Dana and Reisei - Hidden Helps
by Reisei Kurai
Summary: Two girls are more valueble to the Ronins than they know. Alternate Universe. Lita Inverse is my co-author. R because by the time it's done it'll have plenty of language...
1. Notes

Ok. This is just a bit of something to let you know what's going on.   
  
This fan fic probably will not be complete for a long time. We're already at 140 pages typed and probably not even halfway done.  
  
Second, there is language, so I'm saying this is probably going to hit an 'R' rating.  
  
Third. I DO NOT OWN THE RONIN WARRIORS! (Damn! I wish, but still, I don't own them.)  
  
And, yea, I think that's it.  
  
My co-author is Lita Inverse.   
  
Bye bye!  
  
~Reisei~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Dana and Reisei - Hidden Helps  
  
By: Reisei Kurai (Maybe Ryidi in most of the AN) and Lita Inverse  
  
Note: I do not own Ronin Warriors.  
  
Another Note: We had this all set up really confusing, I'm trying to fix that, it's going to be a slow going process for me though because there's still a lot more to this story that I have to get edited. So just try to bear with, please, and I promise I'll have it all nice as soon as I can.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei Kurai walked out of the school, Gods she was glad for it to be the end of the day. She walked across the student parking lot to her 1989 white Pontiac sunfire and unlocked the door. She tossed her backpack in the back and got in, she put the key in the ignition and turned it on, then looking over her CD's she sighed. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to all the loud tones she had in her car. She leaned back and grabbed her backpack and dug through it finally pulling out a CD marked 'Soothing Sounds' and put it in. Soon chimes and various other instruments were playing very relaxing sounds. Reisei tilted her head back against the headrest of her seat and waited for Dana Jinmei, one of her best friends, if not her best friend, come out.   
Dana came out of school lugging a backpack which probably weighed more than she did. "Stupid math homework...Dangit why do they have to make these text books so Darn HEAVY!" Dana fumed to herself as she walked up to the car. "What's up Rei?" Dana said as she heaved her backpack in the back and got in the car. "Why do they have to assign so much homework...."  
Reisei grinned, "Not much." She said and then blinked at the backpack. "Damn, baka teachers, eh?" She asked as she pulled her legs into the car and closed her door pulling her seatbelt on. She wasn't going to mention that the only thing she had to do was study for her mythology test. "So, where we going, your house, my apartment, mall, arcade?" She asked throwing the last two in as a joke, and sort of a tease towards her best friend about having so much homework.   
"Just because you got the good teachers doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face....Let's go to the mall. I need to get my stress level down some by walking and talking before I start on the home work. I'll get in a lot of trouble if I throw my Math book into the wall again...The hole it made last time was really big...Mom is gonna kill me if I do that again. Amazingly enough the math book survived it twice..." Dana Grimaced at the thought of math. "Let's go to my house first I want to get out of this uniform..." Dana looked down at her black knee length skirt and white dressy blouse. "Then we can drop our bags of at your place while you change...." Dana looked inside her purse which she was afraid might get mangled in her backpack. :I have about $75 that should me something....:   
Reisei remained quiet on commenting about the teachers and nodded at the plan. She shifted into reverse and pulled out of the spot and then she shifted into drive and pressed the black flat she was wearing into the gas pedal, they broke 60 as they got out of the parking lot. Reisei slowed down considerably on the actual road though, probably because she didn't want to have to pay for a ticket.  
"If you want to change the music you're welcome to, my CD's are right there." She pointed to a 20 CD CD tower that had been strategically placed right between the two seats and moved back some so that it was actually in the backseat. "Nah. The music is good, relaxing too. I need that. Before I scream my head off. They really should have home ec. at the end of school. I wouldn't be so frustrated. They just HAVE to end my day with the most frustrating class don't they?" Dana said. "ending the day with math is just plain stupid..."   
"Ok." Reisei said and then, even though it wouldn't be of much help, she said, "At least they have your subject...Street fighting should be a course..." She expected to be slapped for being a smartass. Even though she did think it'd be really cool if street fighting was a course in school. She turned into Dana's driveway surprised at how fast the trip had went. She parked and took the keys out of the ignition.   
Dana looked at Rei. "You would say that. I'll be right back or you can come in but I don't guarantee you'll make it out alive." Dana said getting out of the car. She unlocked the door and went in. She left the door open for Rei. She went upstairs to her room. She changed into a pair of Light blue shorts and a white Tang top that said 'Angel' in gold. She went back downstairs.   
Reisei grinned and got out of the car and followed Dana into the house, as she closed the door behind her she peered around and let out a sigh of relief. No sign of Dana's dad...or mom...or...Reisei shuddered...Dana's little brother. She brushed a piece of white string off her skirt as she waited for Dana downstairs.  
Dana was at the top of the stairs when Dilan rushed past her from his room and glomped Rei knocking her over in the process. "REI! wherehaveyoubeen?Ihaven'tseenyouinalmostTWOdays! Danasaidyouwereavoidingmebutshe'salwaysmeantome!"The first grader said in a rushed hurry.  
Dana walked downstairs. "Who's mean to who here? I'm your sister and you go and say hi to my friend before me I can see how much you love your big sister" Dana feigned hurt holding her hand over her heart. She regained her composure. "Now let her up we're going back out."   
Reisei's eyes went wide as she was knocked over. "Well, Dilan, between work and school I don't have all the free time in the world." Reisei said trying to make excuses, she may have been flat out rude at times but making a little kid, no matter how annoying, cry, was not on her agenda. The bun that Reisei wore her hair in for the school day had come out with the force of the knock sending white hair over her shoulders and face. She looked up at Dana, it looked like two sapphires peering out of a mop. She lifted Dilan off her gently and got up.   
"Now say good-bye Dilan we're leaving." Dana said.  
"Bye Rei!" Dilan waved enthusiastically.  
"Let's go." Dana grumbled and grabbed Rei's collar and dragged her out of the house. Dana let go in front of the car. "My family scares me..."   
"You're family scares me too..." Reisei said as she climbed back into the drivers seat and found a scrunchie to hold her hair in a pony tail until they got to her apartment. "What's his deal? Am I the only person he talks to in the outside world or something?" She asked.  
Dana got in the car too. "Never speaks to his own sister." Dana said then her tone turned into one of a teasing sort. "I think he's got a crush on you...." Dana buckled her seatbelt for the trip to Rei's place.   
Reisei blinked, "Uh-huh...I think I'll stay FAR away." She said and grinned as she pulled her seatbelt on and then backed out of the driveway heading for her place.   
"Yeah well...First graders are like that..." Dana laughed a bit. "at least he doesn't know about about any of our 'special' powers. he's infatuated with you enough..."   
"Oh so true..." Reisei said, "I don't need him begging me to teach him how to fight...or how to heal...which I can't even really teach him but I just know that if he knew about it he'd ask to learn about it." She said. Her apartment really wasn't that far from Dana's house, five minutes tops, she pulled into the parking lot and parked in the spot closest to her apartment, which today just happened to be right in front of her door. She reached into the backseat and hauled up her backpack and then undid her seatbelt and got out. "We can grab a soda while we're here to hold over till we get to the mall." Reisei grinned.  
"Good Idea." Dana said she undid her seatbelt and got out before struggling to get her backpack out. She managed but also managed to land on her butt with the backpack in her lap. She tapped her fingers against the pavement impatiently. "Not. One.Word." She glared at Reisei whom she was sure was going to break out into a fit of giggles. Dana shoved the bag off her and stood up. She picked up the bag and followed Rei into the house.   
Reisei's cheeks turned bright red as she fought to contain laughter, she only nodded as to say, 'Ok, I'm not saying anything.' Reisei walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door and let Dana go in first, then she followed and closed the door behind. She tossed her backpack on the couch and her keys on the coffee table. "Don't mind the mess, I was to lazy last night to clean up." She said, the living room wasn't at it's worst of times, but it was sort of messy, a pile of clothing laid in one corner, a pillow and a blanket on the couch, along with Rei's backpack, where she had crashed last night because she didn't feel like walking to her bedroom, papers cluttered the desk against one wall, and one the coffee table was also a plate with the remains of a couple pieces of pizza, Reisei's dinner the night before. She walked into her bedroom and changed into her black shorts, a black tank top, and her back army boots. She pulled $125 from her top drawer and tucked it into her pocket. She figured Dana only had $75 so they'd be even. She walked back out into the living room braiding her white hair.  
Dana set her backpack down gently in front of Rei's couch. :No need to make a hole here in her already trashed living room. She looked up as Rei came down. "So what soda do you have?" Dana asked. Dana sighed. :The only time she ever wears anything other than black is the white shirt on our Uniforms.:   
Reisei went to grab her red button up shirt that she used as an over shirt that was on her desk chair but thought against it, it was to warm for it. She had different colored shirts upstairs, but most the time she stuck to blacks and grays, it's just what she felt more comfortable in. "Orange, rootbeer, pepsi, mountain dew." Reisei said as she strolled into the kitchen, she'd have to get her wallet out of her backpack but that could wait till she grabbed the sodas. She opened her icebox, which had a couple cans of each type of soda she named in it, and really not much else, some fruit and veggies, day old rice, milk, that was about it. She grabbed a rootbeer and waited to hear what kind Dana wanted.  
"I'll have a rootbeer." Dana said. "How's Panda express sound when we get to the mall. I have an urge for Chinese..."   
  
"Hmmm. Sounds good." Reisei said as she grabbed another rootbeer and closed the icebox door. She walked back to the living room and gave Dana her soda then she grabbed her backpack and took her wallet out and put it in her pocket with the money. She grabbed her keys off the coffee table, "Ready?" She asked popping the soda open and taking a sip.   
Dana took the soda. "Let's go." Dana followed Rei out to the car and got in. "So what else is on our agenda for the mall?" She asked taking another sip of her soda.   
Reisei pulled out of the parking lot. "Hmmm...Eat, I don't really know what stores I want to go look in. Maybe Famous." reisei said and then cast a look to Dana, "Say a word about me shopping in Famous and I'll kill you." She said.  
"Well fare's fare. You didn't laugh at me earlier so I won't comment." Dana said. "We'll see when we get there. but first things first and that's food!" Dana cheered a bit and clamly drank her soda.   
"Agreed!" Reisei said and began to drink her soda while driving with one hand, she switched lanes and headed onto the highway. Twenty minutes and a can of soda later they pulled up to the mall and parked.   
Dana got out of the car with Rei and they headed to the food court.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The five ronins sat at a table. Shuu was pigging out but every so often would make a comment about Shin's food being better. Ryo, Touma, and Seiji were talking about the warlords as Dana and Reisei walked by.  
"We need to be careful. Rajura's illusion's could be very bad..." Ryo said.   
Reisei walked up to the food court with Dana and saw the guys, she caught Ryo saying a name and stepped up, "Hey, I know Raj." She said, she didn't actually know who this Rajura person was, but it would make for a nice joke.  
Dana stood back Trying not to burst out into laughter at the looks on the guys' face's at Rei's comment. Dana knew all to well that Rei didn't know anyone by that name..  
  
The ronins stared at the white hair girl. one thought ran threw all their minds at once: Well, she does look like him. They stood up taking battle stances. They couldn't transform in the mall though.  
Dana watched them take battle stances and lost it. She collapsed to the ground laughing. She was going to start rolling on the ground in a minute.   
At first Reisei got an oh shit look on her face. Then hearing the laughter behind her caused her to crack, she crossed her arms over her gut. "Man, you guys need to lighten up, I don't even know anyone by the name Rajura." She said with a wide grin on her face, a strand of her white hair fell from her ponytail and into her face. She turned and walked over to Dana. "Want help up?" She asked. The thought of how seriously those guys had taken her joke almost sent her into laughter again.  
Dana was crying she was laughing so hard. She grabbed Rei's hand and yanked herself up. She was still laughing so hard she looked ready to topple over again. She started to calm down some and wiped away the tears thatw were pouring down her face. "That guy must be bad news if you react that way to some one saying they know him....It's a him right?" She said still laughing with more tears. She wiped her eyes and face and stopped laughing but still had a huge grin on her face. "I wish I had a camera. Reisei's right though you need to lighten up." The guys dropped there battle stances and stared at the two girls'.  
Shuu spoke up. "You shouldn't go around making jokes about knowing people you don't! And just what is so funny anyways.?!"  
"You had to see your faces to get it......" Dana smiled. "You guys' look like you go to our school...Rei?" Dana looked at them sheepishly. "I'm horrible with naming faces."   
"Reow! It was a joke!" Reisei said throwing out a fake hiss and arching her hands like cat claws. She looked at Dana and then back at the ronins, "Yea, now that you mention it they look very familiar." She thought for a moment and then looked at Shuu, for a second his face seemed familiar but with no name but then his name came to her. "You! Shuu! You're the one who beat me in karate today!" Reisei said.  
Dana fell over. Not from laughter but from shock. "h-h-he beat y-y-you? i-i-is t-t-that p-p-possible? even we're evenly matched..." Dana would've laughed again but she liked her head. She pulled herself up again. "i'm gonna be bruised there tomorrow I know it. This is the third time." She grumbled loud enough for only Rei to hear. "I'm Dana. Dana Jinmei. and you guys are?"  
"Well as you know I'm Shuu." He pointed to the blue hair boy, "That's Touma," Then over to the blonde, "Seiji" over to the light brown hair boy that looked remarkably like Dana, "Shin" and over to the black hair boy. "and that's Ryo"  
Seiji looked over at Shuu. "We can introduce ourselves you know" Dana's stomach growling brought all attention to her. Dana rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "um...I'm kind of Hungry I had to skip lunch to go re-take a test I missed last time I was absent...come to think of it I skipped breakfast cause I slept in.. " Dana started saying the last part to herself as she looked up remembering. "Reisei let's go get food before I collapse again and this time can't get up.."   
Reisei glared at Dana, "It was a one time thing, and I didn't exactly make winning easy on him!" She said. She looked at the guys, "I'm Reisei Kurai. Sorry about the little joke, I just can't resist trouble." She grinned. She looked at Dana as her stomach growled, "Seriously. At least I know to eat every so often." She said, "Let's go get some food." She then looked back at the guys, "We're going to be here for a while so, ya know, if you want to hang out you're welcome to." She said, hoping to make amends from nearly having them jump her ass.  
"Well, EXCUSE me for trying to be a good student! You have to make a few sacrifice's every once in awhile!" Dana made a 'harumph' sound as she turned around. "If you want to get anywhere you have to make sacrifices and you need to push yourself!" Dana stuck her nose in the air.  
The ronins just blinked at the sight before them.  
Seiji, the king of flirts, said, "After you get your food you can come sit with us..."   
Reisei only shook her head, "I could bring up so much that proves you push yourself to hard, like the gym incident." She said and dropped it at that. "Let's get you some food before you pass out, I don't think your mom would appreciate you crashing on my couch tonight...And your dad would appreciate it much less." She said and headed to go get the food.  
Dana looked at Rei as she walked away. "Which one...Hey! wait!" Dana ran after her friend who was already in line..."Care to wait for a person?" She said.  
The ronins blinked.  
"You'd think she'd say what and not which...."Touma said.  
"You'd think...." Seiji said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
After they got their food they headed back over to the ronins table. Reisei was carrying both her food and Dana's, she set it down on a table and pulled two more chairs over and sat down in one.   
"Ok, right to the chase, I'm serious, what's so bad about that dude I mentioned kidding around?" She asked.  
The ronins looked nervously at each other as Dana tore into her food in a mad frenzy.   
"It's nothing important. Just a guy who likes to pick a lot of fights that's all..." Ryo said.   
"Oh, sounds like one of the guys I'd meet in a street fight. Maybe I'll meet up with him someday." She said casually, she hoped Dana didn't intervene with the fact that most of those guys ended up in the hospital. On the other hand that would be ok if it would give Reisei some reassurance that Dana wasn't going to inhale her food so fast she'd choke on it. Reisei began eating some of her chicken fried rice.  
Dana looked up at Reisei and saw the look she flashed her for a brief second. She swallowed her mouthful and set her fork down. "All the guys she fights end up in the hospital." She turned to Reisei and put her hands on her hips and looked indignant. "and NO I'm not going to choke on my food. Thank You Very Much!" Dana finished eating the rest of her food. "I'm not to much in the mood to go shopping any more. Reisei what do you think about the park? Might be able to pick a fight..." Dana knew if she wanted anything that was a sure way to get it.   
"You want to go look for a fight??" Reisei grinned and turned back to the others. "Thanks for the company and all, maybe we can do it again some time, but I can't pass up the opportunity to search out a fight." Reisei declared pulling her ittou makkura from her pocket. She closed the carton of her food to take home and eat later as she stood up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura was watching from the netherrealm, he was inspired by the two young women, especially the white headed one with the dangerous look about her. "I must pay these two a visit.." He said to himself and disappeared from the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana resisted the urge to chew Reisei out for being rude. "You guys are welcome to join us. If you want to." Dana said and looked at Reisei's yo-yo, she barely resisted the urge to wince. She sparred with her once while they used their weapons. That thing HURTS!! never sparred with weapons again.  
Shuu looked at the yo-yo looking thing, "What's that?"  
Seiji threw a look at Shuu. "We'd be delighted to join you."  
"All right Great! um..I hope you have your own car or something.....Rei?"   
"Sorry..." Reisei shrunk from the look she got from Dana she then looked at Shuu and grinned. "It's my ittou makkura, a very dangerous and deadly weapon, as Dana has learned." She grinned. She looked at Dana and then the guys. "I can only fit four people in my car unless we have people sitting on other people's laps, then I can fit seven." She said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura arrived at the park, he hoped the girls would be there soon, he was so looking for a good blood bath and any possible benefits either of the girls might bring.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"That thing HURTS! dangit. you weren't supposed to hit that hard..." Dana motioned for them to follow her and Rei outside. She looked at the car. "good thing we took our backpacks out....um....Rei...I think I'll leave seating arrangements up to you."   
"Then I guess you better be happy I didn't hit you with the SHARP end." Reisei said then she looked at the car and everyone, she opened the door. "Ok...Ummm...Shuu and Shin in back. Erm...Touma and Seiji can sit on their laps..." Reisei felt kind of odd doing this, "Ryo in the front and Dana will sit on your lap." She said, she was just mentally daring someone to ask why she wasn't sitting on anyone's lap. Or vice versa.   
Dana laughed at the thought of two guys sitting in each others laps, then she facefaulted with Ryo when they heard their arrangements. Dana sat up off the ground and rubbed her face. "oww...."  
Seiji grimaced a bit at the thought of having to sit on a guy's lap.  
"just love to cause trouble don't you?" Dana said referring more to her face then the arrangements.   
"Sorry guys. That's the way it goes, but since Dana seems so unhappy." Reisei teased, "Ryo, you and Seiji change places." She waited until everyone got in the car and then she got in and scooted her seat up as far as she could to give them more leg room. She closed the door and looked in her rearview mirror which was cluttered with guy's faces, then she looked over at Dana. "You might want to warn them..." She said and waited for someone to say 'warn them about what?'  
Ryo looked up worried, "Warn us about what?"  
"Nothing." Dana looked at Rei, "I cleaned all the purple people eaters out of here yesterday...." She winked at Rei. She was in one of her more mischievous moods. "Along with the man-eating spiders, anaconda's and wolves. and there's no acid there anymore...And my dad is at home doesn't know what we're doing and I hid his shotguns...well all I could find of them anyways..."   
Reisei laughed, "Yep. Every time Dana's around me we have to hide her daddy's shot guns, he doesn't trust me." Reisei joked then she looked around, "This, "She began as she turned on the car, "Is what you should really worry about, hang on." She said and shifted out of part and slammed on the gas flying through the half empty parking lot and out onto the road where she promptly slowed...a little...  
Dana was unfazed by the speed but was thrust forward when she learned Seiji was fazed. when she could sit straight again she rubbed her head. "oww.....I'm just accident prone today aren't I?" She didn't notice the four others in the back fly forward too. "Shoulda warned you about that too I guess..."   
Reisei laughed, "Sorry guys, just like I need to fight I have a need for speed." She said and slowed down to avoid throwing the ronins around anymore. It wasn't to long before they were at the park and Reisei opened the door and slid out of the car then pulled the seat forward to let Ryo, Shin, Shuu, and Touma out. She shook her ittou makkura for a moment, sort of a ritual she had been taught by a friend she viewed as a brother before he ran off. "Ittou makkura.." Reisei mumbled as she ran her hand down the shaft of the steel and it grew to a fairly thin five foot long staff, the blunt end wasn't all that big and it was the biggest end, the sharp end was thin, she held the staff and leaned on it some.  
Dana hopped out of the car and pulled out her ribbon. She watched as it flowed in the slight breeze. She thought how it would look cooler with more of a breeze and her hair down, maybe a skirt too.  
Sage got out and closed the door he went and stood with his friends.  
Dana's ribbon was a greenish-blue and the handle was a light blue. "Ready when you are Rei!" She needed some excersise.   
Reisei grinned and pulled her staff up into battle stance, as she got ready to spar/attack her friend a blade shot down from somewhere and plunged into the ground just inches from her foot, she looked up following the extension of the blade and saw a figure standing in a tree. "Who are you AND what do you want?" She asked, she was mildly annoyed that they'd been disrupted.  
"I am Rajura, warlord of illusion." Rajura grinned under his face mask as he stepped into the light. Reisei sucked in a deep breath.  
"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" She asked and was met with a glare from Rajura's one good eye.  
Dana looked at Rajura who was clad in his armor. :uh-oh!:  
"You better run Cause Rei and I are gonna chew you up and spit you out!"  
The five ronins transformed into their sub-armor.  
"You two stay outta the way." Ryo said.  
"WHAT?! Turn down a fight?! are you nuts?!" Dana screamed at the ronins, then turned around perfectly calm, "It's against my religion. So let's whoop this guys butt!"   
"Ahhhh. Wildfire. I should have expected you'd show up, but actually come here with the girls, what fun is that?" Rajura asked. Reisei didn't know, but she sure wasn't happy. When Rajura came down to the ground Reisei struck, she sprinted forward and spun her staff over her head and took aim right at Rajura's gut with the pointed end. But as she got close the world around her seemed to melt into something else as she saw Dana there and literally forced herself to fall to her knees to stop from spearing her friend. Then the vision faded and Rajura was standing over her, "My what spirit you have, girl, and what a nice little toy." He said, his pale blue eye burning into her eyes. Moving fast she swung her legs out and caught the warlord off guard sending him onto his back.   
"Don't f*ck with my mind, man, I'm warning you." Reisei growled as she grabbed her staff and used her leg muscles to push into a back flip and she landed on her feet by Dana, unsure of how she jumped so far, but not putting much, if any, thought into it.   
Dana glared at Rajura. "So you have some tricks up your sleeves eh? Well I have a few of my own." Dana leaped into the air and flung a good sized Boiling ball and Ice ball at Dais. Both coming from a different direction. "Well, I have a few of my own." She did a flip in the air and Aimed a kick for his head. "I won't be so easily fooled!"   
Rajura vanished from where he had been as the ice and water collided followed by Dana's foot. He reappeared on the roof of Reisei's car. "Both of you have such spirit, such power, I can help you put that power to use." Rajura said letting his eye move from Reisei to Dana and back again.   
"I put my power to use enough as it is." Reisei said sprinting and jumping up onto the hood of the car and thrusting the pointed end of her staff at his knee cap, he jumped back.  
"Nearly got me, twice, and the same for your friend and her little toys." Rajura snickered.   
The ronins stood slack jawed at the sight. They didn't do this well with only one when they first met Rajura. Mostly they were surprised at the powers these two weilded.  
Dana fumed. "They're NOT TOYS!!!!!!!!!" A frying pan appeared in each of Dana's hand and she flung them at Rajura's head. "Do NOT INSULT MY TECHNIQUE'S DANGIT!!!!!" She leaped into the air and fired a barrage of small ice orbs at him. A small thundercloud appeared over his head and would occasionally lightning on him. Teleportation wouldn't save him from that one. It was more of a curse then an attack. Dana flipped in the air and landed next to the ronins ribbon in hand.  
Rajura had dodged the frying pans and ice orbs, but the rain and lightning was truly something unable to be dodged, he growled. "You may be powerful, but you're a pest." He growled and pulled his Chi Lin Tou, with a flick of his wrist the six blades flew out. "WEB OF DECEPTION!" He screamed. Reisei dodged the two blades that had come straight at her. She growled and something shone in her eyes. Most of the blades had been aimed for Dana.  
"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Reisei yelled and something shone on her forehead for a brief second, it was gone just as fast as it appeared, as for Reisei herself, she still stood, looking read to kill.   
"Yikes!" Dana said. She dodged 3 of the 4 aimed at her. The other one missed her by a hair width. Right behind her back to. She was breathing heavily when she noticed a cut on her arm. "Oh! ow!" She put a hand on her heart and stumbled back a bit. "Oh..oh..ow.. it hurts so much!" Dana was making fun of him as she tends to do to people when she's scared. Unless it's her little brother. "I have been struck by a mortal blow!" Drama class at school came in handy. She fake stumbled into a tree. "I don't know if you know this or not but..." She stood up and touched her cut lightly. It healed up right before everyone's eyes. She bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She stood up and glared at Rajura. "How's them apples?"   
The ronins remained to shocked to fight. (their author -Lita- remains too lazy to write them in the fight)   
Reisei looked at her friend cracking up some until am armored fist connected with her jaw sending her stumbling back. "HEY! LOW BLOW A**HOLE!" She yelled and sprung forward, this time, she wouldn't miss, she spun her staff as she lept onto the car and slammed the blunt end forward right into Rajura's gut, armor or no armor, he felt it. His eye widened. She turned and made a cheering motion towards Dana and then looked at Rajura, "Why don't you come out of that armor and fight us small, helpless little girls like a big man." She said in one of thos complete innocence tones, even though she was far from completely innocent.  
"We'll finish this later!" Rajura swore as he disappeared, Ryi let herself slide to sitting position on the hood.   
"Is it just me or does he have a bad attitude?" She asked, she noticed the ronins amazed looks, "What?" She asked.   
"Your right he does have a bad attitude. Hehe. I may be a pest but I'm a darn right powerful one!" She looked at the ronins stares. "What?"  
"How can you just shrug off a fight like that?" Touma said.  
"Easy. like this." Dana shrugged her shoulders. "See all gone..."  
  
"Why are you so powerful...how?" Seiji asked.  
"Oh yeah! like we can explain THAT one..."   
Reisei looked at the ronins and then at Dana, and back to the ronins. "We were born like this." She moves to laying across the hood of her car like a bored child. "Dana and I, we've always been two girls to kick a butt and get it done, the powers aid, we don't know how we got them, or why, but they sure do help." She said, her staff had shrunk back to normal size and she stuck it in her pocket.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura sat in his room sulking, the damn cloud still over his head, shocking him every so often. Shuten opened the door. "Unsuce-" He didn't get to finish, instead his eyes widened and he cracked up laughing at the rain cloud over Rajura's head.  
  
"Go away!" Rajura snapped. Nazza and Anubis came to the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Nazza, the warlord of venom asked, when he and Anubis saw the storm cloud hanging over Rajura's head they both dropped into undignified snorts of laughter with Shuten. Rajura got up and shoved them all out the door causing them to collide with each other and fall on the floor. Then he slammed the door.  
  
"Jeez...I guess he's really sour..." Shuten mumbled.  
  
"Yep. He probably got beat by girly ronins." Anubis said, they all stood up and headed down the hall not knowing just how right they were.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The ronins looked at each other. "Born with them?"  
"Yeah....That's one way to explain it....The other would be..." Dana gets a thoughtful look on her face, "gee, I don't know..." Dana looked at Reisei, "I guess I should get started on my homework....Baka Teachers..." Something dawned on Dana, "Hey, should I get rid of the cloud over that guys' head or leave it for awhile....?"   
"I think he's learned his lesson for now. Wherever he went I'm sure he got soooo made fun of for that." Reisei grinned and hopped off the hood of her car. "You guys can come over to my place if you want to, or I can take you home, or leave you here, or whatever." Reisei said, she looked at marks in the ground from the Chi Lin Tou. "Man...that was one nasty weapon. I'd hate to get hit with it." She mumbled.   
"All right." Dana closed her eyes and willed it away. (She made sure it gave a little stronger bolt then usual before it disappeared. Hey She could have fun...)She opened her eyes. "Luckily it only cut my arm...it would've really hurt hitting dead on. and I mean DEAD on...Yea you guys could come and see how we kick butt girls' live. Or how that one does anyways. Dad'll shoot you if you walk in front of the house...."  
The ronins looked at each other. "It doesn't matter. We don't have any homework. and we're interested in your powers...we like to know more about them.." Ryo said shrugging.  
Dana collapsed in a heap it sounded like she was crying. She looked up chewing on a handkerchief "Why is it the teachers always pile the homework in my classes but never anyone else's?" Dana buried her face in her hands and continued crying. "I think they have something against me..."  
The ronins blinked a couple time and banished their sub-armor. Then blinked some more.   
Reisei had no comment on Dana's behavior. "Um, we'll have to stop by the gasstation, I don't exactly keep food and drink around for tons of company." She said, she hoped anyone didn't mind that. She honestly didn't see such a big deal in her powers, by hey, that was her. She hopped up sitting back on the hood of her car and pulled off one of her combat boots, she scratched a tattoo on her ankle, a symbol in black, before swiftly pulling the boot back on. She jumped off her car and looked around. "I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." She said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura was shocked one last time then he noticed the cloud disappear. "THANK GOD!" He yelled and then moved across the room and dropped down into his bed to do some thinking and sleeping and sleeping and thinking.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana hopped up as if nothing had happened. "That's fine." The ronins didn't have time to figure out what the tattoo was of but decided not to ask. "Well I'm ready guys?"  
"Yeah we're ready" Rang out from the group.  
Dana looked at Rei. "Didn't I tell you you'd get to fight? I never lie."  
"Ok then, let's get going." Reisei said, everyone piled into her car and they left the park, first stop, gas station. She got out and looked around, "Everyone coming or what?" She asked.   
Dana hopped out of the car. "You guys stay here. We'll just get some potato chips dip and any other junk food we can find. Right Rei?" Dana said.  
"Yea." Reisei said. When her and Dana got in the store she went the opposite direction of Dana collecting some chips and junk food and a case of soda. then headed up to the counter waiting to meet Dana there.  
Dana grabbed a bunch of chips, some dip and whatever else looked good. She met Rei and the cash register. "We got chips, dips some cookies and I grabbed some more soda for your collection. How's that sound?" Dana had a sweet tooth at the moment  
"Sounds like we've got plenty." She said and paid for the stuff. "Let's put it in the trunk, I don't think we have room anywhere else." Reisei said as her and Dana walked outside.   
Dana nodded and took the bags. When Rei popped the trunk she put the stuff in. "Well if that's it let's go." Dana said getting in the car.  
Reisei closed the trunk and got in the car with Dana. "All right." She said and started the car but suddenly she was stopped by the vroom of an engine and a familiar voice.  
"Hey Supi-do Oni." A male said as he pulled up by the car.  
"Hey Kurt." Reisei said, the guy revved his engine again.  
"Want to take 'er for a little race?" He asked.  
"Sorry, I've got a car full and places I've got to be." She said.  
"Well then, maybe tomorrow we can eat lunch together?" He asked, Reisei grinned.  
"You're about fifty miles ahead of yourself." She said and pushed on the accelerator leaving the parking lot.   
When they got to Rei's apartment they all hopped out of the car and followed Rei in(after they got the snacks out). Dana went over to her backpack and tried to lift it. Tried being the key word she failed. She tried again. Then again. Then just gave up and dragged it over to the middle of the room. She sat down and unzipped it. Grumbling about evil teachers and pulled out her math book. She set it next to her along with her history book, then her science book, her literature book, her English.   
"I know my binder is in here somewhere...." She dug deeper into her backpack. "AHA!" She sat up and looked through her binder. "Shoot." She set her binder next to her books and dug into her backpack again. "There's my planner." She opened her planner and flipped through it.   
Reisei blinked and hurried to clean up the living room, as a matter of fact she was pretty good at it to, it was picked up in five minutes. She then grabbed her deskchair and sat in it indian style and pulled off her combat boots dropping them under her computer desk. "So, what to talk about?" She asked the guys, she'd let Dana concentrate on her homework.   
Dana looked at Rei. "Can we plot the demise of the teachers?" Dana looked at the looks she was getting from the ronins. "What?"  
"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Touma asked. "Not plotting to kill people and you should know killing is wrong."  
"JEEZ! I'm getting to it. What are you anyways? My mother?" Dana grumbled and looked at her homework. "There's SOO MUCH!!!" She wailed then got serious and grabbed her mathbook. "Alright. lesson 110 problems 1-30 do the ABC questions..." Dana said to herself.   
"We always 'plot' to kill people. But we'd never make good on those fake plots. Ermmm...not unless the person really deserved it anyways." Reisei said, then she moved one her chair and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. Her left ankle was in perfect veiw of the ronins if they had been looking her way. They all seemed on being intent to make sure Dana wasn't going to seek and destroy any teachers though. The tattoo on her ankle was the Japanese symbol of death in black with a metallic purple as the background, it was designed in a way as if the purple were shining from beneath the symbol.  
Dana glared at the ronins. "I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANYTHING DONE WITH YOU WATCHING ME LIKE HAWKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" Dana harumphed as she returned to her homework. The ronins quickly turned around and looked at Rei for conversation.  
"What's that for?" Shuu pointed to the tattoo. The fact that some one had death tattooed on them seemed eerie to him.   
Reisei grinned, this could be the perfect time for another joke, "Well...ya see..it all came about in a bet that I couldn't kill this huge dude with my bare hands...if I could do it I got the tattoo, if not then I didn't..." She said wickedly, then she waited about three minutes before coming back in with, "Not really, actually it was a spur of the moment thing I got at 4:30 in the morning one time after having a dream where I was Shinigami." She said and then added, "And that time I'm not kidding."   
The ronins stared at Reisei. "You shouldn't majke jokes like that..."  
A scream of frustration came from behind them. They turned around in time to dodge the math textbook that was aimed for the wall behind them. "ahh.....I feel much better..." Dana said and picked up her math book.."Dangit. That's the third time...I swear it should've taken SOME damage by now..." She looked at the dent in Rei's wall. "Whoops! Sorry about your wall Rei!" Dana said then sat back down and worked on her homework.   
"Would you guys chill out about the jokes. You act like my parents, and no, that's NOT a good thing." She said and then pondered for a moment, "I guess it could be worse...You could be exactly like them and tell me everything I do is of the devil and that I should recite scripture and pray forgiveness." She said then the math book incident happened and Reisei studied the wall. "It's ok. I should be able to fix it without losing any of my security deposit." She said as she sat back down in her chair.   
"That's good. Dad's making me pay for the hole in the wall in my room...I held back to make sure it didn't go through the wall and come out on the other side like it did in my room...My parents were pretty pissed....They took away two weeks of allowance!" Dana continued grumbling when she finished her math.   
The ronins looked at Dana "through the wall?"  
They shook their heads and looked at Rei, "Do you guys have any other powers then what we saw?"  
"YES!" Dana said and triumphantly slammed her math book shut. "Now I only have everything else!" Dana realized what she said and sank back to the ground and started science. "Pg. 356 1-4 A,B,C,D, and E...."   
Reisei thought for a moment, "Hmmm, my 'staff', healing, reanimating, quickness in running and fighting, heck, quickness period, I think that about covers it for me...Wait...no it doesn't, I can...well...I can make wounds and sickness appear with the touch of my hands if I'm extremely mad, or I can make them worse...and, well, there's no easy way to explain it, but I can electricute someone or literally use my hands to shoot poisin in their blood streams if I'm mad enough, not to the point of death, but you'd be amazed at what you can live through." Reisei said softly, she almost slunk back in her chair too because she knew that the guys would not be happy to hear that. She tried to avoid using the last two powers she brought up, but sometimes anger was to much. "As for anymore Dana has, ask her, I don't think she was holding back in that fight though." She said, she could just tell that the guys were going to say or do something about her powers.  
"Shouldn't have held back..." Dana mumbled to herself, "Should've used the coffee table's....Other than that I didn't hold back."   
"YOU and COFFEE TABLES are a DEADLY combination." Reisei said enunciating certain words by raising her tone. She remember being hit by one in a spar match when they were both having fairly bad days and winced.   
Dana's eye's flared. She grabbed the Coffee table over her head (after shoving her books off it. won't make that mistake again) "Care to restate?!"   
"DON'T MAKE ME JOLT YOUR SORRY BUTT!!" Reisei yelled jumping up and knocking her chair over in the process. Also at the same time easing backwards slowly so she could bolt up the narrow stairway and lock herself in her room if needed  
Dana smiled and set the coffee table down laughing. "We do this a lot don't we?" Dana said recounting the last ten times they had this conversation.   
Reisei let out a mild sigh of relief and nodded. "Notice how it always takes place in MY living room?" She asked as she picked up her chair and sat down again, then something came to mind. "What was up with that warrior looking dude? I mean...it's a little early for Halloween..."   
Dana blinked and sat down and worked.  
"umm..." Ryo started and proceeded to tell about the dynasty. Mean while Dana finished Science, and history. leaving only English and literature. She could read before bed. So she started on her English homework.   
Reisei blinked, "Umm...wow? So there's some big butthead dude sending out his four little cracker jacks to take over the world?" She asked. "Now I know why you reacted the way you did at the mall."   
Dana finished the last of her homework. "YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" She stood up laughing. "I'm done! Finally!!!" Dana looked at the odd looks she was getting. "I'll....just..sit...back..down...here.."She said sitting back down.   
"No more soda for you, Dana!" Reisei said and then looked around the living room, suddenly she felt odd, very odd, like she didn't belong. :Well no DUH SHERLOCK! Of course you and Dana don't belong, these are guys with mystical armors, not average dudes.: She scolded herself mentally, but had to correct herself too. She felt like Dana belonged, she felt like she didn't.   
Dana pouted a bit. she saw the look on Rei's face as she looked around the room.   
"Rei-chan is something wrong?" She said in a soft voice packing up her books.   
"Huh? No. Nothing. Just a bit tired." Reisei smiled at her friend. "I'm not used to having company, or facing a cracker jacked warlord in one night." She said.   
Dana looked thoughtful. "Has anyone from our school ever hung out with us? I don't remember..." Dana looked at Rei she never thought about it before but she couldn't really remember a time they had anyone but each other from school to hang out with.  
The ronins though thought they could trust Rei, something kept telling them not to. That same thing though told them to make sure the dynasty didn't get a hold of Dana at all costs...(I'm special....-Lita-)   
"I don't think so." Reisei laughed dryly, "Than again I've always preferred to avoid people. You being the exception." She said to Dana and stood up from her chair stretching some.  
Dana finished packing her backpack and decided to leave it there until she had to go home. "I think they've always preferred to avoid us..." Dana said. She looked at the ronins. "Soo...um...." Dana stood up and went over to Rei. "I forgot what to talk about with other people it's been so long....or never which ever....." Dana whispered to Rei.   
Reisei grinned and then looked at the guys. "What are the chances of the cracker jacks coming after us? I mean...Dana and I didn't exactly not crush that guy's pride..." She said and plopped back down in her chair, a small yawn escaped Reisei's lips, she was getting tired, it was getting late, she looked at Dana, "What time ya gotta be home?" She asked.  
"...I forgot to ask....Give me a sec I'll call home...." Dana called her house and had to refrain from yelling at the people on the other line.  
"It's very likely..." Touma said.  
Dana hung up the phone and glared at it. "stupid people never shut up...." She grumbled to herself. "9 or 9:30...." Dana took on a nasal voice. "'It's a school night and we haven't been together as a family for so long'" Her voice returned to normal. "There might be a reason for that...."   
  
Reisei looked in thought and nodded when her friend told her what time, she looked at the guys. "What time do you guys gotta be home?" She asked.  
"It doesn't matter. When you drop her off you can drop us off somewhere we can walk....No use in making you drive us all the way..." Ryo said.  
"Wait a minute! Time out! You guys can't come to my house not even to drop me off...." Dana said.  
Shuu looked puzzled. "...why?"  
"For three very good reasons. 1. My father would shoot you. 2. My mother would try to find out which one was boyfriend or just interrogate all of you. and 3. My brother would never shut UP!!" Dana said now holding three fingers up.   
Reisei rolled her eyes remembering being tackled earlier that day by the chatter box that Dana called a little brother. "Umm...well, I could always take Dana home and come back and get you guys and take you guys home. I mean, Ryo, you make it sound pretty far, no use in making you guys walk when I can just take you." She shrugged, she was willing to take the guys home, but if they didn't want her to she wouldn't argue.  
"I guess that's ok..." Ryo said.  
"Phew! Dad would've killed me and Rei too...." Dana said and looked at the clock. "Well we still have an hour to an hour and a half....What do we do now?"   
"Your dad is ALWAYS ready to kill me, Dana." Reisei looked at the clock and realized she was right. "I dunno..." She thought for a second, "On second thought...Wanna rematch, Shuu?" Reisei asked looking over to him grinning. Shuu looked up. "Sure..." He looked around. "Where will we hold it? There isn't that much room here..." ++  
"There's a nice little field behind the building. C'mon." She said, just to prove for a mildly fair fight she took her ittou makkura out and set it on the computer stand by her lap top.   
They all gathered outside in the field behind the apartment.   
Dana, Shin, Touma, Ryo, and Seiji formed a circle around Shuu and Rei. The ronins were cheering for Shuu while Dana cheered for Rei. What did any one expect her to cheer for anyone else?  
"Are you gonna use your staff?" Shuu asked hesitantly. That thing looked like it hurt...   
"Nope. I left the staff in the house, this is a completely weapon free fight. That is...unless Dana sees me losing, then she might go grabbed my coffee table." Reisei said jokingly. She knew she was going to receive a glare from Dana, wouldn't be the first time. "Ok, Shuu, let's do this." Reisei said and took a step back from her opponent and bowed.  
Dana (as expected) glared at Rei. "I might have to grab the coffee table if he's losing now that you mention it.." Dana said jokingly.   
Shuu steeped back and bowed.   
Reisei would have commented but her mindset had already set into concentration on the fight. As soon as Shuu stood up from his bow and was prepared Reisei threw a kick at his chest which he easily caught. Using her leg muscles though Reisei pushed up on the leg she'd been left standing on and swung out kicking at Shuu's head, he had to let go of her foot to duck back and as Reisei came down on what appeared was going to be her side she caught herself with her hands and flipped onto her feet.  
Dana cheered for Rei. There was a short round of applause at Rei's first move.   
:She didn't show this much ability today when we fought at school. Sure she showed a lot of ability, but not a move like that.: He thought to himself as he advanced on Reisei and threw a punch at her gut and while she was distracted to block that he thrust his other hand upward at her nose palm first, his fist was blocked and her head jerked to the side sending his hand up and grazing her ear. Both of her arms came up around Shuu's forearm and she swiftly spun and leaned forward hard pulling Shuu over her back and flipping him onto the ground. She stepped back waiting for Shuu to get up.  
Dana clapped and jumped with glee at her best friends fight. The ronins murmured about her and how well she fought.   
Shuu was feeling only MILDLY embarrassed. He just got tossed like a rag doll...By a GIRL. He jumped up and cast a look at Dana and then looked at Touma, Seiji, Ryo, and Shin like 'Say a word about this to anyone and I'll kill you all.'   
Reisei had gotten bored with waiting as was standing and not paying much attention which was her mistake, one she didn't normally make, not even in spar. Shuu had moved and grabed Reisei's arm and was soon performing the same move on her that she just had on him, the only difference was she was so light that she thuded against the ground with twice the force.  
"Ow..." Reisei mumbled, Shuu put his foot on her stomach and looked at the guys with a triumphant grin. Suddenly Reisei's hands pushed up hard on his ankle causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his butt. Both opponents were back on their feet at the same time.  
  
Dana looked at the fight. Reisei let nobody beat her out of school. She fought til' she couldn't move, or at least that's what Dana would assume. Rei never really had a fight last long enough to tell....  
The ronins stifled some chuckles at Shuu's look.   
It wasn't long before the two lunged at each other again, the only difference this time was that Reisei had stopped relaxing and had picked up her speed, greatly, Shuu was having trouble blocking, he was doing it, but still having trouble with it. Reisei sprung onto her hands and locked her knees around Shuu's neck then with a great force her body swung and flipped Shuu onto his back. Reisei rolled onto her feet and stood over Shuu. "Done?" She asked looking down at him.  
Shuu thought for a moment. "....done...."  
Dana ran up and congratulated Rei on her victory. "Glad I didn't have to get the coffee table." She said looking at Shuu. "If you decided to continue I would've had to knock you out for being an idiot..."  
Shuu glared at Dana. ".....and what would have been stupid about continuing?"  
"The fact that you were losing badly...." Dana said.   
Reisei stepped from over Kento to the side of him and reached her hand out to help him up. "Don't let Dana fool you, you make for a good opponent." Reisei said, she wasn't trying to get on the ronins bad sides. She wondered what they thought about their friend being beaten. And poor Shuu, this had to be a major blow on his pride.  
"tee hee. I'm just fooling anyways. By the time I got the coffee table I'd have to hit both you..." Dana said. "What now? I'm horrible at this...maybe it's good no one hangs out with us....."   
Reisei looked at her watch. "Wow...that took longer than it seemed. It's almost nine." She said and looked around.   
"Well, I guess we should get going then...." Dana said as they made their way back to the house. She went over and picked up her backpack. She succeeded. she put it on her back and almost fell over. "Gah!" Dana struggled but gained her balance before she fell. "Stupid backpack.."   
Reisei grinned, as her and Dana headed back out to the car she called over her shoulder, "I should only be 10-15 minutes tops, make yourselves at home though, you can turn on the TV if you want to."   
  
~~~~~  
  
The ronins took this chance to look around to see if they could trust Rei or not.   
"I have a pretty good feeling that we can trust Dana but Rei...." Seiji trailed off.  
"I know what you mean. They're best friends too. You'd think we'd feel like we could trust both...." Shin said.  
"Did you notice how much Rei looks like Rajura and Dana like Shin?" Ryo said.  
"Yeah I did..." Touma said.  
The ronins headed up to check her room where Touma found a box of papers. "Hey guys over here." They all looked at the morbid poetry and drawings..  
"It looks like she has a lot of pent-up anger pain and hate...That might not be good for others around her..." Shin said.  
"yeah...but she obviously cares for Dana like a best friend should..It makes you wonder if Dana is the same and just better at hiding it..." Ryo said.  
"I don't think so. I get the feeling that Dana lives a very happy if annoying at some times life. Unlike Rei..." Seiji said. The ronins put the stuff back in the box and returned to the living room talking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at Dana's house Dana got out of the car.  
"See you tomorrow Rei." She said and shut the car door.   
"See ya!" Reisei called as she pulled out of the driveway to head for home.  
She opened the door to her house and was greeted by a giant cookie that was smiling at her.  
"AHH!" The cookie was taking down and her mom looked at her.  
"What?"  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Dana said loudly. :Uh-oh shouldn't have yelled...: Dana thought looking at her mother's trembling lip. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to yell..." :It's going to be a LONG night: Dana thought...   
  
~~~~~  
  
As Reisei was driving back to her apartment she stopped for no reason in front of one house. For a moment she just watched as the big figure of a man moved in front of a window waving his fists. In the window next to it she could see the figure of a lean woman doing close to the same. Reisei pulled in a deep breath and sighed, she could only imagine the person that stood between the two windows. She shook her head softly and began driving again leaving her old home and her family behind her. She got back to the apartment and walked in, something didn't feel right, something had happened while she was gone. she stepped in, all the guys seemed fine, so she didn't ask. "Whenever you guys are ready to go we can or you can hang out here a little longer. Whichever." She said shrugging. She felt like she was being studied under their gazes.  
"We're good to go. We don't want to keep you up. You look tired..." Ryo said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana made it to her room. She had been forced to take the insanely large cookie up stairs with her and a large glass of milk. She set the plate and glass on her white desk. She looked around her room. It was neat and pretty big. She had a queen canopy in one corner by her window. Her blankets were all light blue's and white's. Her wall had the faintest hints of blue in them. She had picture's of animals and outdoors scene's scattered across her walls. Her desk was on the other side of the room as the bed. She had her own computer on it. Her window had on of those built in benches and a light blue pillow on it. Her closet was huge. She kept her dresser in there because the brown wood stood out in her room. She sat in front of her window and stared out it for a few minutes before she got up and turned on her computer. She took some sips of the milk and a couple bites of the cookie. The cookie wasn't that bad. It just irked her when her food was smiling at her. She logged on and started to aimlessly surf the net.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei nodded, something did not seem right. "Yea, uh, hang on I just gotta go grab something." She said and headed for the narrow stairway, once in her room she looked around, it all appeared pretty normal, but the lid on a box of her old poetry and drawings was ajar. She never even opened that box, much less left the lid ajar. She felt a bit of fury that they took 'make yourself at home' as 'go ahead and search the place.' She fixed the box and sat it back down on the shelf it had been on hard, the thud echoing down the stairwell. She walked down and without a look to the guys walked towards the door, "Come on, lets get you guys home." She said spinning her keyring on her finger.  
The ronins followed Rei out. When they got to Mia's mansion they said they're good bye's and went inside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After awhile Dana finished her cookie and milk. She logged off the net. She couldn't seem to find anything of interest anyways. She took her dishes downstairs and was immediately 'detoured' by her father.  
"So what did you do today with Reisei?" Her father asked sternly.  
"We went to the mall then the park and I finished my home work talked then came home." Dana was very good at not telling the truth but not Lying either.  
Her father eyed her suspiciously. "All right. You'll be home for dinner tomorrow right?"  
"Maybe. I don't know really." Dana said she went upstairs and changed into an aqua leotard and white tights. She got her ribbon and went to the basement. She had claimed the basement because no one else was using it. She had put a stereo down there with a training pole and mats. She had some wooden swords and other weapons to train with too. She also had plenty of room to dance or work out or flip across the room as much as she pleased. She turned on her music and practiced her newest routine with her ribbon.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei called Ryo back over to the car before he got in the mansion and stared at him stone faced. "The least you can do when you dig into someone's past is put the lid back on the box." She said, she wanted them to know she knew they had been through her room. With that she waited for Ryo to back away from the car and when he did she hit the gas.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once she got back home she walked into the apartment and slammed the door hard, then she locked it and sat down on the couch, her chin quivered even though it was impossible to tell in which emotion. After a bit of debating with herself she grabbed the phone and dialed Dana's number, when Dana's mom answered Reisei asked for Dana.~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana was lost in her dancing and music when her mom came down holding the cordless and turned off her music. Dana nearly had a heart attack and fell over mid-leap.  
"MOM! Don't scare me like that!!!!Geez!"  
"I'm sorry honey I forgot you get lost in another world when your down here....Rei's on the phone." Dana's mom handed Dana the phone and went upstairs.  
"Hey Rei-chan what's up?" Dana said breathing heavily. She just nearly had a heart attack and was working out harder than usual.   
"Sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Reisei said standing up, she began deciding to check around to see if anything else had been disturbed. "Our little warrior friends seem to have a nosy streak too." Reisei said into the phone.  
"No you didn't catch me at a bad time. I was just practicing my new routine with My ribbon and mom scared me." Dana said. "A nosy streak? how so?" Dana asked she decided to walk around. She put the phone on her shoulder and pressed it to her ear as she threw random kicks at her training pole.   
Reisei's jaw set in a look of thankfulness, nothing else had been disturbed, she picked up the bags of chips and the sodas and carried them in the kitchen, she put the soda away in the icebox and the chips in a cabinet. "Well, while I was taking you home, they took it upon themselves to search my apartment. And the only way I know is because a box of old papers that I never open, well, the lid was, amazingly, partly open on it when I got home." Reisei said, she wasn't going to say what papers, that minor detail could be left out.  
"Hhmm..It wasn't right for them to do that.." Dana threw a back kick at the pole and hit to hard. "ow.." She decided to sit down for the rest of this conversation. "Then again you didn't leave the best impression and think of what they're going through right now they can't trust anybody...." Dana was internally plotting how she would kill each and every one of them for invading her friends privacy.   
"Good impression or not, trust someone or not, they should keep their nosy a$$es out of where they don't belong. And they don't belong in my bedroom." Reisei said, then after a brief pause she added, "Just do me a favor and keep them from searching your belongings too. I know it's not likely since they can't really get in your house, but stuff like your backpack and purse. They have no right to do that, I'd really be forced to kick their a$$es if they searched your stuff too."   
"hehe Yeah your right. And I'll keep my stuff close to me. So do you want to plot how to get them back or leave it?" Dana said rubbing the back of her shin. :oww...note to self don't kick to hard....:   
"I'll just leave it be unless they try something again. I'll let you go, Dana, I'm tired." Reisei said and hung up the phone. She set it on it's charger and made sure all the lights downstairs were off, slowly she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Changing into her nightgown she slid into bed and closed her eyes. A figure appeared in the dark of the room, a figure with one eye, it stayed in it's dark corner watching the girl sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana said bye and hung up the phone. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she returned to her routine with her music. She again was lost in another world.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura walked over to the bed quietly and sat down, he reached his hand to Reisei's face and brushed some of her bangs out of it.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Reisei's eyes fluttered open to the sound of her alarm clock, a small smile crossed her face. She got up and took a shower then dressed for school, she decided to leave her hair down. She bounded down the stairs. Dana normally caught the bus to school so it wouldn't matter if Reisei went ahead. She grabbed her backpack and bolted out the door locking it behind her. She hopped in her car, rolled down the windows, and put in the mixed CD her Aunt had sent her from America. ::Second thought, maybe I'll drop by, pick Dana up, and we can go out to breakfast, there's still an hour till school.:: She thought to herself, she was in an amazingly good mood. ::Of I could pick up breakfast, pick her up, and we can eat in the quad, it's such a pretty day.:: Reisei almost had to slap herself, she went and got some doughnuts and two lattes then she pulled up to Dana's house, got out of her car, and knocked on the door hoping she didn't wake Dilan up when she pulled up.  
Dana was dressed for school and looking for breakfast when the door bell rang. She went to answer it and saw Rei there with some doughnuts and latte's.  
"Hey what's up?" Dana asked letting her best friend in the house. "And lucky for you Dilan is still sleeping. boy sleeps like a rock..."   
"Not much and I figured he did but I wasn't sure." Reisei said stepping in, "I was wondering if you wanted some breakfast, and if so if you wanted to go eat in the quad?" Reisei asked.  
"Sounds good. Let's get out of here before my parents wake up..." Dana said grabbing her backpack and following Reisei out the door. "It's too.......ooh what's the word I'm looking for...hyper here in the mornings...."   
"I think I'll most definitely avoid finding out." Reisei said as she set the doughnuts in the backseat carefully and the lattes in cup holders. When Dana was in and buckled up Reisei started the car and headed for the school.  
"So, this is different what made you decide to get doughnut's and latte's?" Dana asked as they took off for the school. "Finally a morning without dealing with them...." She said referring to her family..   
Reisei shrugged and tapped her hand on the steering wheel in time to the rhythm of the song on the stereo. "Just one of those mornings." Reisei said, one would almost think she had exacted her revenge on the ronins during the night to be in such a good mood but she hadn't.   
Dana smiled and looked over to Rei. "Rei-chan! Your not wearing your hair up! It's....down!" Dana said as if the mere fact that it was down meant the end of the world was coming. Too Dana it probably did...   
"Yea. I thought I'd try something different today." She said as they pulled into the school parking lot. She found a spot near the quad and parked.   
"wow..." Dana said getting out of the car with Rei. "I don't remember you ever willingly having your hair down. It feels different wearing my braids while yours is down....y'know?"   
"Yea." Reisei said carrying her backpack on her shoulder and the food and latte's in her hands. She found a partially shaded area and sat down carefully and she set the box of doughnuts by her as well as the lattes.   
Dana grabbed her backpack and went and sat down with Rei. She took her Latte and a doughnut. She started eating. Much more politely now that she hadn't skipped two meals in a row. "So what do we want to do after school?" Dana asked  
"No clue." Reisei said, she looked around as she picked up a doughnut. Those snoopy ronins could walk up right then and it wouldn't spoil her morning. She ate politely occasionally taking a sip from her latte.   
"hhmm.." Dana thought for a moment. "Well, we could it the arcade why don't you come over for awhile? We can train and/or workout you could even spend the night if you want too..." Dana trailed off. "Dilan is going to his friends house and spending the night there. so since you picked me up I get the entire day away from him...YAY!" Dana's smile broadened "If we want to do this tonight's the perfect night. Dad's just doesn't like it when I'm not home..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The ronins were feeling pretty lousy. and guilty.....THEY SHOULD BE GUILTY!!!! umm...on with the story....The ronins walked to the quad to have a breakfast that Shin made. There they saw the girls' having something to eat. They headed over to them.  
"Hey, um...we're sorry about yesterday..."Ryo trailed off.  
Dana didn't look at them she looked over to Rei for her verdict  
"Sounds cool, I didn't intend on keeping you away the entire night last night, but as we all know things came-" Reisei didn't get to finish, Ryo's voice came from behind her, she siffened her back and straightened her shoulders. "Well! That's no excuse!" She said sternly and then she turned around slowly and smiled up at Ryo, "But since I'm having a good morning I forgive you."   
Ryo visually relaxed. "That's good."  
Dana looked up at them and smiled. "Well, if she forgives you I won't murder you all in your sleep k?" Dana looked at their faces. ".....get a sense of humor....." She said and turned back to her food.   
"...."  
"Yes. Dana knows about it. I called her last night pretty p.o-ed." Reisei said and then she slowly stood up. "Ummm...Ryo can I talk to you?" Reisei asked.   
"no sense of humor what so ever..." Dana mumbled to herself.  
Ryo looked at Rei"ok..." He hesitantly followed her. "what do you need?"   
"Stop looking like I'm going to wring your neck. I'm over it. It wasn't nice of you to go through my stuff but oh well, it's not the first time someone's done it." Reisei said and then mumbled, "Just the last time I got my a$$ busted for those poems..." Then she cleared her throat, "Anyway, would you mind not saying anything about those poems or drawings around Dana, they're from a really hard time that I didn't tell her about and I don't want her to feel like she failed our friendship by not knowing and not being able to help or something." Reisei said, she looked into Ryo's eyes hoping he'd understand.   
Ryo nodded. "All right. I understand." He looked over to see Dana hitting Shuu over the head for trying to steal her doughnut.   
Reisei giggled at the sight of Shuu and Dana fighting over a doughnut. Suddenly her cheeks turned scarlet. She never giggled, she laughed or stayed quiet, but never giggled!! Especially not in front of a guy.   
Dana stopped pounding Shuu's face into the ground with her foot for trying to steal HER doughnut when she heard Reisei giggle. GIGGLE! Reisei never GIGGLED!!!! Dana mouth hung open. "uh uh uh uh uh uh ....." Dana's foot was still on Shuu's head.   
Reisei slapped a hand over her mouth with a 'oh lord this one will never be lived down' look on her face. She wasn't going to turn to Ryo for help because her face was red enough, instead she looked down letting her hair fall and cover her face.   
Dana still in shock realized she was standing on Shuu's head grinding his face into the ground. "oops. sorry." Dana said getting off his head and would've returned to shock if Shuu hadn't went for her doughnut again. She landed her foot in his face glaring. (she wears black shorts under her skirt. The only things she owns that are black...are for her uniform...-Lita-) She promptly forgot about the giggle and concentrated on pounding Shuu it was her doughnut after all. She brought her foot down and smacked him upside the head with her palm.   
"How many times do I have to say this.." She growled. "IT'S MY DOUGHNUT!!!!!!! And you can't have it!!!!!" Shuu made a pouty face. Dana turned around. He went around and looked her in the eyes. Then went for her doughnut. She threw a round house kick at the side of his head. With her bad shin. "oww..." She rubbed her shin. Shuu decided to stay on the ground.  
"If your that protective of food I'd hate to see what you'd do if some one threatened Rei.." Shuu said rubbing his head.  
"They. Die. Slowly. and. painfully." Dana said. "No one messes with Rei with out dealing with me." She looked at Rei. "Yes. I KNOW you can take care of yourself but that doesn't stop me from being protective." She looked back at Shuu. She lifted up her doughnut to her face. "Mine!" She turned around and ate her doughnut happily.  
The other ronins just stared and thanked god that Reisei forgave them.   
Reisei laughed slightly and pointed to the box, "There's plenty to go around, no use in fighting over them." She said, she cast a sideways glance at Ryo and felt her cheeks go scarlet again.   
Dana looked at Shuu. "yea. Why'd you have to go after mine?"  
"...."  
Shin stepped up. "We brought our own breakfast so it was extremely rude for Shuu to go after Dana's doughnut."  
"Yea." Dana said in a baby voice jutting out her lower lip pouting.  
The ronins laughed and sat down next to where the girls were and got their food out. Shuu attacked the food worse than Dana did the other day.   
Reisei avoided any reaction in fear that she'd go into another fit of giggled. She sat on the cobblestone of the quad with her knees pulled to her chest, of course her skirt kept anything from showing. She sipped at her latte and dazed off thinking. She tried to remember if she had any classes with Ryo, then it clicked, he was in her gym class and her mythology class. She wondered if he had ever noticed her in the classes. :Probably not baka Rei-chan, Ryo would notice other girls, not me.: She thought to herself  
Dana noticed the zoned look in Rei's eyes. She went over and waved her hand in front of rei's face. Then she knocked lightly on her head. Her own head up-side down in front Rei's.  
"Hello? Anybody home? If your out of your mind am I allowed to leave a message?" Dana couldn't figure out why she was so hyper this morning but decided to go with the flow.   
Ryo had been off in his own world and remembered Rei in his mythology and Gym class. He figured she hadn't noticed him. She was always quiet and kept to herself.   
"I'm here!" Reisei said slapping Dana's hand away from her face, "Just thinking." She said looking over to Ryo, she noticed him zoned and smiled some wondering what he was thinking about.   
Dana stood up right and followed Rei's line of sight. Her eyes landed on a zoned Ryo. A look of understanding came to Dana's face. She nodded not saying anything. She decided to leave Rei be and went after the last doughnut  
Reisei let her mind wander to a way to spend just a little more time with the guys and she cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Why don't we stay after school today and go swiming? The swim team doesn't practice on Fridays and even though the school pool is open to free use no one ever uses it because they'd rather party then swim on Fridays." She said, it was something she'd been thinking about doing today anyway, as a matter of fact she had come prepared, her swimsuit was in her backpack.   
Dana looked up.   
"GREAT!" Swimming was one of Dana's favorite sports. " you know I love to swim. maybe if I carried my swimsuit in my backpack less often it would be less heavy....."  
"Are you on the swim team?" Seiji asked.  
"Nuh-uh..I never had time to join..which really sucks..." Dana trailed off.  
"Swimming is fine with us..." Shin said.   
"Great, I was thinking about going swimming tonight anyways, it's been a while since I last had time to." Reisei said and then sighed, tomorrow was going to be her last day off then it was back to the work/school schedule. "Might as well have my fun until I go back to work!" She said and stood up, a necklace she wore every day, an antique locket, came off and landed on the ground softly, she didn't notice though because her usually up hair was keeping her from distinguishing the chain on her neck.   
Ryo noticed the locket slip off of Rei's neck and picked it up. He'd give it to her later.  
  
(Time lapse)  
  
After school the ronins met Rei at the swimming pool. They were waiting for Dana to show up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana sat in math class nearly falling asleep. This man never shuts up! The bell rang and the class jumped up to get their books together. Then were yelled at and sat down. He had to finish his story. Dana silently wondered if she was in math or really long and boring story time...:what was he talking about again? What do his cats have anything to do with math.....:  
Dana made her way quickly through the halls til' she came to where she was supposed to meet Rei and the guys in the hall by the entrance to the swimming pool. She pulled her backpack up higher on her shoulder and stopped in front them.  
"Sorry I'm late...Mr. Harder never shuts up." She said.  
:I bet my backpack would be lighter if I carried it on both shoulders....:   
That's cool. C'mon, Dana, let's go get our suits on. We'll meet you guys in the pool in five minutes?" Reisei asked pulling her backpack off her shoulders and holding it by one of the straps. They had been assigned a chapter in mythology so of course her huge mythology text and her mythology notes were in her backpack  
Dana nodded and glared at Rei's backpack. "I suppose you have less homework then me again?" Dana said.   
"Probably..." Reisei said as her and Dana walked into the girls locker room. Reisei took her swimsuit from her backpack and stepped into one of the shower stalls changing, then she came out and reached up to take off her locket. Suddenly Reisei stopped dead in her tracks and pressed her fingers to her collar bone hoping that the thing chain and locket would just appear on her neck. "Dana! I lost my grandma's locket." Reisei said  
Dana stepped out in her aqua swim suit when Rei realized the locket was missing.  
"Uh. Do you wanna go look for it?" Dana dug around in her backpack and got out her dark blue surf shorts. She put her shorts on. "We could look around where you've been maybe we can find it. We'll just let the guys know we have to look for something and we'll be there in awhile..."   
"Yea." Reisei said pulling a pair of blue jean shorts on covering the bottom peice of her two peice sapphire swimsuit. "You go ahead out and start looking, I'll tell the guys." Reisei said and headed towards the locker room exit that lead to the pool hallway. When she got out there Ryo and Seiji were already out there in their swim trunks. Reisei didn't take the time to look Ryo over. "Hey, sorry guys, but Dana and I have to go look for something, I dropped my grandmother's locket somewhere, I have to go find it. You can go ahead and swim, we'll join you when we find it." Reisei said.   
Dana nodded "I'll start in your homeroom. I'll meet you there." She ran off to Rei's hoemroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo remembered the locket he picked up earlier.  
"I found it when we left the quad I forgot to give it to you." Ryo said. "hold on. I'll go get it." He said and went back to get it out of the pocket in his jacket. When he returned with it in hand he handed it to her. "Sorry..." He said  
"Thank you!" Reisei said clutching the locket in one hand and throwing her arms around Ryo in a hug without even thinking.   
Ryo blinked as Rei hugged him. then blinked some more.... (Shocked that something as little as a locket could make her day, ne? -Ryidi-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana made it to Rei's homeroom.  
"Note to self: don't run in school hallways barefoot..." She whispered to herself.   
~~~~~  
  
Reisei moved back and tucked the locket into her pocket for safe keeping, a ACTUALLY HAPPY smile crossed her face. "I gotta go find Dana, be back in a second." She said and ran off towards her homeroom. When she actually made it there she slid into the doorway and almost fell over. "Nevermind! Ryo found it earlier, it fell off while we were in the quad." Reisei said, the same smile still on her face, she turned to head back out the door.   
"ok cool" Dana said and followed Rei back to the swimming pool. "At least he found it instead of the many other people who would steal it to get to you..." Dana said.   
"So true." Reisei said as her and Dana walked back to the pool hallway, by now all the guys were out there. Reisei slipped into the locker room, removed her blue jean shorts and tucked them in her backpack, and then grabbed her towel and walked back out to the guys. "Whenever you guys and Dana are ready I am." She said  
:The nice thing about my shorts are I can swim in them...: Dana's line of thought trailed off as she grabbed her towel and followed Rei.  
"We're ready."Shin said  
"Ok." Reisei said, she pushed the door to the pool open and held it open for everyone.   
Dana went in last and thanked Rei for holding the door. She set her towel off to the side and got in the pool. "It so nice to go swimming again..."   
Reisei dropped her towel by the pool and sat on the edge then slid into the water. "Yea it is." She said before she let her head disappear under the water for a second to wet her hair, then she came back up and noticed the guys hadn't gotten in. She pulled herself up on the side and looked at them. "What 'cha waiting for? An invitation?" She asked.   
"...." The guys got in and Shin took to the water like a fish.  
Dana was already under water swimming around. "I don't remember the last time I got to go swimming....Hope dad doesn't find out about this  
Reisei hoped the guys had a lighter attitude in a relaxing enviorment than they did in her apartment or out in the hall. There was only one way to find out though, playfully she splashed Ryo. :One you like you will tease lot.: She remembered the words of wisdom from her grandmother who had been nothing like her parents.   
Ryo....got splashed. "Hey, what was that for!?" He said and splashed Rei back.  
Dana was hidden under water watching her friend with hazy vision. She smiled to herself. Rei needed some one other then her sometimes. Dana's head came out of the water. Her braids soaked to waht would've been a bone but this hair we're talking about...   
"Just to see if you could actually lighten up!" Reisei teased after she got splashed and swam to him then attempted to dunk him.   
Reisei's hands pressed down on Ryo's shoulders as she attempted to dunk him.   
Ryo swam away in attempt not to get dunked.  
Seiji and Shuu were at the edge laughung at Ryo until Dana's face was in front of them.  
"And just WHAT are you two doing?"  
"um....swimming?" Shuu said.  
"That's not what it looks like to me." Dana turned around and dived into the water kicking up tons onto Seiji and Shuu. She came up about 4 feet from them. "Now go have fun! Before I have to hurt YOU!" Dana went back to swimming.  
"What just happend?" Shuu asked.  
"she splashed us..." Seiji said.  
"We'll have to get her back won't we?" Shuu said.  
"your right..." Seiji and Shuu sneaked up behind Dana who was innocently swimming around and splashed her. The large splash (Shuu's pretty strong) pushed Dana forward. "Eep" Dana squaked as she was thrust forward by the wave. "Hey that was fun..."  
"Aww! You swam off, that's no fun." Reisei said, oh well, her mind was begining to fill with other things anyway. She swam to the ladder and ppulled herself out and then walked over to the diving boards and climbed the high dive. She walked to the edge and spread her arms out cross style, bounced the board some, and then dived off head first. Her left leg bent pressing the bottom of her foot to her right knee, her right leg remained straight, she moved her arms in front of her and tucked her chin to her chest as her arms broke into the water followed by the rest of her. She resurfaced and pushed her fingers through her hair pulling several strands of it out of her face. She swam to the side and pulled herself up on it sitting and began to think, the dazed look returned to her eyes.   
Dana was swimming as fast as she can (which is pretty dang fast...) away from Shuu and Seiji. Opposite ends of the pool....Dana stopped and was resting as the two guys made their way to her. She felt something sting her ankle.   
"Shhh...OW!!!!!!" She cried out and then climed out of the water and looked at her ankle. It was burned. "That's odd...." She looked at where she was standing in the water. It was red..blood red.. She looked at her ankle and it was bleeding and burning. She looked at the water again and the redness was spreading thickly. "GUYS! GET OUT OF THE POOL! SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT!!!!" She called out across the room. She watched the ronins swim to the nearest wall. "OH YEA! AND DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" She watched some turn around....   
"Dana!" Reisei yelled, she yanked her legs out of the water and instinctively reached for her ittou makkura, then she realized where she was and nearly slapped her forehead. She grabbed one of the poles used for the pool nets as a defense.  
"Well, isn't this a touching scene? Racing to rescue. I can see why Rajura likes you."   
Dana looked behind her at the warlord.  
:Uh-oh...I am SOOO dead!!!!!: Dana summoned a block of ice and threw it at the guy hoping to get him farther away so she could get away from this area of the pool.   
Reisei pulled the pole up in a defensive position. Nazza jumped over the block of ice and back. "Ahh. So you're both ready to fight and die along side the ronins." He pulled two of his swords.  
"I think you need to double check what you just said, if anyone here is going to die it's going to be you." Reisei growled ready to charge forward and kick butt, with or without her ittou makkura.  
:NOT GOOD! If he shoves me back into the pool I'm SOOO done for...but I can't get away....: Dana stood up not an easy task. :Good thing I got out when I first felt the burn...I'd be dead....:  
"Rei's right!" Dana summoned a barrage of tiny balls of boiling water. He'd have to teleport to dodge them and that would give her the chance to get away from the pool. "Take this!!!!"   
Nazza saw the on comeing orbs of boiling water and disappeared, they hit the wall where he had been. "Missed me." He taunted, Reisei spun around searching for the origin of the voice and saw Nazza appear behind Ryo with swords in hand.   
"RYO!" She yelled to warn him and pushed off into a sprint alongside the pool. Nazza saw her coming and grinned swinging one of his arms up putting the blade right by Ryo's neck.  
"Stop now little girl or I'll slice him open like a can of fish and poisin him as well." Nazza said. He could easily kidnap Ryo for the dynasty now, but he wanted to toy with her opponets. He watched as Reisei slid to a stop.~~  
Ryo and the other ronin who were all in sub-armor stood deathly still. Dana ran from the pool when Nazza disappeared and slipped on the water and her own blood and slid into the wall with a 'thud'. She looked up at Nazza.  
"Now what are we gonna do?" She said weakly to herself. She was too weak from the loss of blood, scare, powers, and falling into the wall to heal her ankle now...   
Reisei would have healed Dana's ankle but she wasn't going to move. She was angry of course. Nazza let out a 'hmmmm' as if he was trying to make up his mind. The sword moved just a bit closer to Ryo's neck.  
Dana was starting to panic. Though she couldn't really move....:If he kills Ryo it'll kill Rei....What am I going to do!!!!!!!??????: She mentally screamed. She shakily stood up leaning against the wall.  
"s...stop!" Dana yelled. "STOP!!! What do you want!!??" Dana didn't even know what she was doing...she hoped to god this wouldn't backfire on her whatever it was...  
The ronins were as lost as Rei on what to do. And as lost as Dana on what she was doing.   
Nazza was distracted by Dana and lowered his sword, Reisei took it as her chance, she sprinted forward with the pole still in hand and grabbed Ryo's arm pushing him aside but making sure he wouldn't fall into the pool of acid, and then swinging the pole she crashed it right upside Nazza's helmet sending a sharp ringing through his ears, as well as bending the pole. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Reisei yelled and dropped the pole from her hands, she felt the familiar tingle and grabbed Sekhmet's armored arm was wave after wave of electric shocks flew through her hand and into Sekhmet. When it was over she let go and stumbled back almost falling. Sekhmet, dazed and weakened from being electorcuted had also dropped his swords, he looked around before realizing what he was up against and drew two more swords, of course he wasn't fooling anyone or himself, this was going to be a no win battle.  
Dana blinked. "That works too...." She said to herself..  
Ryo and the others were releived at what just happened. They couldn't fight in full armor or else they'd blow up the school. But maybe....Shuu ran/walked over to Nazza and punched him in the gut.  
Dana was slowly making her way to where Nazza was. She had to hold on to the wall, and was slipping occasionally. She decided to pick up her speed and slipped on a particulary wet spot from her attacks and went sliding for the pool. She involuntarily screamed and grabbed on to the nearest thing to her. Luckily it was bolted to the gound. She had to point her toes or else they get burned in the acid. Her knees were on the edge of the pool with her shin's over. She prayed to who ever was listening that she could keep a good grip on whatever she was holding...She couldn't figure out what she was holding being afraid to open your eyes does that....   
The weakened but not giving up Reisei saw Dana slide towards the pool. :Aw hell...: She thought to herself and gained her composure and then made a running dive grabbing onto the ladder of the diving board with one hand and Dana's wrist with the other. "You and Ryo are going to put me in my grave long before I should be." She said and attempted to pull Dana away from the pool. Nazza was not taking well to his losses.  
"I'll be back later!" He swore and disappeared.  
"Well it's not my fault..." Dana grumbled "...ok maybe it is..." Once Dana was safe from the acidic pool she opened her eyes. Then nearly puked at the sight of her ankle. "That ain't pretty..." She said and attempted to heal it with out wearing herself out too much. She got it about halfway before she was ready to pass out. "I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes twice..." Dana said. she put a hand on the ground to steady herself.   
"Don't go trying to heal yourself! I still have more energy than you." Reisei said, she put her hands lightly around Dana's half healed ankle and concentrated. The wound closed up the rest of the way and Reisei dropped down to on her butt leaning back on her hands. "Jeez...what a day..." She mumbled and looked up towards the ronins, particuarlly at Ryo, "You ok? That sword got pretty close.." She said to Ryo.  
"yea I'm fine. It didn't cut the skin. Thanks though." Ryo said.  
Dana had mumbled her thanks and was now sneaking/crawling away from the group to get to the locker room. Her ankle was healed but it's still bloody and icky and gross. She made it to her towel grabbed that and made her way to the girls locker room.   
"You're welcome..." Reisei said, she stood up and followed Dana out incase Dana needed anymore help, right as she got to the door she whispered, "Anything to make sure you're ok..." She didn't know if Ryo heard it or not, she really hadn't even intended on saying it, it just kind of came out. She let the door close behind her.  
Dana sat on the floor by her backpack and glared at Rei. "Nothing gets past you does it?" She grumbled going through her backpak. She muttered something incomprehensible even to herself and crawled over to the showers and turned on the water. To clean the chlorine off of her and to clean her ankle. When she was done she stood up and wobbled out to her backpack. She pulled her hair out of her braids and began brushing it. When her hair was down it reached to about mid-way down her thighs she always wore her braids rather high...and tight. "Well now that I'm not allowed out of your sight what do you need?" She started to seperate her hair into two parts to braid it again.   
"Excuse me for being worried." Reisei said, she snatched a dry towel, went and washed the pool water off her, grabbed her clothing, dressed, slung the backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room. She dropped her backpack on the floor in the hall leanding to the pool and sat down, she had sat indian style and rested her elbows on her knees, then she rested her face in her hands and sighed rubbing her fingers over her eyes.  
When Dana was finished re-braiding her hair she got dressed again. and picked up her back pack. Fell over and dragged it out. She muttered something incomprehensible again. This time about teachers and homework. She dragged her backpack out and sat down by Rei. "What's wrong?" Dana said. Tepted to drop her backpack into the pool on 'accident'. She grinned and laughed to herself. She'd die laughing if she did that....then die from murder from the teachers and her parents.   
"I dunno." Reisei sighed from where her face was tucked into her hands. She was in blue jean shorts and a sapphire tank top, reaching into her pocket she took her locket out and put it on and then tilted her head back against the wall closing her eyes.  
Dana nodded absently grinning like an idiot imagining herself dumping her math book in the pool. "hehehe" Dana was about to start laughing maniacly when Seiji waved a hand in front of her face. "huh?"  
"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"  
"Idiot? darn it I was going for mischevious. I was imagining what would happen if I 'accidently' dropped my math book in the pool..." Dana trailed off and started laughing maniacly. Seiji edged away.   
Reisei just shook her head and stood up. She didn't really know what to say, or even if she should say anything or just leave her two sense out of any conversation that came up. She leaned on a wall and sighed some.  
  
Dana noticed Rei's unsual quietness. "What's wrong? and if you say 'nothing' or 'I don't know' I'll throw you in that pool...." Dana threatened provided she could barely stand she doubted she sould do it. but hey...   
"Just got something on my mind, I'll tell you later." She said and turned to walk across the hall and smacked right into Ryo. Her face flustered and she looked down. "Sorry..."   
Ryo looked away. "It's alright" He stepped out of the way to let her pass. Dana giggled. Then shut up ahead of the glares she knew she was going to get. "So what now?" She said. :I don't want to lift the backpack......:   
"Well we can always go to my apartment. But your parents are going to kill you if you don't get home soon, Dana." Reisei pointed out.  
*grumbles* "yea..." Dana stood up and went to get her backpack. She picked it up and put it on one shoulder, She regained her balance and looked around. Maybe if we hide them in the car they won't be noticed....." Dana said. how were they going to pull this one off?   
"I'll just drop you off, not stick around long enough for your parents to see who, if anyone but me, is in the car. Then I'll take them to my apartment or where ever they need to go." Reisei said.  
"ok sounds good." Dana said. she looked at the guys. "Is that ok with you?"  
"Yeah it's fine.." Seiji said.  
The others nodded in a agreement.   
"Ok then, let's go." Reisei said, they all walked out to her car and climbed in how they'd been the night before, she climbed in and headed for Dana's house.  
They had started walking down the school hall to go out to Reisei's car when Reisei stopped, she grabbed Ryo's arm. "Hey guys, go ahead, we'll be out in a second, I need to talk to Ryo about something." She said. She waited until everyone was out of sight before she turned and looked up at Ryo. "I don't normally bust a pole over a guy's head and put him through shocks for any person." She said, her lip quivered some, she was about to admit one of the few crushes she ever had on a person. "I sit exactly two rows over from you in mythology, and see you in gym. I've noticed you all year but couldn't easily see you noticing me, I didn't figure I was 'popular' enough to even have the right to walk over and say hi, because we all know that's what the majority of the students here thrive on, popularity, and if you aren't popular then you just don't get any privledges." She paused for a second, "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is I've had a crush on you all year long." Reisei said and looked down greatly expecting to be laughed at or told to get over it, in which case she guessed she could always make a bolt for it, give Dana her keys and tell her she'd be by later to pick up the keys and car and that Dana should take the guys home, ha, like that would happen, Reisei wouldn't show that big of crack in her pride to anyone. Reisei waited in silence for any kind of response from Ryo, her look cast downward to avoid making eye contact if it did turn out to be a situation where she would have been better off not saying anything.  
Ryo breathed a sigh of releif. He chuckled a bit. "Ya'know I spent the entire year with the same problem...." He admitted looking around blushing and avoiding eye contact hoping this wasn't another joke, this time much crueler. (Like he thinks any of her jokes were cruel. Let's face it this boy went off the deep-end...-Lita-)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana looked at the two. She had a pretty good idea what was going on and hoped Rei wasn't left heartbroken. She'd have to murder Ryo then and that wouldn't look to good on her permanant record...   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Really?" Reisei asked looking up at Ryo. She was hoping that this wasn't just something he was saying to get back at her for her two jokes, or for her being angry about him and his friends searching her apartment...  
Ryo was finally able to make eye contact. "Yea...I didn't think you noticed me because you didn't seem to like people...."   
"I guess that since so many people here are the same, all gossip and backstabbing, that I just decided to shut almost everybody out, that doesn't mean I didn't notice certain people, just Dana's the only person I ever really talk to." Reisei felt almost akward, she wasn't sure of what to do, and almost had to laugh at herself, in highschool and she didn't even know how to handel a crush. Instead somewhere it struck a nerve and Reisei began to cry some. "I'm sorry..." She forced a couple of small laughs out, "I just feel really foolish...I'm in highschool and I don't even know what to do after finding out the guy I have a crush on likes me too..."  
  
Ryo wiped her tears with his thumb. (I really should stop reading these romances...-Lita-) (She thinks she should! Ha! I need to also!!…-Ryidi-)"It's ok...I'm in the same ballpark..." Ryo said. probably more lost than Rei.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana looked at the two from a distance with silent tears running down her cheeks. Tears of joy for her best friend. She had a large smile on her face and she leaned against Rei's car. She noticed she was crying and started to wipe her tears. "Now...why am I crying?" She said. She knew why but she had to make a joke of it. She sniffled a little. This was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei reached one of her hands up to his hand and gently pulled him into a hug. She was completely unaware that Dana had been watching.  
Ryo hugged Rei back.  
Dana sniffled a bit. she was on her knees going through her backpack looking for a hankercheif to dry her tears with. :Rei'll kill me when she finds out I was watching.: She pulled out her light blue hankercheif. she dried her face and kept it dry as more tears came streaming down.   
Reisei pulled back, "So...where do we go from here?" She wasn't sure Ryo wanted a relationship, she did, but then again she didn't have the task of saving the world set square on her shoulders.  
"I...don't know really...um...We could go on a date tomarrow if your free..." Ryo said. He couldn't figure out if he was sounding stupid or not.  
Dana had to resist the urge to jump up and scream that Rei was free. She also resisted planning the entire thing for them.   
Reisei hadn't expected any grand declarations, she hadn't even expected him to suggest a date to be honest. She was thrilled, but Reisei being Reisei, she kept that from showing to much. "I'm definitly free tomorrow!" She said. "Or tonight...I mean...whenever you want to go. I'd hate to pull you away from your friends or your duties.." Reisei said, she could have slapped herself for being so blunt as to say tonight was a possible too.  
"Tonights good too..." He said. "or both..." He couldn't beleive the words coming out of his mouth. He was sure this was a dream and he was going to wake up and Rei was still going to hate him for going through her stuff. Oh well if he wakes up at least it was a good dream.  
Dana had by now turned around so not to watch. She looked at Seiji. With tears running down her face and grinning like mad. "I'm so happy for them. Rei really needed him. If he hurts her EVER though he deader than a doornail." She said. The guys nodded. They were equaly as happy as Dana just not in tears.   
"Both sounds good...6-ish?" She asked, finally she glanced towards the care and noticed Dana crying. "Oh boy...I think she's realized what we're talking about..." Reisei said.  
"6 sounds good." Ryo said. "Who realized what?" Ryo was too happy to realize what she meant.  
Dana saw Rei look her. She ignored it.   
Reisei looked at Ryo and smiled. "Dana, of course." She shook her head because of Dana then, in part to give everyone a show and in larger part because she wanted to she pulled Ryo down to her and pressed her lips to his.  
Ryo blinked before returning the kiss.  
Dana cheered by the car. The ronins smiled.   
"Ok. Let's get going then, shall we? I still need to drop you and the guys off, and I just know Dana is going to force me to let her plan the entire evening. Hope you don't mind rich dining, that's what she'll plan, knowing her." Reisei smiled up at Ryo.  
Ryo smiled back and agreed. They all piled into the car as Rei went to take them home. Dana leaned over.  
"Way to go.." She whispered.   
Reisei smiled and dropped Dana off, she left before giving Dana's parents a chance to realize that there were five boys piled in the car, she'd come back after dropping the guys off. She started the drive to the mansion.  
Dana got out of the car and waved.  
The ronins waited to get to their place. (aka Writers lazy-Lita-)   
Reisei pulled up to the mansion and let the guys out. (Writer is tired...writer's eyes hurt like a beep beep -Ryidi-)  
The guys said bye but Ryo stayed behind. "You'll pick me up at 6...I don't have a car..." Ryo said sheepishly.   
"That's cool." Reisei said, she didn't care if she had to drive, she was getting a date with him, that was plenty!!! "I better get going before Dana thinks I got lost or something." She smiled.   
"Ok See you at 6 then Bye!" Ryo said.   
Reisei pulled off and headed to Dana's house, she pulled into the driveway and sat there a second before getting out and walking up to the door and knocking.   
Dana's mom answered the door. She grabbed Rei in a hug. "It's been so long since you've been over!" Dana's mom sobbed on Rei's shoulder.  
"Mom. She was over this morning." Dana said coming down the stairs. She had put on a light blue mini-skirt and white, sleeveless, turtle neck. Her hair in her normal braids.   
Reisei hugged back with a look of completely, who knows what emotion, maybe just plain shock. "It's nice to see you, Mrs. Jinmei." She said.   
Dana's mom let go. "Well, I'll let you go otherwise Dana will yell at me..."  
"Gee, Ya THINK!" Dana said. Dana's mom ran off to get the girls' cookies and milk. Dana grabbed Rei's hand and ran up the stairs and locked her room.  
Reisei dropped down sitting on the floor indian style and shook her head, then she looked up at Dana. "Well, c'mon, we've only got two and a half hours and I know you're just dying to plan both dates." She said looking up at her friend.   
Dana sat on the seat under her window. "It's a nice day. You guys should have a picnic...I'll even make it for you guys!" Dana said.  
Reisei resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "Well, I suppose that's better than you making me bok at some over done fancy restraunt. I figured that's what you'd make us do." This time Reisei did slap her head, she hoped Dana didn't remember that half the fancy restraunts around there had outside and inside dining. "Ok, so what are you going to pack for the picnic?" She asked to change the subject.   
"hm..Well, I could make stuffed shells and a pie. some salad, garlic bread...How's that sound? I can pull it off in time." Dana said.   
"Ok." Sound cool Reisei said then a sheepish grin came over her face. "I don't exactly have anything date worthy. I have my normal, my school outfit, and some elegant dresses I got from my aunt, I have nothing in between in style." She admitted. First she waited for Dana to freak because she actually owned dresses, then she waited for her to freak over the fact that Reisei had no clue what the heck to wear.   
"YOU EVEN OWN DRESSES!? wow...." Dana said. "Alright let's see..." Dana opened her huge closet up. It was a really big walk-in closet. Dana owns a lot on clothes...She pulled out a dark purple knee-length skirt, and dark blue tang top, and a couple pairs of shoes. A pair of dark purple high heels, a pair of black high heels. "What do you think? I'll let you decide what color shoes."   
Reisei's eyes widened slightly, she wasn't much of one getting into all the colorfuls. "I don't think highhells will be needed, it's just a picnic right? Or are you planning on making it a picnic and more?" Reisei asked nervously.   
"Ok.." Dana tossed the skirt and top at Rei. She turned around and put the shoes back. She pulled out a pair of dressy black sandels. "How're these?" She said showing them to Rei. "If you want I have a black jacket you can put with the outfit and if you feel like I have some make-up in the bathroom...We should do something with your hair...I got it!" Dana said. "I'll do your hair..." Dana said pulling out the dress jacket and tossing at Rei. "Get dressed I'm gonna go start the food. When your dressed come down. Then I'll do your hair and make-up if you want." Dana said. She went downstairs and pulled out the ingrediants for everything she was going to make.  
Reisei waited till her friend had left the room and let out a long sigh, tomorrow's date was going to be her own plan, she had everything she needed at home to get ready without confusing herself for that type of date at least. She couldn't believe she was considering a fancy restraunt but what the heck, it'd be a change in atmosphere. She quickly changed and pulled on the skirt, top, and black sandals. She left the dress jacket on the bed and walked downstairs  
Dana had finished the salad and had put a batch of Stuffed shells in the oven when Rei came down.  
"Mom, will you watch the food. and finish the shells for me if I'm not back in time?"Dana said.  
"Sure hon." Mrs. Jinmei said.   
"Ok let's go." Dana led Rei to the bathroom and sat Rei down. She went through all her hair peices, she pulled out a silver tie that had two silver kanji's on it. One stood for life and one stood for death. "I found this in a store and it reminded me of us.." Dana said. She put Rei's hair half up half down and tied it. She grabbed her hair curler and made some small ringlets framing Rei's face. "You can look in the mirror now. What do you think? and do want a little make-up?"   
Reisei looked in the mirror, the hairstyle was cute. "Sure." She said, she didn't think a litle make-up would be to over doing it. She stdied the hair tye in the mirror and almost shivered, wearing the kanji of death on a date, well, it couldn't eat at her to much, she did after all have it tattooed on her ankle.   
"ok." Dana went into the cupbaord under the sink and pulled out her box of make-up. It was a big box. But she had a lot of nail polishes in it too. She started with the foundation. Then she put the lightest hint of blush on her cheeks. "let's leave it at that. We don't want to overdo it too much..." Dana said. "We can do nail polish if you want but it's not too important and the darkest color I have is purple. I don't own much black like you..." Dana said.   
"I think this is enough." Reisei said and looked at her watch, then she remembered that she had taken it off when she was changing and had left it on Dana's bed. She sighed and looked in the mirror and pulled her locket into place.   
"Ok. I'm gonna go finish the food then." Dana said she put everything away and went to the kitchen. She started toasting the garlic bread while her mom finished the Suffed shells.  
"Dana, what's going on? I very sure this meal isn't for the two of us."  
"A little of it is. That's why I'm making so much. It's mostly for Rei though..." Dana said. "what should I make for dessert? Napoleans maybe?" Dana pulled out the ingrediants for Napoleans. While they were cooking she found a picnic basket and started packing the food. She finished with 5 minutes before Rei had to go.   
Reisei walked back into the kitchen as Dana was finishing. "Thanks Dana-chan." She said as she picked up the picnic basket. "I need to get going." She said.   
Bye Rei-chan! Have a good time!" Dana called from the drive way as Rei drove away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei drove towards the mansion and suddenly her cool and calm attitude was disrupted by knots in her stomach. She looked in the rearveiw mirror one last time as she pulled into the driveway and parked. Nervously she get out of the car and straightened a wrinkle in her skirt before walking up to the door and knocking.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo also had been taken care of much like Rei had been. Seiji had picked out his clothing for him. Ryo asnwered the door when Rei knocked.  
"Hi" Ryo said. closing the door behind them to block spying eyes.  
"Hi." Reisei smiled. "Um, Dana packed a picnic for us, it's in the car. We can go to the park, or if you know a less disruptive place." She said, she looked over Ryo's outfit and could only imagine that the one and only stylish Date Seiji had picked it out for him.   
"The park sounds fine." Ryo said.   
"Ok." Reisei said as they got into her car and headed for the park.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rajura!" A voice boomed, the four warlords were standing in a room all facing forward, a candle by each, and at the front of the room was the dismembered head of Arago.  
"Yes master?" Rajura asked taking a small step forward.  
"Do you have any realization at all of who you fought last night?" Arago's voice echoed through the room.  
"A mortal girl with a bigger mouth than mind." Rajura said, his pride was still mildly cracked.  
"A powerful mortal girl who we need on our team." Arago corrected. "Shuten!"  
"Yes sir?" The red hair warrior asked.  
"I want you to go to the mortal realm and get the white hair girl known as Reisei. She could be of use." Arago said, Shuten nodded and disappeared from the room to head to the mortal relam and find Reisei.   
~~~~~ When they got to the park Ryo carried the picnic basket for Rei. When they found a good place they sat down. "so.....how are you?"   
"I'm good, you?" She asked as they sat down.  
Shuten would have chuckled if it wouldn't have gotten him busted. Tracking down Reisei had been incredibly easy, what more so was that she had Wildfire with her. He kept out of sight while gripping his Kasuri-gama tightly, he'd watch for a moment before going into attack mode.   
"I'm good.." Ryo sensed Shuten around. "We have company..." Ryo stood up and transformed into his sub-armor. "Come out where ever you are Shuten!"  
Reisei heard a metallic clapping before she saw another armor clad man stepped out from behind a tree. "Your senses are strong, Wildfire, but please, make this easier on yourself and put down the weapons, after all I am here for the girl." Shuten snickered. Reisei got to her feet and looked around for anything to use as a weapon, another pole would be nice, but they weren't at a pool.   
Ryo moved to stand in front of Rei protectively. "You'll get her over my dead body." Ryo said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana was walking up the stairs to her room when a wave of nausea and dizziness hit Dana and she collapsed on the staircase. She pulled herself up and crawled to her room. She all of a sudden was hurting all over and wanetd to throw up. She wan't going to. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep but something wasn't right. She could feel something bad happening but she couldn't go to it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"It can be arranged." Shuten said. Everything in Reisei's instincts was screaming for her to get Ryo out of the way, but she knew he wouldn't want her too. Shuten sensed this, "Wildfire, you do realize that if she were certain she could your girl would throw you aside like a limp rag doll right now, don't you?" Shuten grinned and lunged forward thrusting the blade of his kasuri-gama at Ryo.   
Ryo turned around grabbed Rei and flipped out of the way of the attack. he set her down. "Armor of Wildfire Dao Chi!" He summoned his armor and pulled out his katanas. "Let's do this!" He growled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana couldn't this evil she was sensing faintly but sensing was keeping her from resting. When she could take it anymore she pulled herself out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out the first pair of matching shoes she found. Not going to argue she put the light blue high heels on. She stood up and left the house. She ran/jogged to where she felt the disturbance ignoring the pain in every inch of her body especially her ankle.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shuten snickered. "Oh you're just so certain you can always be the protector, aren't you, Wildfire?" Shuten asked.   
Dana came up behind Ryo and Rei. She leaned against the tree to catch her breath. This didn't look good.  
"What's wrong with me..." Dana whispered hoarsly.  
Ryo stepped up to Shuten. "I won't lose." Ryo said lunging at Shuten with both Katanas.  
The muscles in Shuten's legs tightened and he lunged up jumping over Ryo and leanding behind Dana. "Little girl you showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time." Shuten grinned, Reisei had turned to face them, her fatures could have been stone at that moment, Shuten saw her face and grinned. "That's it, girl, let your hate for what I'm doing consume you." He said as he swung his kasuri-gama blade up and placed it at Dana's neck.   
Dana panicked. This wasn't planned.   
"urk! bad." Dana mumbled.. Like hell she was going to worry about her life before Rei's."RYO! Forget about me! Do what you need to protect Rei! Don't worry about me!" Dana yelled her voice hoarse from it being sore and it seemed she may be losing it.   
Ryo went and stood protectively in front of Rei. It seemed like the only thing he could do. Could he respond to Dana's plea to save Rei over her? He wanted to say yes but being a ronin he at the same time needed to save them both.  
Shuten chuckled. "Now, Ryo, you can't tell me you're willing to give up this life just to protect Reisei." Shuten looked thoughtful for a moment, "Reisei..." He turned the name over in his head, "It means Serenity, such a misfitting name for someone with her powers, but then again I don't know her entire name either." He gently scraped the blade against Dana's neck.   
Ryo was torn. There was no way he could save both. The only one he could save was Rei. But then he'd have to sacrifice a life.  
Dana felt the blade come closer to her neck. She noticed a small stream of blood stain her favorite white shirt. She was getting ticked. She was hurting but she was ticked. "HEY!" she choked out. "That's my favorite shirt! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of white clothing?!" Dana said. She kicked backwards and drove her heel into his stomach.   
Shuten was caught off guard but far from defeated by the week kick, he quickly regained himself and his hold on Dana. "Foolish child, I can kill you, and if you make me mad enough I will." He hissed. Reisei's hand clutched into fists and she moved standing right beside Ryo.   
"YOU HURT HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER SO MUCH AS SET FOOT NEAR HER!" Reisei yelled, Shuten was pleasently surprised by the out break.  
"Hurt? You mean like this?" He asked and grabbed a hold of one of Dana's hands and pulled two of her fingers painfully far back.   
Dana creid out in pain as Shuten pulled two fingers back. Yep, she heard the bones break...  
"j-jerk!" She spat out.   
Shuten smirked satisfied with the sound of breaking bones, Reisei's entire body stiffined, her cold face showed no reaction to the sound or her friend's cry of pain, but her eyes registered something all right. They registered the look that ensured that Shuten was going to pay for that very painfully and slowly. Moving fast she lunged forward.   
Ryo instinctivly grabbed Rei around the waist. "You can't fight him!" He hissed.  
Dana turned her face to look Shuten straight in the eye. "Thanks, but I really don't need a hug." She spit in his eyes to show her contempt.  
Shuten growled and removed his arm from holding Dana to full out slapping her hard enough to send her skidding a couple feet along the ground, and just to tormet the girl that Wildfire was now restraining he hit Dana further away from them.  
Reisei cried out and tried to pry her way out of Ryo's grasp. "HE'S HURTING HER!" She yelled, she didn't have any doubts that Ryo could see that, but right now she was losing her grasp of logic, her train of through was running the same thing. :Get Dana to safety, kill the cracker jack. Get Dana to safety, kill the cracker jack.:   
Shuten grinned back at Ryo. "Having some trouble there? I'll trade you, Reisei for this girl. Or I could just slice this girl into ribbons." He said and then looked down at Dana, who was on the ground, and pointed the blade of his kasuri-gama dangerously close to her chest.   
Yep. Dana was really feeling this fight. She kicked the blade away from her chest and rolled away. She got on her knees and sent a flying barrage of medium sized Frozen orbs and boling orbs.  
Ryo was restraining Reisei as best he could. Dana was willing to die for Rei right? He could keep Rei safe and let Dana do what she wanted right? NO!! If Dana died Reisei would hate him. But if he let her go he might lose her.  
Dana did her best to regain her balance. Once she was on two feet she was doing her best to stand.   
Shuten dodged most of the frozen orbs, some of the boiling orbs slammed into his armor and he could feel the heat on the metal and on his skin. He glared at the girl and then turned to Ryo and Reisei glaring threateningly. "Someday, someday, Wildfire, we're going to get our hands on that fiesty little witch, and when we do you WILL NOT be able to stop us." He said and disappeared. Reisei fought free of Ryo's arms and sprinted to Dana and hugged her best friend, losing all sense in keeping emotions from showing much earlier in the fight she began to cry on Dana's shoulder. She'd almost lost the two most important people in her life in one day. Shuten reappeared behind Ryo, the fools had really thought he was going to leave that easy. "It is wise to not let ones guard down when the predator might still be around." He said, Reisei looked up. "QUAKEEEEEEEEEE WITHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -" "STOP IT!!!!" Reisei's voice stopped Shuten cold in his tracks, almost like a bolt of lightening had slammed into his spine, he knew then that he should have stayed gone, and that if he planned on living through this he would go now for real this time. He cast a glare at Reisei and disappeared  
Dana was shocked at Rei's show of emotion.  
"Rei-chan.." Dana managed to say despite the pain. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"   
Ryo was releived that this was over. He banished his armor and stood looking around. :That's odd...She took the beating of a life time and knows Rei's not hurt but she still....weird...:   
Reisei forced herself to nod and used her hand to wipe the tears from her face. The day had been ruined, no, she hadn't really cared about the swim or the date being ruined, she could live through that, but as before stated, almost losing the two people close to her left the day ruined. She looked at Dana, and then Ryo, then back to Dana, "You need rest, should I take you home, or to my place?" She asked then she looked over at Ryo, "You'd probably like to go home too, wouldn't you?" She asked, she didn't know if Ryo would want to be with the other Ronins, or if he'd want to stay near her to make sure the cracker jack warlord didn't make good on his threats or what  
"Your place." Dana said. "Mom'll freak if she sees me like this..I'll just tell her I'm spending the night. Dad's on a buisness trip. Didi you guys get a chance to eat?" Dana asked.  
"I'll stay with you guys til' your ready to beat me down for being to protective." Ryo said.   
"No, we didn't, but that doesn't matter, I may not be as good a cook as you, but I can try to find enough stuff to make something at home, or I can order something." Reisei said, she looked over to Ryo for a second, "You can stay as long as you'd like." She said, then they headed for the car. "Dana, why don't you get in back, you'll have more room, not exactly a bed, but enough room to strech out some." Reisei said.   
"alright." Dana said. "Geez! They never give up do they?"  
"No, they don't."  
Reisei had realized nothing had been disturbed in the basket and had picked it up before they headed for the car, to avoid taking up Dana's room she put it in the trunk and would take it out when they got to her apartment. "Dana, if you're not hungry then I'd prefer for you to go to bed as soon as we get to my apartment, you can sleep in my bed, there's another bed in the other bedroom which I normally use as a junk room, but I can clear that up and Ryo can stay in there, if he'd like, and I'll sleep on the couch." She said, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be alone in her apartment, or anything else, for a while. They all got into the car and headed to the apartment.  
"That's fine with me." Dana said not in the mood to argue with Rei. Ryo nodded in agreement. Normally he would've protested but he didn't feel up to an argument.   
  
~~~~~  
  
They got to the apartment and Reisei got the basket out of the trunk, opened the door and set the basket in then went back to the car to see if Dana needed any help.  
Dana waved her hand motioning that she didn't need any help. She got out of the car and sluped over. She kicked off her shoes and carried them. "Note to self: never wear high hells when chasing after an evil feeling..." When Dana got in she sat on the couch to catch her breath.   
Reisei followed Ryo and Dana in and closed the door, locking it as well, she picked up the basket and carried it in the kitchen, she'd worry about dinner later, she walked into the living room. "Are you ok, Dana?" She asked.  
"yea....no..."Dana admitted. "I'm just gonna collapse here I don't think I can make those stairs..."   
Normally Reisei would have settled for that, but this wasn't normally. She looked over to Ryo, "Do you think you could carry her up to my bed...please?" She asked.  
Ryo looked at her. "yea, I think so..." Ryo went over and picked up Dana. :WOW! she's a lot lighter then she looks...: He carried her up to Rei's bed.  
"I'll be fine here." Dana said sitting on the bed. Ryo went back downstairs. Dana laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She tried to sleep but it wasn't working very well. She was trying to figure out why those cracker jacks as Rei puts it wanted her best friend.   
  
~~~~~  
  
When Ryo came back down Reisei walked over and hugged him, you wouldn't have noticed it from just looking at her, but she was shaking. "I'm sorry I fought against you today trying to get out of your grip, but he was hurting Dana, she was the only thing close to family I had until today, then I got you, and I feel like, and in a sense almost did, lose both of you day. You to that Nazza dude and her to that other guy." She said.  
Ryo hugged her. "It's ok. We're both here. and we're both alive. And Neither of us are going anywhere. I can tell You I'm not going anywhere and It's plainly obvious Dana's not going anywhere. I have a feeling if she could she'd kill anyone who hurt you even after she was dead." Ryo said. "I'm still amazed how selfless you two are. Each one willing to give their life for the other."   
Reisei smiled some, she didn't want to let go of Ryo. "Her and I have always looked out for each other, complete opposites and best friends at the same time." She said.  
Ryo smiled. "You two do seem completly opposite yet exactly the same at the same time..That doesn't make much sense does it?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana was lost in her thoughts when she finally fell asleep. She dreamt of the outdoors. and life in general. Happy dreams, full of life. Did I mention Life?   
  
~~~~~  
  
"No, it doesn't." Reisei laughed softly, "Then again, not to much seems to right now." She looked up at him, "Are you hungry? We do still have that basket of food Dana made if you are." She said, she'd go in in a bit to clean up the junk room, which would be an experince in itself seeing as she hardly went in there.  
Ryo nodded. "Food sounds good."   
Reisei walked into the kitchen and opened the basket, which was sitting on the counter, and took the different foods out. She reached up and took two plates from a cabinet and put some of each food on the plates. Stuffed shells, salad, garlic bread, napoleans. She set the plates on the small table, which ironicly enough only had two chairs, and got two forks. Calling out to the living room she asked Ryo, "What would you like to drink?"  
"Root beer is fine." He said. Going to sit at the table.   
Reisei got out two rootbeers and walked over to the table setting one down by his plate and then sitting down, she took a couple small bites of salad and then looked at him, "How do you manage to stay in school when you know they could show up at any time, I mean, I sure couldn't imagine you walking up to Miss. Keilholz (Their Myth. Teacher) and saying 'Excuse me, but may I be excused, I have to go save the world?' Her actually believeing it would be something hard to imagine." reisei said smiling, she was trying to start a light hearted, maybe even funny, conversation.  
"Actually, They've never attacked during classes." Ryo said. "I've never really thought about it....what about you? You seem to love to fight. Are you careful not to fight in school?" Ryo hoped he didn't sound rude.   
"Normally I am very careful to not fight in school, as a matter of fact that last time I fought during school other than my karate class was..." Reisei stops as she has to ponder this for a moment, "I'd say close to two years ago...Man oh man...That was my first real in school fight and my last one, I guarantee you. Dad was not happy."  
"really? What happened?" Ryo asked.   
"This girl had been going to school with me and she was one to let a person know when she didn't like them, and she didn't like me because I spoke my mind, I told her she needed to get over her stuck up self and after a while of her keeping up her and I got into a fight, I pounded her, was sent home on suspension, and, well, what that girl got, I got it for about three days straight from my dad." Reisei said, she stood up walking over to a phone book sitting on her counter and opened it taking out a picture that she had just stuck in here to get it out of her way, she walked back over and handed it to Ryo, the picture showed her, a younger girl, about 13, with black hair and emerald green eyes, a pettiete woman with light skin, white hair, and sapphire eyes, and a tall and almost truck driver looking man with black hair and emerald green eyes. "It's an old picture, the girl with the black hair is Itami, the woman is my mom, and the man is my dad." She said.  
Ryo nodded. "Sounds harsh. Does Dana know about this?" Ryo would think He'd surely be dead if Dana knew but....   
"No." Reisei almost grimaced as she put the picture away, "Dana, well, she didn't know as much as she thought she did about my home life. That's what all those poems and drawings in my room were from." Reisei said returning to her seat. "My parents were harsh people to deal with once you were inside our house." She said and with her hands clasped in her lap ran her finger tips over a scar on her forearm.  
"I'd think He'd be dead if Dana knew about that...She's very protective I can tell....though that's not hard to figure out..."   
"Yea, that's a part of the reason I never told her, I mean, her trying to take on my dad, chances would be good they'd both end up killing each other, literally." Reisei then mumbled under her breath, "Not that my dad wouldn't deserve a nice boot shoved where the sun doesn't shine.."   
"I don't think we should talk about this subject anymore. So...um...let's pick a happier subject!" Ryo said.   
"Ok." Reisei said, she was relieved to have dropped the subject completely before getting into any more detail. "So, you want to take the chances of planning our next attempt at a date?" Reisei asked laughing softly.  
"We could do that now. Maybe we should try to explain to the Dyansty that we're on a date and to leave us alone...." Ryo said attempting a joke.   
Reisei laughed, "Yea, one of them shows up just say 'I'm sorry Mr. Cracker Jack but we're a little preoccupied right now, would you mind coming back tomorrow sometime?'" Reisei smiled and shook her head, "Sadly enough, given that I'm in the right mood, I'm the type of person that would probably say something like that."  
Ryo laughed. "Yeah they'd really go for that"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana's happy full of life dream changed Rei had joined the'cracker jacks' and was trying to kill her. (*shudder* scary...shutting up now...-Lita-)Dana shot up in bed. Fighting back the urge to scream.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei smiled, she leaned across the table and kissed Ryo's cheek.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana wiped the sweat from her face. She was still shivering. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself.  
"What was that all about?" Dana whispered. Dana winced as she was reminded of her broken fingers. She healed her fingers but they still hurt a little. She healed her neck too. She'd let the rest heal naturally. She got out of bed and started pacing back and forth to help her think.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei heard the floor boards above them squeek. "I'll be right back, I'm going to take her some food up." Reisei said, she fixed a plate, grabbed a fork and a rootbeer, and headed to the stairs and up them. Unfortunately the stairwell was dark and if Dana was looking near the door she'd see Reisei errily covered in shadows before she'd be able to realize that Reisei was just bringing her food.  
Dana saw Rei eerily covered in shadow's which was what she saw in her dream before Rei had lunged at her with the sharp end of her pole. Dana freaked and fell on her butt and scooted til' her abck was against the bed. She was sweating bullets now.   
Reisei saw Dana fall and sprinted up the rest of the stairs, she set the plate and soda on the dresser and hit her knees sliding across the floor to Dana not realizing it was her in large part the caused Dana to fall.  
Dana scooted farther back puching the bed backwards. Dana franctically searched for Rei's weapon so she could dodge it. Dana couldn't see it but wasn't going to let that make her think she was safe. Her face resembled that of a deer caught in headlights.   
Reisei pulled back almost as if she had been slapped across the face by her friend, but it was more of an emotional slap... Realization that Dana was scared of her, she looked down not knowing why or how and stood up slowly. "If you're hungry there's food on the dresser." She said and then sprinted down the stairs and to the door of the apartment, she unlocked it and opened it and went outside sitting on the concrete biting into her lower lip hard. What she had just felt was cold hard rejection from Dana...Why?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back in the room the bed had pushed into the bed table which was completely opposite from the door, a dull metallic thud was heard and Reisei's ittou makkura rolled underneath the bed and out by Dana's hand.  
Dana flinched as the ittou makkura touched her hand. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her heads on her knees. She tried to sort out reality from her dream.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo saw Rei sprint out the door. He followed and sat by her. "What's wrong? What happened?"   
Reisei looked at Ryo with an undescribable look on her face, a look that Arago would have probably paid millions to see, she opened her mouth to say something but her voice caught in her throat, so she tried again, "Dana...she's afraid of me..." Reisei said.  
Ryo was taken back. "But how...why?" Ryo said. He hugged Rei to comfort her some.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana fell asleep again this time on the floor. She returned to her dream:  
Rei was wearing silver and black sub-armor holding her ittou makura. Her face was shrouded in darkness. Dana just stood there. Rei lunged and shoved the sharp end of her rod into Dana's stomach.  
Dana winced in her sleep and cried out in pain. She refused to wake up.....  
Dana lie on the cold, cement floor with a hole in her stomach blood surrounding her. Betrayal, surprise, shock, and sadness were reflected in Dana's eyes. Her hands were clutching her wound trying desperatly to heal it. But she was weak from the loss of blood.  
Dana was laying sprawled out on the floor next to Rei's bed, clutching her stomach. ++  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't know...I was coming up the stairs...and she fell...and I ran to her...and she scooted back against my bed...she was trying to get away from me..." Reisei said, she was begining to breath heavy to avoid busting into tears and while she didn't hug back she did try to keep herself as close to Ryo as possible, in his arms if possible.  
Ryo hugged Rei tightly. "I'm sure it was something else. maybe she was thinking and you startled her. Everyone went through a lot today...Why don't you go talk to her again? maybe she's calmed down a bit..." Ryo said.   
Reisei knew Ryo was wrong, but she wasn't going to fuss, and maybe she was looking for some way to prove what she knew wrong. She slowly pulled out of his hold and got up heading back into the apartment and making a walk up the stairs that seemed to take forever. She entered the bedroom and saw Dana on the floor clutching her stomach, it took Reisei a minute to realize that Dana was sleeping. She went over and knelt beside her friend and shook her gently. (Oh lord..that is a dangeorus spot to be in! I know from experince, I did it before and got punched in the jaw.-Ryidi-)  
Dana's eyes snapped open and she started breathing heavily. She looked at her stomach and noticed there was no hole. "it...was....a dream?" Dana said to herself. She sat up and looked at Rei. She gulped. :Get a grip it's not a dream...She's not going to kill you...: "Your not going to run me through with your pole right?" Dana asked still breathing heavily. She was very pleased being able to see ALL of Rei's face, and not a little of it with the rest shrouded in darkness. "what's going on?" Dana was completely disoriented and the more she tried to figure it out the more confused she got.   
Reisei winced with the question on if she was going to run her staff through Dana. "...17 years...you'd think that by now you would know I wouldn't spear you like a fish...Ryo and I heard you walking earlier and I brought some food up...you fell as I was coming up the stairs and scooted back into my bed, when I got to you you moved away more as if you were trying to get away from me...you looked completely scared of me, so I went outside and Ryo and I talked and when I came back in here you were on the floor asleep..." Reisei said standing up and walking to her bedroom window, she didn't know how long she could look Dana in the face.  
"oh..." Dana said. "I'm sorry...It's..just..they seemed so real..." Dana said. remebering her nightmare. She involuntarily shuddered. "I think I'm going nuts....I should know better...." Dana felt very ashamed of her reactions from before.   
"The entire world seems to be going insane around us." Reisei said almost dryly. It was true though, wasn't it? In the past 24 hours she had faced three warlords, almost lost her best friend and the guy she cared about most. She wanted to go hug Dana, but she was afraid to, afraid the if she did she'd start crying, or that she might not let go for fear that her best friend would have another dream of her turning against her.  
"Well, I think the world has a lot of catching up to me to do to reach my point of insanity at this moment..." Dana said.   
Reisei didn't really know what to say, if anything, she sucked in a breath realizing how late it was getting. "I need to go clean the guest room for Ryo, I'll be back when I'm done." She said and turned heading for the stairs  
Dana got up and ran after Rei. "Do you want some help?" She asked. She didn't want to go back to sleep anytime soon.  
"There's really not that much to do, maybe you should try to eat." Reisei said glancing back over her shoulder and casting a small smile to her friend.   
"...food..." Dana thought for a moment. "Well, If you don't need any help I'll go eat..."   
"Go ahead and eat, your food and a rootbeer for you is still on the dresser, you can eat downstairs if you'd like." Reisei said, she walked down the stairs and into the guest room and looked around, it wasn't so much that there was boxes and stuff, just where the boxes and stuff were, she was likely to break her neck trying to clean it up but she hopped to the job anyway and began cleaning.   
Dana nodded and watched Rei go down stiars. She wen to the room and started eating. She didn't feel much like going downstairs...   
  
Reisei cleaned the room up after about thirty, maybe even fourty five minutes, then she sat down on the bed for a second. :Man, this has been a long day.: She thought to herself and yawned. :Just a couple minutes of laying down won't hurt...: She laid down on the bed, which was rather comfortable, more comfortable than the one upstairs, which is probably why she kept it in the guest room, so that once she fell asleep at least on the one upstairs she'd be able to easliy wake up. Her eyes fluttered closed and before she realized it her exhaustion hit and she drifted off.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo sighed and walked inside. He noticed the door to the guest room open. He peeked in and saw Rei sleeping on the bed. He went and sat on it next to her. He brushed some hair out of her face and decided to sit and watch her sleep.   
Reisei's dreams were completely peaceful...at first...Then they began to twist, began to feel real, she could see Dana standing across the way from her with the Ronins, looking around she saw herself standing with the Warlords...  
Reisei's face twisted into a grimace in her sleep.  
She wanted to fight what she was hearing and seeing, but she couldn't, she listened as she heard herself call for the warlords to attack and she sprinted forward with her ittou makkura in hand, sharp end pointed forward, heading right for Dana.  
"No..." Reisei gasped in her sleep quietly...  
The point pushed right into Dana's stomach, she'd been unsuspecting, Reisei wanted to scream, she wanted to heal her friend, but she wasn't in control, she was, but she wasn't, it was like she was watching a movie from her mind. Instead Reisei looked down on Dana with a half satisfied grin.  
A couple tears found their way down Reisei's cheeks as she softly said no again and again.   
Ryo watched as Rei's face grimaced in her sleep. When she started crying and saying'no' repeatedly in her sleep was when he began to panic. He gently shook Rei awake.  
"Rei.." He called softly.   
Reisei woke up and looked up at Ryo, it was only when her lungs were close to bursting that she realized she was supposed to breath, but her lungs didn't want to seem to intake. :BREATH D***IT!: She yelled in her head, finally she took in a deep breath and let it out, took in another deep breath, and began to recover from lack of oxygen.   
"I...I'm sorry..." She murmred. "I had meant to come in and clean up not fall asleep.." She realized that most of her words were going without a breath between. She went to get up from the bed. Did she really want to explain her dream? Did she really have to? She stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed, and looked at Ryo.   
Ryo looked at Reisei.  
"It's alright. You were pretty restless bad dream?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana finished her meal and laid down on the bed again. She thought about the earlier events and felt bad for reacting that way towards her best friend.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yea." Reisei mumbled looking downward. A bit of her hair fell into her face and she reached up and braided it, focusing her sight on the braid forming in front of her face as she worked her fingers through the hair.   
"Care to talk about it?" Ryo said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The other four ronins sat in Mia's living room discussing on how they think ryo's Date was going and making Touma write down questions for their interrogation.  
Shin looked at the clock, "It's getting late...He should be getting home soon unless something happened...."  
Shuu looked at Shin, "You worry to much..you know that?"  
Shin glared at Shuu, "So I've been told..."  
Seiji interupted, "Anyways! Let's get back to the matter at hand...How many questions are we up to Touma?"  
Touma looked at his list, "about 29...think he'll sit through all these?"  
"Not a chance!" The other three exclaimed in unison.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It was Dana's dream from my point of veiw. Me being with the warlords and spearing her with my ittou makkura..." Reisei said softly then looked at the window. "It's getting late, do you need to call the guys and tell them you won't be home tonight?" She asked. She was easily trying to change the subject.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The four warlords sat arguing amongst themselves. Specificly, they were trying to decide what approach would be best. Nazza, Anubis, and Shuten were at least, Rajura seemed to either be meditating out a plan or simply dazing out of reality.   
"Hello, earth to Rajura." Shuten said waving his hand in front of Rajura's face, suddenly his hand was gripped painfully tight by Rajura's hand.  
"Keep your mits out of my face." He grumbled. Shuten blinked and him and the other two warlords exchanged confused looks.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yea..I think I should call them...I'll be right back" He let her change the subject understanding she didn't want to dwell on it. He walked to the phone picked it up and dialed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shin glanced worredly at the clock again.  
Shuu rolled his eyes at him. "Would you stop looking at the clock every five minutes!?"  
Shin, "Well Sorry!" The phone rang.  
Touma, being closest to it answered it. "Hello?"  
Ryo, "Hey Touma,"  
Touma, "Hey Ryo! what's up?"  
Other three ronins, Rush over to the phone tripping over each other and their own feet. Seiji got to the phone fastest and grabbed it out of Touma hand, "RYO! What's up? How's it going? When wi.." Shuu yanked the phone away from Seiji.  
Shuu, "How was your date man!" Shin grabs the phone.  
Shin, "Is everything ok? When will you be home?"  
Touma takes the phone back and looks at the tangled mess that is the phone cord and the other three ronins. Ryo was sweatdroping on the other end. "Ignore them.." Shuu take the phone.  
Shuu, "Don't ignore us!!!"  
Ryo, "Why don't you guys just turn on the speaker phone?"  
Realization dawns as they turn on the speaker phone. Touma sweatdrops at the other three. "Any ways Ryo what's up?"  
"Reisei and I were attacked by Rajura.."  
Shin, "I TOLD you guys something could have happened!"  
Shuu, "There are only two things keeping me from smacking you right now..."  
Seiji, "Would you two be quiet and let him continue?"  
Ryo, "Dana showed up and she got injured...I think the warlords are after these two for some reason..I'm staying at Reisei's tonight..."  
The other four sat there for a moment.  
A barrage of questions were yelled at the same time.  
Ryo, "I'll talk to you guys tomarrow!" He hung up the phone to get away. Trying to decide if he wants to go home to the interragation he knows is coming.  
Touma hung up the phone and couldn't stop laughing.  
Seiji, "And just WHAT is so funny?" he said crossly.  
Touma, "Hold on.." He ran off and grabbed a camera he snapped a picture. "there!"   
Seiji, who was trying to get out of this tangled mess, "You. Are. So. Dead." He said in a low growl. Shin had managed to slip out of the tangled mess.  
Shin, "Touma, Run..." Seiji slipped out of the mess also and chased Touma around the house with intent to kill. Shuu got out of the mess of phone cords and looked at Shin.  
Shuu, "Should I break them up?"  
Shin, "not yet..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei walked into the living room as Ryo hung up the phone. "Intresting call?" She asked as she saw the expression on his face. "I'm going to go talk to Dana.." Reisei said quietly. She turned and headed up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom she carefully peeked in, if Dana was asleep she'd just take the plate and be gone, if not she wanted to talk to her friend.   
+Ryo nodded at Reisei.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana looked at Reisei.  
"What's up?" She said sitting up.   
"It seems you're not the only one having nightmares." Reisei said sitting on her knees by the bed. "I saw what you saw...from my point of veiw..."   
Dana got off the bed and sat by Reisei. She focused on the floor. "I'm sorry about my earlier actions... I should have been in more control..."   
  
"I can understand why you reacted how you did. That dream..." Reisei wrapped her arms around herself as if to chase away a ghost of a chill   
Dana nodded. She held her stomach absently. "I know...I still feel bad about it..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shuu looked at the mess that was now the house. He stopped Seiji from killing Touma by tying them both to chairs. But the house was still a mess.  
Shin shook his head. "You two are cleaning this up cause we aren't"   
Shuu nodded. "If I let you go you two are going to go clean like civilized people right?"  
Touma and Seiji nodded.  
Shuu untied them, "Hurry up cause I'm hungry!!!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Don't. We both had the dream for some reason or another. And I doubt that may reason behind having it was just because you had it." She smiled slightly. "I'm not trying to be your sister that bad!" She joked.   
"Alright..."Dana said smiling. "hhm..what time is it?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Touma and Seiji finished cleaning in record time. Then Shuu dragged them out to eat  
  
~~~~~  
.  
"Late." Reisei laughed realizing she had no clue what time it was.   
Dana laughed. "Well, Idon't know about you but I'm in no mood to be going back to sleep...Wanna find something to do?"   
"Sure." Reisei said getting up from the floor  
Dana got up.  
"Heh I just found a fault in my plan...what are we going to do?"   
"No clue. Hang on...I think I may have a bit of a plan, hope you're ok with acting as backup." Reisei grinned and tiptoed down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Ryo had his back to the stairwell. She sprinted off the stairs and tackled him tickling the crap out of him.   
Ryo gasped as he was tackled to the ground and laughed hard as he was tickled. Dana came down the stairs and started laughing her head off.  
"You guys are too good! Where's a camera when you need one..."   
Reisei grinned and continued to tickle Ryo. "It's on my desk by my laptop!" She said to Dana. And she wasn't kidding.   
Ryo paled. "NO!"  
Dana grinned and grabbed the camera going around in circles around them snapping photographs. She was smiling widely.  
"Shh!" Reisei said, "Let her have fun." She'd stopped tickling Ryo and instead leaned down and kissed him.   
Dana grinned and snapped a picture. "Aww...How cute!!!!" She exclaimed.  
Reisei heard the comment and lifted one hand and flipped Dana off with a slight grin that would have been bigger if she weren't busy. She was sure her friend would know she wasn't serious with the silent statment.   
Dana mock pouted and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. She sniffed and turned her nose up.  
"Well! I can see how loved I am here!" She said.  
Reisei lifted her face away from Ryo's. "Aww, you're loved 'sis,' I was just in a pressing matter." Reisei grinned, it was all she had to not laugh.   
Dana turned around laughing. "Are you going to stay there all night? You two look quite comfortable..."  
Reisei looked down at Ryo like she was pondering the idea and then got up. "I've heard no comment from you." She said standing over him, one foot on each side of him and looking down at him, a small smile on her face.   
Ryo grinned and slid out from her feet and jumped up and tackled Rei tickling her mercilissly.  
Dana grinned and snapped pictures in the same fashion as before.  
Reisei squirmed trying to get away and laughing hard at the same time. She moved her hands trying to push his away.   
Ryo grinned. "So how do you like it?"  
Dana was laughing her head off. She gave up on pictures cause she couldn't hold the camera steady.  
"I think," She gasped for air, "Tickling looks much better when it's done to you!" She gasped and reached up pushing him over with all her strength and rolling onto him and tickling him again.   
Ryo was shocked and was laughing too hard to breathe.  
Dana raised an eyebrow. "Do you two ever quit?" She fake sniffled and wiped a fake tear. "I feel neglected!" She mock pouted.  
Reisei stopped and grinned towards Dana. An evil grin. "Well, if you're so neglected..." She jumped up and ran to the phone, something was screaming at her to ask for Seiji as she pressed the redial button on the phone. The other half was screaming that she sealed her death warrent. She held the phone to hear ear and listened to it ring praying that the boys were by chance at home, of if they were going out she'd catch them right before they ran out the door.   
Dana blinked for a second then realized what Reisei was doing. She screamed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shuu was rushing them all out of the house when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Seiji said and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He heard a screech on the other end.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana ran over to Reisei and struggled to get the phone out of her hand to end the call.   
"REISEI!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!" Dana yelled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the Seiji's end he blinked.  
Resei did her best to keep the phone away from Dana and sprinted towards the room Ryo was staying in and slammed the door leaning on it to keep it closed. "Hey Seiji, it's Reisei, the girl Ryo went out with tonight, like you didn't know. Anyway, my friend, Dana, well, she's staying over here with us and she's lonely not having anyone else to cuddle with and all. And I was wondering if you'd like to come over and help her out with that because she really seems to like you!" Reisei said, oh, between laughing and telling Seiji Reisei could hardly breath, and she could hear Dana pounding on the other side of the door. :I am going to die...: She thought to herself.   
Dana pounded ruthlessly on the door screaming colorful words.  
"THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T ONPEN THE DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS!!!!!" Dana readied a ball of Ice. "Your door isn't going to survive. 5....4.....3.....2.....1!!' She threw the ice and kicked the door in. Dana summoned one of her frying pans. "Hang.Up. The. Phone. Now." She said in a low threatening tone.  
Ryo blinked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji blinked again. "what? I missed something between you calling and the door being blown in..." The other Ronins couldn't take it and ran to different rooms and were listening in.  
Reisei had made a sprint for the window and had just toppled out and saw Dana's look when the door blew in, she sprinted around the apartment. "Let's just put it this way....DANA'S GONNA KILL ME!" She yelled into the phone as she sprinted to the front. "She....ermmm....I've basicly already told you, but she likes you, and I gotta go, I can't run for my life and talk on the phone at the same time!" Reisei said and hung up, she climbed up halfway into one of the front windows and tossed the phone on the couch. "Hey Ryo! Wish me luck, babe, I think I'll need it." She grinned.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji blinked as rounds of "Ooohsss" and "Awwwwss" rang throught the phone as Reisei hung up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dana fumed and ran into the living room. She spotted Rei and glared. "You know I'm not going to let you live right?"   
"You know you wouldn't have it in you to actually kill me, don't you?" Reisei grinned still hanging half in and half out of the window.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji, after the oohhs and awwss, decided it'd be best if they got over there...Fast. "C'mon guys, I think we're going to be needed over there...Either to save a life or to attend the funeral..." He said dully.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei looked at Dana, "Like you would have ever told him on your own anyway! You would have let him go without telling him! I did you a favor!" She protested, it wasn't the strongest argument and she knew it, but it was solid enough at points.   
Dana stomped her foot. "T-t-that's not the point here!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. She was blushing horribly. "Y-y-y-you...I'm gonna get you!!! and get you good!!!!!"   
  
~~~~  
  
the ronins nodded and went back into the room to join Seiji.  
  
"Your right..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here dangling from the window, what's stopping you?" She asked. :Jesus...What's going on? I'm never like this towards Dana...: Reisei thought to herself. Some of the ways the words were coming out of her mouth were just crude. And provoking Dana more and more.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Seiji ran down the hall and banged on Mia's door.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana fumed and threw her frying pan at Reisei. "SHUT UP!!!!!" She was blushing horribly. "That wasn't fair of you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia opened the door.  
"What do you need Sage?"   
"I need a ride out to the apartment Ryo is staying at." Sage said and gave Mia the address, there was no question to the urgency in his voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The frying pan cracked one of Ryi's hands and she winced almost falling out of the window. "And that was?!" reisei demanded recovering from the hit. :This is not happening...what am I doing? What are we doing? Fighting like children...Dana and I have never fought...And up until today neither one of us ever took a physical swing at each other outside of fighting classes and spars..." Reisei thought to herself, a look of almost realization passed over her face as she looked directly at Dana.  
A look of shock covered Dana's face. "What's happening to us?" She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia nodded.   
"ok. Lets go."   
Sage nodded and ran out towards Mia's jeep hoping the guys would get the idea and follow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei hung wordless from the window sill, she heard Dana's question, but it was almost a ghostly whisper. Her mind was whirling with a million things but in all that she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She let herself drop out of the window, back outside, and slide down sitting against the wall of the building. What was happening to them? If anyone had an answer now would be as good a time as any to share it with her.  
Dana sank to the ground and fell silent.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The other ronins followed Mia and Seiji into the jeep. Mia started the jeep and headed towards the address she was handed.   
Seiji was impatient. He wanted to tell Mia to go faster but instead kept quiet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei watched the sky, almost like an omen the hair tie that Dana had put in her hair earlier made a snapping sound. Reisei felt behind her and picked up the two peices, it had snapped in half letting the orbs fall off them. Funny, she couldn't find the holes in the orbs where they had stayed on the hair tie at. She studied them though. Life and death. Seperated. One for best one for worse. And something began to dawn on Reisei. She dropped the one with life on it and pulled herself to her feet and began running for the large field behind the apartment. Life and death. Alpha and omega. Beginning and end. Something was suddenly so clear in Reisei's mind that she felt like she'd explode.  
Dana sat silently staring blankly at the wall. Ryo didn't know what to say, so he just sat silent on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia pulled up in front of Reisei's apartment. She and the Ronins hopped out of the car.  
"What now Seiji?"   
Seiji ran up and knocked hard on the door just in time to notice someone sprinting across the feild. "KENTO, TOUMA, GO GET HER!" He said thinking he had recognized white hair. He the knocked on the door again.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei was getting breathless, how much longer could she run? Her answer came when her foot hit a bottle that had clearly been dropped there by some kids having a good time and she fell to her knees. Her lungs burned. Her every sense was hightened yet clouded.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura and Shuten had been watching, hidden among the shadows of the night atop an adjecent building. They looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shuu and Touma nodded and chased down Reisei.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryo heard the car pull up. He opened the door and greeted the others and stepped outside leaving Dana alone to sort through her thoughts.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei heard the footsteps behind her, she hadn't bothered to stand up yet. "Go away..." She whispered dully.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at Ryo. "What's going on here? It sounded like a war over the phone...What happened between those two?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Touma, "No...what happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked at Sage. "It was weird..One minute they were having a great time then Dana joked about being neglected then Rei-chan called ,I assume you, and Dana got upset. It looked like harmless fun...After some taunting Dana through a frying pan and it all went silent..."  
Dana sat on the floor withdrawn not noticing the tears that were falling freely down her face.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei hugged herself. "You should go check on Dana...She deserves the help..." reisei whispered, the way she had spoken towards Dana spoke out in her mind across the realizations.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji stepped into the apartment and looked at Dana, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Then he hesitantly hugged her. "What happened?" He asked softly, he already heard Ryo's version, he wanted to know what it had been like from Dana's point of veiw.  
Dana threw her arms around Seiji's neck and cried on his shoulder.  
"I don't know!" She choked out between sobs. "Everything happened so fast! We never had a fight before much less ever used physical force on one another!" She sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Touma shook his head,"Seiji and the others are over there...You need someone to talk to also...Would you rather talk to Ryo?"   
:Ryo...: Reisei winced as she realized how hard her fingernails had been pressing into her skin, five bleeding breaks in the shoulder of each of her arms. She stood slowly and turned to them looking down. "Ryo knows what he saw, I'm sure." She whispered.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji held Dana. "Shhh. It'll be ok." He said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Touma looked towards Kento and then stepped forward, he could see blood trickling down Reisei's shoulders. "Let's get you back to the apartment, you're hurt." He said and reached out for her. She jumped back pulling away.  
"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T GO BACK THERE. I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE NEAR DANA!" Reisei screamed, Touma jumped slightly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Dana and I are like Life and Death. We can work together, for a time, but in the long run we end up seperated, we're not meant to be friends." Reisei said.  
Realization dawned on Touma as to what Reisei was saying, but suddenly the white headed girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward. Kento had to nearly dive, but he caught her, and pulled her up. "Touma, man, she's burning up." Kento said, Touma wrinkled his brow and pressed a palm to Rei's head, she was burning up.  
"That has to explain her outburst...She's so feverish...It must have been deleriousness." Touma said. "Let's get her back to the apartment." He and Kento walked back, Kento carrying Rei. As soon as they stepped in Seiji looked up.  
"What in God's name happened to her?" He asked, his eyes were more directed at her shoulders than anything.  
"Doesn't matter right now, she's burning up, we need to get her cooled down." Touma said and looked towards Ryo. "Would you like to take her while we figure out how?" He asked.  
Dana looked up to see what was going on. Her vision was blurred but she could still make out Reisei's unconcious form and picked out her bleeding shoulder.  
"RESEI!!!" She said and struggled against Seiji to go to her friend to heal the wound.   
Seiji held Dana tightly. "No, just let them make sure she's ok first." He said.   
"NO! Let me go! I can heal her!" Dana struggled to get out of his arms. "I can heal her!" She sobbed.   
Seiji let go and looked at Kento and Touma and Ryo. "Will she be ok?" He asked.  
Dana jumped up and ran over to Reisei. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and focused her energy on healing Reisei. When she was done and Reisei's shoulder was completely healed she sank to the ground. She had used to much energy today though she would never admit it.  
"She should be fine" She whispered. "She just needs some sleep....It'd be best if you put her in the guest room down here..."  
  
The three nodded and Kento carried her to the room and Ryo went with, Touma followed behind to check for a fever.  
Dana sat on the ground unmoving again staring out in space.   
Seiji moved to Dana and hugged her to him.  
Reisei's eyelids fluttered but remained closed, her skin was still hot to the touch.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana put her head on Seiji's shoulder her face betraying no emotion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo sat on the bed next to Reisei and held her hand gently. Touma and Shuu went and sat in chairs in the room to keep an eye on the two.   
After a bit Reisei's eyes opened, but she still hadn't broken the fever, or even come close to it. She sat up slowly.  
Ryo put a hand to her forehead but quickly pulled it away.  
"How do you feel?"   
"I feel fine, what happened?" Reisei looked confused, almost like she didn't remember anything.  
Touma spoke up. "You passed out while yelling at Shuu and I. We brought you back. Dana healed your shoulder, She's in the living room if you want to talk to her." He said. deciding to keep it simple simple.  
Ryo never let go of her hand.   
Reisei stood up, dark circles were actually begining to form under her eyes, like a person who was deathly ill, but she felt fine, with the exception of the last thing she remembered being bashed in the hand with a frying pan, she felt pretty good.  
"Are you sure your ok? You don't look to good..." Ryo said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana closed her eyes to help her think and ended up falling asleep.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I feel fine." Reisei said looking at Ryo, since there weren't any mirrors in the room she couldn't see any cause for alarm, she couldn't see her own face.  
Ryo hugged Reisei out of the blue.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana had peaceful dreams....   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei hugged back. "Ryo, why are you so worried? The only thing that happened was I had a lapse in memory." She said.  
Ryo let go.  
"Go look in a mirror..."   
Reisei looked seriously confused. "Ok..." She said and slowly walked out of the room and down the hall to her bathroom, she turned on the light and looked in the mirror and gasped. She was looking at someone else. That would have been the first explination, but no, not anyone else, Reisei was the only one in the room. She leaned forward brushing her fingers to the glass. "What in the world..?" She whispered as she studied the reflection.  
Seiji saw Reisei come out of the room and laid Dana on the floor, he got up and walked into the room Ryo was in. "What's going on?" He asked.  
"It's odd...Reisei looks deathly ill...but she feels perfectly fine..."Touma said genuinely confused. "Do you think it could have something to do with the Dynasty?"   
"Could be." Seiji said.  
  
Reisei felt shivers creep up her spine like needles. She looked in the mirror, her reflection, that had been pale before, was just continuing to lose color. "This isn't me...this cannot be me." She whispered.  
"I think Ryo should stay here to keep an eye on her for the next couple days or so..." Touma said.  
Ryo nodded.  
Reisei walked slowly back to the room in time to hear them talking about the dynasty possibly having something to do with it. She stepped in.  
Seiji stepped to the side as Reisei entered.  
Ryo looked at Reisei, "see what we're worried about?"  
She nodded slightly. "But I feel fine." She said and then nearly jumped in surprise, her voice was slightly raspy.  
"Maybe you should lie down again and rest..." Touma suggested.  
"unless you want to talk to dana..."  
"but She'd most likely freak at your appearance.."  
"For what though? My voice is not normal and my body looks like it's about to fall apart but I feel fine." Reisei said.  
"You want to go talk to Dana?" Touma said dead set on getting the two back to best friends  
Reisei noted the change of subject and nodded. She turned back towards the doorway. Maybe she shouldn't talk to Dana. What would her friend think, seeing her like this?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana stretched and rolled over still asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at Reisei then at Ryo and Touma with a questioning look. He didn't want Dana to wake up and be staring into the face of what looked like a corpse.  
"Something wrong Seiji?" Touma asked. He knew that Dana wouldn't react well to Reisei's face but he was hoping for the best.  
"Should we really let her wake Dana up? I mean, it's not going to be the world's most soothing sight..." Seiji said, he was well aware Reisei was in earshot. And well aware of the glare he recived when the white head girl turned around.   
"I may not be in pagent queen condition but I didn't think I was that scary looking." She snapped.  
"With your memory lapse you forgot some of the events...and well Dana won't take to well waking up to see you looking in a really bad condition...even if you feel fine.." Touma said  
"I know I forgot some of the stuff, and I'm not saying she'll throw a party over what I look like, but I didn't think I looked like something that just stepped out of Mary Shelly's Frankenstine." She said and then shot the boys a 'don't say a word' look.  
The boys wisely shut up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia and Shin walked in the house and stepped past the sleeping Dana, "Where's the party?" Mia said Sarcastically.  
Seiji stepped out of the room and put a hand up stopping them. "I don't think going in there is the best thing right now." He said and hitched his thumb over his shoulder towards Reisei, who had her back to the dorway.  
"what's up?" Shin said worried.  
Seiji pulled him aside, "Reisei is like, dead girl walking. It's not a pretty sight, she says she feels fine but she looks like someone with a deathly illness." Seiji said softly. Reisei hadn't bothered turning around, instead her voice came sarcasticly. "Oh, more people to play Halloween with." It was followed by a sigh,  
"Blunt? aren't you Sage?" Mia said. "You know she can hear you right?"  
"He knows I can hear him, ma'am. It isn't anything I haven't seen, said, or heard though." Reisei said. "Pardon not speaking to your face, but I have to agree with Seiji, it's not a pretty sight to see me." She said.  
Seiji looked at Mia and then at Reisei's back. "Ryo, see if she still has a fever." He said.  
Ryo stood up and felt her forehaed.  
Reisei let him feel her forehead, she didn't think she had a fever, but her body, of course, was saying otherwise.  
Dana stretched and woke. She blinked at the group of people. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"  
Reisei froze. Seiji looked at Dana. "Just taking care of some things, you just rest, ok?"  
"tell me what's going on!" She demanded. "I'm not a glass doll! You don't have to worry about me breaking!"  
"and I'm not three years old either!"  
: Not turning around, not turning around...: The silent chant was going through Reisei's head. Her voice came hoarsh, "Don't worry, 'sis,' they're just taking care of some stuff." :Mainly me.: Reisei thought to herself.  
"No one said you were three." Seiji said.  
"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY!!!" Dana snapped. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know NOW! Do you understand me!"  
"NO! You don't want to, Dana." Reisei said. Silencing Seiji's own protest to telling Dana.  
Dana stood up and stomped her foot. "Well! If you not going to tell me what's going on will you at least tell me if your ok!?"  
"I'm fine." Reisei said. "Just a small lapse in memory."  
"How small?"  
"Umm...I don't remember anything after you smashed my fist with a frying pan..." Reisei said sheepishly.  
Dana's face fell, "Sorry about that...I didn't mean too...it was...oh nevermind..." She said sinking back to the ground.  
"It's ok." Reisei said smiling even though Dana couldn't see it.  
"Do you plan on tell-" Seiji was silenced by Reisei reaching back and clamping a hand over his mouth.  
Dana shook her head, "No it's not ok..." Dana began, "I feel really bad about today...earlier upstairs and then the frying pan and the screaming...."  
"Don't worry about it, Dana, I'm not mad or upset." Reisei said, she was glad Dana didn't ask about what Seiji was going to say.  
"I'm going to take a walk...is that ok with you guys?" Dana asked pulling her knees to her chest and resting head on them.  
Seiji nodded. Reisei wanted to say no but instead said nothing. She'd follow her friend and hope to God she didn't scare her to death in the process. "Give me a minute, I'll come with you." Reisei said, she used the shadows as cover until she got to the stairway and ran up it, grabbing a hodded sweatshirt and pulling it on, pulling the hood up so it shaded her face enough to hide all the 'pretties.' She walked back down looking towards the ground. "That is, if you don't mind me coming..." She said.  
Dana stood up, "Not at all....Is it that cold outside?" She asked noticing the hooded sweater.  
"From what I remember it was a little chilly...My eyes hurt too so the hood will keep the street lights from shing in them." Reisei lied through her teeth.  
Seiji looked at Ryo. He was afraid Reisei would just yank the hood down and show all once they were apart.  
Ryo looked at Seiji and nodded. "Is it ok if I join in?" Dana shrugged.  
Reisei looked towards Seiji and Ryo and let out a small shrug. She had actually been hoping to talk to Dana on her own, but she'd suffice with not being able to.  
Seiji spoke up, "I think I'll go too." He said.  
Dana shrugged she didn't really care. She just wanted some fresh air.  
Reisei sighed, "Let's go." She said and walked towards the door, Seiji followed catching his arm around Dana.  
Dana went with Seiji making no objections. "Anyone care to tell me anything?" She asked.  
"Like what?" Seiji asked. Reisei had already stepped out of the apartment.  
"Oh I don't know...Care to explain anything! I'm willing to listen! As long as I'm told something!"  
"Ok, here's telling you something, you're beautiful." Seiji grinned flirtingly leading the subject away from the night.  
Dana blushed and giggled. "At the moment I must look absolutly awful...."   
"Naw. You look better than some people I know." He said grinning at her blush.  
Reisei walked ahead quietly, she had thought Ryo was coming along too, but it didn't look like it, she didn't see him around.  
"I'll never get the blood out of this shirt though! OOH! I'm gonna kill that Shuten next time I see him! This was my favorite shirt!" She pouted.  
Seiji grinned, "I'm sure another shirt can be made or bought to replace that one, I'm sure they'd both look great." He said.  
Dana laughed, "It's just the principle of the matter! No one messes with my wardrobe!" Ryo walked quietly behind.  
Reisei glanced over her shoulder and saw Ryo, she slowed down till the gigglie flirts passed her and waited for Ryo to get to her. Then she began to walk again. "Any reason behind you and Seiji jumping to come along?" She asked quietly.  
Seiji laughed. "No one messes with your wardrobe? Ok. I'll be sure to note that." He said.  
"Hhhmm...no reason in particular.." He said.  
Reisei didn't say anything, but she knew he was lying, she didn't know how, but she just did. She tucked her arms across her waist and walked slowly looking at the ground.  
Dana put her head on Seiji's shoulder. "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"  
Seiji grinned tightening his arm around her, "Yea." He said softly looking at the sky.  
Reisei pulled just about every ounce of courage in her and looked at Ryo, even though the hood hid her face the sapphire eyes periced from the darkness. "So, which one of you was afraid I'd rip the hood off and scare the hell outta Dana?" She asked softly, she didn't know that was the reason for sure, but she had good idea that it was. "errr....it was more Seiji then me...I didn't want to see you hurt if she did freak..."  
Reisei looked down again, so she'd been right, "I wasn't going to take it off at all." She said softly. There were a good two million thoughts racing through her hear, the majority whirled around Ryo and Dana. What would Dana think if she saw? What did Ryo think? It was all confusing.  
"what are you thinking about?" Dana asked Seiji.  
Seiji grinned, "You."  
Dana, "What about me?"  
Seiji, "Nothing in particular."  
Reisei watched the ground pass slowly under her feet. What she saw in the mirror passed through her mind with the questions and she shivered.  
Ryo put his arm around Reisei's shoulder. "You ok?"  
She nodded. Opening her mouth to say yes would have been all the weakening her barrier needed, she would have cried, and if she started crying Dana would make her take the hood off, and...Reisei shivered again, she needed to clear her mind, gently Reisei leaned into Ryo's arm and against him as they walked.  
"OK! That's it! Too silent!" Dana said to them all. "Someone! We need a conversation! so speak"  
She regained herself, "You know, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go home tonight, I'm not exactly a great sight." She said softly to Ryo then nearly jumped when Dana bursted out. "What do you expect us to talk about?" Reisei called out to her friend.  
"I don't know!" She said then thought, "ok how's this! How's the weather been Reise!?"  
Seiji looked at Dana, "I was enjoying the silence! He protested.  
Reisei looked at the sky, "Clear!" She called.  
"Well I was going nuts so deal!" She stuck her tongue out at Seiji lifting her head off his shoulder."Really? I never would have guessed!" She called sarcastically back to reisei.  
Reisei shook her head.  
Seiji grabbed Dana's jaw gently. "That's not nice." He grinned.  
"Too bad!"  
Seiji, "Don't you too bad me!" He grinned then kissed her.  
dana kissed back.  
"C'mon, lets go somewhere to talk and let the other set of love birds enjoy themselves." Reisei said taking Ryo's hand and pulling him between a couple apartment buildings.  
Seiji would have smiled but was to preoccupied.  
Dana waved to them absently.  
Ryo smiled and followed Reisei  
Reisei shook her head and stopped once they were fairly well between the buildings. She didn't bother to take off her hood. "Sorry, I wanted to give them some privacy." She said.  
"that's ok..." Ryo said, "I think she deserved something good happening today...then again...you do too.." he said. "This wasn't exactly the greates date was it?"  
Reisei bit one of her finger nails. "No. But it isn't our fault it was interuppted. You'd deserve something good too." She laughed dryly. "Seems a little impossible around me, a fight, then a memory lapse in which anything could have happened, I don't know, and this, and those dang warlords..."   
Ryo hugged her. "I do have something good..You.." He whispered.  
Reisei hugged back and pressed her face against his shoulder just incase she were to cry. She felt like she could.  
Seiji broke away and looked at Dana.   
"I'll too bad you anytime I want!" She grinned.  
"You love getting in trouble, don't you?" He asked before giving her a peck on the cheek.  
"Didn't I ever tell you Trouble is my middle name! I specialize in pissing people I don't like off!" She grinned.  
Seiji laughed.  
  
Seiji looked around, he wondered where Ryo and Reisei had disappeared to, he'd been to involved in other things to notice, he looked back to Dana. "Well, you like to cause trouble so I assume pissing off the warlords is a second nature to you."   
"Naturally!" She smiled. "And it seems they like to pick on me! So they deserve it!"   
"Yea they do." Seiji grinned. Meanwhile; Reisei lifted her head from Ryo's shoulder.   
Ryo looked at her, "what are you thinking about?"   
Reisei shrugged, "Just about everything, not just any one thing."   
"Care to talk about anything? You know you can tell me anything..."   
"Just kind of wondering about, well, you know, " She guestured a hand to her face, "And how long I can hide it from Dana."   
Ryo, "I don't know..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I have to get back at Naaza for my ankle and Shuten for my shirt so they better beware!" Dana said grinning.   
"So. You like to cause trouble?" An unfamiliar voice called from behind Dana and Seiji. It would be unfamiliar to Dana at least.   
Dana jumped and whipped around. "Who's there!?"   
"Anubis..." Seiji hissed as he turned around slowly. Soon his eyes landed on the warlord.   
"Very good Halo!" Anubis said sarcasticly.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"What a dearly touching moment." A voice came from over head, Reisei looked upward as Rajura jumped off the roof and landed several feet away from Reisei and Ryo.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji moved in front of Dana defensively.   
Dana cursed for using her special earlier at Reisei, She flipped her hair indignately, "I get to meet the FOURTH Crackerjack! I feel so honored! Of course your the one who should be honored since your butt will be soon kicked by yours truly!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo glared at Rajura, "What do you want?" He growled stepping infront of Reisei   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm just so worried little girl." Anubis said.   
Dana stomped her foot, "Well you should be!!!!! AND I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Please, Wildfire, I think Shuten made it quite clear earlier what we want. Stop trying to be the strong protector of the girl."   
"you won't get her!" Ryo growled summoning his sub-armor.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis shook his head, "You are little to me, a mere child."   
"That's because your a crazy old man!"   
"Old, yes, crazy, no, that's Nazza's standpoint."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Know it all, don't you, Wildfire? Let the girl fight for herself." He said and then stepped forward. "You have to get past me to get to her"   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'd say all you crackerjacks are crazy!" Dana said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Afraid she'll lose?" Rajura grinned like he knew something Ryo didn't, and he did.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm hurt." Anubis said sarcasticly.   
"no" Dana began. "not...your not hurt...YET!" Dana summoned a wall of freezing orbs in front of Seiji ready to fly at Anubis at any moment.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Then why not let her fight her own, boy?" He asked. Reisei narrowed her eyes at the man.  
"Hey, cyclops, back off my boyfriend's case, ok? He gets enough trouble from you guys as it is." She said. Rajura narrowed his eye at her.   
Ryo stood silent.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked over his shoulder at Dana, "God forbade anyone protecting you didn't he?" He asked noting she could well protect herself.   
Anubis snorted. "Ice cubes? You intend to beat me with a giant ice cube?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura took the opening and went sprinting forward, then he jumped up and flipped over Ryo and Reisei's heads and landed behind them. Reisei wasn't as slow or as weak as she looked, as soon as he landed she spun and kicked out sideways kicking him in the gut of the armor and making him stumble some.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey! The only other people who ever protected me were Reisei and we fought as a team and my dad...and well lets say he's not to careful when fighting...So lay off! I learned how to protect myself very well!!! THEY'RE LITTLE CUBES!!! What are you blind as a Bat!!!" Dana half said half screamed.   
Seiji blinked.   
About the same reaction that Anubis had for half a second. "Little cubes or big, makes no matter. Stupid girl." He said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo ran forward and punched Rajura in the gut.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana pulled her hair. 'HEY!!! HOW DARE YOU!!?!?!?!?! I'M NOT STUPID!!! I'VE HAD PERFECT GRADES ALL MY LIFE FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!!!!!!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura jumped back after Ryo's fist connected with his gut and pulled his Chin Lin Tou from his back.   
Ryo flipped backwards and summoned his full armor and pulled out his Katanas.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis rolled his eyes. "This game grows tiresome." He said.   
Seiji wondered what was up his sleeve.   
Dana threw the barrage at Anubis. then vreated another one which was ready to fire at any moment.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"That was a mistake. Jumping away from the girl." Rajura said he jumped toward Reisei and sent the blades out, three at Ryo, three to pin Reisei, she just happened to yank her head forward at instinct so much that it came out of the hood and the hood became pinned to the wall of one of the buildings. "OK THAT'S IT I NEEDED THAT HOOD!" She yelled at the cracker jack and slipped out of the hooded jacket and sprinted at him and drop kicked him in the chest. Not as much bearing as it would be if he weren't in armor, but still a good blow.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis disappeared from the wall of ice and reappeared behind Seiji and Dana.   
Dana whipped around and back flipped a couple times to get away. She wasn't sure what his weapon was but knew she didn't want to be near it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo dodged the blades and jumped back in front of Reisei.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Maybe there is a brain in the pretty head." Anubis smirked.   
Seiji went ino subarmor.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura got a good look at Reisei and then looked at Ryo. "It's begun, boy." He smirked and then sent his blades out again, all six aimed dead for Ryo's chest.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"HEY! Your not a nice.....thing.....you know that!?" Dana said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo turned around and grabbed Reisei before getting out of the way of the blades.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"So glad you noticed. I'm just sorry that your I.Q. is so low that it took you so long." Anubis sneered.   
Dana's hand twitched. "HOW DARE YOU!!!??!?!?!?!?" She screamed and craeted a frozen orb her size and luanched it at Anubis before he had time to blink. 'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT REMARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Running? Now? But the fun has just begun." Rajura grinned as he pulled his blades back. "Don't worry, I wouldn't put the dear girl in harms way without being certain she could get out on her own. She's to important for that."   
"What are you planning?" Ryo growled.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis dived missing the ice just hardly. "How will you make me pay? Toss your ice cubes till I beg forgivness?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Not what I'm planning. What fate is planning." Rajura grinned.   
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Reisei yelled, the fever, that had lingered at the same degree for a while, began to rise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"OOOH!!!!!" She growled and did the same with a boiling ball of water launching it faster then before. The orb hit Anubis and what his armor didn't block scalded his skin, but he wouldn't let it show or let himself break.   
"This is getting tiresome, very tiresome." He mumbled.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Fiesty one." Rajura grinned at Reisei. Oh she wanted to slap him across the face right now.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana smirked triumphently. "Didn't dodge that did ya!" She said. She'd never made an orb that big before, let alone two...she'd collapse later...not now...   
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?!" Reisei yelled at Rajura.   
"Why, you look sick child, but you know just as well as I do to what's going on, or do you not remember?" Rajura tilted his head to the side as he asked, then he looked at Ryo. "Dumb little ronin warrior."   
Ryo grumbled.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Brat." Anubis said.   
Seiji sweatdropped.   
"HEY! I AM NOT A BRAT!!!!!!!"   
  
~~~~~  
"Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" Rajura grinned.   
"Ok, that's it!" Reisei yelled as she launched forward to knock the hell out of Rajura, or die trying.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana watched in satisfaction as she dropped a good sized ball of boiling water on his head. Anubis bit down hard on his lip, the armor was burning hot now, and so was the water that ran in on him. "The things I do on Arago's orders.." He growled.   
Dana blinked. "Arago?"   
Seiji looked at Dana, "Their leader..."   
"What a smart little ronin you are!" Anubis said sarcasticly.   
"oh..." Dana said, "HEY! No insulting me! or..." She dropped another boiling ball of water, "people I care about!"   
  
~~~~  
  
Rajura watched the oncoming form. Reisei lunged and Rajura moved, sending the girl onto the ground. "C'mon, Reisei, show what I know you have in you." Rajura taunted.   
Ryo stood dumbfounded.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis was able to guess what was going to happen and move in time this time. "I'm so scared now." He said sarcasticly. "Hm, here's an idea, I wonder how my fellow warlord is doing on his catch."   
Dana paled. "REISEI!!!!!" She screamed. Where the heck did those two go... She thought panicked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei pulled herself up only to be pushed back down by one of Rajura's stronger hands. "C'mon, show it, Reisei." Rajura taunted.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Now you catch on." Anubis grinned.   
"What do you want with her?" Dana growled.   
"What do we want with her? What DO we want with her? Oh yes. I'm sorry child, I can't tell that, it'd give away the entire element of surprise." He grinned.   
Dana closed her eyes. Trying to see if she could somehow figure out where Reisei was by some stroke of luck.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei got up again, delighted to see that Rajura had retracted his face mask, she slung a fist forward, and was certain it'd hit, until the last second when an armor hand clamped around her wrist. "LET ME GO YOU CRACKER JACK!" Reisei yelled.   
"Or what?" Rajura taunted. "Who's going to help you now, Reisei, trapped in the grasp of a warlord, your little boyfriend staring on like he's watching a NC-17 show on the modern TV." Rajura looked dead at Reisei.   
"LET ME GO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Reisei yelled. "That's it, keep hating." Rajura said. Reisei tried to pull her arm away.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis began walking around Dana and Seiji like a bird circling it's prey.   
Seiji growled.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo quickly tried to figure out how to get Reisei's hand free without hurting her.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana's over exertion of energy caught up with as she collapsed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"What do you want from me?" Reisei snaraled.   
"Why, I just want to see your power, and then take you to Arago." He said.   
Reisei growled. "LET ME GO!" A spark of something flared in her eyes. "LET ME GO!" Her body heat rose again to a temperature that would normally kill a person. "LET ME GO!" She yelled and with a suddeness pushed Rajura's hand off her wrist and pushed the warlord onto his back.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji grabbed Dana as she fell.   
Anubis grinned. "Oh, what ever will you do now?" He asked.   
Seiji growled at him.   
Dana's eyes snapped open. She cursed silently and tried to stand up.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura looked up at the girl grining. "Yes, this is what I want to see, what else do you have, girl, what else?" He smirked.   
Ryo noticed Reisei had gotton free and rushed forward swords first at Rajura.   
"What else do I have?" Reisei leaned over Dais, "I have the power to kill you, and no army or warrior in the world could stop me." She hissed. Rajura reached up and pulled Reisei down in front of him.   
"Now now, Wildfire, if I were you I'd hate to take the chance of putting her blood on your hands." Ryo stopped mid rush.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh. Try try little girl. The fun and games have probably already begun." He grinned. Nazza appeared on the other side of Seiji and Dana, leaving a warlord in front and one in back. Dana managed to pull herself to her knees. "I'm still quite strong enough to get you both..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Let me go." Reisei hissed at Rajura, he tightened his hold.   
"Why should I?" He asked.   
"Because, you really don't know what you're getting yourself into." She said.   
"Of course I do." Rajura said then looked at Ryo, "Do you want her, Wildfire?"   
"Release her now.." Ryo growled narrowing his eyes at Rajura.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana began to summon a wall of Ice orbs to surround her and Seiji.   
"Such a big mouth for such a little girl, careful, you may just eat the pavement." Nazza said and willed his poision, which was still in Dana's body, into effect weakening her again.   
The ice orbs never came and Dana fell forward into the pavement.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"But, that'd be so easy." Rajura said and brushed a free hand over Reisei's hair.   
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.   
"Oh. Snappy." He grinned.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji scooped Dana up. "What is the point of you guys being here?" He asked.   
Anubis grinned, Nazza laughed. "Why, for the white hair girl of course."  
"Leave Reisei alone you jerks!" Dana said weakly.   
"I'm sorry child, but no can do. Reisei belongs to us, and if not by will then she will by force." Nazza said.   
"Reisei belongs to no one...She never did and never will..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei was still quite angry looking, and Rajura just continued to pester her. The last straw came when he had the balls enough to kiss her cheek. "GET OFF ME!!" Reisei yelled, louder than the yells and bellows before, her eyes flew closed as wave after wave of heat rolled over her then faded as the symbol of death appeared on her forehead in black and outlined by silver.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"She will belong to us." Anubis said and then turned his head hearing the scream in the distance. He looked back towards Dana and Seiji and smirked.   
Seiji looked startled.   
"No! Reisei..." Dana whispered.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura had backed away, but now a triumpahant grin crossed his face. "That's it, you're showing your power." He said. Reisei looked startled but then lunged for Rajura.   
Ryo growled and rushed Rajura again the minute he let go of Reisei.   
Rajura disappeared, sending both Reisei and Ryo colliding. He reappeared hanging upside down from a 'web' formed between the two buildings. "So careless, Wildfire. Hurting such a delicate little thing." He grinned towards Reisei as she growled.   
Ryo paled. "reisei...I-i didn't mean to I.."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana fainted, somewhere in her subconcious she knew she lost Reisei.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I know you didn't, Ryo. This idiot thinks one little mind game is enough to turn me on you, but he's wrong." Reisei said and looked at Rajura, words flooded her mind, and all she could think was to call them out, "Yoroi Kokushibyou Tao Metsubou!" She disappeared in a flash of silver light and when she showed up again she was standing in armor much like Ryo's except for it was black with crystalish silver joints. In her hand she had a weapon much like her ittou makkura but instead it was like the joints of the armor, silverish crystal, forming into an orb on the thick end of black crystal. Silverish veins flowing through the black and blackish veins flowing through the silver. Ryo stood dumbfounded.   
"Ah, but it's worked, hasn't it? I've tricked you into finding your armor, tricked you into wearing it, and you can't hold the armor and your strong mind at the same time, the barrier comes down now!" Rajura said and jumped from his spiderweb and sent the blades of his Chi Lin Tou at Ryo as he slammed down towards the boy.   
Ryo managed to dodge most of the blades but was knocked to the side by one of them.   
"Ryo!" Reisei yelled. Rajura looked towards her and grinned.   
"You stick up for him, why? He stood by most of this time, I could have killed you, he's only acknowledged you when he's been in direct danger."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's going to happen soon." Anubis said.   
Seiji looked at the unconcious form of Dana and then at the warlords.. Looking at the two openings he sprinted off, he'd get Dana to the apartment, then go find and help Reisei and Ryo.   
Touma looked over to the front door as Seiji came in wearing his sub-armor holding an unconcious Dana. "What happened?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei couldn't find her voice to answer Rajura's question. No. Ryo would never do anything to hurt her. "Shut up!" She yelled at Rajura.   
"Shut up? That's no answer. Why do you stick up for him, or care for him, or Dana? Be honest with yourself, Reisei, you'd be better off without them."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anubis and Nazza disappeared.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"No time to explain! We've got trouble, Rajura went after Reisei and Ryo, and I have no clue where they're at." He said.   
Touma nodded, "Well, I suppose you should put her in the guest room, we'll leave Mia and Shin here to stay with her...Shuu to if you think it's necesssary..then we'll go look for them."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"No!" Reisei called. Gods! Why was Ryo not saying anything? It'd be helpful for him to give her some sort of support.   
"C'mon, even now he's not acknowledging what's going on. Is that really the kind of person you would want to care for?" He asked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji took Dana in and laid her down. Then he came back out. "Touma, they want Reisei for the dynasty." He said.   
"All right." Touma said transforming as did Shuu. "let's go"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo stood up. "Don't listen to him Reisei!"   
  
~~~~~  
Seiji nodded and ran out the door. "Look everywhere, I was a bit occupied when Reisei and Ryo ran off to leave Dana and I be." He said.   
The three nodded following Seiji out and split up.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"See this, Reisei? Now he sticks up, now that his name's been dragged through the mud. Oh so nice, isn't he?" Rajura said. "The dynasty would offer you your fellow warlords to care for, and we wouldn't just ignore you in the heat of battle." Rajura said.   
"Shut up! Just shut up, Rajura!" She yelled at him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji began running along the buildings looking into everything he could find.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo spat, "You know darn well that in the dynasty it's survival of the fittest!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Touma and Shuu split up running around trying to find The three.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"He'd say anything to convince you that with him you're on the better side. But look at yourself Reisei, where have you ever fit into this world? And where do you fit in now? The armor of death being an armor accepted upon the ronins? It's a fat chance." Rajura said. "I am offering you the chance to fit in." He grinned. Reisei didn't look completely sure of anything.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji called out Ryo and Reisei's names as he looked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Reisei don't believe him."   
"And why should she believe you, Ryo? Because you claim to be great? Look at her, tell me, is death accepted upon you, halo, torrent, hardrock, and strata? Actually, don't answer, you'd lie anyway, wouldn't you?" Rajura smirked. :She's weakening. She'll be turned any time.: He thought to himself.   
"Your the liar!" Ryo spat.   
"Me?" Rajura acted insulted. "I'm simply telling her what's around her."   
"Reisei! Listen to me! Has Dana ever NOT accepted you?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji ran harder and finally slid past the alley seeing Ryo, Reisei, and Rajura. "SHIN! TOUMA! GUYS!" He yelled for the other ronins.   
Touma, Shuu and Shin all heard Seiji yell and made a break towards his voice.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked up. Waiting for Reisei to answer.   
Reisei searched her mind. "No. She's never not accepted me." She said. Rajura looked at her.   
"Are you so sure? What do you call her throwing a frying pan at you?" He noticed the surprised look on Reisei's face, "Oh yes, I saw it. She tossed it right at you, didn't she?" Rajura smirked and looked at Ryo then back to Reisei.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji waved them over. "They're down here!" He yelled.   
The three ronins ran over to Seiji. "what now?" Shuu asked.   
"I've no dang clue...It looks like it's a pretty heated argument down there, but no one's physically attacked...yet." He said.   
"Should we just..wait?" Shuu asked watching the three.   
Seiji looked unsure, "We can't just plow in there, but we wait to long and real trouble could be started." He said then he noticed something and squinted. "Hey guys....is it just me...or is Reisei wearing armor?"   
"Your right she is..." Touma said squinting also.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"No comment from either of you? Come now, Reisei, can you truthfully say you care about this world? And what of Dana, you care about her, but she was mighty quick to toss that frying pan at you, would a friend throw a frying pan at a friend for a simple game?" Rajura asked. Reisei was breaking, and he knew it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked confused.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo stood silent. Not knowing what to say.   
"Stop it." Reisei said weakly.   
"Stop what? Don't you want to know the truth? You're a pawn to them, and this world. Do you think Ryo is here because he 'cares' for you? No, it's because he'd be giving himself a bad name if he wasn't, if he had the chance he'd turn and run as fast as he could, to avoid getting a single wound. He'd throw you into a pack of hungry wolves if it wouldn't jepordize how everyone saw him." Rajura smirked.   
"Reisei! Don't believe him!" Ryo said. oh Gods...don't let her belive him...   
"See?! He sticks up for himself and himself alone when it comes to dragging him through the mud!" Rajura said, Reisei clenched her free fist.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at the guys, "Oh man...It's starting to look bad in there..." Seiji said, the tension was unbearable.   
Touma nodded, "but what can we do?"   
"I wish I knew..." Seiji admitted.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"You're begining to doubt him, or your lot in this world, do you think he'd really take you in if you turned back now? Join us, Reisei. Under Arago you don't have to doubt what you're doing." Rajura said. He moved and extended his hand towards Reisei. "Just touch my hand and you'll no longer be stuck in a place you don't fit in at." Rajura said.   
"Reisei...don't"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji squinted again in time to see Rajura's move. "Man...this is not looking good..."   
The ronins shook their heads.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Why should she listen to you, Wildfire?" Rajura snapped. Reisei didn't move at all, her mind was whirling to bad, she felt like she was going to pass out.   
"..."   
"What are you worried about, Reisei? Hurting him? Do you really believe it'd hurt him?" Rajura smirked, he was looking at Ryo and addressing Reisei, the look on his face was one that read clearly to Ryo, 'You know I'm going to win.' Is what it said.   
"...."   
Reisei's mind registered another set of words and she looked at Rajura, "Come closer." She whispered. She closed her eyes and Rajura moved closer to her. "What?" He asked. "...Akumu...Kokushibyou...." The veins in her staff seemed to vibrate like they were pumping blood and thousands of small, needle like slivers of silver went at Rajura turning into balls of energy made to slam right into him.   
Ryo tried to register what happened.   
Rajura was pushed back as some of the orbs hit him and he growled. "You will be with the Dynasty, Reisei, be it by your own will or by force!" He lunged at her and almost like she had fought in armor all her life she brought her staff up expertly slamming the black orb at the neck of his armor nearly choking him. He growled with a look threatening that he'd be back and disappeared. Reisei lowered the staff and looked at the ground.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji blinked. "What the hell just happened over there?" he asked his fellow Ronins.   
The other Ronins blinked. "I don't know..." Shin said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked at Reisei, "Are you ok?"   
Reisei pondered the question for a moment, "I doubted you..." She said finally settling for what was on her mind over answering the question.   
"I'm sorry..." Ryo said.   
"Why are you sorry?...You didn't make me doubt you...I managed to somehow let him get to me..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji watched, "Should we go down there and make sure they're ok?" He asked.   
"yea.." Touma said. the others nodded.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked towards the ground banishing his armor. "I guess I didn't put up a real good fight though....I just didn't know what to say..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji began walking towards them.   
The other Ronins followed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei figured out how and after a second banished her armor, she turned around and literally threw herself into Ryo's arms throwing her arms around him tightly. Her face was no longer deathly looking, but she didn't know that, and Ryo probably wouldn't know since she moved so fast.   
  
~~~~~  
Seiji watched quietly as he continued to walk, he could hear the others behind him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo managed to keep standing and put his arms around her waist.   
Reisei's poor heart was going about 90 miles a minute as she held onto him.   
"your fever broke.." Ryo said.   
"It did?" Reisei asked pulling back some to look at him, since she hadn't been able to feel the fever or what her body was going through she didn't know.   
Ryo looked at Reisei's face. "You look living again too..." he said in a light joking manner.   
Reisei blinked. "But...how?..." She blinked again.   
"i don't know..."   
Seiji finally made it to them, "Are you guys o-" He stopped, "Reisei! You're normal looking again!" He said, and was quickly silenced by a small glare as Reisei laid her head back on Ryo's shoulder.   
Touma shook his head. "Are you guys ok? what happened here?"   
Reisei grinned, "Oh, you know, a little battling, some warlord butt kicking." She lifted her head and looked at Ryo then back to Touma.   
Seiji looked at them and then back to the others and then towards the street. "Let's get back to the apartment, I'm worried about Dana." He said.   
"Whoa whoa whoa! What happened to Dana?" Reisei asked, demanded actually.   
"She passed out." Seiji said.   
"Then lets go!" Shuu said. "Can we get some food?" he asked, "I'm starved!"   
Reisei laughed, "Yes, there's food at the apartment, but I have to agree, lets go, and the last one there has to pay to restock my kitchen when Shuu is done eating!" Reisei grinned jokingly to hide that she was worried about Dana and took off running hard.   
The others shook they're heads and made a mad dash for the apartment.   
Seiji was about neck in neck with Ryo.   
Reisei, panting, was already about half way there. Reisei slid into the apartment.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Mr. Jinmei walked into the house and greeted his Wife. "Where's Dana?" He asked. He was still upset about the meeting he was just at. "She's spending the night at Reisei's tonight." Mrs. Jinmei said smiling. "SHE'S WHAT!?" "She's spending the night at.....oh dear....You had a bad day didn't you dear?" Mr.Jinmei turned around and slammed the door, walked to the car and drove off toward reisei's apartment.   
  
~~~~~  
  
She saw a little boy sleeping on the couch and a tiger sitting next to the couch and she yelped in shock and jumped back nearly falling over.   
Ryo looked at rei, "what's wrong?"   
Seiji made it to the door panting just in time to see Reisei jump and looked at what she was looking at and saw Yuli and White Blaze, he was to busy trying to breath and stop laughing to explain.   
"I ran in and...and there's a tiger in my apartment!" It wasn't so really fear, just shock of walking in seeing a large animal and small boy in her living room.   
"You mean WhiteBalze?" Ryo asked.   
"Well." She pointed at the tiger, "If that's White Blaze then yes."   
"That's my pet tiger..." Ryo said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Mr.Jinmei pulled up in the parking lot and slammed the door as he got out.   
"Oh...well...that explains it..." Reisei said and then jumped hearing a car door slam.   
He started stomping up to Reisei's apartment.   
"Oh boy..." She walked towards the door and came face to face with Mr. Jinmei, "Uh...Hello sir..." "Your just jumpy today aren't you?"   
Mr.Jinmei glared at reisei, "Where's Dana?"   
"S-she's sleeping." Reisei said.   
"Well let me in! She's coming home!" He said still glaring.   
"I can't do that. I won't let you wake her up." Reisei said. :Hmmm. I guess I'm looking to get slapped...: She thought to herself.   
"Move." He said simply his glare going colder.   
Seiji walked into the room Dana was in and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"N-no sir." Reisei said.   
Ryo stepped up behind Reisei, "what's up?"   
Reisei's eyes widened and she pleaded silently for Ryo to just go back in the apartment. Mr.Jinmei's head snaped up towards Ryo, "Not only do you have Dana here but you have a guy here as well!"   
"I can explain sir."   
Ryo looked worried for a sec and quietly excused himslef back inside.   
"Well, I'm waiting!"   
"See, this guy is my boyfriend and the woman who cares for him and his friends had car trouble, so I went and helped them out and afterwards they came here. And the lady who cares for him is here too, and a little boy that she also cares for is sleeping right on the couch, so please, keep it down." Reisei said.   
"Keep it down! Just how many boys" he spat out the word, "Do you have in there!? What kind of an influence are you on my duaghter anyways!!!!!"   
Reisei sighed. "The younger boy, and the woman's five teenage 'sons.' She's even here and wouldn't let anything happen. I happen to be a better influnce on your daughter than you're being, sitting here acting like I commited the mortal sin of letting some family friends in." Reisei's temper was begining to rise.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji heard the commotion and looked at Mia, "Go out there, back everything that Reisei says, this could turn up ugly though." He said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Mr. Jinmei glared at Reisei, "You'll let me get my duaghter and The two of us will leave and you will not say anything if you want to see her again!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Mia nodded and went out to Reisei, "Reisei, Can I be of any assistance?"   
"Ya know if all father's act like you and my dad then I'm glad I got kicked out of the house!" She snapped just daring him with her eyes to make an attempt to slap her. Reisei heard Mia, "Would you please explain t Mr. Jinmei that his daughter is not in any harm staying the night here!?" She growled and then looked at Mr. Jinmei, "While I go wake up poor Dana."   
Mia nodded, She extended her hand to Mr. Jinmei "Hello, I'm Mia Coji, Can I help you with anything?"   
Reisei slowly, and reluctantly, moved away from the door and grabbed Ryo putting him right there as if saying do not let him in. She walked into the bedroom and urged Seiji out of the way, then she knelt down by the bed and put her hands on Dana's hands and willed all her healing energy into Dana hoping it would get her up.   
Mr. Jinmei glared at the new comer, "I just want my duaghter away from these "boys" now.."   
Mia looked at him, "I assure she's in no danger of anything, You act so worried about her but...Do you trust her to make the right decisions?"   
Mr. Jinmei glared at her still, "How I raise my daughter is none of your concern!" he snapped.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana slowly opened her eyes, "Reisei?"   
"Yes! Now get up, your father is here and I'm about ten seconds from knocking him out." Reisei said, she got up and hurried back into the main room and to the door. "Dana's up, she'll be out any second." Reisei sneered and wondered if Dana was brave enough to duck out the window until dear ol dad was gone. Seiji had moved back next to Dana.   
Dana shot up..."OH! Sh..." She dashed out the door and to her dad, in a sickengly sweet voice, "Hi daddy! How are you toady!?"   
Seiji walked out of the bedroom after Dana.   
Dana cursed to herself quietly, "Did you have a good day at work today Daddy?"   
Mr. Jinmei glared at his daughter, "that won't work"   
Reisei rubbed her hand over her eyes and nudged Ryo, "Maybe I should have stayed corpse looking and given this asshole a run for his money." She mumbled only audible to Ryo.   
Ryo silently laughed to himself.   
Dana swtched tactics, "So Daddy! What brings you around? Don't you trust me anymore?" She mock pouted.   
He continued to glare,"try again"   
Reisei crossed her arms over her gut.   
She turned on the face she used whenever she wanted something, "daddy! I can stay right?"   
He glared, "nuh-uh"   
Dana switched tactics again, "DADDY! You are going to let me stay!" She said trying demanding. he glared, "DON'T even try it!"   
Dana cringed a bit, "Bad day, huh?"   
Reisei pushed past Mia and stood beside Dana, "My God! Act like she's sitting here drinking booze and partying! What, do you want her to cry every time a guy even says hello, or someone asks her to hang out?! Sorry Jinmei but the world doesn't work that way, lay off her before she does retaliate and really do something that you're going to regrete! You want to sheild her so bad you may as well lock her in a friggin padded room!"   
"DON'T INTERRUPT!!!!!" He said wuite loudly. Dana silently pleaded with Reisei to go back inside.   
"Didn't I ask you to be quiet?" She asked and looked at her watch, "Gee, imagine that, it's 10:30, you're disturbing the peace." With that Reisei retreated back into the apartment daring him to storm in, or even slap Dana. 1st degree trespassing or 1st degree assault would work quite nicely as revenge.   
Dana tried the quivering lip. "But....Daddy!!!" She whined.  
He glared ignoring Reisei, "That won't work Either and you know it!"   
Dana resorted to her last option, "Go ahead and try to make me move! You can't make me go! I won't listen! Just becuase you had a crappy day at work gives you no reason to take it out on me and my friends! You don't trust me but have I ever given you a reason not to!?"   
The door of the apartment next door opened and a cranky, sleepy looking old man stepped out. "Would you please be quiet!" He yelled across the way at Dana's dad and retreated back into his apartment slamming the door.   
Mr. Jinmei glared at Dana ignoring the neighbor, "You will not speak to me that way Young lady!" "I'll speak to you anyway I want!"   
Reisei watched, daring him to do something, just daring it.   
he raised his hand and slapped Dana. The room went dead silent. Dana's head turned with the slap, she focused on the ground she brought her hand to her face and tears welled up in her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have angered him but she couldn't take anymore. "I'm not going home..." She whispered and pushed past him and ran out the door.   
Reisei's hand twitched and she lunged forward and slugged him as hard as she could in the nose. "You keep your hands off her!!!! You ever hit her again and you'll live to regrete it!!! I WON'T LET YOU TREAT HER LIKE MY FATHER TREATED ME!!!!" Reisei yelled and ran past him and after Dana.   
  
~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR NOTE FROM RYIDI: Due to the content of a large chunk of the story I decided to edit it out and time lapse. To put it short after Dana's dad hit her Reisei's dad showed up. Mr. Jinmei and Mr. Kurai are good friends and both have similar methods on 'talking' to their children. They beat the hell out of Reisei and Dana and got some blows off on Seiji and Ryo before Reisei tricked them into thinking she'd called the cops. It was not a pretty section, I might post it later as a separate story, but that in itself would have brought the raiting up to R for graphic, very graphic, violence.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei pooked her head into the doorway, "Night guys." She said to Seiji and Dana.   
"Night." Seiji said.   
"Night" Dana said.   
Reisei looked back to Ryo. "Shall we?"   
Ryo nodded, "Night guys" He said.   
Reisei reached out taking Ryo's hand and began to slowly move towards the stairs.   
Ryo took Reisei's hand and followed.   
She made her way up the stairs slowly.   
"Tired?" Ryo asked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at Dana, "So, I guess that means we have the entire lower level to ourselves?" He asked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yes." Reisei said and smiled slightly at Ryo.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana nodded, "Yea...I think your right..."   
Seiji grinned, and tickled Dana's side slightly.   
Dana giggled, "H-hey!"   
Seiji grinned and stopped raising his hands in stopping and then stood up. "Hmmmm. So much trouble such little time!" He grinned jokingly.   
"What are you planning?" Dana said raising an eyebrow.   
"I'm not sure yet." Seiji admitted.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei got to the top of the stairs and turned looking at Ryo.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana facefaulted into the bed. "well, that wasn't what I was expecting.."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked reisei in the eyes.   
Reisei smiled at Ryo and hugged him.   
Ryo hugged Reisei back, "something on your mind?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked around.   
Dana looked at him curiously, "what?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei shook her head, "Nothing, except getting to bed." She grinned and pulled away letting go of his hand and disappearing into the dark room.   
Ryo smiled and followed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked thoughtful for a moment then grabbed one of the pillows from the bed, "Pillow fight." He smirked and gently thwaped Dana with the pillow.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei sat down on the bed and watched Ryo.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"hey!" Dana said and grabbed a pillow whacking him with it.   
Seiji grinned and hit Dana gently with the pillow again.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo walked in the room and leaned against the door frame.   
"Gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?" Reisei asked grinning.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana threw her pillow at him and stuck out her tongue again. "meanie."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo walked over and sat on the bed next to Reisei, "I'll take the second option"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji, "Dodged the pillow. "Aww...I'm sorry.." He said and dropped his pillow, "Forgive me?" He asked half pouting.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei smiled. "Good." She leaned against him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana grinned and giggled a bit, "aaaawwww...I couldn't stay mad at you..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around Reisei and hugged her gently.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji grinned and pulled Dana up into a hug.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei hugged back gently, "Let's lay down, shall we?" She asked.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana hugged him back.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo nodded, "yea.."   
Reisei moved slowly laying down and pulled Ryo with her.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji yawned, "Ready to sleep yet?" He asked.   
Dana stretched, "yea"   
Seiji, "Ok." He said and reached over turning off the light and spun, still holding her, falling onto his back on the bed, and pulling Dana down by him.   
Dana laughed a bit and rested her head on his shoulder again, "night"   
Seiji, "Night."   
Dana nodded slightly before falling asleep..   
Seiji watched Dana for a few minutes then dozed off himself.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei looked at Ryo and smiled.   
"ready to sleep?" He asked, yawning.   
"Yes." Reisei nodded.   
Ryo, "Good night" he said.   
"Night Ryo." Reisei said, she curled up to him and closed her eyes going to sleep.   
Ryo watched Reisei fall asleep before falling asleep himself. 


	4. Chapter 3

Rajura stepped out of the shadows of the room, the couple had went to sleep hours earlier, and now the early morning sun was coming through the curtains, he'd estimate it was around 6:30 in the morning. Using his illusions he got into Reisei's mind, twisting her dreams, fashioning them into Ryo and Dana and the rest turning against Reisei. Reisei shifted some in the bed as her dreams were twisted, she moved to a point where one of her hands was pressed over her eyes. Forcing more and more illusion Rajura attempted to make the dreams seem real, so Reisei would confuse them with what really happened. He made her see Ryo and Dana turn on her, made her think that they blamed her for the events of the evening, anything that would give him an edge. Reisei sucked in a deep waking breath and Rajura disappeared from the room knowing the first part of the job was done, Reisei opened her eyes and rubbed them, sitting up slowly.   
Ryo blinked and reisei, "morning" He said sitting up, "How are you?"   
Reisei looked at him, "I'm fine." She said, maybe a little to fast, she jumped up and grabbed an outfit from her closet then dashed out of the room and down the stairs to the bathroom to change. Ryo blinked and wondered what he said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana slowly opened her eyes then groaned as they were flooded with sunlight, "Mornings need to be outlawed" she mumbled to her self and pulled a pillow over her face.   
  
~~~~~  
  
She changed and splashed water on her face. Why was she still here after last night? She opened the bathroom door and walked to the living room, picking up her ittou makkura she willed it back to normal and stuck it in her back pocket then she walked into the kitchen and put some coffee on.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji groaned. "What time is it?" He asked, he knew it couldn't be any later than 6:45.   
"Too Early" Dana said.   
Seiji nodded and heard movement. "Sounds like we aren't the only ones up."   
"I refuse to get out of bed til' it's at least 7:30.." She said, "It's saturday and I'm sleeping in dangit!" "Sounds good to me." Seiji said pulling the covers over both their heads.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana grinned happily and put the pillow back under her head. She closed her eyes and tried to getback to sleep.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei stood up and set her coffee down pacing the kitchen. After all they did to her last night, and she was still here, with them, what had gotten into her..   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji attempted to go back to sleep and finally did.   
Dana managed to fall asleep again also.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rajura appeared by the counter and looked at the coffee then at her, "Nervous night?" He asked, poor Reisei nearly jumped out of her skin.   
"What do you want?" She snapped.   
"Oh c'mon! I know you remember how they treated you, I can take you away from being treated like that, all you must do is agree." Rajura said.   
Reisei looked up at the ceiling suspiciously, "You shouldn't have come here to talk." She said to Rajura, he shrugged.   
"Why not?" He asked.   
"Because, there's a ronin right up stairs!" Reisei said, maybe a bit to loud.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana blinked waking up again, "Is it just me or is someone talking to loudly for this time of day?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo stood up and decided to head downstairs.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"You've got to go!" Reisei whispered to Rajura as she heard movement from the floorboards above them. Rajura nodded and disappeared, Reisei grabbed her cup of coffee and sat at the table.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana shook her head dismissing it as her imagination and tried to get back to sleep.   
Seiji had woke up too at the sound and slowly stood up. "Something's not right here..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo walked down stairs, "Is something wrong?" He asked sitting across from her at the table.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana looked at him, silently cursing at the sunlight. "what's up?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei shook her head. "Nope."   
Seiji looked confused, "I'm not sure." He said and walked out of the room and into the livingroom enough to see Ryo and Reisei sitting across the table from eachother, Reisei death gripping a cup of coffee.   
Dana walked out blinking the sleep out of her eyes, "Morning" She said tiredly, "they should be outlawed...mornings are friggin evil.." She mumbled, "SO! How is everyone this not-so fine morning?"   
Reisei looked up and shifted a bit, Seiji noticed this and cast her a suspicious glance. "It's going ok." Reisei said softly under the glance.   
Dana nodded, "That's good.." Too tired to pick up on anything...or just too tired to care to pick up on anything.   
Reisei just nodded in return and sipped at her coffee.   
Dana looked around the silence making her edgy.   
Reisei stood up slowly. "I've got to go out and get a couple things, seeing as my one person apartment has went to a four person, I'll be back soon." She said even though she had no intentions of going to pick up a few things.   
Dana looked at her, "need any help?" she asked. "  
No!" Reisei said as she went towards the door.   
Seiji moved like he was going to stop her but decided against it and looked at Ryo.   
Dana stepped back, "o-ok.." She said shocked.   
Reisei stopped and cast a glare cold as ice at Seiji before unlocking the door, opening it, and hurrying out closing it behind her.   
Seiji looked between Dana and Ryo, "Am I the only one who's noticed that Reisei is acting like a fruitcake?!" He asked.   
Dana looked around fully alert, "Ok somethings wrong. This isn't Reisei when she's having a bad morning!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei ran down the street she could have taken the car, but what a waste, she moved quickly, running towards the park at full speed, she knew she'd find Rajura there.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at Ryo.   
Ryo, "She is definetly acting differently..."   
Dana, "What could have happened.." Whispered.   
"I think we should follow her." Seiji declared. "As far as I'm concerned her acting like that she may as well be in the dynasty."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei ran trying to push her legs faster, finally she made it to the park, and just as she thought, Rajura was there.   
"You could have walked, I'm in no hurry." He said. Reisei glared at him.   
"I am!" She snapped.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana turned on him, " DON'T SAY THAT! JUST BECUASE SHE'S ACTING WEIRD DOES NOT MEAN SHE'S ONE Of THOSE.....THOSE....CRACKERJACKS FOR LACK OF A BETTER WORD!"   
Ryo stood back, not sure of what to make of this.   
"I'm pointing out the truth. If you won't help me follow her, I'll do it on my own." Seiji said and turned walking for the door.   
"I never said I wouldn't follow! I'm just as curious as you! MEN! I swear! You always jump to conclusions! I'm just saying she's not one of them!"   
Ryo, "I think it's a good idea to follow her.."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Joining me?" Rajura asked, Reisei looked around.   
"What other choices do I got? Run around that apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off while they all point fingers? Run the streets? No thanks, I'll go somewhere that I'll at least have a roof over my head and suspicions put away." Reisei said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji opened the door, "Then let's go." He said going out.   
Dana followed, She absolutely refused to believe that Reisei would turn.   
Ryo followed out the door, unsure of what to make out of this.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well then take my hand and come with me." Rajura said, Reisei reached out and took the hand.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji walked down the sidewalk and stopped, "Well, I assume where ever she's going it's by foot." He said looking at her car.   
Dana nodded at Seiji's assesment. "Where would she go? I'm fairly sure she wasn't going to get groceries..."   
Ryo followed behind quietly.   
Seiji mumbled, "Where would a person meet a warlord?" He said it a tad bit louder than he thought he did.   
Dana refrained from yelling, "Supposing your correct that she's meeting a warlord I'd say the park..that's where most of our encounters with them have been..."   
Ryo's hand twitched but refrained from smacking the blonde.   
Seiji looked at Dana, "Then let's check the park." He said and began walking towards the street leading for the park.  
Dana followed with Ryo right behind.   
Seiji walked down the street uncmfortably, the silence was deadly, but somehow in his gut he knew what he had been hinting at.   
Dana felt kind of bad about going off on Sage before.   
After a slightly long walk they came to the opening of the park, literally where they'd met up with Rajura two nights before. He looked around.   
Dana had a sinking feeling in her gut but did her best to ignore it.   
"Well, does anyone see anything?" Seiji asked investigating the area.   
Dana looked around, and saw something in the distance, "What's that?" She pointed.   
"What?" Seiji looked towards where Dana was pointing.   
"I can't tell..."   
Seiji began walking in the direction Dana was pointing.   
Dana followed behind   
Ryo walked behind them trying to make out what they were looking at.   
Seiji noticed Reisei as he came closer.   
Reisei looked up and saw three familiar heads in the distance, her eyes widened and she grabbed onto Rajura's extended hand. "Now!" She said to Rajura. But he didn't whisk her away, he wanted to see the three stunned faces before he took off.   
Dana saw reisei and barely made out Rajura, "no.." She breathed.   
Seiji wasn't sure if he should run and try to attack Rajura, or what.   
Reisei watched waiting and waiting for Rajura to take her away.   
Dana put her hand over her motuh and tried to keep from screaming at Reisei.   
Ryo stood dumbfounded.   
Rajura shook his head and thought, 'To easy.' to himself and then disappeared with Reisei.   
Ryo stood dumbfounded still.   
Seiji turned and looked at Ryo and Dana, he didn't say anything, the look on his face was enough, it was a grim, 'I knew it.'   
Dana dropped to the ground in shock.   
Seiji knelt down in front of Dana, "I'm sorry..." He said.   
She refused to believe what was happening, it was just another bad dream, that's all, just a bad dream, she'd wake up any moment and Reisei would be there to greet her and they'd go to the mall and life would be normal, everything was just a bad dream...She knew she was lying to herself. "it's not your fault.." She said looking somewhere else.   
Seiji nodded slightly and looked up at Ryo, "We'll get her back."   
Ryo looked at him, "yea..we're the ronin warriors...we never lose.." he said absently.   
Seiji sighed to himself.   
It was later on in the day, they had all made their way back to the apartment and just kind of sat there. There was no discussion on what happened. The sky outside had darkened showing a storm soon to come. A soft clink was suddenly heard on one of the windows. It sounded like crystal on glass. Dana jumped and looked to the window.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo was leing in the bed upstairs staring at the ceiling.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at Dana, "What?" The clinking had stopped.   
"nothing" She mumbled, "Must have been My imagination.."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Upstairs the clinking had begun on the window, tauntingly slow.   
Ryo snapped his head over to the window, he got up and opened it looking out.   
The clinking stopped abruptly and a dark giggle came from somewhere above him, on the roof.   
Ryo blinked and tried to figure out what was going on.   
The clinking was suddenly heard on the brick above the window.   
Ryo stuck his head out further and looked up.   
A crystal looking staff clinked against the brick and then moved up some clinking another brick. The dark giggle filling the air again.   
Ryo was tempted to climb up to the roof to see what was going on but thought better of it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Arago was in the room with the other warlords, Nazza had claimed to have figured out how the armor of death worked, the others had been skeptical, but Arago was willing to give the plan a chance, as long as it didn't fail.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Afraid?" A voice asked floating on the air around Ryo.   
"whose there?" He asked.   
"Why don't you come up here and find out?" The voice giggled.   
Ryo shut the window and ran downstairs and out the front door and ran to where he could see on the roof.   
A figure was knelt up on the roof, holding a crystal black and silverish staff in hand, wicked looking black and silver armor clading her body. "Hello down there." She called out, the same voice from the bedroom flowing in the air.   
Seiji watched as Ryo ran out, "What got into him?" He asked.   
Dana, "I don't know..."   
Ryo, "Reisei?"   
Seiji, "If he's gone to long I'll go look for him, he probably just needs time alone."   
"You rememberd my name, I'm flattered." Reisei said tilting her head.   
"Why wouldn't I remeber?" He asked.   
"Why wouldn't I remeber?" He asked  
"Well, you didn't seem to remember your voice last night when I was being taunted, or when I was being tossed like a rag doll." She said matter-of-factly. Then she disappeared and reappeared in front of him, still in armor, minus her helmet. "But I'm willing to forgive mistakes." She said, her face tantalizingly close to his.   
Ryo gulped, "Reisei?"   
"Yes?" She looked at him.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
Reisei stepped back, the look of amusement draining from her face. "Are you trying to anger me? Didn't you do enough of the last night?"  
"No, I'm not trying to anger you...I just don't know what your talking about..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR NOTE FROM RYIDI: I was running spell check but by page 16 I was sick of it, my main priority right now is to get the story up, so if I can finish it and have more and more time to spell check 63+ pages I will, until then it's staying how it is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Please, Ryo, the fight with Rajura, you know, he was right, you only spoke up when it was your name dragged. Or maybe when daddy dearest was around, you didn't even use half your strength, just a small fraction, you wouldn't put any more effort into it."  
Ryo stood speechless.  
"You look shocked, shocked of what? That I'd actually speak up about it?" Reisei tilted her head.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji tilted his head back against the couch.  
Dana, "Maybe we should eat one of these days.." she said not looking away from the wall, her voice betraying no emotion.  
"I'll find something, in a bit..." He said.  
"ok..."  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei crossed her arms over her gut, the metal clanking. "I'm not surprised that you're chosing now to say nothing." She said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji reached over and hugged Dana.  
Dana leaned back against Seiji, "I'm sorry for snapping at you before.."  
"It's ok." He said hugging her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Silent or not, it still stands, I'm willing to forgive mistakes." Reisei said, the sky seemed to open up around them and a light rain began to fall.  
Ryo nodded, "Reisei what's going on?"  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana closed her eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You surprise me with that question, you always looked so much smarter than that. What do you think is going on? I'm offering to forgive and forget, under a circumstance." Reisei said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji kissed the top of Dana's head. Poor thing had been thorugh so much.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"what circumstance?"  
Reisei looked towards Ryo, "Come with me, of course."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana, "I don't know what to do anymore in a matter of a couple days my life was turned around then upside down..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo, "where?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji nodded. "Don't worry, no matter what I'll always be by you through it."  
Dana, "Thankyou so much"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"To the dynasty." Reisei said.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji smiled, "No need to thank me, I wouldn't be able to run from you, or leave you." He said,.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo paled, "You...you didn't join them did you?"  
"Rajura was waiting for me when I awoke this morning. Ryo, it's really not so horrible there. A world where the only way you suffer pain is inflicting it on yourself." Reisei banished her armor, her crystal staff replaced by her metal ittou makkura, she stepped towards Ryo and brought her free hand up cupping his cheek.  
Ryo stepped back a step, "no..I won't join the Dynasty, I can't, It's my destiny to fight them, be against them....I can't join them.."  
"You'd trade being with me to fight against something you're not even certain you can beat?" Reisei asked pulling her hand back, her fingers curling slowly into a lose fist.  
"I won't join the dynsty no matter what, Reisei I'm sorry, but it's my duty, my destiny to fight them, I can't deny that"  
"Destiny, it's a losely used term, overrated."  
"I'm sorry Reisei, nothing anyone , even you, can say will make me turn..."  
"It's your duty to fight what you think you should fight. It's your destiny to make your own destiny. And you've made the decision that in your self made destiny your enemy will be me. You're not sorry, you're to full of your self-situated pride to be sorry."  
"Reisei..."  
The rain had started to fall harder, leaving them both soaked, "Reisei what?"  
"Why...why did you join the dynasty..?"  
"What did I have here? Pointed fingers? You claiming to stick up for me when you only stuck up for yourself? A friend who ran from me at a dream, a mere dream? A father who used me as a human punching bag?"  
Ryo stood speechless.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana opened her eyes and stared out the window watching the rain fall, "Do you think Ryo is ok in that storm?"  
Seiji nodded, "I'm sure he's fine."  
Dana nodded and stared at the rain that was falling on the window.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I was offered protection, a place to be without having my comrads being the ones who hurt me most, and all for the simple cost of dedicating my services to Arago."  
She rubbed one hand over one of her cheeks and pulled it away, being able to smell, just hardly, but still smell the salty tears. "Rajura, the dynasty, it offered an escape from this." She said and raised her palm facing him as if to show him the tears even though she knew he couldn't see them on her skin or mixed with the rain falling on her hand.  
Ryo was still speechless.  
"But I can see that it's something you refuse to want, and refuse to accept, therefore placing me as your enemy." She paused closing her eyes and pulling in a breath, "Be ready, Ryo, you will have to battle me sometime." She said and turned.  
Ryo stood not knowing what to do.  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Reisei asked and then lifted her head, "Love that is. The emotion of greatness, more like the emotion of pain. That's why I tried avoding falling for you. Here I am, deliberately disobeying orders on the first day, for you. I wasn't sent to talk, I was sent to attack, and if I can't save you, then I must attack you, my love." Reisei said turning back to him, "Yoroi Kokushibyou Tao Metsubou." She called softly, hardly even audible until her armor covered her.  
Ryo looked down.  
"Call your armor, I refuse to fight you unarmed." She said, a certain coldness covering her face, no doubt to keep her emotionless in battle.  
"I refuse to hurt you.." he said.  
The coldness broke for a second to a look of undescribableness. Then it returned. "Call your armor, Ryo." She said.  
He summoned his sub armor, "I won't hurt you.."  
Reisei tried to ignore his comment. "Call the armor of Wildfire. Call it, Ryo."  
"no.."  
"Come now, Wildfire, call the armor, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." Rajura said as he appeared about ten feet behind Reisei.   
Ryo summoned his armor, "I won't hurt her..."  
"She's here to fight you. You'll fight back or easily be killed, and we all know that there's no sport in that. It's easier to get a struggle as you kill those you care about, isn't that right, Reisei?" Rajura asked, Reisei didn't answer, "Reisei!" He said.   
Reisei mumbled a small, "Yes sir."  
Ryo was speechless.  
Rajura walked, past Reisei, right to in front of Ryo, "What's it like, boy? To watch such a powerful girl be treated like a puppet on strings, that's all she is, really." Rajura said, and said it low enough that only Ryo would hear, then he turned and walked back to his original position.  
"She's not a puppet.." He said aloud.  
Reisei looked between Ryo and Rajura.  
"Whatever would you be talking about?" Rajura asked grinning.  
Ryo glared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana, "what are you thinking about?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the winodw, her voice still betraying no emotion.  
Seiji, "I don't know really, it just feels, different. Last night she was fighting with us, now we can't find her, and even saw her disappearing holding hands with Rajura."  
Dana moved to a position where she was curled up next to Seiji, she put her arms around his shoulders but never stopped staring out the window even as she put her head on his shoulder, "I just wish I knew why...."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Reisei, I'm growing bored of this, attack him now." Rajura said, Reisei didn't seem to register, she made no attempt to move. "I said now." Rajura said again, sounding a bit agitated. This time Reisei nodded blankly as she lifted her staff and spun it over her head, then stopped it and brung it down, black orb touching the ground.   
"Akumu..." She began as she lifted the orb from the ground, the silver veins in it begining to pulse, "Kokushibyou..." She finished and looked at Ryo, the look totaly contradicting her next move. The look saying she didn't want to, while she lunged forward and thrust the black orb outward towards his gut, that if hit would blast him onto his back like he'd been in the path of a bomb.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji stroked Dana's hair, "I do too..." He said, "Not just for Reisei's sake...for Ryo's too..." He said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo flipped backwards in order to dodge the attack but made no move to attack.  
"Spoiled sport." Rajura tisked. "Reisei, stand down." He said, Reisei lowered her staff to the ground and stepped back. Rajura walked over to Ryo again, pulling his Chi Lin Tou from back, "Tame as a cat." He said stepping passed Reisei, then he looked at Ryo, and once again, only audible to him and Ryo, he smirked. "I told you, Wildfire, she is a pupet now, the dynasty's puppet, she will do anything to avoid being hurt." Rajura's grin turned to a triumphant smile.  
Ryo still made no move to attack.  
"It's amazing what a person can do with the ability to change someone's dreams, change how realistic they are." He grinned and looked over his shoulder at Reisei. "And what beautiful dreams they had been." He said looking back at Ryo smugly.   
Ryo balled his fist and slugged Raj right in the jaw, "shut up!"  
Rajura growled and rubbed his jaw. "Did I strike a nerve, Wildfire?"  
"I said...Shut up!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji sighed and closed his eyes. Poor Ryo. Poor Dana.   
Dana watched the raindrops hit the window and run down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I appears I did indeed strike a nerve. Tell me, what was it that made you snap? That I got into her dreams? Or that at one time every dream I rotted had been something beautiful? Or maybe it is just her, herself? She is quite easy on the eyes, ne?" Rajura grinned.  
Ryo slugged him again, "Stay away from her!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji, "I don't know when or how, but we will have Reisei back, Dana."  
Dana, "I hope so...I hope so.."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You're treading on thin ice, boy. You don't give my orders, Arago gives my orders, and I give hers." Rajura said and after rubbing his jaw again he cocked his thumb over his shoulder towards Reisei. "What are you afraid of, anyway?" Rajura got cocky and grinned, "That she'd chose me over you?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We will." Seiji said hugging Dana gently.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo glared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana, "I can't help thinking I might be to blame for this...with everything that happened yesterday and all..."  
Seiji hugged Dana again, "No, whatever happened to Reisei happened for reasons even beyond her control. None of it is your fault."  
Dana shook her head, "yesterday, after they were attacked in the park I had been sleeping in her room, I had a dream, a dream about Reisei Dana took a deep breath Reisei attacked me with her Ittou Makkura, I woke up I saw her in the shadows coming up the stairs and I reacted badly, even though she said she forgave me I think I really hurt her...I feel really bad about that..."  
Seiji hugged her, "Dana, your dream did not decide why Reisei did what she did today, you can't blame yourself for it."  
Dana, "I suppose your right..but I don't know what I can be sure of anymore..."  
Seiji hugged Dana again, he didn't have anymore advice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hmm, is that it? Oh well, she'll chose who she's told to chose. Just like she'll hurt who she's told to hurt. And kill ho she's told to kill." Rajura said.  
Ryo continued to glare.  
Reisei watched the two men, even though she couldn't tell what was being said.  
"Don't worry, I promise I'll take good care of her." Rajura said smugly.  
"She gave you the alternative route, Wildfire, you turned it down, and in doing so turned your back on her!" Rajura said loudly enough for Reisei to hear, and when the girl lowered her head Rajura grinned smugly again. "I do love a good puppet." He hissed at Ryo.  
Ryo glared not nowing what else to do.  
"And he says nothing, just as he did before, Reisei." Rajura called over his shoulder, Reisei's armored hands had both clamped around her staff.  
Reisei looked at Ryo and Rajura.  
"Reisei!" Rajura beckoned Reisei forward, she stopped just short of reaching him. "Do your work." He said.   
"Pardon?" Reisei asked.   
"Give him a good jolting." Rajura said, and Reisei froze. Rajura stepped away, giving Reisei plenty of room to grab Ryo's hand and send a nearly fatal amount of electricity through him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana hugged Seiji tighter.  
"It'll be ok." Seiji whispered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo stood there not attacking or making any move too.  
"Well? We don't have all day!" Rajura snapped at Reisei, she looked at him and then to Ryo and moved to him, she reached up and pulled his helmet level with hers, and making Rajura think she was just toying with her mind she looked at him.   
"Go, please, break away, run, shove me to the ground, whatever you have to, just go. I can't force myself to hurt you under anyone's orders. I didn't join them to hurt you, I joined to avoid hurting more, so just go!" She whispered.  
Ryo nodded slightly and pulled away and ran going back to sub armor. He headed towards the apartment.  
Reisei watched him go until one of Rajura's hands clamped onto her shoulder, dragging her back to the nether realm. He did not look happy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked up as Ryo ran in, soaked and in subarmor. "What happened?" He asked.  
Ryo, "Rajura......and Reisei is with them.."  
Seiji, "What? When?"  
Dana, "What about Reisei?"  
Seiji looked at Dana then back to Ryo.  
Ryo, "she's just a puppet to them....Rajura messed with her dreams which caused her to turn to their side..."  
Seiji looked half surprised. "And does Reisei realize this or does Rajura still have her brain rinsed, washed, and dried?"  
Ryo, "I'd say rinsed, washed, and dried.." He banished his sub armor and sat in a chair.  
Dana buried her face in Seiji's shoulder. "oh gods no..."  
"Did you face them both?" Seiji asked looking at Ryo wondering how the hell he got away if he was face to face with both, he hugged Dana tightly.  
Ryo, "In a way..Rajura was barking orders at Reisei, she said she joined the Dynasty to escape the hurt, not to hurt..."  
Seiji blinked, "That doesn't make any sense. Not just her joining to escape hurt but not to hurt...But also Rajura barking orders, was she following them without hesitation?"   
Ryo, "I don't know..It seemed like she was hesitating at some points and her face looked like she didn't want to attack..I have no idea.."  
"How'd you manage to get the hell outta there?"  
"Reisei let me run...she even told me too..."  
"That doesn't make any sense, if she's working for them why would she risk it to let you get away? Not to mention...what hurt was she running from?" Seiji asked.  
"I'm not sure, I think she was running from not being accepted.."  
"She didn't say?" Seiji asked and then realized he should let it drop, "Why don't you go rest, Ryo, you've had a long day."  
Ryo nodded a bit and headed upstairs and laid bck down on the bed.  
Seiji shook his head and sighed then hugged Dana again.  
Dana, "I don't believe it...how could they treat her like a puppet? a mere puppet?"  
"The dynasty is a cruel place, they've obviously sugar coated it to get her there, or Rajura did at least. I'd like to know what he did to her mind as she slept to make her have dreams severe enough to cause her to up and leave you and Ryo behind." Seiji said.  
Dana nodded.  
"I promise, we'll get Reisei back, even if we have to kidnap her and chain her down until she agrees to stay." Seiji said.  
Dana almost smiled, "yea.."  
"Until then you should sleep too, it's been rough on you as well." He said.  
"I'm comfy right here," She yawned and fell asleep.  
Seiji smiled some and held Dana.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji moved slowly and let Dana lay on the couch as he got up and walked around the living room trying to think. "I guess the first thing to do would be to let the rest of the ronins know." Seiji mumbled to himself and walked to the phone picking it up, he dialed some numbers then held the phone up to his ear and waited for one of the guys, Mia, or Yuli to answer.  
Mia grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
"Mia, it's Seiji, we've got a problem, are the guys around?" Seiji asked.  
"Yea, their fighting over lunch at the moment..."  
"Well, get them on speaker phone." Seiji said, rolling his eyes at the thought of the guys fighting over lunch.  
"Hold on a sec," Mia, "HEY!" The ronins looked up, "What?" Mia, sweatdrop, "Get over here! Seiji's on the phone!"  
Seiji blinked hearing Mia have to yell at the guys.  
The guys all stopped and sat around the phone, Mia turned on the speaker phone, "Ok"  
"Hey guys. We've got a small problem." Seiji's voice showing that 'small' was an understatement.  
"Go on.." Shin prompted.  
"Miss. Fight happy, symbol of death tattooed on her ankle, bearer of an armor we know nothing about Reisei took off this morning and..."  
The ronins sweatdropped at the description.  
"Well, thanks to some screwing with dreams on Rajura's part, she joined the dynasty."  
"Hows Ryo and Dana taking it?" Mia asked.  
"Dana's taking it pretty hard and I'd say she's faring better than Ryo, if that gives any idea how hard he's taking it." Seiji said.  
Mia, "yea kinda.."  
"Guys, it may be just me, but I get the feeling Ryo isn't going to be fight ready any time soon." Seiji said.  
"You may be right..." Shin asked, "Do you think Dana may be able to fight? She mey not have armor but she is very capable of fighting..."  
"I don't know about Dana, probably, I'll have to see when she wakes up."   
"Look, Ryo already came pretty close to having to fight Reisei. The dynasty i using her as a pupet, Ryo said Rajura was barking orders at her that she seemed hesitant to follow, so we may still have something to work with in terms of getting her back without the use of force." Seiji said.  
"I hope that's true.." Touma spoke up.  
"I think we all do." Seiji said, "Keep on the lookout though, if she gets tricked to much by those, crackerjacks, as the Reisei we know would put it, she could probably become pretty lethal. Ryo said that when he had to face her before though she told him to run away, actually let him get away, with Rajura standing right there."   
"What reason could she possibly have for turning though?" Touma asked.  
"Ryo said she said something about turning to avoid pain? It's hard to tell, we also don't know what kind of hellish nightmares she was given either, or how real they seemed to her, her and Dana weren't in the strongest state of mind last night."  
Touma nodded, "With everything that happened last night I don't think he had to make extremely real..."  
"Or he made it unbearably real, it's hard to tell." Seiji said.  
"yea...Do you want us to come over?" Mia asked.  
"If you think you should, but there's not much really going on, or to do. Dana is sleeping, Ryo is upstairs, I don't know if he's sleeping or what he'd doing, and I'm on the phone with you guys."  
Seiji walked into the kitchen and saw the cup of coffee Reisei had been drinking still on the table, and long since cold. "Think this thing could get anymore confusing?" He asked into the phone.  
"I'll round up the guys and we'll head over...If they attack again I don't think only you can take care of them if neither Dana or Eyo can fight.." Mia said grabbing the car keys.  
"I don't know.." Touma said.  
"Ok, sounds good. We'll sit down and try to figure this out when you guys get here." Seiji said.  
"ok See you in a few" Mia said.  
"See ya." Seiji said and hung up.  
Mia hung up the phone and herded the guys out of the house with Whiteblaze and Yuli.."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Upstairs: The sound of the Ancient Staff's ring clinging together began to float across the room as the robed, white hair man came from a seeming no where to stand in the middle of the room and look at the form of the young man laying on the bed.  
Ryo cracked an eye open, "Ancient?"  
"Yes, Wildfire." The Ancient Said.  
"Whatare you doing here?"  
"You're confused, are you not?"  
"Yes Ancient Very Confused..."  
"I'm here to offer what help I can. The girl you faced today was not the bearer of the armor of Death that you knew, merely a dynasty controled shell, and act, and even as Illusion refered to her, a puppet. Could you tell the difference, between the dynasty created shell and the one you knew?"  
"yes.."  
"But you still believed that they were one in the same, just one tricked, didn't you?"  
"yes.."  
"That is where the assumptions are wrong. The real bearer of death is there, trapped in dormacy by nightmares of a scale she couldn't handel on her own, but was unable to wake up from and seek comfort. The bearer of death you see is the dynasty pulling the strings, trying to trick you, nothing that you see from Death is her controlling it, it's the dynasty, she's still trapped in with the nightmares. Everything she says, every way she looks, everything she does is the dynasty putting up an act, to fool you, and the rest of the ronins."   
Ryo blinked, "what should I do?"  
"I can't answer that. I don't know how to bring her back, but you've got to beware. You may even have to give the shell a couple knocks, the real Reisei would only be able to feel the after effects, if there were any left, when she was pulled from her dormant state." The Ancient said.  
"Are you saying we can hurt the shell but it wouldn't effect Reisei?"  
"Yes, it wouldn't affect the real one at least, the one being trapped inside." The Ancient nodded.  
"I still don't think I could try to fight her purposefully..."  
"You may not have a choice."  
Ryo nodded.  
"The Armor of Death is no trifling thing, Wildfire. There is legend that the Armor of Death teamed with another armor creates a team, depending on what the hearts of the team consist of decides if this team saves the world, or destroys it. This is where it gets confusing, again, it's unknown what armor teams up with the Armor of Death to create this team. Common sense would make one think the other strongest armor, the Wildfire, but it's not known for sure."  
Ryo blinked, "So is there another armor we have to find?"  
"It's hard to tell, most likely there is, but if there isn't that pins the Inferno as the strongest, along with Death. If that's right then you're the second part of the team, the dynasty catches you, and it's all over." The Ancient said grimly.  
"Well, There's no way I'm going to join the dynasty.." Ryo said.  
The Ancient nodded then was gone leaving that all familiar clinking sound behind.  
Ryo laid back down on the bed trying to sort out this new information.  
Seiji walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on the doorframe, "Ryo? You awake?"  
"Yea, I'm awake."  
Seiji came in. "Hey, the guys are coming over, I was wondering if you wanted to come down or if I should tell them you're sleeping when they get here?"  
: "I'll come down,"Ryo said standing, "I just had a talk with the ancient..there's some stuff we should get cleared up.."  
"Really?" Seiji asked.  
Mia pulled into the parking lot and parked by the apartment.  
Yea.." Ryo said walking down stairs.  
"Ok." Seiji followed him down the stairs.  
Mia herded the guys out of the car, Shuu was complaining about having to miss the rest of lunch, and they walked up to the door and knocked.  
Seiji walked over and answered the door hearing knocking.  
" We're here!" Yuli said stating the obvious.  
"Come on in." Seiji said stepping aside.  
Mia and the guys walked in.  
Ryo, "hey guys.."  
"Dana's still sleeping, Ryo, as you can see, decided to join us." Seiji said.  
Shuu, "Should we be honored?" Shin, "Ignore him he's cranky cause he had to miss the rest of lunch.."  
Seiji grabbed a pillow from the loveseat and chucked it at Shuu's head.   
Shuu grabbed the pillow, "Hey! What was that for!?"  
"For being cranky, come on guys, have a seat." Seiji said and walked to the couch hauling the sleeping Dana up and carrying her into the guestroom laying her down then coming back out.  
The guys sat down and Shuu pouted, "I have every right to be cranky!" He threw the pillow at Seiji's head.  
Seiji caught the pillow and sat it down and then looked at Ryo, "So, what did the Ancient have to say?"  
Ryo,"Well first of all the Reisei we'll be fighting is just a shell, he said whatever we do to the shell won't effect the real Reisei, and The Armor of Death is not an armor to be taken lightly, Legend says that when the Armor of Death is paired up with another armor they make a team, and depending on the bearers the armors can either save or destroy the world, the other armor is unknown The Ancient says that it might be the inferno and if its not we have another armor to find..."Seiji nodded. "Ok, so how do we get the real Reisei back?"  
"He's not sure.."  
"Well that helps.." Seiji mumbled and then realized that unless Mia had explained what was going on to Yuli the kid would be completely lost, and looking at them like they were complete idiots.  
Yuli was looking at them like they were complete idiots.  
And Yuli himself was looking like he was a complete idiot.  
Seiji looked over at Yuli, "You're just to smart to figure us out Little man!" He said with a deep tinge of sarcasum.  
Yuli blinked, "huh?"  
It took everything in Seiji to keep him from cracking up.  
Mia shook her head.  
Seiji looked at the guys. "So what do we do now?" He asked.  
The guys blinked, "No clue.." Tuoma said, "FOOD!" Guess....  
"I don't know how much food is in the kitchen, but you're welcome to look." Seiji said.  
Shuu jumped up and ran to go raid the kitchen.   
Seiji shook his head. "Why don't you go to, Yuli. The two geniuses can talk over lunch." Seiji said.   
Yuli nodded happily, He didn't get that geniuos was an insult and followed after Shuu.   
Seiji looked at the remaining occupants in the living room. "So, when do we think they're gonna strike again?" He asked refering to the dynasty.  
"No clue.." Shin said.  
Seiji looked around.   
Finally he stood up, "I can't just sit here." He stated.  
Yuli popped his head out of the kitchen, " I thought the Couch was plenty comfy..."  
Seiji rolled his eyes, "You have such a firm grasp on the obvious."  
Yuli blinked and went back into the kitchen.  
Seiji looked around the room and grinned.  
"what?" Shin asked.  
"He's so easy to insult." Seiji grinned not naming names.  
Mia shook her head, "Your lucky he doesn't understand.."  
"Am I?" Seiji asked.  
"If he understood your remarks he'd break into tears and never be quiet..."  
"I'm sure Reisei keeps a roll of duct tape somewhere..."  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
Seiji shook his head and then walked over to a window, the rain that had started earlier was still hitting it.   
Yuli walked into the room, "i'm bored..."  
"We are to, but the matter at hand is a little more important than if we're bored or not." Seiji said.  
"What's Matter? and where's Hand?"   
Seiji wanted to beat his head on the window. "Never mind Yuli, go eat some more."  
"But I'm full and Shuu won't let me have any food anyways....and there isn't much left..."  
Seiji sighed. "Ok." He looked at the others, "Do we have any ideas on what to do?"  
"nope." "none" "nadda"  
Seiji looked over at Ryo, "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I'm fine"  
"Ok."  
Seiji turned back to look out the window, and immediately fell on his butt. "R...r...r...r...r...!!!" He pointed towards the window, by the time everyone looked what Seiji had seen would be gone.  
Yuli looked at Seiji, "Are you ok? Your ACTING NUTS..."  
"Right now I feel nuts..." Seiji murmered when he found his voice.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked.  
"Reisei...I...turned to the window, and grinning back at me was Reisei..."  
"I beleive it.." Ryo said.  
Lightning hit extremly hard right outside the apartment, literally sounding like a bomb dropped.  
"Think someone's trying to give us a message?"  
Dana's eyes shot open and she sat up slowly, she rubbed her eyes trying to figure out what happened.  
"Maybe.." Shin said.  
Seiji looked around the room, "Well, should we go out there?"  
"Do we wanna get fried?" Shuu asked walking back in.  
Lighting struck again. "Good point."  
"Running from a fight so easy?" One of those all to familiar but completely evil voices called out, coming from the stair well.   
The ronins looked towards the stiar well with shocked faces and gasped.  
Reisei stood there, face blanketed with shadows, "That is what that was you know, a challenge."  
Shuu looked at her and with a sarcastic note in his tone, "Gee Ya THINK!?"  
"Well, you're the ones who stayed inside. Afraid you'd get fried." She started laughing some, "The OH SO GREAT Ronin Warriors, afraid of a little lightning." She grinned.   
Shuu grumbled.  
She made her way down the rest of the stairs. "Amusing bunch, very amusing."  
Shuu continued to grumble.  
Reisei spooted Yuli and raised an eyebrow.  
Yuli, "Who are you?"  
"Why, haven't your friends told you? I'm Reisei. C'mere little boy." She said innocently and extended her hand to Yuli.   
Yuli smiled and went over to shake The 'Nice' Ladies hand  
Reisei pulled Yuli up and looked at the ronins, "How many others around you have such a firm grasp on reality?" She asked sarcasticly.Seiji sweatdropped badly.  
"I don't know!"  
Reisei tapped her finger against Yuli's nose, "Cute as a button!" She said sarcasticly.  
Yuli giggled like the girl he is!   
"What's your name?" Reisei asked. Seiji pondered the situation, he could let Reisei kill Yuli and the kid would be off their hands...NO! He wasn't supposed to think like that.  
"Yuli!"  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yuli. Now, who do your friends say the bad guys are?"  
"I don't think I was paying attention, But I know its the Dynasty!"  
Reisei smiled, "They only say that because they don't understand. Now, would you believe me if I told you they've been lying to you? The big bad Ronin Warriors are bullies, they've been telling you the dynasty is the bad side, but it's rubbish!" Reisei said convincingly.  
"But..but The Dynasty took my parents away.."  
"And what proof do you have of that? Something some ol tin can says? They like to exaggerate, dear Yuli. We don't have your parents, and we didn't take them away."  
"then where are they?"  
The ronins and Mia sweatdropped.  
"Maybe you should ask the ronins." Reisei said, she looked towards the group and part of her mouth lifted in a smirk.  
"but they already said the Dynasty had them.."  
"Oh Yuli, if the ronins lied to you about the dynasty being all bad, don't you think they could have lied to you about that?" Reisei asked, "I'm hurt at the idea that we'd take away the parents of such a...good...little boy." Reisei said forcing a hurt tone into her voice.  
"Maybe," he brightened, "Will you help me find my parents?"  
Puppy dog eyes, "Please!??"  
"Of course." Reisei said.  
"yay!"  
She looked at the ronins.  
The ronins stood dumbfounded.  
"But Yuli, why don't you go give the ronins something for lying to you." She leaned towards Yuli's ear and whispered only in his ear shot, "Like a good punch where it counts." She set Yuli down.  
Yuli nodded and ran over to a random Ronin and did what he was told.  
Shuu fell over tears streaming down his face. "Darn....kid..."  
"He deserved it, didn't he Yuli?" Reisei asked.  
Yuli nodded.  
"What about the others? Can't forget them."  
Yuli nodded and ran around doing as he was told. The ronins sank to the ground.  
"Except for Ryo, I've got a better thing for him to get."  
Yuli nodded.  
Reisei looked at Ryo.  
Ryo took a step back.  
She left her subarmor, standing in a short black dress. "There, harmless as a kitten." She said and then turned towards the stairs. "If you're in the least intrested in what I have to say, I suggest you follow, while Yuli takes care of the boys." Reisei grinned and began walking up the stairs.  
Ryo gulped and followed her upstairs.  
She closed the door hard when he got in the room. "You followed, I'm surprised."  
Seiji was on knees, one hand holding him up, he was biting his lip hard.   
Yuli decided to continue kicking instead since he got to the ronins once already.  
Mia buried her face in a pillow to keep from laughing.  
Whiteblaze sweatdropped.  
Seiji watched Yuli get near him again and pulled his hand up long enough to slap Yuli acorss the face. "Are you completely stupid?!"  
Yuli kicked him and ran off, to start over on the ronins again, "YOUR MEAN! THAT GIRL WAS RIGHT!"  
Dana heard screaming in the front room and watched as Yuli ran and Kicked Shuu again.  
"Please, she doesn't need anymore encouragement! Even if she is upstairs!" Seiji groaned and tried to stand up.  
Dana ran into the room and immediatly put her hands on his shoulders, "What are you doing little boy?" She asked sweetly kneeling down to look him in the face.  
Reisei pulled herself to sitting on the dresser.  
"They lied to me and the nice lady who told me the truth told me to get them back.." he said innocently.  
Dana shook her head, "What's your name?"  
Ryo looked at reisei.  
"Yuli"  
"Well, Yuli My names Dana, who told you they lied to you?"  
Yuli thought for a moment, "Reisei,"  
"So! I'm in a bit of a predicament, Wildfire. See, Arago's little idea blew up in his face, and since Nazza and the other warlords were prompty...reconditioned...I was sent out in their place on a bit of a mission. I've got to bring you back with me. Or I have to bring the other four ronins back with me. You can see where this might pose a problem, five on one odds are not good. Not even to catch one of the five fish." She said,  
"Why does he need me or the others?"  
Reisei looked innocent, "How should I know?"  
Seiji finally got to his feet.  
Dana somehow managed to talk Yuli out of kicking the ronins more.   
"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
"Well, if I've got to bring you back, or bring the other four back, it's kind of obvious what I'm asking, anyhow, "She pouted, "Don't you want to be with me?"   
"I want to be with the Real Reisei not a shell for the Dynasty"  
She blinked, and growled, "And just how did you know?" She gritted her teeth.  
"I have connections..."  
"I see, the Ancient right? Old man can't keep his nose out of anything."  
"Your right."  
She cocked her eyebrows. "I'll make you a trade."   
"What?"  
"You join the dynasty long enough for a little hush hush plan of ours to go through, and I let Reisei go." She smirked.  
"No deal."  
"You must really be fond of the idea of nightmares plauging her to dormacy." She shrugged, "No matter. You may not be willing to give up for just Reisei, but," She summoned the Armor of Death and walked to the door opening it and heading down the stairs, "I'm sure when it comes to your friends too you'll give in quite quickly."  
Ryo ran after her sumnmoning his armor.  
The armored feet pounded down the stairs and then she spun holding the pointed end of her staff out at him if he were to come any closer.  
Ryo stopped.  
"I will spear you like a fish, don't doubt that for a moment." She hissed.  
Yuli, Who had been sitting on the couch bored, ran over and hugged Reisei's leg, "YAY! THE NICE LADIES BACK!!"  
"Yes, I'm back, now listen little boy, this is going to get dangerous, so run far away from here, out to the field, run now!" She said.  
Yuli nodded and ran to the field happily.  
"Quite an annoying child." She mumbled and then stepped back some and pulled her staff into both hands, she flipped it and touched the black orb to the ground, "Kokushibyou," The veins in the orb began to throb   
Dana stepped backwards, this wasn't something she wanted to deal with at the moment.  
"Dzuki," As did the veins in the base, she lifted it back up, holding it above her head  
"Gadan!" She brought the staff down, slamming the pointed tip into the floor and splitering through it, a sharp explosion errupting from the point of contact and blasting it's way outward in all directions with near lethalness.  
The ronins and Mia and dana were knocked backwards Quite a bit Dana and Mia passing out along with Shin.  
Reisei, or her body at least, sprinted forward hard and scopped Shin over on shoulder and Mia over the other, she didn't have any use for the girl except maybe for randsom. "See ya when I come back for the rest, handsome!" She grinned over her shoulder at Ryo as she disappeared with Shin and Mia.  
Shuu and Touma cursed and Ryo stood dumbfounded.  
Seiji pulled himself up and made his way over to Dana.  
Ryo banished his armor and sat on the staircase.  
Seiji picked up Dana and carried her back into the room laying her back on the bed, then he walked out of the room and looked at Ryo sympatheticly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei reappeared in the feild Yuli was playing in. "Thank you." She said to the little boy, her victums had done been dropped off at the dynasty.  
Yuli looked up at Reisei, "Huh? Why are you thanking me?"  
"Silly boy. Your foolishness to trust a warlordess got Mia and Shin captured. And many of the others hurt. Oh dear, how will you explain now, that you could be so easily decived?" She grinned wickedly.  
Yuli broke into tears and was wailing at the top of huis lungs.  
"Oh, don't cry, you're not the first idiot that I've used this body to get at!" She snapped and then disappeared.  
Yuli continued to wail.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Dana's dream a small black flame had begun to burn, a face came into veiw behind the flame, it was Reisei, her eyes unfocused as she stared into the flame, frozen in place except for an occasional sob, and a never ending stream of tears running down her cheeks.   
Dana, herself in the dream, looked at the flame, "Reisei?" She whispered fearfully.  
There was no response from the crying girl, who seemed almost to be floating in some sort of space, her hair trailing out behind her.  
Dana, her physical self, curled into a ball.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji hadn't looked away from his friend sitting on the staircase. He wasn't sure what to make of Ryo's face.  
Ryo stared at the wall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana, her dream self, yelled to no one in particular, "SOME ONE!! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?"  
The floatiness in the dream seemed to pull Dana closer, letting her see that, unlike thought before, there was more reaction than just streams of tears, Reisei's lips were moving in a shaky, silent talk.  
Dana focused trying to read what Reisei was saying.  
The lips movements became clearer for the first part of the message, 'Ryo' and 'Dana' were able to be made out.  
Dana continued to focus hoping to make more sense out of it.  
'Don't' was able to be made out next, followed by 'Give', 'Up', 'On', and 'Me.' But once again the movements were blurred, leaving more of the message unsolved.  
"Reisei! What should we do? How can we help?"  
The image itself began to fade.  
"Reisei! Don't go!"  
It faded completely leaving Dana to wake.  
Dana woke up and sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Trying to sort out what happened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji stepped onto the staircase and sat by Ryo, "It wasn't her, you have to remember that, you can't let what your eyes saw fool you, Reisei may have been a fight happy girl, but she was not that monster." Seiji said.  
Ryo nodded, "I know..I just don't know what we're going to do when she returns, Arago realized his mistake and now he's after us I don't know his plans but Reisei was sent to get us all..."  
"We'll just have to try to stay one step ahead." Seiji said. Ryo nodded.  
"I'm going to go check on Dana." Seiji said and stood up, then he looked at Ryo, "You're also wondering how we're going to crack the real Reisei out of there, aren't you?"   
"yea.."  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Seiji said.  
Ryo,"Thanks man"  
"You're welcome, Ryo." Seiji said and walked down the stairs and into the room, he looked at the bed and saw Dana, "You're up!" He said.  
"Yea"  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
"I feel fine, how about you?"  
"I'm fine. Just worried about you, and Ryo." He said sitting on the bed.  
"I saw Reisei"  
"What? Oh. Yes, you saw Reisei, or, well, the idiot that is using her body. She was here causing trouble." Seiji said thinking maybe Dana had forgotten some of it.  
Dana shook her head, "No, I saw the REAL Reisei"  
"What?" Seiji looked at her.  
"When I was unconciuos..I had a dream Reisei was surrounded by I guess black fire is how I would describe it, She was mouthing something, I could only make out some of it.."  
"Oh? Maybe I should get Ryo, he'd want to hear this..." Seiji said standing up.  
"ok"  
Seiji walked to the doorway and peeked his head out, he looked up the stairwell at Ryo. "Hey Ryo...You um....might want to come here a second..." Seiji said.  
Ryo got up and went into the room, "What's up?"  
"Dana...she um...saw Reisei in a dream..." Seiji said pulling back into the room as Ryo came in.  
Dana nodded, "I couldn't make out all of what she said but I did make out 'Dana' and 'Ryo' and 'Don't give up on me' then she disappeared."  
Seiji looked between Dana and Ryo.  
Ryo leaned against the wall letting it sink in.  
Seiji looked at Ryo.  
Ryo, "Then we won't give up for her, though I doubt we were gonna anyways."  
Dana nodded.  
Seiji also nodded, "Who knows, if you get some sleep she might pay you a visit too." He said in a hopeful voice.  
Ryo, "That's an idea but I don't think I can sleep.."  
"I wasn't just saying it to be nice, I was also saying it because you need the rest." Seiji stated in an almost older-brotherly-tone.   
"I know I just don't think I can get to sleep."  
"Well, try. Dana, Shuu, Touma, and I will discuss what we can do." Seiji said.  
Ryo gave up and headed up stairs.  
Seiji watched him go and looked towards Dana, "He really does need the rest." He said.  
"yea..I think your right.."  
"I know I'm right!" Seiji forced a grin, "That's why I was so stubborn!"  
Dana smiled a little.  
Seiji hugged her.  
Dana hugged back.  
(Time lapse) 


	5. Chapter 4

Seiji walked out of the room the next morning, Dana was still asleep, he looked towards the stairwell and wondered if Ryo had even slept the night before. Touma, Shuu, and yes, even Yuli, slept in the living room, he tiptoed into the kitchen and looked out of one of the windows.  
Ryo woke up. He stretched and headed downstairs.  
Seiji heard someone walking down the stairs and figured it was Ryo, or a white blaze that learned to walk on two legs. "Ryo?" He called quietly hoping Ryo'd be able to hear him. He peeked his head around the corner.  
Ryo looked at seiji and walked into the kitchen.  
"Did ya sleep?" Seiji asked as he stepped back into the kitchen.  
"Yea"  
"Ok, I should rephares that, did you sleep without nightmares or any other bad dreams?"  
"yes" Ryo shook his head and rolled his eyes!  
"Just making sure." Seiji said and walked over and opened the ice box, he had went to the store the night before after Shuu and Yuli nearly ate them out of everything for lunch.  
Dana stretched and headed out to the kitchen, "I can make breakfast.."  
"Ok." Seiji said, he walked over and hugged Dana.  
Dana hugged him and smiled a bit and headed over to the fridge, "What do you guys want for breakfast?"  
"Doesn't matter, just make enough for Shuu when he gets up." Seiji warned.  
Dana's small smile widended ever so slightly, "ok" She grabbed the ingrediants for pancakes.  
Seiji shook his head grinning and walked to the table sitting down.  
"So, Ryo, did you dream at all?" Seiji asked.  
Ryo, "Not that I remember.."  
"Ok."  
Seiji, in an attempt to break the dim mood that seemed to hang no matter what, spoke up. "I had the prefect week, I met the girl of my dreams, graduated from school, beat the dynasty, and won the lottery." He said, grinning, knowing and let know that he knew he was exaggerating. "What about you?" He asked looking at Dana and Ryo.  
Dana rolled her eyes, "I don't know what's going on anymore!" She flipped a pancake, "In a matter of a couple days my life was turned around, flipped upside down and turned inside out."  
Ryo shook his, "No comment.."  
"Gee, neither of you have an imagination, maybe you both ought to go back to bed." Seiji said closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.  
Dana pouted, jutting out her lower lip, "Well at least I know how to tell the truth!"  
Seiji shook his head, "I know how to tell the truth, I was just trying to lighten the mood for two seconds."  
Dana set the first batch of pancakes aside and started the second, "Sure You do!"   
Seiji pouted, "Fine then, don't believe me."  
Ryo sweatdropped.  
Seiji cracked open an eye and grinned at Dana, who had her back to them.  
"I suggest you two eat before The others get up..I've finished two batches," She said setting the second batch to the side and starting the third.  
Seiji nodded and got up getting some plates and silverware then getting himself a couple pancakes.  
Ryo nodded and got up got a plate from Seiji and grabbed himself a couple pancakes.  
Sounds of Touma and Shuu snoring rather loudly could be heard.  
Seiji grinned. "They could wake the dead."  
Dana blinked and watched a half dead looking Shin stumble into the kitchen, "I think they did..."  
Dana blinked and watched a half dead looking Yuli stumble into the kitchen, "I think they did..."  
Seiji grinned. "How ya feel little man?"  
Yuli looked at Seiji, "I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok. That girl can talk or charm her way into about anything." Seiji said.  
Yuli nodded and looked at the pancakes, "Can I have some?"  
"I wonder how much the real Reisei can charm her way into." Seiji smirked and cast a normal teenage grin at Ryo, then he looked back to Yuli, "Sure."  
Yuli grinned and got himself some pancakes.  
Ryo stared into a wall.  
Seiji sighed, "Oh boy, I guess I struck a nerve bringing the real one up."  
Dana threw an unused frying pan at Seiji, "Be more careful1!!!"  
Seiji ducked and the frying pan banged against the wall.  
Dana finished another batch of pancakes.  
Touma and Shuu's snoring somehow increased volume.  
Seiji, "Jeez..."  
The two became quiet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in another realm. A slim finger poked Shin in the back through his thin tee shirt."Wake up little sleepy head."  
Shin woke up, "What?"  
Reisei, or, what looked like Reisei circled around him. "Tsk tsk, so lazy." It was then that Shin would notice his hands were bound above his head, and his feet barely touched the floor.  
Shin noticed the afformentioned items, "Sh....."  
"So, the little ronin is alert." Reisei grinned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji leaned back in his chair again.  
about five minutes and two pancake batches later, The snoring continued volume doubled. Dana jumped a bit.  
Seiji finshed eating.  
Dana finished with the pancakes, "I'm done and if Shuu wants more he'll have to make them himself or get Touma too.."  
Seiji snickered.  
Then he frowned, "I'm not used to it...Normally Shin cooks...Touma has a bad track record in the kitchen, remember when he caught the over on fire, Ryo?"  
Ryo nodded grinning a bit, "Remember when he made panakes with cement mix?"   
Seiji couldn't help but chuckle, "Or when he didn't think you had to cook 'instant' rice to eat it?"  
Dana sweatdropped, "There's no way I'm letting him near the kitchen if I have to blow it up myself..."  
Seiji grinned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, tell me little ronin, having fun yet?" Reisei poked him in the gut, hard.  
"Loads" Shin said sarcasticaly.  
"Good." She backhanded him, "Wouldn't want to bore you."  
"I mean what could be more fun than being chained up!"   
"Oh, nothing that I can think of, except maybe taking over and destroying the world, but we won't go there just yet, will we, Torrent?"   
"no lets not.."  
Reisei disappeared into the darkness of the room, making her way to a chained up Mia, and poking the girl in the back hard. "Wake up lazy girl!"  
Mia woke up, "What?"  
"Good, you're up." She said, the room light up, Shin and Mia were tied up about twenty feet from each other, facing each other, Reisei walking around Mia like a vulture, planning on what to do to use the girl as randsom to the ronins.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana washed the dishes she had used to cook and sat down at the table. Trying to ignore the snoring from the other room.  
Seiji yawned.  
Dana looked around, "I'm bored..."  
Seiji nodded.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei let out an over exhasperated sigh, "I give up, what possible use could the ronins have for you? Catching you was like running into a brick wall." She said looking at Mia.  
Mia glared at her.  
She slapped the girl. "Watch how you glare, I may not be able to use you for randsome, but I'm always looking for a new punching bag."  
Mia looked away.  
Reisei smirked.  
Mia refrained from commenting.  
She walked over to Shin. "How 'bout you, huh? What kind of price would they pay for the return of one of their own?" She teased.  
Shin also refrained from commenting  
"Hm, no matter,we're all going to die anyway, sometime, so this war is really quite futile for you to be fighting."  
Shin looked away.  
Reisei smirked. "No comments from the peanut galleries?  
They refrained from commenting again.  
"Let me toy with them." A voice hissed from somewhere outside the light, Reisei groaned, "Go away Nazza, these are my prisoners."  
Shin glared at the direction of the voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji leaned back a bit more in his chair.  
Dana watched amused as the chair fell backwards cause whiteblaze ran underneath it.  
"Ack!" Seiji yelped as he toppled to the floor.  
"Hasn't anyone evr told you not to lean back in chairs?"  
"Hush." Seiji groaned standing up slowly.  
Dana rolled her eyes.  
Ryo rolled his eyes.  
Seiji sprinted across the kitchen, grabbed Dana, and dragged her into the living room falling over the two sleeping lumps on the floor and tickling her relentlessly.  
Dana yelped as she was dragged off, "H-HEY!" She giggled as she was tickled relentlessly, "NO FAIR!!!"  
"Yes fair!" Seiji grinned.  
"N-NO!" Dana tried to wriggle away laughing her head off, "IT'S UNFAIR!!!"  
"Yes! Seiji held her with one hand and tickled with the other, "It is fair!"  
"NO IT'S NOT!!!!"  
Ryo stared into the wall again.  
Touma and Shuu continued snoring.  
Seiji kept her pinned down and continued to tickle.  
"Y-YOUR MEAN!!!" She tried to pout but was laughing to hard.  
Seiji nodded, "If it makes you laugh, yes, I am." He grinned.  
"S-STOP IT!!!"  
Suddenly something caught Ryo's eye, something breezing past him, moving to fast to be made out. Ryo followed the thing he saw.  
Seiji was to busy tickling Dana to notice Ryo.  
The figure fluttered it's way across the living room and up the stairs.  
Dana couldn't stop laughing, Her eyes were starting to tear up she was alughing so hard.  
Ryo followed.  
Seiji finally stopped leatting his forehead lean against Dana's shoulder as he caught his breath from laughing.  
The figure bounded into Reisei's room.  
Dana finally was able to start breathing, "I'm gonna get you back!" Shew said trying to think up revenge.  
"If it's as fun as getting myself in the trouble I'm all for it." Seiji said.  
Dana thwapped him on the head, "Your a glutton for punishment!"  
Seiji mock pouted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
If Ryo had been paying any attention he'd notice how far he had leaned his head trying to see the figure before he entered the room. Ryo hit the door way hard.  
Ryo stumbled in the room and fell on the bed, seeing stars.  
The halucinatory figure leaned over him, almost motioning for him to sleep.  
Ryo obeyed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji finally realized Ryo was gone. "Hey! Where'd he go?"  
Dana looked around, "Maybe e went upstairs..He looked tired to me earlier.."  
Seiji nodded. "Well, he said he slept last night, but I doubt it was very long." Seiji said.  
Dana, "Lets leave him be..."  
Seiji nodded again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the black spacelikeness of Ryo's dream a black flame began to burn.  
Ryo, He stared intently at the fire.  
A figure began to form behind the fire.  
Ryo strained to look at the figure.  
Dana, "What do you want to do?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The figure stepped out of from behind the fire, untouched by it, it was Reisei, in a silver gown with black sequine spaghettie straps, a line of black squines around the hem, and a belt about four inches wide made of black silk tied around her. (Think the seam on Serenity's gown that goes right under her breasts and you know where the belt is places-Ryidi-) She was also barefooted, not that her feet could really be seen under the gown, and her hair was down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji shrugged and began to tickle her again.  
Dana yelped and tried to get away again.  
Seiji kept her pinned and continued to tickle her.  
"I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!!!! YOUR MEAN!!!! I'D POUT IF I COULD!!!!"  
"Oh hush, as long as you're laughing I'm pleased, even if it's by force." Seiji said.  
Dana, "B-BUT!!!!"  
"No buts!" Seiji said.  
Dana tried to pout, She managed to jut out her lower lip beforer laughing hysterically again.  
Seiji grinned.  
Dana was laughing so hard she was having trouble remembering how to breath.  
Seiji stopped long enough to let her get a decent breath, then he started again.  
Dana laughed out loud, "HEY!"  
Seiji tickled her more.  
Dana, "OK! SEE SMILING AND LUAHING!! YOU CAN QUIT NOW!!!!"  
Somewhere along the lines Shuu and Touma woke, sweatdropped and went ot get breakfast.  
"No I can't, you'll stop laughing and smiling when I do." Seiji stated and pouted, for real this time.  
"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww.........What's wrong?" She said at his pout.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo's jaw dropped.  
Reisei reached her hand out to Ryo in the dream.  
Ryo reached out to take her hand.  
Reisei's hand went gently around Ryo's. "You look nervos." She whispere.  
Ryo, "What's going on?"  
"You didn't give up on me." She said, not directly answering or stopping the question, she stepped closer.  
Ryo, "I have no reason to"  
Reisei pulled her hand gently from his and hugged him.  
Ryo hugged her back.  
"Don't let go, the battle ahead is still a long and hard one." Reisei, or the her in the dream, said.  
Ryo nodded.  
Reisei hadn't let go of Ryo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't like seeing you not happy." Seiji said.  
Dana smiled, "Happy! See?"  
"Acting doesn't count..." Seiji said thinking she was just putting up a show for his benifit.  
Dana jutted out her lower lip, And just WHO said I was acting?"  
Seiji shrruged.  
Dana managed to pull a hand free and poked Seiji on the nose, "Kawaii!" She grinned.  
Seiji blinked.  
Dana tilted her head to one side and giggled.  
Seiji shook his head. "Am I amusing?"   
Dana, "Yea...But your cute too!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
One of Reisei's hands rested on the back of Ryo's neck, her fingers getting wound in some of his hair.  
Ryo looked Reisei in the eyes.  
"Bring me home, Ryo." Reisei whispered.  
Ryo, "Just tell me how.."  
"Attack the strength...The veins shouldn't throb...They should glow..." Reisei said.  
Ryo looked at her, "What? I don't get it.."  
Reisei stepped back pulling her arms away from him, her staff appeared, her in armor staff. "The veins shouldn't throb." She said, the black veins in the base of the staff were throbbing, as were the silver in the ball of it, she looked like she'd said all she could say on the matter without repating herself. "Attack the strength...The veins shouldn't throb."  
Seiji smiled some.  
Ryo nodded.  
She looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he really understood. The staff of the armor was the biggest strength AND the biggest weakness.  
Ryo looked at her, "Attack the staff?"  
Reisei nodded.  
Reisei reached out cupping Ryo's face in her palm.  
"I'm trusting you to bring me home, Ryo. Not everyone else, you." Reisei said.  
Reisei waited for an answer from Ryo.  
Ryo nodded, "I'll do my best"  
"I know." The staff disappeared and she hugged him again.  
Ryo hugged her back  
She hadn't even let go, andhe hadn't been hugging before, when she disappeared, a few flakes of silver falling where she had been.  
Ryo looked at the silver that was left.  
Ryo woke up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji finally got up and sat on the couch, "I wonder what Ryo's doing." He said.  
Dana sat up, "Well, Hopefully he's sleeping..."  
"Hopefully." Seiji said with a more 'I doubt it.' tone.  
Dana, "You doubt him so much..why?"  
"Because, he can be stubborn, and I doubt he'll take as good of care of himself as he should with Reisei gone. And I'm worried his lack of taking care of himself could get him hurt, even killed..." Seiji said in a low voice, proof he was scared for his friend.  
Dana stood up and hugged Seiji putting her head on his shoulder sitting next to him, "I'm sure he'll be fine..." Dana poked his nose again, "If I'm not alllowed to be unhappy the same goes for you!"  
"His feelings for her didn't just pop up, all year long we've heard nothing but 'Reisei, the girl from gym' this or 'Reisei the girl from gym' that in the whole subject of dating. And last year it was always 'That white hair girl' this or that." Seiji said, he reached up and took Dana's hand gently and nodded.   
Dana, "Well, gee! The guy is way beyond gone..."  
Seiji grinned, "What about Reisei?" He asked.  
Dana, "You know...I don't know she never lets anyone see her emotions..."  
"She may not show emotion, but she never said a name, or description? C'mon, even if she was talking bad it's said those you pick on are those you like." Seiji grinned.  
Dana, "Now that I think about she did talk about "The black-haired boy' a lot...Though there was never any emotion behind it..."  
"Well, you said it yourself, Reisei doesn't pour her emotion out to people." Seiji said. Inwardly he grinned.  
Seiji suddenly sniffed the air and was off the couch and bolting for the kitchen in an instant, something smelt like it was burning.  
Dana blinked wide-eyed and followed.  
Touma, as one could have guessed, was trying to cook. "BACK AWAY FROM THE STOVE!"  
Touma looked up and blinked.  
Dana's eyes widened and she immediatly went to the cupboard under the sink and grabbed the fire extinguisher.  
"Away from the stove! We don't need to explain how YOU managed to burn down an apartment building!" Seiji said.  
Shuu looked as innocent as possible.  
"You're no where near off the hook Shuu!"  
Shuu cringed.  
Ryo noticed some commotion downstairs and headed down there.  
Seiji shook his head and sighed walking back into the living room to open some windows.  
Dana coughed and waved away the smoke.  
"Touma is not allowed within five feet of the stove!" Seiji announced as he opened windows.  
"FIVE FEET!!! IF I SEE HIM WITH ANYWHERE NEAR THE KITCHEN I'LL PERSONALLY KILL HIM!!"  
Seiji grinned, "Good idea!" He said.  
Then he noticed Ryo come down the stairs, "Hey, Ryo. How ya feeling?" He asked.  
He noted Ryo looked mentally confused about something.  
Ryo, "I'm good...but anyone mind to tell me what the hell happened down here?"  
"Touma tried to cook." Seiji said.  
Ryo's eyes widened, "Oh no...."  
"Oh yes." Seiji nodded and pointed towards the kitchen.  
Dana shoved, *cough drop kicked cough* Touma out of the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess.  
"You're girlfriend won't have a home to come to if we let Touma stay in there a minute longer." Seiji said then watched Touma come out of the kitchen by force.  
Ryo nodded.  
Touma went and pouted in a corner, "Shuu made me do it.."  
"Whoa! I said it without you getting all spacey!" Seiji said.  
Shuu tried to tip toe away.  
Ryo blinked.  
A frying pan hit Shuu in the head.  
"OW!" Yelped Shuu, "What was that for!"  
"Ouch..." Seiji said wincing at the sight of the frying pan smasing against Shuu's skull. "And it has no effect on the hard head..."  
"HEY! I've had years of practice! I can limit the damage to just a bump or render someone unconcious with one Thankyou very much!" Dana yelled from the kitchen.  
Seiji winced.  
Dana finished cleaning the kitchen.  
She walked out and sat on tyhe couch.  
Seiji walked over and sat by her.  
Dana leaned back on the couch breathing a sigh of relief she shot a glare at Touma, "Do that again and your dead meat buster!" Touma cringed a bit.  
"Poor Touma.." Seiji mumbled.  
"Serves him right" Dana mumbled.  
Seiji sweatdropped and then looked at Ryo, "So, what were you upto upstairs?" He asked.  
"Sleeping" Ryo answered taking a seat on the floor.  
"Told ya" Dana mumbled.  
"Anything?" Seiji asked, being nosey because he was worried, like normal as of late.  
Ryo nodded and preceeded to tell of his dream.  
Seiji listened to the dream and nodded. "So, we destroy the staff?" He asks.  
Ryo nodded.  
Dana, "It sounds to me that Ryo is supposed to it.."  
Seiji nodded, "One question."  
Ryo looked at him,"Yea?"  
"How do we get her to let down her guard enough for Ryo to get a crack at that thing?"  
Ryo blinked, "I don't know.."  
Dana, "luck?"  
"Taunting her with something she wants?" Seiji shrruged just running off ideas.  
Ryo, "But we don't know what she wants, unless we were to taunt her with one of us.."  
Dana, "Well we could always tie up Touma..."  
Touma, "HEY!"  
"Well she does seem to want the armors pretty bad...Don't flip out yet, Touma...Dana actually has an idea...and we wouldn't let you get hurt...and if something were to happen you'd know you were dying for a good cause." Seiji grinned.  
Dana nodded.  
Touma sweatdropped.  
Ryo blinked.  
Shuu tipe toed up the stairs quietly.  
Yuli blinked.  
Seiji spotted Shuu, "Get down here!"  
Shuu cringed and went and sat on the floor with Ryo.  
"That's not your bedroom to be running off too."  
Shuu pouted.  
Seiji shook his head. "Ok, now how do we get her here to even trick her into letting down her guard of the staff?"  
Dana, "Well, she obviously wants the armors..I suggest we tie Touma up now and wait for her"  
Seiji looked around, "Good idea! Where's the rope?" He saw Touma sweatdrop. "Kidding." He said.  
Ryo and Shuu sweatdropped.  
Seiji suddenly remembered something and blinked, "Ryo...Did you say Reisei was in a dress in your dream?"  
Ryo,"Yea..why?"  
"To bad you couldn't take pictures..." He said, throughly expecting Dana to slap him.  
Dana threw a pillow at the back of his head, "Now exactly WHY would he want to do that!?!?!?"  
Seiji got hit with the pillow. "Because! It's easier to imagine it with a picture right in front of your face!" He dived behind Touma to avoid getting knocked out.  
Dana, "AND WHY WOULD YOU CARE TO IMAGINE THIS!!!!!??????" Note she stomping over holding a pillow in each hand. Touma dived behind Ryo and Shuu.  
"You're taking it wrong!!" (Yea, I'd say so. -Ryidi-) Seiji raised his hands trying to explain to his obviously ticked girlfriend. "Reisei...The tomboy she is...I think anyone would want to imagine, or see proof, that she can wear a dress once in her life without being forced too..." He backed into a wall.  
Dana, "She was ONLY wearing a SKIRT yesterday if you didn't notice!!!!!" One pillow goes flying.  
Seiji ducked his head and the pillow hit hard on the wall above his head, "A casual skirt!" He protested then dived into the kitchen doorway using the wall as a sheild.  
Dana, "IT WAS A SKIRT NONE THE LESS!!! IF REISEI WAS HERE SHE'D BE TRYING TO KILL YOU TO YOU KNOW!" Dana stomped her foot on the ground.  
"I'm well aware of that, which is why I brought it up while she's NOT here!" Seiji pointed out, still hiding behind the wall.  
Dana threw the second pillow at the wall and stomped over to the couch and sat down in a huff. The remaining ronins sweatdropped.  
Seiji peeked out from behind the wall and sighed.  
He finally stood up and advanced into the living room. "Ok, if there are no objections then let's try to get this show on the road, shall we?"  
Dana, "I vote We tie seiji and Touma up."  
Seiji pouted, "No."  
Dana, "yes"  
Seiji, "We need at least three of the ronins free incase she doesn't take the bait and heads straight to kill us. If Touma and I are tied up it'll only be two left. You're not tying me up." He said.  
Dana, "You have a point, Ok we Tie up Seiji and leave Touma, Ryo and Shuu free"  
Seiji, "No!" The three sweatdropped some more.  
Dana, "YES!" Death glare(tm)  
Seiji winced. "Fine..." He grumbled.   
Dana grinned and held out a victory sign, "Victory!"   
Seiji, "Let's get this over with..." Grumbling.  
Dana, "Alright split up and find Rope!"  
Seiji sat down ont he living room floor, if he's going to be the one tied up he isn't going to help find the rope.  
Dana and the other ronins split up to find rope.  
Touma searched the living room looking at Seiji, "You like trouble don't you?"  
"Not really." Seiji said.  
Touma opened the closet, "AHA!"  
"Oh no..."  
The others came into the room, "You found the rope?" Dana asked, Tounma nodded taking it out of the closet.  
Seiji looked at him, "You realize that as of right now I hate you, don't you?"  
Touma grinned and nodded, "I, unlike you, Don't want to face the wrath of Dana"  
"You should have to, you nearly burned her friend's kitchen to the ground!"  
Touma, "I stand corrected! I don't want to face more of her wrath!"  
Seiji grumbled.  
Dana, "Alright that's enough you two! Ryo, Shuu, Touma Tie him up!"  
The three nodded.  
Seiji jumped from his seat on the floor and ran for the door.  
Dana threw an orb of Ive at the door freezing it shut, "Your not getting away!"  
"Shi..." Seiji looked for another way out and dived towards an open window.  
Dana froze that to, "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!!!"  
He dove that yet another window. "I'm not going to be tied up and left out there like a lamb to the slaughter!"  
Dana, "Ah to hell with it!" Dana froze Seiji to the ground.  
"Hey!" Seiji protested.  
Dana, "You boys can put the rope away This is more effective," Dana threw multiple orbs freezing Seiji up to the neck.  
"Sh...shit!" He stammered, it was cold. "Dana let me out of this! Now!"  
Dana, "You have a choice, The ice or the rope!"  
"Rope!" He practicly begged.  
Unfroze him down to the ankles,"I'll get rid of the rest when your tied up"  
He nodded trying to warm up some before being tied.  
The three ronins sweatdropped and began to tie up Seiji.  
Seiji didn't struggle, he wasn't looking to be a human icecube.  
The three finished and Dana unroze is feet, She grinned, "I wouldn't have had to do that if you cooperated."  
Seiji grumbled.  
Dana grinned and sat down on the couch. "Well, now we wait..what to do until she comes..."  
"You're REAL cute." Seiji said sarcasticly.  
Dana grinned, "I know!"  
He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall grumbling.  
Dana, "What to do What to do.."  
Mia suddenly dropped into the room from the doorway of the room Seiji and Dana had been sharing. "Dropping the act might be a start." A voice came from inside the doorway, and an armored Reisei stepped out.  
Dana blinked innocently, "What act could you be possibly talking about!?" Hand on heart, Dramatic gasp included.  
A very beaten looking Shin was pulled out of the room by Reisei and dropped on the floor by Mia. "You'll have to excuse his condition, the warlords just don't listen when I have a toy they can't have." She smirked.  
"You know what act, dear, sweet, innocent, Dana." Reisei said.  
The ronins blinked and summoned their sub armors.  
Still doing the dramatics, "I assure you I have absolutely no clue what your talking About Dear evil Reisei Shell!"  
She tapped her staff on the floor. "Now what was I going to do? Hm, oh yes, I was here to finish what I started before."  
Dana dropped her hand and stopped with the dramatics.  
Seiji looked around, he was not in a good spot.  
Reisei looked to the faces. "Who to start with?" She asked, lifting her staff and this time pushing the sharp end down into the back of Mia's leg just enough to draw a yelp from the girl and some blood from the leg.  
The ronins assumed the mandatory fighting stances in order to look cool.   
Mia yelped. The ronins winced a bit.  
"Hmmm..." Reisei took a step forward, stepping over Mia and Shin.  
"I can leave, with...minimal...damage. For a trade." She said as if offering.  
Dana's eyes twinkled mischeviously, "What kind of trade?"  
"Two ronin armors." She stated.  
Dana, "No" she said flatly.  
"Hm. Then I guess I'll just have to do some killing." She lifted her staff and thrusted it down, stopping just millimeters from percing into Mia's skull.  
Mia was wide eyed and severly frightened.  
Dana cursed, "Why don't you try fighting fair!"  
"Because, it's so dull!" Reisei complained.  
Dana readied a ball of ice, I'd say there's more excitment in fighting fairly then against someone who can't defend themselves."  
"Hmm, you mean it's more fun to do it the good little way than like this?" She asked as the viens in her staff began to throb, "Akumu Kokushibyou!" She yelled as she lunged towards Seiji and spun the staff in her hands so that the black orb was heading for him, she thrusted it out towards him as she neared.  
"Don't you dare!" Dana dived in front of the blast.  
Reisei kept coming, looking unmoved by Dana's courageous dash.  
Dana stood in front of Seiji protectivly.  
Reisei thrusted the staff forward towards Dana, a loud explosive boom ripped through the room, and around Dana, Reisei, and Seiji it was suddenly smoke filled. Reisei was thrown back by her own blast, her staff falling about two feet from her hands.  
Seiji was wide eyed as Dana jumped in front of him. "No!" He yelled as Dana was hit and the explosion blew him back against the wall.  
Dana had brought up her arms in front of her face and held her place.  
She screamed as the blast came.  
Seiji attempted to see through the smoke but couldn't.  
The smoke began to fade and the first real movement came from Reisei, who tried to move fast enough to pull herself up and grab her staff again.  
As the smoke cleared Dana was standing in the same position in white sub armor.  
Seiji blinked. "Y...you have armor?!"   
Reisei growled and moved faster to grab at the staff  
Ryo rushed for the staff and attempted to hit it.  
Dana blinked and brought her arms down, "I do?"  
"You're in subarmor Dana!" Seiji said.  
Dana looked at herself, "Never noticed!"  
Reisei growled as the staff was kicked away and she moved again, trying to dive for it to grab it.  
"I'd hug you but I'm a bit tied up right now." Seiji mumbled.  
Ryo ran for it and went to try and step on it hoping that would be enough.  
Dana blinked at him, "Oh yea..You are aren't you?"  
The staff didn't break, just clinked as it bounced on the floor then was trapped there by Ryo's foot. "Get off it you wretched mortal!" Reisei screamed as she grabbed the staff and tried to yank it from under his foot.  
Seiji nodded and then noticed the commotion from where Reisei had landed.  
Ryo rolled the staff behind him and turned aropund and grabbed it in his hands.  
"No!" Reisei growled and jumped to her feet and lunged at Ryo's back.  
Ryo dived out of the way and went to slam the staff into the ground.  
Dana,"I'll get to you in a moment Seiji, " She dived for Reisei and attempted to hold her away from Ryo.  
Reisei heard the staff hit the ground. "DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled and went to lunge again but was tackled by Dana.  
Ryo slammed it harder into the ground trying to get it to break.  
Reisei watched as the staff began to crack some, she struggled to get free. "STOP IT! DAMN YOU!"  
Dana struggled to keep Reisei pinned, "Shuu Touma Untie Seiji! Ryo HURRY UP ALREADY!"  
The two did what they were told.  
Ryo slammed it harder.  
Seiji, once his hands were free, did his best to help get the rest of himself untied and then he summoned his subarmor.  
Reisei growled and watched the staff come down again, cracking more. "Stop it!!!!!" She hissed struggling against Dana still.  
Dana, "RYO!" Ryo slammed it with all his strength.  
Reisei had just thrown Dana off when she watched the staff come down, and the black orb shatter into a million peices. "Damn you!" She yelled and went to jump up, then her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the ground.  
Dana ran over and caught reisei as she fell.  
The staff, or what was left of it, in Ryo's hands, reformed into the complete staff again, but a soft glow mix of silver and black eminated from it. Then the staff disappeared, as well as Reisei's armor and subarmor.  
Seiji watched, ready to go into full armor if this was some sort of ploy from Reisei.  
Dana, "Ryo why don't you take her upstairs?" Ryo nodded and took Reisei heading upstairs.  
Dana sat on the ground and breathed a sigh of releif, "Not as hard as I expected..."  
The unconcious Reisei snuggled against his chest when he took her up.  
"Are you all right, Seiji?" Dana asked.  
Ryo smiled a bit.  
"I don't think the Reisei look-a-like was expeting that blast to knock the staff from her hands." He walked over and sat by Dana, "I'm fine."   
"That's good." Dana said.  
Seiji nodded and hugged Dana.  
"How bout you?" He asked.  
"I'm perfectly fine"  
"Good." He said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they got into the bedroom Reisei shifted some but didn't wake.  
Ryo set Reisei on the bed and banished his sub armor sitting on the bed.  
The shift in the bed brought Reisei to a hazey waking state and lifted one of her hands rubbing her eyes.  
"Hey," Ryo said.  
"Hey you." Reisei said softly opening her eyes then shutting them again as if it was the first time she'd seen sunlight in days.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Tired. Like I've been sleeping for days." She sat up slowly using one hand to sheild her eyes, and aparently not remembering what her body had done. "I've had some strange dreams too." She said.  
Ryo nodded, "Like what?"  
"Well, some of them I can't remember, but there was one, where I could see Dana in front of me, but I couldn't talk to her, and another where I was talking to you but I can't remember what I was saying, I was in a dress though, and another one where I was watching the room even though it seemed like I wasn't there and Seiji was making comments on me wearing a dress by will nd how unlikely it was...And the rest are really confusing...I think they were mainly nightmares..." She said.  
Ryo suppressed a grin, "And how did Dana react to the dress comment?"  
"She nearly took Seiji's head off with a pillow!" Reisei grinned some and then looked at Ryo and let her hand drop. "How come I get the feeling I missed a whole lot while I was asleep?" She asked.  
Ryo shook his head, "It's been a couple days.."  
Reisei looked confused, "I've slept in late before...but that's rediculous..."  
Ryo, "Let's go downstairs,"  
"Ok..." Reisei said, she stood up slowly.  
Ryo headed downstairs with Reisei.  
Reisei stepped off the stairwell and into the living room. "Something tells me I would have been better off staying asleep." She mumbled up to Ryo.  
Dana looked up, figured out how to banish her sub armor a minute ago, and ran over giving Reisei a hug, "Your back!"  
Reisei almost fell over. "Back?" She felt even more confused and looked to Ryo for help.  
Dana blinked and let go, "You...don't remember?"  
"Don't remember what?" Reisei snapped out of what was left of her sleepy haze and looked at Ryo, "What the hell happened while I was out?" She asked wide eyed.  
Seiji stood up.  
Dana shot a worried glance at Ryo, "You should sit down..."  
"Oh boy...now I KNOW I should have stayed asleep..." Reisei said and made her way to the couch sitting down nervously.  
Dana, "Well, Suff happened.."  
"Stuff?" Reisei didn't like the sound of that.  
Dana, "Reisei what day is it?"  
"I don't know...Ryo said I had been asleep a couple days...or something..." Reisei looked between Dana and Ryo.  
Dana, "What day SHOULD it be?"  
"Um, if I had woken up the next morning after I went to sleep it'd be Saturday..." Reisei noted mentally that this wasn't helping.  
Dana, "It's sunday, Saturday morning...you went with Rajura to the Dynasty.."  
"What?!" Reisei nearly yelled.  
Seiji sweatdropped and looked at Dana, "Nothing like the blunt approach, ne? Maybe you should explain to her WHY she went." Seiji said. Reisei nodded slowly in agreement with Seiji.   
Dana crossed her arms, "It would help if I understood that myself!"  
Seiji sweatdropped.  
"Man, you just keep hitting brick walls, don't you, Seiji?" Reisei asked, Seiji looked at her. "Huh?"  
"Why don't you tell her then!" Arms still crossed.  
"He must enjoy your bad side...He got on it in a dream I had too...You nearly took his head off with a pillow after he commented on something about me wearing a dress..." Reisei said.  
Dana blinked, "That actually happened...Thank you for reminding me though!" Dana grabbed a pillow and whacked Seiji.  
Reisei blinked..  
"Ow!" Seiji yelped.  
"Hmph!" Dana put the pillow back on the couch, "If your going to be picky you can explain it to her yourself!"  
"It actually...but...how....UGH!...I'm so confused..." Reisei said slumping back against the cushions of the couch, suddenly something came to her, "HEY!" She looked at Seiji, who sweatdropped, "I can willingly wear a dress! THANK YOU!" She said and then let herself return to confused. Seiji looked like a ronin in the headlights.  
Dana, sitting by Reisei now, "and why HE would CARE is beyond ME!" Holding pillow again.  
halos_light: Reisei was putting her thoughts together, "Maybe I can figure something out..." She thought for a moment, "Ok...um....did I...or...well...WHATEVER! Did whatever that had control of me talk Yuli into being a kick monster?" She asked.  
Dana nodded yes.  
"Did I, or, um, well, you guys know what I'm talking about. Did the fake me stand face to face with Ryo in the rain at one point?" She asked and looked towards Ryo, as far as she knew only he could answer it.  
Ryo nodded.  
Reisei let out a low moan and slumped down in the couch, she covered her face with her hands.  
Seiji blinked.  
Dana, "It seems to me that your getting your memories back on your own..."  
Reisei shook her head, "Not getting...had...those were all the nightmares I had..." She stopped for a second, "Or did...I guess..." She mumbled even though she only honestly remembered them as dreams, because that's all her soul, while being held dormant in her, had seen them as, nightmares and a dreams.  
Dana nodded.  
Ryo spoke up, "That's because to you it was all a dream it was like someone else was control your body.."  
Reisei looked up at Ryo. "Was like someone else was in control, or someone else WAS in control?" She asked. Seiji, remembering what Ryo had said about the ancient, chose now to jump in, "Someone else was in control, Reis." He said, he watched her for a second and realized she seemed upset looking, and with good reason, finally he looked over to Ryo.  
Ryo looked helpless  
Thinking quick for once, "Reisei, how bout you and Ryo go back upstairs." He said, Reisei nodded, she was all for it if it'd clear away the confusion of the living room. She stood up slowly and walked back over to the stairs and Ryo.  
Ryo went up with Reisei wondering what Seiji was planning.  
Dana, "What are you planning?"  
Seiji wasn't planning anything, except maybe Reisei and Ryo falling into each others arms, seeing as Ryo looked like he felt helpless, and Reisei looked confused and upset. "Nothing." He said and then when Ryo and Reisei walked up the stairs he walked over, sat by Dana, and told his 'plan' in her ear.  
Dana blinked, "Mischevious aren't we?"  
Seiji nodded.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
Ryo sat down next to her.  
"It's so confusing." Reisei said, resting one of her elbows on her knee and resting her forehead against her proped up hand.  
Ryo rubbed her back, "It'll make sense at one point.."  
"Maybe..." She said and moved leaning against him some. "How can I face Shin and Mia? I may not have been the one in control, but still..."  
Ryo hugged her, "They knew what was going one, I'm sure they hold nothing against you."  
Reisei hugged back nodding ever so slightly. "If the nightmares really happened...did the dreams happen too? I mean...Did I visit you and Dana?" She asked.  
Ryo, "Yep, that was real too....well, kinda.."  
"Kinda?"   
"Well, you visited us in our dreams...I never thought as dreams as 'real' before..."  
"Oh..." She tried to make sense of it, "So, it was like, me calling out from my subconcious state, for your help?"  
"Yea.."  
Something inside her snapped making her remember the dream conversation with Ryo. "I asked you to bring me home...And you did..." She said.  
Ryo nodded, I couldn't let you down now could I?"  
Reisei smiled some and shook her head, then she hugged him.  
Ryo hugged back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Downstairs something dawned on Dana, "AHHHHH!!!!!"  
Seiji looked at her, "What?"  
"It's Sunday I have mountains of homework to do and I haven't started!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dana paled.  
"Ryo...There's something I'd..." Reisei was cut short by the scream from downstairs and she moved from the bed and walked over to the stairwell, "Is everything all right down there?" She called.  
Dana looked at her, "Yea, Yea Everythings fine sorry about that, Ugh...I have a headache.."  
Reisei smiled a little, "Ok..." She said and as she stepped back in the room she closed the door to avoid anymore distractions.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo lookd at her, "What happened?"  
"Hard telling knowing Dana..." Reisei said, she walked back over to the bed and sat down.  
"So what were you saying?"  
"Oh...yea..." Reisei sounded kind of nervouse, she turned sitting on the bed so she faced him. "Ryo, I thought I loved you, but..." She paused.   
Ryo looked worried, His mind was whirling.  
"I hope this isn't to much for you...But..." Reisei was about to slap herself, inside she was screaming at herself to just blurt it out.  
Ryo was really getting nervous.  
"I don't have to think it anymore..." She stopped again wishing she were better with emotions, "I...I do love you, Ryo..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana put her hand on her head and collapsed backwards on the couch, "UGH! I don't feel so well, I hate math, I hate history, I hate literature, I hate English, I hate Science, I hate school, I hate the fact that my back pack isn't here, I hate the fact that they're allowed to give so much homework. I hate the fact that it's sunday, I hate the fact my father'll kill me if I get a less then perfect grade, I hate the fact that Mondays are allowed to exist!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked releived, "I love You too."  
Reisei smiled and hugged him again. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, or would think it was to much to handle..."  
Ryo hugged her back, "You had ME worried.."  
Reisei smiled a little, "I guess we manage to do that to each other, don't we?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji looked at Dana, "With the amount of what's been going on this weekend we'd be lucky to make it to school."  
Dana still had her hand on her head, "I. Hate. Mondays. They should be outlawed..."  
Seiji patted Dana's shoulder gently.   
Dana, "And I hate the fact that if I miss school tomarrow I'll get even MORE Hoework piled on me, and that my parenst won't let me miss unless something near fatal happened, Ugh...I don't feel so good anymore..."  
Seiji tapped Dana's shoulder, "You're not going to worry about your parents, I won't let you go bck to their house."  
Dana, "But...But..My backpack and uniform and school textbooks and my clothing and and my shoes and and There's My little brother who I'll be worried about day and night and then there's my collection of weapons, my Cd's my my Cd player and My uniform, and my textbooks and. My. Homwork! That cursed backpack," Dana continued rambling on.  
Dana, "I'm not wearing the same thing forever, and there's there's..." and it continues..  
Seiji sighed. "We can get you more clothes and new books and stuff, as for your little brother...I don't know what to do..."  
Dana, "I don't have a anough money for more clothing Uniforms text books and stuff!!! I don't have a job yet either and I don't want to intrude on anybody..and then My lttle brother...and and..." It keep sgoing and going and going.  
"Dana, just stop, we can worry about all of this later." Seiji said.  
Dana remembered to breath, "But...but..."  
"Hush!" Seiji said, "Don't make me use force!" He threatened.  
Dana, "but but I can't help but worry!"  
"Ok, that's it!" Seiji grabbed Dana's shoulders and kissed her.  
Dana blinked. Realizing what waa happening she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.  
Seiji put his arms around her and broke the kiss for a second to look at the ronins who had started staring. "Shoo!" He said.  
Touma and Shuu retreated back into the room where they had put Shin and Mia.  
"Much better." Seiji grinned and turned his attention back to kissing Dana.  
Dana grinned slightly.  
Seiji kissed Dana again.  
Seiji broke away from Dana to take a breath.  
Dana smiled at him, "This what you meant by force?"  
"It worked, didn't it?" He asked.  
Dana blinked, "I don't know..." She said, "I'm still talking and all..."  
"But you're not talking about worry, and don't even think about starting, I have other plans." Seiji said.  
"Like what?" She said.  
"Like this." Seiji said silencing her with another kiss.  
Dana grinned.  
Seiji grinned some too, but was to busy with the kiss to grin much. Seiji waited until his lungs felt like they'd burst before he broke away from Dana again for air.  
Dana rested her head on his shoulder.  
He gently brushed his fingers through her hair.  
Dana sighed, "It's a miracle..My head doesn't hurt any more.."  
"Good." Seiji said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Ryo, "Yea, We're one of a kind.."   
Reisei laid her head on his shoulder.  
Reisei lifted her head from Ryo's shoulder and smiled at him.  
Ryo smiled back  
Reisei reached up cupping his face in one hand, as she had in the dream.  
Reisei caressed Ryo's cheek gently, "I don't know wither to stay like this or hold you as close as I can for fear we'll be seperated again..." Reisei admitted blushing slightly.  
Reisei solved her problem by moving so that her hand was still cupping his face and moving closer to him so she could put her other arm around him.  
Ryo hugged her gently. "Happy?"  
"With you? Of course." She smiled.  
Ryo, "I'm happy both ways.." Ryo grinned  
"The room could be a tad less silent though..." She said with that devil grin and then she moved her hands and began poking sensitive areas of his sides with a touch that more tickled than hurt.  
Ryo laughed, "hey!"  
Reisei smiled and continued.  
Ryo tried to push her hands away.  
"No, no!" She grinned and began flat out tickling him, "What would you do to have me stop?"  
Ryo grabbed both her hands and kissed her.  
Reisei went to pull her hands away but stopped when Ryo kissed her and simply let her wrists hang limp in his grasp as she kissed back.  
Reisei's eyes closed as her and Ryo kissed.  
Reisei gently broke away from Ryo's kiss when she finally needed air, but she made no attempt to pull her hands away.  
Ryo breathed again also.  
Reisei smiled and kissed the tip of Ryo's nose gently.  
Ryo grinned, "Having fun?"  
"Umhm." Reisei looked at him, "You?"  
Ryo nodded, "Very much so.."  
"Good. So, if I tickle you again will we go through that cycle again?" She grinned.  
"Why don't we skp the tickling part?"  
Reisei smiled, "Sounds good to me." She said.  
Ryo kissed her again.  
Reisei kissed back, finally breaking her hands from his grasp and sliding them around his shoulders.  
Reisei broke her kiss with Ryo and let her forehead rest gently against his.  
(If you haven't noticed by now each chapter is a new day...) 


	6. Chapter 5

Reisei woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she rolled over and reached out turning it off and rubbing her eyes some before sitting up. She nudged Ryo's side gently.  
Ryo blinked waking up, "Morning"  
"Mornin' " She said as she climbed out of the bed, they'd brought some of Ryo's clothing, including his school outfit, here the day before, along with Seiji's, and getting Dana's stuff.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana glared at the sunlight to no avail and decided to just pull the pillow over her head grumbling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji woke up to the grumbling and grinned slightly. "C'mon, you don't wanna be like Touma, do you?" He asked.  
Dana, "I don't snore!"  
"No...But you do like to sleep late..." Seiji said.  
Dana, "I have nothing against getting up before noon, Sunlight should be outlawed though.."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei grabbed one of her skirts and blouses from her closet and got Ryo's school outfit out too. She turned and stubbed her toe on the dresser and yelped, "Mondays shouldn't be permitted." She said hopping around on one foot while looking to make sure she didn't do any major damage to her toe, such as breaking it.  
Ryo shook his head and stood up getting his uniform.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana, having stayed up almost all night determined to finish her homework, was not pleased with mornings, "Darn...We have school today don't we?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei finally regained herself and walked over to a dressing screen she had dug out and sat up yesterday, going behind it she changed into her school clothing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiji nodded as he climbed out of bed and found one of his uniforms.  
Dana grumbled and threw the pillow off her head, she grabbed her clothes and bolted for the bathroom. Grabbing her hairbrush also.  
Seiji changed into his uniform then looked for a comb and hair el...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reisei came out from behind the screen and tossed her night shirt and night shorts into a small pile of laundry on the floor in the corner of her room, she walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush and brushed her hair into a simple ponytail.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dana changed into her uniform and took her hair down, brushing out the knots, "I knew I shouldn't have left it like that for three days straight" She grumbled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryo walked over and changed behind the screen.  
Reisei heard a knock on the door from downstairs and she grabbed her shoes and makeup so she could just do it down there, she hurried down the stairs and set the stuff on the coffee table then opened the door and stood there wide eyed as a girl with brown hair to her but, freckles, whiteish skin, and brown eyes dressed in the school uniform and a poorly done job of the make up Reisei normally wore stood there yapping away about it being such a great morning. "REIS! Where were you? I tried to call allllllllllllllllllllll weekend!" She exclaimed, Reisei gulped, "Hang on a minute!" She said and closed the door and went to go get Dana when she saw the bathroom light on, she knocked on the door, "Dana, you in there?" Reisei asked.  
halos_light:   
Dana opened the door, Her hair still down, she had finally managed to brush out the knots, "Yea, Whatcha need?"  
"Lesa is here..." Reisei winced, "And she's annoying..." She winced again, "And it's to damn early for this..." She mumbled. Suddenly she heard the front door open, "Reis! Hope you don't mind if I come in!" Lesa's voice flowed into the hallway.  
Ryo finished changing and quickly brushed his hair and headed downstairs.  
Dana paled setting the brush down, "UGH! First sunlight and now this...I didn't have enough sleep to deal with her..."  
Lesa spotted the young man coming down the stairs and squealed, "Reis! Since when do you let guys in your house? Much less up into your bedroom? Oh! He's a cutie!" Lesa shouted, Reisei nearly died.  
Dana buried her face in her hands, "no..no..too.much...hypernes..." She mumbled.  
"I'm shocked! Reis, you don't talk 'bout me? I had classes with Reisei last year and share two study halls with her this year since we both have almost all our credits from passing classes and summer school classes!" Lesa said, Reisei sighed, deeply.  
Dana stepped out of the bathroom, "Hello Lesa, How are you?"   
"We were also in Junior high and grade school together!" The girl squealed and then nearly tackled Reisei. "He's such a doll! What's his name?" Lesa saw Dana, "Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She nearly tackled Dana in a hug.  
Reisei cast a glance up at Ryo that said, 'Shoot me, please.'  
Dana sidestepped the girl seeing that one coming, "I'm going to make some coffee.." She mumbled heading to the kitchen.  
Ryo, "My name's Ryo.." Sweatdrops at Reisei's look.  
"Well, she seems cranky this morn!" Lesa said, about that time Seiji stepped out of the room. "OH MY GAWD!" Lesa squealed, "TWO GUYS!" She looked at Ryo, "Nice to meet 'cha, my name's Lesa!"  
Dana blinked in the kitchen, starting the coffee.  
Ryo just plain blinked.  
Seiji made his way quickly to the kitchen, "Who is that?!" He asked when he got in there.  
Dana, "Lesa, the most annoying and hyper person in the world.."  
"Look, Lesa, if there's something you came by for..." Reisei bagan but was cut off, "Of course there's something I came by for! I want to hang out with you and Dana and your friends at school today!" Lesa said. Reisei nearly fell backwards.  
Suddenly Lesa stopped and looked like she was in thought, "I REMEMBER NOW!" She turned to Ryo, "YOU'RE THE GUY FROM MYTHOLOGY AND GYM THAT REISEI ALWAYS TALKED TO DANA ABOUT...THE 'BLACK HAIR BOY'!!" She said excitedly, Reisei's face went scarlet.  
Seiji sighed. "Dear God..."  
Ryo blinked stumbling back a bit.  
Dana buried her face in Seiji's shoulder, "Make her go away..."  
Seiji patted Dana's head gently, "Well, at least she doesn't seem to be directly picking on you...Poor Ryo..." Seiji said as another set of squeals errupted from Lesa.  
"You're right Reis! He's a major hottie!" Lesa squealed, Reisei looked like she was about to die...Or kill Lesa one...  
Ryo stepped backwards blushing.  
"C'mere! I wanna give the hottie a hug." Lesa went to bound past Reisei but was stopped when she ran directly into the taller girl, who was still blushing like a jackass, "I'll have to ask you to refrain from touching my boyfriend." Reisei said, Lesa squealed more.  
"Reisei?!?! You have a boyfriend?!?! Oh my GAWD!!!!" She yelled.  
Ryo was glad to take shelter behind Reisei from the overly hyper gir;.  
Dana lifted her head, "I don't think Lesa's going to leave here in one peice..."  
"She looks like she tried to do her make up in a dark room..." Seiji said.  
"That's normal, "Dana said pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Want any?"  
Reisei sighed, "Look, Lesa, why don't you go ahead to school, and when I get there I'll hang out, ok?" She asked, the girl nodded excitedly and ran out of the apartment, Reisei let out a sigh of relief.  
Ryo, "She's scary..."  
"She also tells everything she knows..." Reisei said.  
Ryo, "Quite loudly too...."  
Seiji nodded in answer to Dana's question, "Well, she's gone, I think..."  
Reisei nodded and looked up at him still slightly red in the face from embarassment.  
"Good!" Dana said and handed him a cup of coffee, Dana went to the living room and sat on the couch, "She's gone!"  
Reisei walked into the living room and over to the coffee table, she sat on her knees on the floor and began applying her own make up, which in the end looked like a very, very professional version of what Lesa had failed so horribly at.  
"Who has what first hour?" She asked as she watched Seiji walk in the living room with his coffee.  
Dana set her cup down on the table, and stood up, "Now I'm going to finish putting my hair up..."  
"First hour? I have History..." Dana said heading towards the bathroom.  
"Ok." Reisei said. "I have a study hall..." She added.  
Dana grabbed her brush and began braiding her long hair.  
"I've got math." Seiji said. Reisei looked towards Ryo.  
Ryo, "Math as well.."  
Dana, "Blegh! I could never deal with math first hour..."  
"Dang...Hmm...." Reisei pouted, "Math first hour is nothing! I have to put up with Lesa...in study hall!" Reisei said.  
Dana winced, "ouch...That's even worse.."  
"Thank God only two of my study halls are with her..." Reisei sweatdropped realizing that had to sound odd. "I have three study halls, gym, mythology, trig, and karate as my classes..." She said...  
Dana, finishing with her hair, grumbled, "Lucky.."  
"I wonder if I can find someone to ditch study hall with me first hour..." She mumbled absentmindedly, not really wanting to put up with Lesa.  
Ryo, "I'd volunteer but I'm already doing bad enough in math..."  
"Maybe I could help you out with that." Reisei said, meaning after school of course. "I wonder what Ze is doing...He can't stand Lesa either..." She said.   
Dana, "I have no idea," She sat back down on the couch picking up her coffee again.  
Seiji looked at Reisei, "I'm almost scared to ask who 'Ze' is. If his name is that intresting he should be a real blast..." Seiji said.   
Dana, "Oh hush! He just likes to fight..that's all..."  
Seiji, "Likes to fight?...Joy..."  
As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Yo! Hell raiser, you still home?!" A muffled voice called through the door.  
Dana sweatdropped, "Well well! Everyone is coming to visist us today aren't they?"  
Reisei grinned, "His timing is impecible..." She said standing up and walking over to the door, "I'm only home if you have a way to get me out of first hour!" She said. The voice came through the door again, "I guess Lesa stopped by here too?" "Yep." Reisei said opening the door, Ze stepped in, he was tall, close to six foot, lanky and pale with jet black hair with neon green streaks, his colour choice of the month, in it.   
Dana raised an eyebrow, "New color?"  
"You got company...You got guys over...Jesus Reisei...No wonder I haven't seen you all weekend, you've been partying." The pale gothic looking and acting guy said, he looked at Dana, "Yea, you like?"  
Dana sweatdropped, "It's definetly your color,"  
"Thanks." He said and walked over and extended his hand to Seiji, "Name's Ze." He said, Seiji took his hand and shook it slowly, like he was scared. "Seiji..." Seiji said. Ze walked over to Ryo and extended his hand, "Hey, I'm Ze." He said.  
Ryo shook his hand, "Ryo..."  
Dana sweatdropped, "Think you could say your name even more in one sentence?"  
"Cool." Ze said and then looked at Dana. "Are you daring me to try?"  
Reisei shook her head.  
Dana, "Not really, just asking, " she sipped her coffee.  
"Ok." He said and sat down on the floor by the coffee table. He looked at the makeup Reisei had left on it. "Trying new brands?" He asked, Reisei rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"Ze, Ryo's my boyfriend." Reisei said, Ze looked at Reisei, widened his eyes, and went into the dramatics of pretending to have a heart attack.  
Dana, "HEY! We've been over this before! Dramatics are mine!"  
Ryo sweatdropped.  
"In the department of females, yes. As far as males go, I am the male dramatist of the school!" Ze said. Reisei rolled her eyes.  
"He couldn't be serious if his life depended on it." Reisei whispered to Ryo.  
"Hey..." Ze said, he eyed Ryo for a second, "You're the guy from the soccer team, the lead player...Ryo San..." Ze struggled to remember the guy's last name.  
Ryo, "Ryo Sanada.."  
"That's right! I'll be darned...My little gothic sister going out with a jock..." He looked at Reisei lifting a green eyebrow, "You do realize that the rest of us are obligated to try to tie you to the flag pole for the school day now, don't you?" Reisei answered by grabbing a pillow from the couch and chucking it at him.  
Dana muttering to herself, "weirdo"  
"You're taking me out to breakfast!" Reisei said, "What?!" Ze asked, Reisei grinned, "I had to put up with Lesa, so you have to help me skip first hour and take me to breakfast!" She said, Ze grumbled something. "If I say no?" He asked, Reisei grinned. "Don't make me show 'the photo.' " She said threateningly, Ze cringed.  
Dana, "Photo? I know nothing of any photo!" She put her cup down and a mischevious glint sparkled in her eyes, "Tell! Tell!"  
"No, no, no, no!" Ze said.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gossip! Now!" Dana said.  
"Which one? I have so many that imcriminate him..." Reisei said thoughtfully and grabbed her backpack pulling out one of a toothy little kid with brown hair and green eyes dressed as a super hero for Halloween, "This was Ze when he was five, isn't he just darling?" Reisei grinned passing the photo around. Ze looked like he was going to die.  
Dana, "Awwwwwwwwww................" Wide mischevious grin. "I didn't know your natural color was brown!"  
Seiji smirked when he saw the photo.  
Reisei pulled out another one, "This is him as a baby! Isn't he the *cutest.*" She said teasingly passing the picture of a three month old sleeping in the arms of an older lady, Ze's grandmother.  
Ze pulled out his wallet. "You've asked for it now, Rei-rei." He said.  
Dana, "Awwwwwww........... You were SO cute!" She looked up at him, "What happened?"  
"What? Oh no...don't you DARE!" Reisei said.  
Ze pulled a couple pictures from his wallet, walked over to Ryo, and handed the first one to him, it was of Reisei in a school play of Alice in Wonderland, where the little tomboy was dressed as Alice, "That was when she was six." And then he handed Dana one of Reisei as a teenager dressed in a sapphire dress that went to mid thigh, "And here we have her looking like quite the little lady, just last year." He looked at Reisei, "Don't make me show the third one." He said.  
Dana, "HEY! Reisei! I didn't know about this!!!"  
Ryo blinked.  
Reisei sweatdropped and looked at Ze, "You asked for it." She said and stood up walking over to her desk, she opened a drawer and took out a picture. "This is a picture of Ze's bedroom while he's sleeping in his bed!" Reisei anouced, she handed the picture to Dana, the bedroom looked fairly Ze style until it comes to the bed, which is covered with a little kid airplane comforter, him sleeping hugging a teddy and sucking his thumb, and wearing p.j.'s with furbies printed on them, and him having pink streaks in his hair, which was just three weeks ago.  
Dana burst out laughing and fell onto the floor with tears in her eyes.  
Seiji snickered and handed the picture to Ryo.  
Seiji handed Ryo the picture that he'd just got from Dana, a smirk was plastered on his face. Ze looked like he was about to die and lunged for Reisei, who moved fast and left him kissing the floor.  
Dana couldn't stop laughing, "You..you were sucking your THUMB!!!!"  
Dana, "Mr. High and Mighty tough one was sucking his thumb!"  
"Hush!" Ze said and stood up, he pulled out his wallet again, "I'll get you back Reisei!" Ze said going through some of the things in his wallet.  
"What picture are you looking for?" Reisei asked suddenly frightened, Ze didn't answer, "You better not...That picture is from junior high..." Reisei still didn't get an answer from Ze, but she knew what he was looking for. "Aha!" Was the only thing he said as he pulled a picture from his wallet, Reisei jumped to grab it but he lifted his arm in the air, leaving the picture easily out of her reach. "Please, pretty please?" She asked, he shook his head.  
Dana blinked sitting up, "Reisei...what picture?"  
"Nothing!" Reisei yelped trying to jump and grab the picture again.  
Ze smirked, "Just a picture from a while back when Reisei and I were working at a haunted house."   
Dana jumped up and ran over to Ze, "Gimme! Gimme!"  
Seiji blinked.  
Ze, "Now why should I give it to you, sunshine, you'd give it to Reisei, not to mention, I just love to torment her!" Ze grinned.  
Dana, "What did you call me? I Wanna see the picture!!!"  
Seiji growled slightly.  
"You'll get the chance!" Ze grinned.  
Dana, "Give me the picture! Now!"  
"After I give it to Sanada!" Ze said, Reisei's face paled. "No, no, no, that's an old picture, it's better off burnt!"  
Ryo blinked.  
Dana pouted.  
Reisei made another attempt to grab the picture, Ze shook his head. "Down girl." He said half flirtingly.  
Dana went back and sat down on the couch.  
Ze made his way between the girls and walked over to Ryo, "Here ya go, Sanada, proof that your girlfriend can be naughty and nice!" Ze grinned and lowered the picture in front of Ryo's face and turned it, it was an obviously older picture, himself dressed as a vampire, and Reisei dressed as a vampire, her outfit consisting of a black spaghetti strap dress that went to her thigh and a fishnet/spider web looking over throw with bell sleeves, using her fake fangs to 'bite' Ze's lower lip, and Ze with his arms around her waist. Both looking mischevious. Both of them obviously younger. Reisei put one of her hands half covering her face and sighed.  
Ryo blinked and handed the picture to Seiji.  
Ryo sat dumbfounded.  
Seiji looked at the picture, then to Reisei, and then to Ze, and back to Ryo.  
He passed the picture to Dana.  
Dana's eyes widened, "oh my..."  
Reisei moved suddenly and grabbed Ze's shoulder, catching her fellow fighter off guard, and slugged him in the jaw, "Just can't let it down can ya?"  
Ze gripped his jaw after Reisei's fist met it abruptly. "Get off it! You act like he's your freaking soulmate, when as far as I know he's only your second boyfriend, I was the first way back in junior high, remember?" He snapped. Seiji saw what was coming and jumped up, jumping over the coffee table, and grabbing Reisei by the shoulders and yanking her back before she could really knock the hell out of him.  
Ryo shook his head.  
Dana sat back on the couch, "Hey, uhm...guys...what time is it?"  
Ze let out a 'pfft' and walked out of the apartment, taking the pictures he had with him.  
Reisei looked at the clock, "Time to go." She mumbled.  
Dana nodded, and went and grabbed her backpack.  
Ryo picked up his.  
Reisei got her backpack and keys.  
Seiji grabbed his backpack and Reisei walked towards the door.  
Dana and Ryo followed behind Reisei.  
Seiji followed as well, slipping one arm around Dana as they walked out to the car, Reisei unlocked it and opened the door, "I'm guess you and Dana wanna sit together?" She asked Seiji, he nodded and climbed in back waiting for Dana.  
Dana got in the car after Seiji.  
Reisei got in and opened the passenger door so Ryo could get in.  
Ryo got in the car.  
Once everyone was in and all Reisei started the car and headed toward school driving at a fairly normal speed. (Bum, bum, bum. She's followng the speed limit...)   
Dana blinked and whispered to Seiji, "You can tell she's upset...se's following the speed limit.."  
Seiji nodded and whispered back, "I don't blame her though...I mean...I'd be pretty ticked if someone ripped out a picture of me kissing a girl and showed it to you."  
Dana nodded.  
Reisei pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car then got out to let Dana and Seiji out.  
Dana hopped out of the car and pulled her backpack out with less struggle then usual.  
Seiji got out after Dana and noticed Ryo still sitting in the car, but he didn't say anything, he just had a feeling this would be a long day.  
Ryo got out of the car and grabbed his backpack.  
Reisei closed the door and nodded a goodbye to her friends as she walked towards the building with the study hall room in it.  
Dana waved as she headed towards her history classroom.  
Seiji blinked and waved to Dana then he headed towards math.   
Ryo followed behind Seiji.  
Seiji stepped into the math room an sighed. Printed across the board was that there was quiz today. He sighed. Reisei stepped into the study hall room and sighed as she was bombarded by Lesa. And as some prep began the 'oh-so-wonderful' process of staring and snickering.  
Ryo sighed and took a seat.  
First hour went painfully slow. Even more painfully when Seiji found out he bombed his quiz. He was glad to hear the second bell ring. (Sorry, I'm in one of those get it done moods)  
Dana walked into her history room and rook her seat, sighing, She pulled out her note bok and pencil planning to attempt to take notes, She'd most likely start doodling in her notebook.....again....... once this teacher began talking he never stopped.  
When the bell for second period rang Seiji was on his feet and out of the classroom as fast as he could, he ran down to his locker, got the books for his next two classes, and headed off for his next class.  
Ryo followed Seiji out the door, he headed to his locker and grabbed his books going to Mythology.  
Dana stood up abruptly slammed her notebook closed and walked quickly out of the classroom to her locker and headed to her next class.  
A couple goth girls were sitting on their desks in the mythology class room talking about a fight in the period before, one of the girls had been in the class. (yea)  
Seiji walked into science class and plopd down in a desk and sank down trying to forget the horrible math quiz.  
Dana walked into the science classroom and took her seat, rubbing her head, History was evil, and the teacher always gave her a headache.  
Seiji saw Dana walk in and picked up his books and took a desk by her. "Hey."  
Dana looked at Seiji and smiled, "Hey, What's up?"  
Ryo walked to Mythology, taking his seat when he got there  
A couple preps came walking into the science class giggling and talking loudly, "Man! That bitch kicked Carissa's ass hard!" One of them said.  
Seiji smiled back, "Not much, you?" He looked towards the girls and back to Dana, "Wonder who got in a fight." He said.  
Dana, "Me too.." Dana thought, "Maybe it was....no. It couldn't be..could it?"  
One of the goths sitting on her desk in myth pointed towards Ryo when he walked in and continued talking with her friend. Reisei didn't show up.  
"I doubt it, doesn't Reisei AVOID fighting at school?" Seiji asked.  
Ryo blinked and ignored the girls waiting for Reisei.  
Dana, "She tries.."  
The other goth got up and walked over to Ryo's desk, she put her hands on it and leaned forward, "Waiting for someone?" She asked.  
Ryo, "Reisei..why?"  
The goth blinked, "Hope you don't wait to long, I don't picture her being in class today. Or tomorrow. Or anytime in the next ten school days."  
Ryo, "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm in her first hour. She got in a major fight with some preppy bitch." The girl said.  
Ryo sweatdropped, "Doesn't she avoid fighting in school though?"  
"Tries..." Seiji turned the word over in his head, "For some reason I think we're not going to be getting any good news."  
"She tries, but this girl really got on her nerves, not to mention she didn't look like she was in the best mood when she walked in." The goth shrugged.  
Ryo nodded, "I see thanks.."  
"No prob." The girl said and walked back over sitting in her chair as the tardy bell rang and the teacher came in the room.  
Reisei sat in the guidance counsler's office dabbing a klenex to her nose, which was bleeding, but in her opinion Carissa had faired much worse. Stupid prep. That's what she got for talking trash about Ryo.  
Dana sighed, "I wonder what Carissa did..."  
The counsler stepped in, "Reisei, we've never known you to have a problem before, Carissa admitted that after you stuck up for your boyfriend she took the first shot, and she's been sent home, I am going to have to issue a ten day suspension for you, it's the school policy, but I've also got a dozen and one things to do other than that, so go ahead to class and drop by the office after fifth hour, you can go home then." The counsler said and wrote Reisei a hall pass, Reisei nodded and took it, she slung her backpack on and headed down the hall still dabbing at her nose. She got to the door to mythology class and sighed. When she opened it and stepped in the two goths that had been sitting on the desks earlier broke into applause, "You did it, Reisei! You kicked her friggin arse!"   
One of them yelled, the teacher shot and look and took Reisei's pass, Reisei went and took a seat not looking to thrilled.  
Seiji shrugged, "Must have been bad if Reisei kicked her butt, that's just assuming it was Reisei though."  
Ryo looked at Reisei when she came in.  
Reisei looked at Ryo then down, hitting her luck on the head the only seat left was one next to Ryo's, she walked over and sat down.  
Ryo whispering, "What happened?"  
"Use this as a free period, I have grading I need to do, and I didn't make a lesson plan for today." The teacher annouced. The class became lively, people talking to people in a normal or whisper tone. Reisei sighed, "The stupid whore talked trash about you, so I stuck up for you, and she slapped me, so her and I got into an all out." She said, trying to explain simply.  
Ryo, "protective aren't you?"  
"Of you? Yes..." Reisei said, she still hadn't looked at Ryo. She dabbed her nose again.  
Seiji was drawn out of his wondering when the science teacher annoucned their assignment. Read an entire chapter, answer the questions at the end of each section, and write the vocabulary.  
He cringed when the teacher hadded that it was due the next day, and also assigned a report due at the end of the week.  
Dana glared in no particular direction, "I swear they just don't like me..." She opened her book and began reading.  
"I'm clearly not having a very good day..." Reisei mumbled.  
Ryo, "Maybe it'll get better..."  
Seiji nodded but said nothing as he opened his booka nd pretneded to read but instead scribbled on his notebook.  
"I go fifth hour to get my ten day suspension slip." She said and finally looked up at him.  
After a bit he got bored and reached over while the teacher wasn't looking and poked Dana's side.  
Dana, "Mr. Staton spent the entire time talking and we have a section to read, do the questions, luckily that's it for history..I'm afraid to find out what I'll get later on.." Dana got poked, she pushed his hand away, "Stop that!"  
"No!" Seiji whispered and poked her side again.  
Dana pushed his hand away again and tried to read.  
Reisei pulled her bun out, it had been pretty well destroyed and turned into a pony tail during the fight anyway, she pushed her hand through her hair acting as a make shift comb.  
Seiji raised an eyebrow and reached over and tickled Dana's side, the teacher still hadn't looked over yet.  
Dana biting her lip to keep from smiling, "Stop that right now! If your so bored do your work.."  
"Ryo, about that picture Ze showed you...It was from junior high, he was my first boyfriend, and to be quite frank that picture is the farthest things ever got, I dumped him about two weeks after it was taken." Reisei said, she had really needed to get that out.  
Seiji yanked his hand away just as the teacher looked at Dana and shot a stern glance.  
makochan_18: Dana cringed and returned to her work.  
makochan_18: Ryo, "It's okey, I understand"  
"Ok." Reisei said, she reached her hand out and took his.   
Seiji finally decided to do some reading.  
Ryo held her hand.  
Dana pulled out her notebook and started the first set of questions.  
Reisei smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for getting suspended on you too, on the other hand when you tell people Reisei Kurai is your girlfriend they're probably not going to say, 'Who's that?' Carissa will make sure they all know." Reisei said.  
Seiji couldn't concentrate on reading so he pretended to again.  
Ryo, "that's perfectly fine with me"  
Reisei smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "Another upside is I can actually have a chance to really clean my apartment." She was attempting to look at the best of it.  
"That among other things at least." She said, suddenly getting an idea.  
Ryo, "What?"  
"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, saying it was either none of his buisness or it was a surprise, suddenly the bell to go to third hour rang and she wrinkled her nose. "That's not fair." She said, saying it wasn't fair for the period switch.  
Seiji jumped up and packed his books when the bell rang, he looked at Dana.  
Dana stood up and packed up her books, "What do you have next?"  
Ryo stood up, "I guess I'll see you after school?"  
"Gym." Seiji said.  
Dana nodded heading out the door, "See you later then.."  
"You'll see me in 5th hour. I'll come back and pick you up after school." Reisei said standing up and giving his hand a last squeeze before heading out. She tried to remember if Seiji had said what his third hour, it was another of Reisei's study halls, she needed to talk to him.   
Ryo picked up his books and headed to his next class.  
"See ya." Seiji said, he headed out and headed towards the gym, when he got there he ran into Reisei. "Hey, I guess it wasn't you who got into the fight." He said. "It was me, my suspension doesn't begin till after 5th hour though." Reisei said then she pulled him aside, "I got something to ask you. I've got two free movie passes and fifty dollars, I want you to take Dana out to a movie and dinner right after school." She said taking out the passed and money and handing it to Seiji, "Why?" He asked. "Because, I've got something I'm planning for Ryo, nosey." She said and then hurried off to make it to her study hall, Seiji pocketed when he'd been handed and went into the gym.  
Dana grabbed headed towards english.  
Third hour passed slowly. Reisei headed to karate when fourth hour rolled around, she stepped out of the locker room in her outfit and sptted Shuu, she walked over, "Hey." She said. Seiji headed to Drama, he grinned when he got there.  
Dana grabbed what she needed from her locker and headed to Drama.  
When Dana walked into the drama room Seiji stepped from behind the door and grabbed her around the waist. "Hey you. Got any big plans after school?" He asked.  
"What are you planning?" She asked eyeing him suspciously.  
"Movie and dinner..." He grinned innocently.  
Dana grinned, "That sounds good!"  
"Great!" He said.  
Reisei didn't feel like doing karate today, but feel like it or not she had to.   
Ryo walked into his next class and sat down  
Shuu looked at Reisei, "hey! What's up?"  
"Not much, what about you?" She asked.  
"Not much either"  
"Oh." Reisei looked around the class, she couldn't find the teacher, when the bell rang a substitute stepped into the room, Reisei silently cheered. Maybe the day wasn't going THAT awful. The sub informed them that he was left no lesson plan and that they could train on skills, talk, whatever, as long as no one got hurt to bad.  
"My day just gets better!" Reisei grinned. "Ok, so it's had some unwanted bumps, but it's really looking up now." She said talking to Shuu. "I just hope fifth hour comes and goes fast." She said. They wouldn't be doing anything in gym either, since her and Ryo's gym teacher was also her karate teacher. (Like, he teaches gym five times a day and karate twice or something, lol, I had teachers like that. I know you're away, I'm just putting this before I forget, lol.)  
Shuu grinned, "Yay! free period!"  
"Yep!" Reisei said. "Hmmm...Shuu....you're the expert on food...Do you know what Ryo's favorite food is?" She asked.  
Shuu, "Hmmmm...."  
Shuu, "nope! No clue..never payed attention to the others.."  
Reisei laughed. "I'm not surprised." She said.  
Seiji sat listening as they were lectured in Drama class about how important it is to say your lines with feeling.  
Dana sat down next to Seiji listening to the lecture, somewhat bored.  
"What movie do you want to see?" He whispered to Dana.  
Dana, "Ask me later..now be quiet.."  
Seiji sweatdropped and nodded.  
Fourth hour passed eventually and the fifth hour bell rang. "See ya Shuu!" Reisei said as she bolted out of the karate room and ran down the hall to the gym. Seiji groaned, "Dang it, we have to be apart for another few class periods...Oh well, meet me in the quad after school, ok?" He asked Dana as he stood up.  
Dana nodded, "Hai! See you later!" She said as she headed to her locker, grabbed her books and headed towards her next class.  
Seiji got to his locker and got his other books and then headed to history.  
Reisei sat on the bleachers right inside the gym and waited for Ryo.  
Ryo headed towards gym, he entered the room and sat down next to reisei.  
"Hey." She said smiling.  
"What's up?" Ryo asked.  
"Not much. We'll have another free period, the gym teacher is out today." Reisei said.  
"Cool." Ryo said.  
"Yea. We'll also have the apartment to ourselves after school. Seiji is taking Dana out." Reisei said  
Ryo's grin widened, "Now that's good news!"  
Reisei nodded, "Of course it is!" She said. Reisei leaned some leaning her head on Ryo's shoulder.  
Ryo wrapped his arms around Reisei.  
She grinned, "So what exactly should we do while our fellow friends are out?" She asked.  
Ryo,"No clue.."  
"Hm. I'll have to ponder that." She said.  
"I'll probably pick you up out in front after school." Reisei said to Ryo. (np)  
Ryo nodded, "Ok"   
Reisei smiled.  
They sat and chit chatted for a bit longer before the bell to head to sixth hour rang. Reisei stood up and streched, "Oh joy..." She mumbled. "I'll see ya later." She said to Ryo as she walked down the bleachers and headed out towards the office to get her slip and get outta there.  
Seiji headed out of his class and to a study hall hour.  
Reisei got her suspension slip and headed home, she had a lot to figure out and get done, and two class periods time to do it.  
Dana picked up her books and headed to her next class.  
Ryo got up and went to his next class.  
Reisei cleaned the apartment up when she got home, amazingly within thirty minutes it looked more than just 'decent.' It looked damn good. She grabbed the phone and ordered some really nice, really expensive, chinese food as she headed upstairs.   
Seiji sat in study hall and wondered if Dana was excited about the 'date.'  
Dana fidgeted in Literature, besides being the most boring class aside from history, she wanted the day to end and meet Seiji in the quad.  
The bell to go to seventh period rang and Seiji was probably the first one out the door of his other class and in the door of his seventh hour. As for Reisei, she had just changed when there was a kncok on the door, she went and paid for the food, she put it in the oven to keep it warm as she went to finish dressing.  
Dana gathered her books and headed to her next class, study hall, maybe she could get some work done..  
Reisei searched through her closet and found what she was looking for, it was a 'fishnet' over dress almost like the one that had been in the picture, but this was blue, and the normal style, not spiderwebbed, she pulled it on over the midthigh length blue spaghetti strap that she was wearing, it fit snugly until the elbows, then it went out into bell sleeve, she did her make up and pulled her hair into a bun leaving some ringlets down and curling them, then she sat down on the couch to actually take a breather before she had to go up to the school.  
Seiji dazed through the most of his class.  
Dana miraculously managed to finish her science and half her history, and sofar that was all her homework..  
Reisei got up and pulled on a pair of blue flats, she grabbed a jacket and pulled it on hiding what she was wearing, grabbed her keys and headed out to go get Ryo, she got to the school and parked waiting for the final bell to ring.  
The final bell rang and Seiji jumped from his chair and bolted out of the class room, he stopped by his locker dropping off what he didn't need and he hurried out to the quad.  
Dana grinned and dashed to her locker and put away her books and grabbed her backpack and headed towards the quad.  
Seiji smiled when he saw Dana come out to the quad. "Hey you!" He called over to her.  
"HEY!" Dana called running over to him.  
Reisei watched as kids began to pour out of the school.  
Seiji grinned and hugged Dana, "Ready to get going?" He asked.  
Dana hugged him back, "Yep!"  
"Good." He grinned and took her hand and began walking.   
Dana put her head on his shoulder, "It was a long day, ne?"  
"Yes, waiting wears a person out." He grinned and put his arm around her waist.  
Dana,"I hate waiting!"  
"Me too." Seiji said.  
Reisei watched and waited for Ryo.  
Ryo headed out to meet Reisei out front.  
Reisei saw Ryo come out and opened the door, she stood up and waved to him.  
Ryo waved and headed towarsd the car, "What's up?"  
"Nothing." Reisei said, "What about you?" She asked leaning against the car door.  
"not much" He replied.  
"Ok." She said and got in, she leaned across the seat and opened his door.  
Ryo got in the car.  
Reisei smiled and headed back to the apartment.  
Seiji walked with Dana towards the theater.  
"Decided which movie?" Seiji asked.  
"I have no preference you can choose! Nothing exteremly bloody though.."  
Reisei pulled up to the apartment and got out of the car, then she grinned at Ryo.  
Ryo got out of ther car.  
"Hmmmm." Seiji debated it as they walked up to the theater.   
Reisei walked towards the door, now it is able to be seen that whatever she has on can't be to terribly long. (Hehe. Hm. Should we have Dana and Seiji see rush hour 2? or what? I'm so confused on that lol)  
Ryo blinked and followed Reisei into the apartment.  
"How about Rush Hour 2?" Seiji asked.  
"cool!" dana said.  
Reisei closed the door once Ryo was in the apartment, she had set the kitchen up all nice before she left, she let him walk ahead further into the apartment some and she took off the jacket and set it on the arm of the couch. "Ahem." She grinned trying to grab his attention.  
Ryo, "Wow..You lok great.."  
Seiji grinned, "All right then." He walked up to the window and handed the lady the passes, "Two for Rush Hour 2 please." He said, and got the tickets. "Shall we?" He asked turning to Dana.  
"I thought you'd like it." Reisei said.  
"We shall!" Dana said grinning.  
Seiji smiled and took Dana's hand leading her into the theater, "And what do you want to snack on during the movie?"  
"hhmmmm..how about some popcorn soda and candy..I might have some money.." She said going through her purse.  
"Don't worry about it." Seiji said, he walked up to the concession stand and got a large popcorn, some candy, and two sodas and paid with a protion of the money Reisei gave him, still leaving plenty for an expensive dinner.  
Dana grinned, "Ok"  
Seiji headed towards the auditorium with Dana.  
Reisei walked over to Ryo and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug.  
Ryo wrapped his arms around Reisei's waist.  
"I thought I'd take the opportunity of us having the apartment to ourselves tonight to dress pretty special, since our last date was interrupted." Reisei said.  
Ryo grinned, "Now that I think about it that may have been pretty fortunete.."  
Reisei smiled and kissed Ryo.  
Ryo kissed back.  
Reisei pulled back some and smiled, "I even took the liberty of getting us dinner for whenever we decide we're hungry."  
Ryo smiled, "So..What is for dinner?"  
Seiji lead Dana into the auditorium and took her to a seat then sat next to her.  
Dana smiled, "This is really sweet of you..Thanks!"  
"Several different chinese dishes, made the best." Reisei said.  
Seiji smiled, "You're welcome." He didn't add in that he had some help on being able to afford it.  
Ryo, "Cool.."  
"But dinner can wait for right now." Reisei said kissing Ryo again.  
Ryo nodded and kissed Reisei back.  
Reisei grinned some in the kiss.  
Reisei pulled back some and smiled. "Silence...it really is grand at times, isn't it?" She asked.  
Ryo, "Yea..Grand indeed"  
Seiji watched the movie and looked over at Dana, he smiled.  
Dana watched the movie, she caught Seiji look at her and she smiled.  
Reisei laid her head on Ryo's shoulder.  
Seiji went back to watching the movie, even though he couldn't really tell what he watched more, the movie or Dana.  
Reisei lifted her head, "Hungry?" She asked.  
"A little you?" Ryo said.  
"Some." Reisei said.  
Seiji moved one of his arms around Dana's shoulders.  
Dana put her head on his shoulder.  
Seiji smiled.  
Reisei pulled away from Ryo and walked towards the kitchen.  
Ryo followed, "Need any help?"  
"No, I set everything out before I went to get you." She grinned over her shoulder at him.  
Ryo, "Ok" He went and sat down at the table.  
Reisei walked over and sat across from him at the already set table.  
Reisei smiled at Ryo across the table.  
Ryo smiled back at her.  
"I wonder how Dana and Seiji's date is going." She said and grinned, being a dead giveaway that she set that one up too.  
"You set it up didn't you?" Ryo sweatdropped.  
"Somewhat, I gave Seiji the movie tickets, money, and suggested it." She said.  
Ryo shook his head grinning, "Not surprising that he took you up on it.."  
She smiled, "Well, it gives them a chance to have some fun, and us a chance to have some time on our own without someone else being in the apartment." Reisei said.  
Ryo grinned.  
She lifted her fork and took a small bite of food, once she swalloed she smiled, "Good idea, ne?"  
Ryo nodded, "Yea..it was a great Idea!" He said eating his food.  
Reisei smiled, "Good." She said and ate slowly.  
Seiji streched as the movie ended and stood up, "Are you ready for dinner now, Dana?" He asked smiling.  
Dana stood up stretching as well, "Yea..So where are we going for dinner?"  
"You're choice. I have enough to take us just about any place." He said.  
"hhmm....I hear there's a nice Italian place not to far from here..though I'm not sure where.."  
"Well, let's go, we can find it." Seiji said.  
"ok" dana said.  
Seiji took Dana's hand and headed from the theater.  
Dana walked with Seiji smiling.  
Seiji smiled as they walked along the streets eventually finding the restraunt, "Is this the one you're talking about?" He asked.  
"Yep!" Dana grinned.  
"Well, then let's go in." Seiji said and stepped into the restraunt with Dana and asked for a table for two, which after showing that he did have money him and Dana were ushered to.  
Dana smiled at Seiji, "You know you made my day right?"  
Seiji nodded, "That was the idea." He said.  
Dana, "Well it worked"  
"Good." Seiji said.  
Reisei finished eating after a bit and smiled at Ryo.  
Ryo finished and looked at Reisei, "So what do you want to do?"   
"Hmmm. I'm not exactly sure." She stood up slowly and looked at him, "Can you dance?"  
"A little.."  
"A little as in, you actually can dance a little, or a little as in you can't dance at all and didn't want to admit it?" Reisei asked smiling warmly.  
"....the second one..."  
"That's ok." Reisei laughed some, "I don't know what I'm doing either, but we all have to start somewhere!" She said and reached up turning a cd player on playing a slow song and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we've got the music, and an empty apartment, and no one watching."  
Ryo grinned and got up.  
Reisei put her arms around his neck trying to do it how she'd seen couples do it before.  
Ryo slipped his arms around her waist.  
Reisei began to slowly move to the music and almost stepped on Ryo's toes once but stopped and moved her foot in time, she blushed.  
Ryo began slowly moving as well.  
"Let's order, shall we?" Seiji asked.  
Dana nodded.  
Reisei smiled at him.  
Ryo grinned back her.  
Seiji called a waiter over and they order, Seiji smiled at Dana.  
Dana orded and smiled back at Seiji.  
"It's not as hard as it looks." Reisei laughed some.  
"No it's not.." Ryo chuckled.  
Soon the food arrived at the table and slowly Seiji began eating.  
Reisei laid her head on his shoulder as they danced.  
Dana ate slowly.  
"Hmm, good." Seiji said, commenting the food.  
"It is" Dana said.  
Seiji nodded.  
Seiji slowly finished his dinner and watched Dana eat smiling.  
Dana finished her food and looked at Seiji, "What are you smiling at?"  
"You. Cutie." He said.  
Dana giggled and blushed a bit.  
Seiji grinned.  
Dana, "hhmm...What are we going to do after this?"  
"Head home I assume." Seiji said.  
Reisei had seemed to get lost in her dancing with Ryo, and she didn't care.  
Ryo smiled a bit and tightened his hold on Reisei a bit.  
Reisei smiled as she felt him tighten his hold.  
"Check please!" Seiji called, the waiter brought the bill and he paid it and stood up. "Ready to go home?" He asked.  
Dana stood up, "Yea"  
"Ok then." Seiji said, he took Dana's hand and headed towards the door.  
Dana walked with Seiji holding his hand.  
Seiji smiled at Dana.  
Dana sighed and put her head on Seiji's shoulder.  
"Have a good time?" He asked.  
Dana smiled, "I had a great time"  
"Good." Seiji smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"Let's do this again sometime.." Dana said.  
"Definitly." Seiji said as they walked towards the apartment building.  
Dana, "Cool.."  
Seiji nodded and walked up to the apartment door opening it, he stopped and grinned but remained silent seeing the dancing couple in the apartment.  
Dana smiled and motioned for Seiji to close the door and leave them alone, "Let's go to the feild or something"  
Seiji nodded closing the door and he walked toward the feild with Dana.  
"Ryo dancing...it's amazing..." Seiji said.  
Dana grinned, "I never thought I'd see Reisei dancing.."  
"They must really bring that out in each other." Seiji said.  
Reisei shifted her head some on Ryo's shoulder, completely unnoticing that they had been spotted.  
Dana nodded, "Their good for each other"  
Seiji nodded and then hugged Dana, "And you're good for me." He grinned.  
Dana hugged Seiji, "Your good for me too.."  
Seiji smiled and kissed her forehead.  
Dana smiled.  
Seiji sat down in the grass and reached up gently pulling Dana down by him.  
Dana sat down by him and sighed leaning back against him.  
"I'm glad I make you happy." He said.  
Dana smiled, "Your good at that too.."  
Seiji smiled.  
Reisei gently broke away from Ryo smiling.  
Ryo smiled back at Reisei.  
"That was fun." She said softly.  
Ryo nodded.  
Reisei smiled and kept her arms gently around his neck.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM RYIDI: Due to how long this is and how much work it is I'm only leaving in parts REALLY important to the story or REALLY funny. Tuesday in the story was not one of those parts. So here's a small summary:  
  
Ze showed up at the door with a black rose for Reisei. (Guy takes his role to seriously doesn't he?) Afterwards he hid Reisei's keys so that he'd have to drive Dana, Seiji, and Ryo to school. Reisei rode with them and after they got out he wouldn't even let Reisei tell Ryo bye and sped off. In the long run he tamptered with a soda Reisei was drinking and doped her up a good one. Wesley Darkness, a guy Ze knows, was called to take Reisei to his place and store her away for a while, but Wes couldn't do it. He ended up calling Dana and meeting her and the guys at the park to give Reisei back. They talked and decided Reisei needed someone to keep an eye on her. (And a place with lower rent!) So Wes let them rent out rooms in his mansion, for $10 a month.   
  
Wesley Darkness isn't his real name, but it's the only name his grandmother would tell him, later in the story it will be exposed who he is.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////// 


	7. Chapter 6

Reisei streched the next day as she lead Seiji, Dana, and Ryo into the mansion. "We got everything movied before noon, I never realized I had such a minimal amount of stuff in my apartment." She said. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top and tennis shoes. Seiji grinned, "Well, you're not exactly a pack rat." He said.  
Dana smiled, "Where are our rooms?"  
"This way, wait till you see them, they're beautiful." Reisei said, she lead them up a stairwell to the second floor and down to one door, "This is your and Seiji's room." She said. Seiji moved and stepped in looking around. Reisei lead Ryo down the hall a bit further and opened a door, "This is our room." She said.  
Dana stepped in the room looking around.  
Ryo stepped in the room and looked around  
Seiji looked at Dana, "Nice." He said.  
Reisei stepped inbehind Ryo, "You like it?" She asked.  
Ryo nodded.  
Reisei stepped up behind Ryo and hugged him around the waist setting her chin on his shoulder, she grinned, "Can you guess what I'm going to ask next?"   
"Homework?" Ryo asked.  
"Yep, do you have homework?" She asked.  
Ryo shook his head, "Nope"  
"Cool, we can explore together then." She said, she really hadn't wandered around the mansion after they got everything in, just sat around till they had to go get the guys.  
"Cool" Ryo said.  
Seiji walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Oh, comfy." He said.  
Dana shook her head.  
"Or we could just goof off. Hmm." Reisei pondered it for a minute then tagged Ryo's shoulder, "Come get me!" She said and ran out the door, she bolted to Dana and Seiji's room, "We've got a round of tag going, I suggest if you don't want to be it you move now!" She said and took off running again towards the stairs. Seiji grinned and stood up."C'mon!" He said and grabbed Dana's hand.  
Dana grinned and ran with Seiji.  
Ryo laughed and ran after Reisei.  
Reisei looked over her shoulder grinning and changed her mind and headed up the next flight of stairs instead of down to the first floor. Seiji pulled Dana towards the first floor.  
Ryo ran after Reisei up the stairs.  
Dana laughed running down the stairs.  
"Is that *gasp* as fast as you can go?" Reisei teased as she got to the third floor landing and headed up to the fourth.  
Seiji grinned and pulled Dana off, unknowingly, towards the library.  
Ryo, "I could *gasp* go faster if you wanted me too.." He followed Reisei up the stairs.  
"You might have to in order to catch me!" She said and pushed her legs harder reaching the fourth floor and bolting off down one of the dark corridors.  
Ryo sped up as he reached the top of the stairs.  
Reisei slid into a dark room and felt her way around to a bed, being careful to avoidnosie she ducked down and slid under the bed,  
Seiji stopped and breahted heavily, "I think Rei-chan must be giving Ryo some real exercise."  
Ryo ran down the corridor, He couldn't see where Reisei went off to so he did his best to look around.  
Dana smiled breathing heavily as well, "No doubt.."  
Seiji laughed.  
Reisei snickered softly as she heard Ryo run by.  
She reached out and brushed her hand against the back of his leg before pulling back under the bed.  
Ryo turned around and entered the room looking for Reisei.  
Reisei slipped out from under the bed, or so she thought, she blinked when she didn't see the light from the doorway anymore, she reached up, she could stand, so she did, and ran into cobwebs, she coughed and realized that somewhow there'd been some sort of opening under the bed that she must have slid into. She moved back until she reached a wall and knocked not knowing that the thick insulation in the house would block the noise for the most part.  
Her next attempt was to pound on the wall. Which could be faintly heard.  
Ryo heard the faint sound of knocking, "Reisei?" He called out.  
"Ryo!" Reisei called, even though the voice was very muffled. She hadn't heard Ryo through the wall. "Great." She mumbled and kicked the wall then yelped, even through her tennis shoe it had hurt.  
Seiji blinked, "They've been gone for a long time." He said.  
"Reisei?" Ryo caled a bit louder.  
Dana, "Yea..though you never know with those two.."  
Reisei heard it barely, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. She called his name again, this time not loud enough to be heard. She began to blindly make her way down the tunnel. She reached out brusihng her fingertips along the walls as a bit of a way to track. Suddenly her feet went out from under her and she was on some sort of downward slant. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she zoomed down the shaft.  
Ryo blinked."Reisei?"  
Seiji looked around when suddenly he heard a scream that seemed to be getting closer, suddenly he heard something like a door creak and he spun around as a painting hanging on a wall opened like a door and Reisei tumbled out from behind it landing on her butt.   
Dana blinked and held back laughter, "What happened to you?"  
"Ryo chased me up to the fourth floor and I hid under a bed and crawled through some sort of opening and as I was walking trying to find a way out I lost my footing and wound up here." Reisei said blinking.  
Dana still holding back laughter, "Sounds like you.."  
Reisei nodded and looked upward, "I guess I should go find Ryo shouldn't I?" She asked.  
Dana, "Yea probably..."  
Just then Wes walked in, "Found the horror slide, huh?" He asked, Reisei nodded, "It's better when the electricity for the lights is actually turned on, it's creppy as hell as a matter of fact, I'll go turn it on." He said and hurried off before Reisei could protest it. She stood up and made her way to the fourth floor, she found the bedroom she had entered and opened the door right as a soft green came from under the bed.  
Ryo turned around, "Reisei? What happened?"  
"That." She said pointing to the glow, "It's an in-house slide, that I just happened to find, but when I found it the electricity was off, Wes ran off to turn it on after I came tumbling out." Reisei said.  
Ryo blinked, "o..k"  
"It was...intresting...to say the least. I wonder what it looks like being able to see all the stuff." She said.  
Ryo, "Why don't you go see.."  
"No thanks. I ran into enough cobwebs my first time through." Reisei said.  
Ryo, "Chicken?"  
"Of course not!" Reisei said, thanking the dimly lit from for hding her red cheeks. The words 'horror' and 'slide' together didn't sound good to her.  
"Then why won't you go see?"  
"Because...The idea of potentially swallowing spiders isn't appealing..." She said.  
Ryo laughed.  
"I'm not that cracker jack warlord, I don't obsess over the things." She said.  
Ryo laughed some more, he walked over to her and tagged her arm, "And by the way...Your it!" He grinned and ran out of the room towards the staircase and waited for her to come out of the room on the first step.  
"Not if I can help it!" She said and turned to run after him only half relieved, because she didn't have to go down the slide, but also not so relieved because red was still quite visible on her pale face.  
Ryo grinned as she came out of the room and ran down the stairs.  
Reisei ran after him, "You don't want me to push my potential in running." She warned.  
Ryo, "We'll see.."  
Reisei speed up and began closing space between her and Ryo.  
Ryo ran faster, when he made it to the first floor he ran all out towards the library, unknowingly.  
Reisei shook her head thinking to herself that he'd asked for this, she pushed her legs as hard as she could into an all out sprint and caught up with Ryo, she tackled him to the carpeted floor. "I warned you." She said.  
Ryo laughed.  
Seiji heard a thud down one of the halls nearby and blinked, "Think she may have found another slide?" He asked Dana.  
Dana, "No..Knowing Reisei she tackled him or something.."  
Reisei grinned down at Ryo. The red on her face now unable to be divived between running or embarassment.  
Seiji nodded. "Ryo would probably annoy her into going her full potential."  
Dana laughed.  
Seiji grinned, "It's true." Then he thought of something, "I wonder why she didn't go down the slide to see what it's like lit up."  
Dana shrugged.  
Seiji shook his head and looked towards the doors to the library, he peeked in, "Hmm, intresting." He said and walked into the library.  
Reisei looked down at Ryo.  
Dana, "What?" She asked following him.  
"Library, a pretty old looking one at that." He said.  
Dana, "Cool.."  
Reisei stood up. "By the way." She tapped her foot against his knee gently, "You're it." She said and bolted back towards the stairs.  
Seiji nodded.  
Ryo sweatdropped and chased after her again.  
Reisei had a plan this time, pushing her potential she was easily at the fourth floor and makign her way to the room. She got in and pushed the bed out of the way and crawled into the corridor and watched for Ryo to bolt in.  
Ryo ran in the room.  
"Over here!" Reisei called waving out from the crawl space then disappeared into it and stood up near the slide. She realized it was really errie in there lit up.   
Ryo crawled into the corridor after Reisei.  
Reisei grinned seeing him crawl in. "Come and get me!" She teased.  
Ryo stood up and went after Reisei.  
Reisei dived out of the way when Ryo came for her, which if her plans worked right would send him right down the slide and her grinning.   
As Ryo started to go down the slide he grabbed Reisei taking her with him.  
"No!" Reisei yelped as she was pulled down the slide, her first instinct was to cover her eyes, with damn good reason too, some of the stuff even at the very begining of the slide was hellish and enough to give any woman, no matter how strong or brave, nightmares.  
Ryo laughed a bit at her reaction.  
Has one of those rare moments where she could fit the description of a normal girl, not one with a mystical armor, powers, and an attitude that can be a hellsend at times. "Don't laugh!" She snapped and felt her cheeks turn red, she would never be able to live this one down. They hit a curve in the slide that Reisei hadn't noticed before, the next set of 'decorations' and images and junk would be enough to scare Ryo too. She didn't mention that she hadn't hit that curve before. Her fingers were still pressed over her eyes.  
Ryo blinked and closed his eyes. This slide was just plain creepy.  
Reisei pried one of her eyes open enough to see Ryo had closed his eyes, her thoughts of teasing him for it were smashed when she saw another image that made her yelp and shut her eyes again, she found her voice, "This isn't how I remember it! Last time it was much shorter!" She said.  
Ryo nodded hastilly.  
The slide faded to a black light glow with no more images, of course Reisei couldn't see that.  
Ryo couldn't see it either.  
Seiji had found a book and sat down looking at it. "I wonder what's taking them so long to play tag." He said.  
Dana sat down by him, "Think they tried out the slide?"  
Reisei cracked opened her eye again, "It's all clear." She said and then added with a bit of uncertainty, "I think..."  
Seiji shrugged, "Maybe, but how long does it take to slide down four stories?"  
Ryo opened his eyes, "We need to shove Seiji and Dana down this one of these days.."  
Dana, "Like I said, You never know with those two"  
"Good idea...I think I'll lure her up here when I get off this hell ride and do it myself." Reisei shivered even thought it was fairly warm in the slide.  
She was looking streaight ahead going over ways to get revenge on Ryo if he even told a soul that she'd covered her eyes and yelped on the slide from hell. She hadn't made him swear not to, and she wasn't going to now, that would reaffirm it.  
Seiji nodded, "They act like a couple te..." Seiji paused and realized how stupid what he was going to say would have sounded. Of course they acted like teenagers...They WERE teenagers.  
Dana laughed realizing what he was going to say.  
Seiji blinked.  
Dana smiled at him, "Your cute! You know that?"  
He grinned, "Thank you pretty lady." He winked at Dana.  
Dana blushed and giggled.  
Reisei felt another curve on the slide, it suddenly felt familiar, like it had the first time she went down, she got ready and saw the picture/door swing open and she slid out, landing gently on her feet this time. She slightly watched to see if Ryo landed without hurting himself.  
Seiji heard a creak from out in the hallway. "They're hereeeeeeeeee!" He said and got up setting his book down and going to the door.  
Ryo landed on his feet.  
Dana grinned and got up and followed Seiji to the door.  
Reisei turned back as the library door opened. "Hey!" Seiji said, he walked over, "So, was it fun?" He asked Ryo.  
"It was..interesting to say the least.." Ryo said.  
"Cool." Seiji said. "Hey Dana, if we can talk Reisei into showing us where it is do you wanna go down it?" He asked turning to Dana.  
Dana, "Good luck getting me to go down THAT thing!"  
"Oh you really should try it." Reisei said finally speaking up.   
Dana, "HA! I'm not going down it!"  
Seiji prooded Dana by poking her ribs, "Scared?" He asked.  
"So?" She asked.  
Reisei mentally winced, one of the other differences between her and Dana. She was so used to acting strong and brave she was afraid of the reactions that she'd get to not acting strong and brave, Dana on the other hand had no problem with admitting it. "I'm sure it's not that bad!" Seiji said.  
"Yes." Seiji said, "You are." He grabbed Dana and hauled her over his shoulder, Reisei pondered this, she could keep up the act and subject Dana to nightmares for the next week, or she could actually do something about it.  
Dana yelped, "Hey! No fair! Your mean!"  
Ryo shook his head.  
Seiji began down the hall, Dana slung over his shoulder, "Wait!" Reisei called after him. Seiji turned back blinking, "I really, really don't think Dana should go down that slide." Reisei said. Seiji looked at Reisei and then at Ryo like 'Ok, how much did you pay her to drop the big and bold act?'  
Ryo blinked, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting from reisei.  
Dana blinked, "Yea! What she said!"  
Seiji, "Ok, I'm not sure what you promised Reisei to get her to say that but I'm sure the slide isn't *that* bad!" He said.  
Ryo, "Why would I do anything like that?"  
Seiji shook his head, he didn't believe that Reisei could be scared of a slide, he headed down the hall again with Dana on his shoulder.   
Dana, "No! Put me down right now! Hey! Are you listening to me?"  
"Nope." Seiji said grinned like the cat that ate the caranrie. He was listening, but he wanted to take Dana down this slide.  
Reisei shook her head, "I'm not acting, I'm not playing, and no one promised me anything to do this." She said walking after Seiji. "That slide is friggin scary and I'd really prefer it if you didn't force Dana to go down against her will." Reisei said grabbing Seiji and spinning him around to face her.  
Dana, "Put me down right now!!! I don't wanna go down that thing!!!! Stop this!!!!"  
Dana blinked, "Yea!! Again! What she said!"  
Seiji finally sighed and sat Dana down, "I give!" He said.  
Dana, "YAY!"  
Reisei let out a semi-relieved look and went to head past when suddenly one of the doors flug open and Wes slumped out, one hand clutched to his chest the other one pressed on the floor trying to keep him up as he gasped. Out of some sort of instinct Reisei didn't even know she had she sprinted towards Wes and as soon as she was within ten feet she could feel it, she didn't know how, but she could feel what was wrong, like it was happening to her, maybe it was, it was becoming to clouded for her to tell. Her heart was pounding rapidly, at the same time feeling like it'd burst through her ribs, and about a hundred undescribable feelings also shot through her chest.  
Dana & Ryo, "Reisei!" They Ran over to her, "What happened?" Dana asked.  
Dana, "Seiji please check on Wes.."  
"Wes!" Reisei hissed, the guy made no remark, Reisei did the first thing that came to her mind, she punched him in the chest, not to hard, but at the same time forced her special, her electricity through him, not to much, just enough to shock his heart back into it's normal rythm. As soon as his went back to normal so did hers and she slumped even further onto the floor. Wes was still trying to catch his breath. Reisei looked up at Ryo and Dana, "I don't know..." She gasped.  
Seiji had followed them over and leaned over Wes, "You ok?" He asked. Wes nodded catching his breath.  
Dana, "Wes, do you have any idea about what happened?"  
Wes hadn't noticed how Reisei had reacted when she got closed, "I have, a heart problem. I tried my medicine but it didn't work. Thank God for Reisei punching me in the chest, even though it felt like she hit me with a lightning bolt too..." He said breathing deeply.  
Dana nodded.  
Reisei forced herself to stand up, she'd talk to Ryo later about it, she felt weird, something she'd never experinced just happened.  
Wes looked up at Reisei, "You ok?" He asked, Reisei nodded. Seiji looked from Wes to Reisei and then at Ryo. Reisei looked at Ryo, "I'd like to go upstairs, if that's ok." She said softly.  
Ryo and Dana nodded.  
Reisei put her arms around her gut, cupping her elbows with her hands and she turned to head upstairs, she didn't know if Ryo or Dana would follow, she didn't mind, her mind was still trying to figure out why she felt that. Once Reisei was out of sight Wes stood up slowly, "She's a real life saver." He said. Seiji nodded watching Reisei walk off, he looked at Ryo and jerked his head in Reisei's direction as if telling his friend to follow. Reisei must have hit her potential when she wasout of sight though because she was already upstairs and in the bedroom, white blaze had been laying at the foot of the bed, they had went and got him after school before coming to the mansion, the tiger her gotten up when Reisei came in the room. It was weird, Reisei had figured White Blaze was friendly to only Ryo and Yuli, but she was proved otherwise by the massive tiger. She let herself slide to the floor and White Blaze walked over looking at her as if asking. She hugged the tiger's neck.  
"That was so weird." She said to the tiger, feeling like one some level White Blaze did understand.  
Ryo nodded to Seiji and headed towards the bedroom.  
Wes looked at Dana and Seiji and sucked in another deep breath to make sure his heart wasn't going to go on the fritz again.  
Reisei, after some time, heard footsteps in the hall, but she just didn't have it in her to let go of the tiger and stand up, so she just sat there petting white blaze and hugging the tiger's neck.  
Ryo walked inot the bedroom and smiled at the scene, he sat on the bed, "How are you feeling?"  
Dana, "Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Odd..." Reisei said.  
Wes shook his head. "I'm sorry, I probably scared Reis pretty bad...She seemed like it at least." Wes said.  
Dana, "Reisei's a trooper, she'll make it through it easily..at least I think so.."  
"I saw Wes come out that door and collapse and part of me just screamed to get there, and then when I got within ten feet I felt what was going on in his chest, my own chest went into the same, every rapid, unpronounced beat, every jolt that shouldn't have been there, I felt it, and then when I jolted Wes and his attack stopped so did mine." Reisei said.  
Seiji nodded. Wes turned slowly and headed back where he'd come from, letting the door close behind him.  
Ryo, "I wish I could offer an explanation but I can't.."  
Reisei continued to pet White Blaze's head. "I felt his panic too, it felt like I was going to die." Reisei looked up at Ryo and for a second that he may or may not remember Wes' face seemed to flash right by Reisei's, pointing out every similarity perfectly.  
Ryo, "I don't know what to say.."  
Seiji looked at Dana, "Did you see Reisei's face when she got close?" He asked.  
Dana, "What do you mean?"  
Reisei hugged White Blaze's neck again.  
"She looked like she had, I don't know, she had the same expression Wes had, an 'oh shit I'm going to die' expression." Seiji said.  
Dana, "No..I didn't see that.."  
"Maybe it's just something new I developed from the armor or something." Reisei suggested, right now any explination sounded good.  
Ryo, "Maybe.."  
Seiji shook his head, "It was weird..."  
Reisei stood up and walked over to the bed and leaned forward hugging Ryo. White Blaze gave her a 'Hey! I was having fun!' look.  
Ryo grinned at his tiger hugging Reisei.  
"I do believe my tiger is jealous of me.."  
Reisei laughed some, "Awwww. White Blaze knows I love him too."  
Ryo laughed.  
White Vlaze let out a growl, not threatening or anything, more or less maybe jealous as Ryo said, Reisei cocked her head to the side, "Awwww, don't get huffy White Blaze, you get to stay with me all day, so it's only fair that Ryo gets me when he gets home!" She said, the tiger gave her one of those one of a kind 'I don't care' looks. Reisei laughed softly.  
"Stubborn tiger." Reisei said.  
Ryo, "Tell me about it!"  
Seiji walked back towards the library thinking about what he'd seen.  
"Well, look who he's been around forever." Reisei grinned teasingly and poked Ryo's side.  
Dana, "I'll be right back..I'm gonna go change out of my uniform." She said heading upstairs.  
Ryo mock pouted.  
Seiji nodded as he went in the library.  
"Awww did I hurt your feelings?" Reisei asked putting on a mock pout of her own.  
Dana picked out a light blue turtle neck sleeveless shirt and a pair of white jeans. She put away her uniform and headed downstairs to the library.  
Ryo, "I can't stand up to your pout! I admit defeat!"  
Seiji looked up as Dana entered the library.  
Dana, "What'cha thinking about?"  
Reisei smiled.  
Seiji shrugged.  
"Not much." He said.  
Dana sat down next to him, "It's been a long week...and its only wednesday!"  
Seiji nodded. "Well, at least we haven't heard from the dynasty." He said.  
Dana, "Well now you just jinxed us!" She teased.  
Reisei stood up, "I'm going to go for a walk." She smiled and then snapped her fingers, White Blaze was instantly on her heels, she looked at Ryo and winked, "He obeys his mistress!" She said teasing, the tiger, maybe trying to act proud, stuck his nose up in the air. Reisei couldn't help it, she laughed.  
Seiji shook his head, "Nah. They'll wait till this weekend if we're not lucky, next week if we are lucky."  
Ryo laughed, "I'll go with you"  
Dana, "They appreciate a good education?"  
"Ok." She said, she really felt like just walking arround and exploring.  
Seiji laughed, "Not that I know of, maybe they come into the mortal realm nine to five every monday through friday and try to make a real life for themselves." He joked.  
Dana,"If they appreciate a good education I'll be severly frightened.."  
Seiji nodded, "Really. Then again maybe Arago wants someone on his team who knows how to put 2 and 2 together. Aparently nonee of his current warlords can."  
Reisei looked at Ryo, waiting for him to get up to join her on the walk.  
Ryo stood up to join her on her walk.  
Dana, "22?"  
Seiji snickered.  
Dana grinned.  
Reisei smiled and walked towards the door.   
Ryo followed.  
Wes blinked as he walked through the main portrait gallery with a rag, one of his eyebrows cocked up as he stopped to look at one of the paintings. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He answered, "Oh! Hi grandma!" He said.  
Reisei walked out into the hallway, and decided to go a little deeper into the hallway.  
Ryo kept up with her not sure what to say.  
She reached out and found Ryo's hand and interwound it with her own. "It's a beautiful mansion." She said.  
Ryo, "Yea it is.."  
"Creepy at points, but beautiful." She admitted smiling.  
Ryo nodded.  
"Something bothering you, Ryo?" She asked, maybe it was just her, or her brushes with death over the week, but she kept getting the feeling that something was bothering Ryo.  
Ryo, "No I'm fine"  
"Ok." She said and continued to walk slowly.  
Wes got off the phone and looked at the picture again, finally he took the rag he'd been using to wipe dust away and tossed it over the face of the painting. "Creepy." He mumbled.  
Wes walked out of the portrait gallery. Reisei looked around as they walked, shifting some under the silence, and the thoughts running through her own mind.  
Suddenly Reisei felt something creep it's way through her and she turned glancing towards the stairwell just in time to see Wes come into veiw coming up the stairs.  
Ryo turned to see what Reisei was looking at.  
Wes looked up and grinned waving to the couple as he headed into a bedroom opposite Reisei and Ryo's. Reisei turned back to their walk. "He just shows up everywhere, doesn't he?" She asked. (Knowin Ryo he's dumbfounded. Suspisious. or getting hot headed about Wes showing up, lol)  
Seiji came out of a daze he'd slipped into and looked around the library.  



	8. Chapter 7

  
Reisei was leaning back in a chair in a sitting room reading a book waiting for Dana, Seiji, and Ryo to get in. White Blaze was sitting at her feet. Every once in a while Wes would poop his head in.  
Seiji looked up the driveway to the mansion as he got off the bus. He didn't care about having to ride it, that was fine with him. He watched Dana and Ryo get off. "Last one to the house gets to hang out with Wes tonight!" He said grinning.  
Dana and Ryo shook there heads and ran for the house.  
He didn't have anything against Wes, the guy was just to much like Reisei in certain ways, it creeped him out that someone so similar to her just bounced into their lives during an already stressful perioud.  
Seiji broke into a sprint with them.  
He pushed his legs and began to pass Ryo. "I'm not getting stuck with Wes." He said as he passed him somewhat  
Reisei stood up to go sit on the porch closing her book, a book of poems by Poe, nearly new in it's day, faded and old now. She set it on the table and walked out to the main hall and then to the door, she opened it and stepped out and smiling shaking her head seeing her friends race up the driveway. Almost like clock work though Wes stepped out the door behind her, Seiji raised an eyebrow as he continued to run.   
Dana figured she was getting nowhere by just running, she turned around and just backflipped her way to the house beating them all, she stood up at the doorway, "Victory!" She stepped in.  
Seiji stopped and put his hands on his hips, "Foul play!" He called and then realized he'd just given Ryo a great chance to gain some distance, he began running again.  
Dana stuck her tongue out at Seiji and set her backpack down.  
Ryo shook his head and continued running.  
Reisei leaned over the railing of the porch, "C'mon Ryo!" She cheered.  
Dana, "Sup Rei-chan?"  
"Not much!" Reisei said over her shoulders still flagging Ryo on.  
Ryo grinned and ran as fast as he could having some distance on Seiji.  
Seiji mock pouted as he ran, "Ryo gets the whole cheer bit from his girlfriend but mine goes straight to talking! I feel loved." He said sarcasticly as he gasped and ran.  
Dana grinned, "Good!"  
Reisei laughed and smiled as Ryo spirted up onto the porch. Seiji groaned and slowed down to a walk, he already lost, no point in busting his lungs.  
Dana laughed.   
Reisei threw her arms around Ryo as he hit the last step. Seiji made his way to the porch and looked at Dana, "You're mean." He pouted.  
Dana, "Oh! Your one to talk!"  
Dana, "If that won't work for me it won't work for you either!  
"What'd I do?!" The blonde asked. Wes looked around the scene on the porch and let his eyes set one Reisei and Ryo.  
"You'd think I was his little sister or something." Reisei breathed into Ryo's ear so Wes couldn't hear. "He's been following me all day. I thought he was supposed to look after me, not be a constant body guard." She added in the same light, breathy tone.  
Wes finally turned and went back into the house.  
Ryo shook his head.  
"That's a man that takes his job to seriously." Reisei said, Seiji nodded. "Weirdo." He mumbled sitting down on the step.  
Dana leaned against the wall of the building, nodding absently.  
Suddenly Reisei's brow creased, she sucked in a deep breath. What had happened yesterday, it was happening again, but she couldn't find her voice, or her breath for that matter. She tugged on Ryo's sleeve hard. (Sorry, had to do something)  
Ryo, "Reisei?" He asked looking worried.  
Dana jumped and ran over to Reisei, "Reisei? It's happening again.."  
She was mentally panicing again, her knees began to give out fron under her leaving her mouth opening up in a silent yelp.  
Ryo caught her as she fell.  
Seiji, remembering the day before, blinked, "Shit! Where's Wes?" He asked knowing none of them knew, he bolted into the house to find the guy.  
Seiji threw open door after door and finally spotted Wes, collapsed to his knees, fumbling to get his medicine, it looked like an inhalor but not quite. He watched as Wes used it and after a few minutes went back to normal. Seiji spun and ran for the porch.  
Reisei sucked in a deep breath suddenly able to breath again, able to think again, and her chest wasn't tearing in peices, and didn't feel like it.  
Dana and Ryo breathed a sigh of releif when Reisei breathed again.  
Reisei hugged Ryo tightly. Seiji came out onto the porch, "Is she ok?" He asked.  
Ryo hugged Reisei back, Dana stood up, "Yea she's fine.."  
Seiji walked over and pulled Dana aside, "Guess which of our other house mates just had a go round with near death?" He said quietly. He didn't want to alarm Reisei or Ryo, anymore than already at least.  
Dana, "Wes?"  
Seiji nodded.  
Reisei was trying to figure it out, racking her brain, even if it wasn't the best thing for her to do.  
"Amazing, don't you think, how they both manage to have these attacks at the same time?" Seiji said.  
Dana, "I'd prefer to just tink of it as coincedence until I know exactly what's going on..less of a headache.."  
Seiji nodded.  
"I'm going to go lay down." Reisei said, more to everyone on the porch instead of just one person.  
Dana and Ryo nodded to her.  
Seiji nodded and watched as Reisei walked into the house, then he looked over at Ryo considering telling him about Wes. Reisei made her way to the stairs and up them and into the bedroom. She climbed into the huge bed her and Ryo shared and closed her eyes even though she didn't think she'd sleep. White Blaze padded out on the porch and looked at Ryo questioningly.  
Ryo shook his head head at the large cat.  
White Blaze looked back into the house and then at Ryo again and turned padding back into the house and up the stairs pushing the bedroom door, whichhad been cracked open, open with his head, going in, and pushing it closed with his head and padding over to where one of Reisei's hands was hanging off the bed and rubbing his head against the hand,w hich instinctively petted him. Seiji shook his head.  
"I'm begining to wonder if this place was such a good idea." Seiji said, "Reisei could have taken fine care of herself at the apartment, instead of nearly having a heart attack twice in two nights." Seiji said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Reisei woke up and rubbed her eyes, she looked at the clock, it read 11 p.m. She felt Ryo's arm around her waist and smiled, suddenly she heard something else though. It sounded like someone was training. She moved slowly slipping out of the bed leaving Ryo undisturbed and sleeping and walked across the room and opened the door slipping out then closing it behind her gently. She listened and realized it was coming from Wes' side of the hall. She walked over and knocked. "You ok?" She asked when he opened the door. He nodded. "Just training some, want to come in and spar with me?" He asked, she nodded and stepped in the room, he pointed to another doorway, "I have a spar room set up in there." He said and closed the door accidently slamming it. Reisei walked into the other room Wes followed  
White Blaze woke up sensitive hearing picking up Reisei closing the door to leave the room. The big cat streched his paws and padded around to Ryo's side and nudged Ryo's arm.  
Ryo looked grogily at the tiger, "What is it whiteblaze?" he asked his eyes half open.  
White Blaze looked at him like :Duh. I'm supposed to do a dance and tell you?: The tiger wondered if Ryo noticed he was alone in the bed.  
Seiji woke up slightly hearing a door slam. "Huh?" He mumbled groggily.  
Ryo, "Well, I know your not going to dance.." He said slightly irratated, "Where's Reisei?"  
White Blaze motioned his head towards the door.  
Dana blinked and pulled the blanket over head, "Doors slamming bad! Need sleep.." She mumbled into the bed haklf asleep.  
Ryo got up and rubbed his eyes and headed for the door waiting for whitebalze.  
Seiji got up slowly, he sweatdropped, "Just got back to sleep." He said to Dana and walked to the door.  
White Blaze followed Ryo.  
Dana mumbled something inaudible and went back to sleep.  
Seiji opened the door and stepped into the hallway.  
Reisei and Wes had already begun sparring, nothing more than punches, kicks, and blocks. (Lol)  
Ryo opened the door and stepped into the hallway looking around.  
Seiji saw Ryo, "Hey, did you and Reisei hear the door slam too?"  
Ryo, "Reisei's not in the room, that's who I'm looking for..I barely heard it.."  
Seiji blinked and walked over to Wes' room and knocked on the door. Reisei groaned, "I was just getting warmed up too!" She protested as Wes went to the other room to answer the door. He opened it and looked out at Seiji and Ryo who was still across the hall, "Need something?" He asked.  
Ryo blinked, "We heard a door slam, and we were looking for Rei too.."  
"Sorry, I accidently slammed my door. Reis is in here, c'mon in." Wes said and opened the door completely and headed back towards the sparring room joined to his room. He didn't realize that not saying anything about having a sparring room could give a wrong impression about why Reisei would be in his room. Seiji looked over his shoulder at Ryo and raised his one showing eyebrow. He followed Wes into the room.  
Ryo followed Seiji into the room.  
Wes headed into the sparring room, "She heard me training and came over to see if I was ok and I proposed a spar." Wes said. Seiji followed him into the sparring room, sure enough Reisei was sitting on one of the mats looking bored waiting for her spar to be continued.  
Ryo stepped in and leaned against the wall and nodded.  
Reisei looked over at Ryo, "Hey hun, sorry if I woke you up getting out of bed." She said sheepishly.   
Ryo, "You didn't wake me up...the massive cat did.."  
White Blaze, who had followed them in, looked triumphant. Reisei shook her head.  
Ryo sweatdropped at the tiger, "You never acted this way before.." He said to the tiger.  
"We gonna continue, or would you rather go back to bed?" Wes asked. Reisei looked at him like he was nuts. "Trust me, she wants to continue." Seiji said. Wes shrugged and Reisei stood up. Reisei looked over to Ryo, "He was never competing for attention before." She said jokingly.  
Ryo shook his head.  
Wes took the opportunity to go for Reisei gut check style, she saw it coming andput her hands out, they caught on Wes' shoulders and she flipped up and came down standing behind him. When they turned to face each other again Reisei hand sprained forward and attempted to lock her knees around his neck like she had when her and Kento sparred and flip him, Wes was able to snap around in such a way that it losened her legs and he grabbed her by the hips pulling her upward and letting her drop behind him, she landed on her butt and cracked her head on the matts so hard that it did sting some. Wes winced and rubbed the back of his head almost like he too had felt the sting.  
Reisei lifted her legs and kicked him in the back of the knees sending him sprawling onto the matts.  
Seiji looked at Ryo and raised an eyebrow about Wes and Rei wincing at the same time about their head.  
Ryo shrugged towards Seiji.  
Wes pushed himself up and looked back at Reisei. Then he looked at Ryo, "Is this the hardest she fights or am I going to be in more trouble by the time this spar ends?" He asked.  
Ryo, "I'd say you'll be in more trouble by the time this spar ends"  
"Maybe." Wes said. Reisei jumped up and Wes did too. "Trust me, you don't want to tempt me to go to far." Reisei said. "Oh don't I?" Wes asked, they began into a round of fighting again and Wes ended up tripping Rei so that she fell onto her back, he raised an eyebrow and grabbed her legs. "Shit..." Reisei mumbled, Wes pulled Reisei up and dropped down at the same time giving something similar to a catapault effect. Reisei went flying a bit across the room and when she started coming down head first she put her hands out and caught herself in a very wobbly hand stand, she steadied herself and stood up, "Nice try." She said.  
Wes shrugged, "Thanks. Normally I can pull it off though." He said.  
Seiji shook his head, "She'll get mean on you." He warned, Wes just wasn't going to listen though.  
Wes got into a battle stance for a second and then glanced at a watch on his wrist. "Crap, don't you guys have school tomorrow?" He asked looking at Seiji and Ryo.   
Ryo blinked, "Yea.."  
"You guys should get to bed." He said. Reisei crossed her arms over her chest smirking. "What?" Wes asked looking at her. "Nothing. I just think you tactic for getting out of fighting a girl who can kick your butt with witnesses around is amusing. That's ok though, we can spar tomorrow while they're at school." She said. Wes' face turned a little red. Reisei walked over to Ryo sliding one of her arms around him.  
Ryo chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist.  
"C'mon." She said to Ryo. "Night Wes!" She said. Seiji headed out of the room and back to his and Dana's room, he climbed into bed slowly. White blaze walked ahead of Ryo and Reisei.  
Ryo walked out the door and headed towards the room with Reisei.  
Wes watched then go and closed his door behind them. He turned off the lights and plopped into his bed.  
Reisei walked into the room with Ryo and after White Blaze was in she closed the door behind them.  
She walked over to the bed and slid in. "Sorry I kept ya up, I forgot that you had school tomorrow."   
Ryo got in the bed, "It's ok, I've managed with less sleep."  
"You shouldn't have to though." Reisei said softly, she moved curling up next to him and laying her head against his shoulder.  
She had been up on and off all evening since she came in to lay down earlier, she didn't know if she'd be able to go back to sleep.  
Ryo nodded, and fell asleep sometime later.  
Reisei smiled when she felt his breathing slow, she looked up at his face watching him sleep.  
Seiji had been laying in bed for a bit, finally he drifted off.  



	9. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM RYIDI/REISEI:   
  
*Sniff* If any of you reading this don't want to see Reisei and Ryo or Dana and Seiji get in a fight then I suggest that you just skip to the next chapter. That part really sucked im my opinion...  
  
Dana sat up, ignoring the evil sunlight and yanwed stretching.  
Reisei eventually drifted off, she opened her eyes again slowly when she heard the alarm clock go off, she reached out and turned it off then yanked her arm back under the covers fast, it was cold in the room.  
Seiji groaned and buried his face in the pillow.  
Ryo sat up and glared at nothing inparticular.  
"C'mere!" Reisei said pulling him back down. He had an hour to get ready for school, it took three minutes to get there, she was in no rush to send him off.  
Ryo nodded and did as he was told.  
She curled up to him and kissed the tip of his nose.  
Ryo grinned.  
Seiji mumbling into the pillow, "Please tell me today is Friday..."  
Dana,"Sorry to disappoint you...but it's only thursday.." She remebered something she meant to tell Reisei sometime this weekend, she grinned and jumped out of the bed and went looking for a letter through her things, she knew she grabbed it when they went to get her stuff.  
Reisei smiled, "Last day of school for you for the week, think we'd be left alone if we locked ourselves in the room all weekend?" She grinned.  
Dana,"Yea it's friday your in luck!." She remebered something she meant to tell Reisei sometime this weekend, she grinned and jumped out of the bed and went looking for a letter through her things, she knew she grabbed it when they went to get her stuff.  
Ryo grinned, "Maybe..Though with the dynasty around I doubt that somehow.."  
"Shh! Don't jinx it." Reisei grinned. "Let me hope. And even if we can't pull it off the entire weekend then maybe tonight when you get home from school till tomorrow some time?"   
Ryo nodded.  
Seiji blinked, "What are you doing?" He asked sitting up.  
Dana, "YES! Found it!" She grabbed the worn looking envolope and headed towards the door,"I need to tell reisei something!" She said before running down the hall towards Reisei's room.  
She looked at the clock and groaned, "Ok, I guess it is time for you to get up if you plan to eat and everything else." She said, slowly she pulled herself out of bed.  
Reisei heard someone running down the hall and walked over to the door opening it and colliding with Dana.  
Ryo got out of bed and and went to get his unfiorm.  
Seiji blinked as Dana ran out of the room and got his uniform getting dressed.  
Dana fell on her butt but her smile never wavering, "Guess what? I meant to tell you sooner but I kept forgetting!" She waved the envolope in front of Reisei's face.  
"What?" Reisei asked grabbing for the envelope being waved in front of her eyes.  
Dana yanked the envelope away from Reisei grinning, "Kouken is coming back! I'm not sure when some time between now and next weekend! Isn't it great!?"  
"Kou's coming home?!" Reisei grinned, "Cool!!!!!!" She said.  
Dana's grin widened, "I know!!! I can't wait!" She jumped up, "Ack!! I need to get ready for school! here!" She handed Reisei the envelope beforwe running back down the hall.  
Reisei stood up and opened the envelope as she walked over and got a blue skirt with black lace trim and a blue tank top from her dresser. She was grinning.  
Dana ran into the room and grabbed her unoform and a brush, dashing out of the room to the bathroom and changing and doping her hair in record time and dashing downstairs to grab some food.  
She set the letter down and stepped behind her screen changing and then stepped back out and picked up the letter again. She looked around wondering where Ryo disappeared too.   
Ryo had walked downstairs to get some breakfast and had quickly dodged the whirlwind, AKA Dana, that blew by down the stairs and inot the kitchen, he sweatdropped wandering what was going on.  
Reisei figured he'd head downstairs. White Blaze was taking it as a lazy morning and was still asleep. Reisei slipped on a pair of sandals and pulled her hair into a pony tail, not feeling like bothering with her make up, she hurried out and ran into Seiji. "God! Could you people take one step a second and not five hundred?!" He asked. Reisei shrugged and hurried down the stairs half reading half making sure she didn't fall, she saw Ryo at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey." She said.  
"Hey!" He said, stopping at the bottom and waiting for her before going to the kitchen.  
Dana grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and walked out of the kitchen eating, "I can't believe he's coming back so soon! I wonder how long he has off.."She said looking at Reisei. Ryo blinked confused.  
Reisei stepped down to him, half involved in the four page letter in her hand, she looked up at Dana, "I have no clue, I just can't believe he's coming home. It's been forever."   
Seiji walked down the stairs, "Who, what, when, where, and why?"  
Dana, "I know! oh..how are we going to explain what's going on?" She looked at Seiji, "Now THAT is a secret!" Insert Xellos pose and giggle.  
Ryo looked at Seiji, "That's what I want to know.." He sweatdropped at Dana's antics.  
Reisei reached out and gently thwapped Dana on the arm, "You watch to much Anime, Miss. Sore-wa-himitsu-desu!"   
Dana laughed, "Aw! But you know you love Xellos too! Admit it!"   
Ryo sweatdropped, "I'm going to get some breakfast..." he mumbled and walked into the kitchen.  
Reisei pondered it, "Are we really supposed to tell him? I mean...I dunno." Reisei grinned, "Of course I love the trickster preist, he kicks ass, but I don't quote him!...That often." Reisei watched Ryo walk off. "Ok." She said.  
Seiji followed Ryo.  
Dana, "Fine! I'll stick to Lina!"  
Reisei shook her head and walked towards the kitchen trying to finish reading the letter.  
Dana blinked, "Hey! I'm not that hyper am I?" She asked finishing her bagel and following them into the kitchen.  
"Yes!" Reisei grinned, "But with good reason." She added and managed to grab a bagle and put some cream cheese on it while still reading.  
Ryo grabbed a bagel and spread some cream cheese on it and sat down still confused, "Do you have any clue what their going on about Seiji?"  
A very sleepy looking Wes truged into the kitchen, his long midnight blue hair hanging unbrushed over his face, "Where's the party?" He asked.  
Seiji shook his head, "None, just some guy coming home or something." Seiji said.  
Dana blinked, "I guess your right... I am rather hyper..."  
"You look rough man." Reisei said, Wes cast her a 'Gee is it that obvious?' sarcastic look.   
Dana turned to Wes, "Good morning!" she was ignoring the sarcastic look.  
"Morning." He said getting a cup of coffee and running his fingers through his hair as a comb straigtening it out.  
Ryo finished his bagel, "I suppose we should get going..."  
Reisei looked at the clock, "You guys have plenty of time, wanna walk?" She asked.  
Ryo, "Sure"  
Dana, "Are you going to walk with us?"  
Seiji nodded and grabbed his back pack. Reisei gave Dana a duh look. "Of course I'm gonna walk with you." She said.  
Dana, "Alright" She said grabbing her backpack in the living, calming down...a little.  
Wes looked at them, "You guys are way to awake..." He said drinking his coffee. "So glad you noticed." Reisei said and finished reading the letter and put it back in the envelope to give to Dana.  
Dana took the envelope and put it in her backpack, "He sure likes to write don't he? Awake and with good reason! This is abnormal and you may never see this again from me so enjoy it!" She grinned.  
Wes shook his head and headed towards a sitting room. Reisei grinned, "Kou could be the next Allen Poe if he'd put his mind to it!" She stated, when Kou had been at home it was something Reisei said more often, this was the first time she'd said it in over a year though.  
dana grinned, "I remember that saying! He could write ten pages on one event! and not sound repetitive! It was absolutely amazing!"  
"And his poetry the rare times we could talk him into writing and sharing. The boy's got tallent!" Reisei said.  
Dana nodded and smiled, "I hate it when teachers compare me to him though.."  
"That's gotta suck so bad." Reisei said and looked at the guys, "Well, let's get going." She said walking towards the door, Seiji looked at Ryo then at Reisei and Dana as he followed Rei.  
Ryo blinked not wanting to even figure it out and went out the door, Dana walked out the door with Reisei.  
"Remember when we were littler and actually somewhat normal and would play fantasy games. Kou-sama..." Reisei grinned shaking her head.  
Dana nodded, "Yea, and if I remember correctly you and him were BOTH the princes who came to save the Damsel in dstress!" Does a graceful bow, "Me!" Dana stood up frinning.  
Ryo wasn't sure about what to make of this.  
He looked to seiji blinking with a confused look.  
Seiji shook his head looking about as clueless as Ryo. "No no no, he was the prince, I was the princess who dressed like a prince because I'd rather be the savior than the savie!" Reisei corrected grinning.  
Dana, "Oh yea! That was it..."  
Ryo shook his head and continued walking.  
"Remember that time at the store that we were all goofing off and he slipped on wet floor and knocked over like four shelves?" Reisei grinned at one of Kou's clumsey moments. (Maybe one of his very few or very many, that's up to you to determine)  
Dana laughed, "He always was too tall.."  
Rei grinned and realized they were at the school. "Well, I'll see ya guys later!" She said and kissed Ryo on the cheek.  
Ryo, "Bye Reisei."  
"Bye hun." Reisei said and waved as she turned to head home.  
Dana grinned and waved to Reisei and the others before running off to her first class.  
Seiji waved back to Dana and headed towards math.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiji shook his head as he walked out of school to meet Dana and Ryo out front. He hadn't been able to figure out what Dana and Rei had been talking about at all.  
Kouken decided to pick Dana up at school before heading home to see his parents he drove into the school parking lot and parked, stepping out of the car and looking for Dana.  
Dana met Seiji and Ryo out front, "How was your day boys!?" She asked her smile the same from this morning.   
Reisei was once again sitting in the sitting room, waiting for Dana, Seiji, and Ryo to get home, and reading the book of Poe she had found the day before. White Blaze curled around her feet.  
"It was ok..." Seiji mumbled, he failed another math quiz, horribly.  
Ryo, "It was the same as usual at least I don't have any homework.."  
Dana was going to make a comment towards Seiji when she caught sight of Kouken, she dropped her back pack and ran towards him hugging the life out of him.  
Ryo blinked.  
Seiji blinked, he caught Dana's backpack, but still blinked.  
Slowly Seiji made his way over to Dana and the other guy, the clearly older guy.  
Kouken laughed, "How ya doing kiddo?" Dana let go and smiled up at him, "I'm good, But your still to tall!!!" She said looking up him. "Kouken laughed, "Ready to go home," Dana blinked, "I'm not living there anymore, and Reisei left home too...We're living up at a mansion with some friends it's close by the school.." Kou blinked, "Why aren't you at home?" Dana took in a deep breath, "Stuff happened.."  
Kouken, "You and Reisei can explain later...who are these guys?" he asked looking at Seiji and Ryo.  
Seiji looked up at Kouken as he approached, he had to look up.  
kouken, standing at 6'2" looked down at Seiji. Dana, "Kouken this is Seiji! Seiji Kouken!"  
"Nice to meet you..." Seiji said.  
Kouken, "Nice to meet you too" He said.  
Seiji looked over towards Ryo, who hadn't moved.  
Dana, "And that's Ryo!" Ryo, "Nice to meet you," Kouken, "Same"  
Seiji blinked really unsure of whatelse to say.   
"Ummm...maybe we should get home soon...Reisei'll be waiting...if she hasn't sparred Wes to death out of boredom..." He then mumbled, "Suspension must suck..."  
Dana, "Kouken, why don't you drive us to the mansion, I'll direct you to the mansion and we can surprise Reisei!" Kouken, "She got suspended?" Dana nodded.  
Seiji looked at Dana and then Kouken.  
Ryo nodded.  
"She got in a fight with some girl..." Seiji said.  
Kouken, "Ok everybody in!" He said getting in on the drivers side, Dana got in on the passengers side. Ryo got in back confused.  
Seiji got in back with Ryo.  
Kouken started the car, and with Dana's directions they made it to the mansion.  
Kouken blinked looking at the mansion, "Dang just how many of you are there?" Dana, "umm..5" Kouken, "A bit much for 5 people don't you think?" Dana shrugged still grinning.  
Reisei heard a car pull up and sat her book down, she had changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and the same tank top because the skirt had been irritating her legs. She ran out onto the porch.  
Dana's grin widened, "He's here!" She yelled to Reisei.  
Kouken, "I think she noticed that.."  
Seiji hopped out of the back of the car. Reisei grinned boardly, "I can see that!" She yelled coming off the porch.  
Ryo got out of the car.  
"She's still the master of the obvious!" Reisei stated to Kouken as she neared the car.  
Dana hopped out of the car along with Kouken.  
Kouken, "And always will be!"  
When Kouken got out Reisei hugged him.  
Kouken, "So what's this I hear about you getting suspended?"  
Reisei grinned sheepishly, "The girl was talking trash about my boyfriend..."  
Kouken,"Boyfriend?" Dana tip toed away knowing what was in store for Ryo, "I hope your not going out with that Ze thing again.."  
"No!" Reisei almost shouted.  
Dana laughed.  
Kouken, "Well that's good...Now who is this boyfriend of yours?"  
"Ze was a mistake, a bad mistake." Reisei smiled and looked towards Ryo, "I believe Dana has probably already introduced you to my new boyfriend."  
Ryo walked up, "That would be me.."  
Kouken, "ah! Alright everybody in the house, I have a lot to catch up on and a person to interrogate!" Ryo gulped.  
"Be nice!" Reisei said and grabbed Ryo's arm gently. "He's more honorable than most teenage guys." She said.  
Wes walked out onto the porch and blinked, "What, are you guys advertising now?" He grinned and called to Rei and Dana jokingly.  
Kouken, "I'll take your word for it but I still have questions! and I'll forgo the torture to get answers..."  
Dana, "Maybe!" She called back.  
Reisei shook her head. "Let's go inside." She said. Seiji headed into the house, so did Wes.  
Dana headed into the house, Ryo went in not far behind.  
Reisei looked up at Kouken, "I assume Dana told you I got kicked out of my house..." She said.  
Kouken, "No..all she told was neither of you were living with your families anymore.."  
Seiji and Wes stepped into the main hall. White Blaze was still sleeping at the chair Rei had been sitting in.  
Dana walked into the haouse smiling.  
"Well, I got kicked out, a little over a year ago. Daddy dearest and mother had another kid, space was needed, so out I went." She said and reache down scratching one of the healing cuts on her legs.  
Seiji looked at Dana, "So, um, how exactly do you know him?" He asked.  
Dana, "I haven't told you?"  
Seiji shook his head no.  
Dana, "Oh! oops! I can't imagine the impression we gave then!" She laughed, "Kouken is my big brother!!!"  
Seiji sweatdropped, "Oh." He said.  
Dana scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I never realized you didn't know! I'm so sorry! Out of curiousity, what impression were Reisei and I giving?"  
"I was living in an apartment till earlier this week. Ze lived near by and he pulled some crap. And my dad showed up on my door step looking for a punching bag..." Reisei said looking down slightly.  
Seiji blinked, "The 'swoon over him on a daily basis' impression." He said sweatdropping.  
Dana laughed uncontrollably.  
Wes shook his head, "Now see, that's the good thing about being single, you don't have to worry about your other half giving impressions like that!"  
Kouken, "remind me to kill him okay? By the way why did Dana leave home?"  
Rei winced, "I should let Dana tell you why she left home." She said and looked up with Kou, "With what happened, even if she hadn't chose to I would have never let her step foot in that house again." Reisei said and began walking towards the porch.  
Kou nodded, "I'm getting the idea.." He said walking into the house.  
He caught sight of Dana laughing her head off.  
Reisei walked over to Ryo and slid one of her arms around it after she walked in with Kou.  
Kou, "What's so funny?" he asked Dana. Dana was gasping for breath, "Well you see...Reisei and I never toild them who you were and they got the wrong impression..."  
Wes was wearing a baseball cap. Seiji raised an eyebrow, "What's the cap for?" He asked, Wes shrugged, "The crapo hairdye I use washed out, so I've got my natural colour tucked under here." Reisei looked at Ryo and Seiji and then at Dana, "Are you serious?!"  
Kou sweatdropped, "Well I can see how important your older brother is to you!"  
Dana nodded to Reisei.  
Reisei couldn't help but laugh some, she looked up at Ryo, "Trust me, Poe is nothing to worry about in that department, he's my older bro in to many ways to be intrested in him like that." (Poe, another of Rei's nicknames for him)  
Ryo visibly relaxed.  
Dana, "Anyways! How long are you off of school?" Kou, "I dropped out" Dana facefaulted.  
Reisei hugged Ryo around the waist, "I'm sorry, we should have told you guys sooner, it just slipped our minds..." Rei blinked and looked at Kou, "Why?"  
"You were doing so well the last time I heard anything from you!" Rei said.  
Seiji relaxed and walked over to Dana standing by her.  
Dana, "I don't beleive it!! This from the guy who thought school was fun!!!!" She said sitting up on the ground. Kou, "I didn't like it much there..."  
Dana gave up at looking up at him and stood up, "Your still to tall..." She grumbled. Kou, "You said that before..."  
Wes took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, :What school?: He asked, only, after a second he realized he hadn't said it outloud. Kou would hear it though.  
Seiji rested one arm around Dana's shoulders.   
Kou, "Harvard.." He said absently not noticing that Wes hadn't sauid it outloud.  
"Harvard?" Reisei asked wondering why Kou was saying the name of his school.  
Kou, "Hm? That guy I haven't met yet asked.." He said noticing Seiji's arm. He cleared his throat loudly.  
Seiji moved his arm fast, Reisei blinked. "Wes didn't say anything." She said looking at Kou strangely.  
Kou, "I could've sworn that I heard him ask.."  
Dana blinked, "Oh yea......"  
Wes was trying to contain himself, that was cool. :I'm Wes!" He thought to Kou to see if the guy would realize it this time.  
Kou blinked, :oh...:   
:And I'm screwing with his mind!: He sent another message to Reisei. She yelped and jumped about a foot in the air.   
Wes couldn't help it, he started laughing.  
Dana blinked, "What's wrong Rei-chan?"  
"Wes talked to me!" She said. Wes started laughing harder.  
Dana blinked, "He didn't say anything.."  
:So sure about that?: Wes thought to Dana.  
Seiji was to busy being confused.  
Dana jumped.  
Kou laughed a bit.  
Ryo blinked confused.  
Wes bent over putting his hands on his knees laughing and his baseball cap fell off sending his white hair falling all over, what was left of the blue dye causing blue streaks in it.  
Kou blinked.  
And Dana was slowly getting angry.  
Seiji blinked at the white mop top.  
Reisei shook her head. "You're scary, you know that, Wes?" She asked, he nodded and then realized his cap fell off. "Ah damn it!" He said picking it up and putting it on stuffing his hair under it again.  
Dana, "Hey! Don't mess with my head dangit! I'd like to keep my mind and I'm finding it hard to do!!!"  
Kou blinked again.  
"Sorry. I just had to do that." Wes said.  
Dana crossed her arms and grumbled.  
Seiji blinked and shook off what he was thinking.  
Kouken, "Anyways Dana Why aren't you living at home anymore?"  
He looked at Dana, "Don't be sour with him just because he tends to be immature. Wait until he does something worth getting extremly angry over or he might raise Reisei's rent." Seiji said.  
Dana blinked, "Dad...became weird...." She said.  
"Well, look who his best friend is..." Reisei mumbled under her breath hoping Dana didn't haul off and bitch slap her for that.  
Kou, "I get it, If you were staying home I'd have to throw you out... what about Dylan?" Dana, "I don't know..I'm worried about him though.."  
White Blaze got up and padded out into the main hall and padded over to Ryo and Reisei laying at their feet while keeping a look on everyone else in the room except Seiji and Dana because he knew Seiji fairly well and Dana some.  
Kou, "Interesting..You people thought a dog would be to...oh I don't know..normal?"  
"Hush! White Blaze is a perfectly fine pet." Reisei said sticking up for the tiger. (And one wonders why he competes with Ryo for her attention-Reisei-)  
Ryo laughed, "I've had him forever"  
Dana, "I never realized he was here..."  
Kouken sweatdropped at his sister.  
"Don't worry, Poe, White Blaze is perfectly gentle as long as you don't threaten his owner." Reisei said.  
Kouken nodded.  
Reisei leaned against Ryo some.  
Dana looked at Kouken, "Oh I have other news..I have a boyfriend too" Dana waited for him to blow up.  
Seiji looked at Dana like 'You're trying to kill me.'  
Kouken was silent then, "Who?" Dana cringed at the thought of what he would do to Seiji and sent him an apalogetic look, She pointed, "Seiji" she said.  
Seiji waited to have a gun pointed in his face and the trigger pulled or something.  
Kouken, "How did you meet my sister?"  
"School." Seiji said.  
"We're in two classes together. Science and Drama." Seiji said.  
Kouken, "What kind of family do you come from?"  
"A nice family, very in with the martial arts." Seiji said, he felt like he was shrinking under Kouken's questions.  
Kouken nodded, "What plans do you have for the future?"  
Seiji consider saying saving the world...But didn't think it'd go over well. Reisei saw the look on Seiji's face and moved purposly but making it look like it was accidental, she stubbed her toe hard on the doorway and yelped.  
Kouken looked at Reisei, "Are you ok?"  
"Yea." She said with one of those one of a kind 'I just stubbed my f-ing toe hard do you think I'm OK!?!' looks.  
Kouken blinked, "Don't give me that look young lady!"  
"You aren't my care taker!" She said half heartedly and keep the 'pained' look onher face even though she'd already healed any damage done.  
Kouken shook his head, "Anyways, What are your plans for the future?" He asked turning back to Seiji.  
Reisei looked at Ryo and gave an 'I tried to help him' shrug.  
"Martial arts tournaments, buisness school, I am trying to avoid planning to far ahead because things can change in a snap." Seiji said nervously.  
Ryo nodded. Dana tip toed over to Reisei, "Nothing gets his mind off anything like that.."  
"What if I fell down a flight of stairs?" Reisei whispered.  
Kouken nodded, "And what are your exact feelings for my sister? and be warned I'll know if your lying.."  
Dana shook her head, "Nope he'd just continue later on.."  
"I wouldn't lie about my feelings for Dana." Seiji said, "I love her."   
Reisei snapped her fingers lightly then looked at Seiji then to Dana, "He's off the deep end girl..." Reisei whispered grinning.  
Dana sniffed in the background, "Aw.."  
Kouken nodded and walked to Dana, "He checks out.."  
Dana smiled and ran over and hugged Seiji.  
Reisei grinned, "Well, now that everyone is all okie-day..." She grabbed Ryo's hand and began to slowly walk off.  
Seiji hugged Dana back tightly.  
Kouken cleared his throat loudly.  
"Get back here you two"  
Reisei cringed and turned back to Kouken.  
"Really, there's no need to check Ryo out..." She tried to reassure Kou.  
Kouken looked at Ryo, "How do you know Reisei?"  
Dana looked over at Reisei, "Don't even try to talk him out of it..you'll fail miserably..."  
Reisei looked at Dana like 'I know' and pressed her face against Ryo's shoulder gently.  
(-Lita-)Out of laziness, they do the interrogation and Ryo passes, I'm just that lazy...heh  
Later on that evening they were sitting at a huge dinning room table with dinner set out on it. Reisei was seated next to Ryo, Seiji next to Dana, and Wes was sitting at the head of the table, (You chose where Kou is...) Reisei shifted in the chair, she wasn't used to eating at such a fancy looking table.  
Wes still had his damn baseball cap on.  
Kouken was sitting on the other side of Dana.  
"So..." Reisei tried to start conversation, "You still writing poetry, Kou?"  
Kouken nodded, "None that I'll ever let you read"  
"Why not? You write so beautifuly..." Reisei pouted.  
Kouken, "Too bad for you"  
"Someone's gotten snappy since he's been in America." Reisei said and raised an eyebrow.   
Kouken simply smiled at her.  
Reisei smiled back one of those pure innocent grins. (Innocent my arse!) She turned in her chair some and kissed Ryo's cheek.  
Kouken shook his head, "So how are you doing in school Dana?" "I'm doing good.."  
Wes had been quiet, soon Reisei felt why, it wasn't as strong as the other attacks had been, but she knew what it was. She drew in a sharp gasp, "May I be excused?" She asked, Kouken more than anyone. She wondered why Wes wasn't reaching for the medicine, maybe it had to get to a certain point before he was supposed to, she didn't know.  
Kouken nodded at Reisei.  
Reisei nodded a thanks and stood up heading for the doorway. She got out of the dining room and made her way towards the stairs. The feeling hadn't gotten anyworse or less, but she didn't want to subject Ryo and Dana to seeing that again, and she didn't want to have Kouken see it.  
Seiji looked at Ryo quizzically.  
Dana blinked, "I wonder what that was about.."  
Kouken nodded at Dana's comment.  
Wes, while still breathing quietly, had begun to breath deeply.  
Seiji looked at Wes, "You ok?" He asked, Wes nodded, "Y-yea. I'm cool." Wes said.  
Dana raised an eyebrow.  
Wes grimaced, the pains and beats in his chest intensifying some. :Jeez, if I'm going to have an attack just have it!: He thought to no one but himself.  
Reisei stopped and groaned, she sat down ont he step she was on, which was about halfway up. "This is not my idea of fun..." She said to the empty stairwell around her.  
Reisei stood up again and headed back up the stairs. She got to the top and made her way to her and Ryo's room, she slipped in and closed the door then laid down on the bed, at least this way she wouldn't crack her skull open or anything by falling.  
Dana put her fork down, "I wonder where Reisei went..."  
Seiji shrugged.  
Wes put one of his hands down on the table hard, not meaning to.  
Dana jumped a bit and Kouken and Ryo looked towards him.  
"Sorry." He gasped, he was going to have an attack soon, and by the feel of it it was gonna be a big one. Seiji looked at Wes.  
Dana, "Can I get something for you?"  
Wes shook his head and went to stand up, "I'll go in a different room, please, continue with your meal, I'll be back as soon as this chills out." He said and headed towards the door slowly.  
Dana nodded reluctantly.  
Once Wes was out of the room Seiji looked at Dana and Ryo.   
He kept his mouth closed though. If Reisei had wanted Ryo to know something was ailing her she would have told him.  
Reisei felt a release on her chest, and felt like everything was back to normal. She left out a sigh of relief, that one wasn't so bad. She stood up and made her way back down. (You'd think she'd learn to not underestimate anything) She entered the dinning room and took her seat next to Ryo again.  
Dana remembered something, "Kouken there's a horror slide in this house..you might like..Reisei went down..I haven't though" Kouken looked at his sister, "I'll have to try that sometime..."  
"Horror doesn't begin to describe it..." Reisei mumbled quietly.  
Kouken, "You'll have to show it to me after dinner.." He said thoughtfully, thinking it couldn't be that bad.  
"I'll show you where it is, you're welcome to go down on your own." Reisei said softly.  
Kouken nodded.  
Wes was sitting in the sitting room, he was still having a little trouble breathing, but the attack seemed to have decided not to come, he just hoped he wasn't making a premature diagnosis on that.  
She more played with the food on her plate than ate it by pushing it around with her fork.  
Seiji watched Reisei and shook his head slightly then looked at Dana and Kou.  
Dana shrugged and returned to her food, unsure of what to say.  
Kou, "Reisei, is something on your mind?"  
Reisei looked up, "No." She shook her head, "Just...I um...just have a bit of a headache." She said.  
Kouken didn't believe her but returned to his food anyways.  
Reisei leaned against Ryo slightly, hoping he didn't mind.  
"Ya know what...I'm not really hungry..." Reisei said and pushed her plate away some.   
Wes went to get up to go back to the dinning room when suddenly the first vioelnt stages of the attack hit, "Oh...christ....moved...to soon..." He gasped as he dropped back into the arm chair. Reisei's shoulders stiffined suddenly. :Not in front of Kou....Not in front of Kou...: She thought to herself, she didn't want to have to explain. She lowered her head so that her hair hid her face, if she could just keep quiet maybe she could get by without to many questions.  
Dana and Kou didn't notice while eating. Ryo looked at Reisei but decided it best not to ask.  
Reisei forced herself to stand wobbly, she leaned over and breathed in Ryo's ear, "It's happening again..." Not because she didn't want Dana and Kou to hear, but because she couldn't get enough breath to talk any louder.  
Ryo looked at her, "Anything I can do?"  
"Help me upstairs, I don't want Dana to have to see this again..." She said.   
Ryo nodded and helped Reisei to the stairs and then up.  
Dana blinked and so did Kou.  
Seiji watched them go but didn't say anything.  
They were just about to the bedroom when the full of the attack hit Reisei, she cried out before she ran out of breath and leaned against the wall trying to stay up.  
Ryo hled her up, not knowing what else to do.  
Reisei found enough to push herself from the wall and against him, she felt safer that way, even if she couldn't breath. It didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.  
"Wonder what that was about..." Seiji said quietly.   
Dana and Kouken nodded.  
After what seemed like an eternity and was maybe two or three minutes Reiseipulled in a small breath as her lungs opened and the pain and whatnot left her chest slowly.  
mRyo was releived that the attack was sub siding.  
Wes walked into the dinning room looking a bit winded and weakened, "Where'd Ryo go?" He asked, Reisei had left the first time a bit before he had.  
She caught her breath slowly, "I'm sorry..." She said quietly.  
Dana, "He went with Reisei upstairs"  
Ryo, "It's ok..It's not your fault."  
"Oh." Wes said and sat down, "Sorry I took so long...My heart is going to be the end of me, I swear." He said.  
"I don't know what's happening..." Reisei said, "This is the third time..."  
Ryo, "I wonder too.."  
"You can go back downstairs to Kou and Dana and Seiji and Wes if you want to, just please walk with me to our room first." Reisei said.  
"I'll stay with you" Ryo said helping her to their room.  
"Ok." Reisei said, one they were in the room she slowly made her way to the bed and sat down on it, "I should have stayed up here when I came up earlier instead of really thinking it was just going to chose to not come..." She said.  
Ryo nodded sitting down by her.  
She leaned against him slightly.  
Ryo hugged her.  
Wes picked at his food, he never really had much of an appitite immediately after one of his little fiascos. "Is something wrong with Reis?" He asked wondered why she had decided to take to upstairs.  
Reisei hugged back and moved slowly laying down on the bed.  
Dana, "I'm not sure.."  
Ryo laid down by her.  
Reisei moved and curled up by Ryo.  
Seiji set his fork down, "I'll go check on her in a little while, see if her or Ryo need anything." He said.  
Dana and Kou nodded setting their forks down.  
Wes looked at Kou, "Sorry about earlier, man. The whole mind thing, I guess I never really grew up, every time I discover something new it's like a little kid with a new toy." He said.  
Kou laughed, "It's ok..I really didn't notice.."  
"Ok." Wes said.  
Reisei moved slowly laying her head on Ryo's chest.  
Ryo hugged her tighter.  
She closed her eyes relaxing feeling him hug her tighter.  
Seiji stood up slowly, "I'll be right back." He said.  
He made his way out of the dinning room and towards the stairs, then up the stairs, he stopped outside of Ryo and Reisei's room, after a second he knocked softly.  
Ryo, "Who is it?"  
"Seiji." He said.  
Ryo looked at Reisei, "Want to let him in or not?"  
"He can come in." Reisei said leaving her eyes closed, she didn't mind Seiji coming in, or seeing her curled up part on Ryo's chest. Now if it were Kouken...That'd be another story.  
Ryo, "Come in!" He called.  
Seiji opened the door slowly and stepped in closing it behind him, "She ok?" He asked.  
Ryo, "Yea she's fine"  
"Good. You two need anything?" Seiji asked.  
Ryo, "I don't need anything Reisei? what about you?"  
"I don't need anything." Reisei said. Seiji nodded, "Just wanted to check." He said.  
Ryo nodded.  
Seiji quietly left the room and walked back downstairs and into the dinning room. Reisei curled a little closer to Ryo.  
Dana didn't notice him come back still lost in her own thoughts.  
He sat back down. Wes had gotten up and cleared the table and was probably in the kitchen doing dishes.  
Reisei sighed against Ryo's chest.  
Kou looked at Seiji, "What's up?"  
Seiji considered telling all he knew but didn't out of respect for Reisei, "She's got a headache and wanted to lay down." He said picking up the lie Rei had used.  
Kou nodded.  
Seiji gently nudged Dana, "Still awake?" He said with a small teasing grin.  
Dana blinked, "Hm? I'm awake.."  
He hugged her gently, "Something on your mind?" (Master of the obvious over here...-Reisei-)  
Dana, "Everything"  
"Wanna talk about it?" Seiji asked.  
Dana, "No that's ok"  
Every once in a while Reisei would breath in deeply, she was begining to fall asleep. She didn't really want to, yet she didn't really mind.  
"Ok." Seiji said.  
Reisei shivered and opened her eyes slightly, she looked up at Ryo, "Can we get under the covers? I'm a little cold..." She said.  
Ryo nodded.  
Reisei moved slowly, pulling away from him for a minute to grab the covers, she laid back down pulling the covers over them, she opened her mouth to say she loved him but then thought it over, it hadn't been said verbally since she admitted it back in the apartment, did she need to say it? Or did they both just know? She was going to confuse herself, and she didn't want to do that, so she just laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. She let out a small sigh.  
Ryo hugged her again after they were under the covers.  
Reisei smiled and listened to the steady rythm of his heart beat. "Ryo?"  
Ryo, "Yea?"  
"Can I ask you something that might come out sounding kind of silly or weird?" She asked.   
Ryo, "sure"  
"I've told you that I love you and you've said you love me, this is where it might sound a bit odd, do we really need to say it? I mean, I know you love me, and I know I love you, but I've only said it once, so does that mean it needs to be said, or is that a possible way of saying that we don't need to say it, we just sorta know?.." Reisei realized in her little speech she had lost herself somewhere.  
Ryo blinked, "I'm sorry but you lost me.."  
Reisei shook her head, "That's ok...I lost myself...just forget about it." She said closing her eyes.  
:Now if I'd let myself forget it!: Reisei thought to herself as she laid curled to Ryo.  
Dana returned to her thoughts staring at nothing thinking about everything til' she gave herself a headache, then being the stubborn person she is continued thinking. (Heaven knows I would have stopped!)  
Seiji stood up from the table and exited the room, he walked out to the porch and sat down on the porch swing watching the sun going down.   
Kouken looked at Dana, "Hey! Worry to much and you'll hurt something!" Dana shook her head, "I gave myself a headache already so your too late.." Kouken shook his head, "Care to show me to my room?" Dana blinked, "Uhm..Why don't you ask Wes about that, I'm not to sure myself on what rooms are what yet!" Kouken nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Dana returned to thinking. Upstairs, Ryo fell asleep.  
Wes was putting the last dish away when Kouken came in. "Hey." He said.  
Kou, "Hey, I was wondering where I was going to sleep, Dana isn't sure herself..'  
Reisei felt Ryo's breathing slow and laid there for a few minutes, then she pulled herself up gently so she didn't disturb him and walked across the room to grab a blanket off a chair, she figured she'd go sit outside, or in the sitting room, one or the other, then she headed downstairs.  
"Well, hm, any of the rooms on the first floor are open except the second one on the left side, that's Seiji and Dana's, the third on the right side is mine, and the fifth on the left side is Reisei's and Ryo's." He laughed, "Basicly if the door is closed chances are the room is taken, you can take your pick from the rest, I don't mind." Wes said.  
Kouken nodded, "Wait a minute you mean their sharing rooms?" (*innocent whistle*)  
Wes nodded, "Yea, apparently they were before they moved in here, Reis' old apartment was only a two bedroom." He said, not knowing what kind of crap he might be starting. Reisei passed the kitchen and saw Kou and Wes, "Hey." She called out to them and stopped incase either wanted to make conversation.  
Kouken turned to her, "You guys are sharing rooms?"  
Reisei sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "Yes, Kouken, we're sharing rooms."  
Kouken shook his head, "I trust you guys, I'm going to bed.." He said going upstairs, finiding an unoccupied room he went to bed.  
Reisei shook her head once he was out of sight. Wes smirked slightly. Reisei passed the dinning room and saw Dana sitting at the table looking dazed. She stepped in and knocked on the table lightly. "You ok?" Reisei asked sitting down by Dana.  
Dana blinked, "Yea I'm fine, what about you?"  
"I've seen better days and worse days." Reisei shrugged.  
Dana nodded.  
"It happened again..." She said referring to the whole chest thing. "That's why I went upstairs...I didn't say anything to you or Kouken because I didn't want to scare you guys, or sit here and let it happen and you guys have to watch." She said.  
Dana nodded, "I understand..."  
Reisei rubbed a hand over her face, "I shouldn't have come back down the second time, I should have just stayed up there, it wasn't fair for me to ask Ryo to come up there either, poor guy, he's sleeping now." Reisei said. She looked like there was something else on her mind, but she wasn't going to dredge it out. She moved and hugged Dana, "Gods...in not even two weeks everything we know has been rocked to the core." She said.  
Dana hugged Reisei back, "Life is becoming too much to handle...not only do we have to worry about the fate of the world we have other more normal problems..I swear I'm going to go insane one of these days..."  
Reisei nodded.  
"When I get back to school I'm going to go to the counsler and talk about taking my ACT and SAT, I know that if scores are high enough one can graduate early, so I'm going to try that." Reisei said. : Oh yea, and stress yourself to the freaking max studying!: She thought. She moved some laying her head on the table.  
Dana put her arm on the table and her head in hand again, "That's good...I can't seem to get Dylan out of my mind, I'm just so worried about him at home, as much as I don't like the little fungus.."  
"I'd give so much to go back to before last week. If only I hadn't poked my nose where it didn't belong and make that joke we wouldn't be here. Sure, I wouldn't have Ryo, and you wouldn't have Seiji, but we wouldn't literally have the fate of the world on our shoulders, I wouldn't be suspended, and I'd be able to keep on dreaming instead of spending that time worrying. I dunno." Reisei said, she looked at Dana, "He's your little brother, if you didn't worry about him I'd be worried."  
"I worry about Itami and the babies and we all know how much hell they put me through." Reisei said, "We'll find some way to get Dylan, promise." She said.  
Dana nodded, "Still along with all these worries you have to admit good stuff did happen...I just can't figure out if that makes it as worth it as I thought before.."  
"Yes, good stuff did come." Reisei said, "Is the good stuff worth the bad? No, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore to be honest. I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know what's happening to the world. I don't know this, I don't know that." Reisei felt a warm tear stream down her cheek, "I don't know what's happening to our friendship, the past week we've spent how much time together? Plenty in the same house, but I mean actually together studying or listening to music, or mocking Poe, Shakspear, and Shelley, or making fun of the worse songs on the radio..." Reisei shook her head.  
Dana, "I don't know.." Dana got an idea, "C'mon, it's been forever since we spent some time together as normal best friends, We're gonna go do something like we used to.."  
"What though?" Reisei asked as she stood up from her chair.  
Dana, "I have no clue..I was hoping you would come up with something actually..."  
Reisei smiled some, "I would suggest going somewhere but you know as well as I do as soon as we try we'll have someone following us." She said. "Not if I show you out!" A triumphant souding voice came from the doorway, Reisei turned and saw Wes, "Why you!" "Hold up, Reis, I didn't listen in, I just caught you saying something about someone following, go get your keys and wallet, I can show you guys how to get out of here without being spotted." Wes said.  
Reisei went and got her wallet and keys, which were in the sitting room, and returned to the dinning room, she loked at Dana, "Wanna go out or stay put?" She asked.  
Dana, "Let's go out, We'll be in for it when they find out we went out but we deserve to have some fun!" Dana said standing up.  
Reisei smiled. "All right, follow me!" Wes said, he showed them a back way out of the house and down to where Reisei's car was parked. "You just follow the normal driveway down, by the time you're spotted they won't be able to stop you." He said and headed back towards the house. Reisei climbed in the driver's side.  
Dana got in the passengers side, "Now! This is more like what we used to do!"  
Reisei nodded and turned the car on, then in her old fashion she hit 60 just to get out of the driveway then she slowed down on the main road. Seiji, who had been on the porch, saw the car and jumped up running in the house. He found Wes, "Where are they going?!" He demanded, Wes shrugged, "They who?" He asked, Seiji let out a sigh of frustration and wondered if he should go get Ryo or not, or if Ryo had head the crunch of gravel and squeal of tires.  
Ryo woke up to the afformentioned sounds, he looked out the window and saw Reisei's car go by, he ran downstairs, 'What's going on?!?!"  
Kouken woke to the same sounds and headed downstairs, "I heard the screeching of Tires what going on?" He asked yawning.  
"Good question, no one seems to know." Seiji said.  
Wes seemed to be the only one not freaking out.  
Dana looked at Reisei, "What do you want to do?"  
Reisei found her powerman 5000 CD and put it in turning it on 'When Worlds Collide', "Mall? I've got money." She said.  
Dana grinned, "Sure!"  
"Ok then!" Reisei headed towards the mall.  
Dana, "They're gonna kill us when we get back!" Her grin widened.  
"Let 'em try." Reisei said and grinned mischeviolusly.  
Dana laughed.  
She pulled into the mall parkinglot and found a spot as close to the mall as she could.  
Kouken, "Hey Wes you don't seem as worried as the other two..have any clue on what's going on?"  
Dana got out of the car.  
Wes walked past Ryo, Seiji, and Kouken, "Me? Nope. I just don't see the point in getting worked up over two teenage girls who obviously need to get out of the house getting out of the house for a while." He said grinning.  
Reisei got out and began walking towards the mall.  
Dana walked next to her it felt good to be doing something normal again.  
"Let's just pretend that we don't know what we know, let's just say it's any other Friday night and we're just trying to avoid late night TV re-runs." Reisei said.  
Dana laughed, "You don't have to tell me twice!"  
Rei grinned, "Good." She said as they walked into the mall.  
Kou blinked and grabbed the colloar of Wes' shirt, "I know you know something! I want to know what it is!" He growled.  
Wes looked Kou dead in the eyes, "You want to know what I know? Fine, I helped the girls sneak out of the house and to Reisei's car, am I showing you the way? No. Don't worry about it, they will be home soon. You can't keep them locked up in this house, or if you didn't notice Dana was staring at walls and Reisei looked like she just stepped off the roller coaster from hell." Wes yanked free, his baseball cap falling off spilling his hair agian, he didn't attempt to pick it up and hide it this time.  
Kou glared at him, "If Dana wanted to talk she would have!"  
"If she wanted to talk to YOU." Wes pointed out, "If she wanted to talk to YOU about it she would have." He turned and began to walk away.  
Ryo, "Why would they sneak out though?"  
Dana and Reisei had went into a store that was for just about every social group that existed. Reisei found a gothic dress that looked pretty nice actually, she tried it on and called Dana over to show her.  
Dana walked over, "Wow! Reisei that looks really good on you!"  
"Reisei's been out of the house and off the property once since you guys moved in, that was this morning to walk you to school, they've been stuck in here. I don't know why the snuck out, but apparently it's because they thought you guys wouldn't let them live their lives and be actual teenagers, good God imagine that..." Wes shook his head and walked away.  
Reisei grinned, "Thank you!" She said and went back into the dressing room to change back, "Go ahead and pick out anything you want, Dana." Reisei said.  
Dana, "You know I have a pair of shoes that would look really good with that!"  
Seiji grabbed Wes' shoulder and spun him, "Don't you dare walk away, if you know where they're going, you tell us, now." He said, Wes shrugged, "Out, all I know is that they're going out." He said.  
Reisei grinned, "Cool."  
Dana grinned, "Alright!" She walked off and began looking at different clothing.  
Reisei picked out a few more outfits and some accessories, even a couple pairs of shoes and some other stuff, just to spend the money, she'd use it in time, but not right away, she just needed to say f-it for once.  
"Now, are you done interrogating me?" Wes asked the guys.  
Dana picked out a couple skirts, and some new shirts, a couple accesories she found a dress she especially liked, It was a chinese style on it had a black background with red roses on it. Aagain, she had the perfect pair of shoes with her stuff to go with it. Dana met Reisei where ever, "When we get back we have to model the new clothes for each others! It's an absolute must!"  
Kou nodded absently at Wes, going and sitting down, "I just don't believe it!"  
Reisei nodded smiling.  
Wes turned and headed for the stiars. Seiji was half tempted to knock him out.  
After a bit more of running around to different stores Reisei looked at her watch, it was getting late. "I guess we should head back now." She said.  
Dana nodded, "Yea, This was great though!"  
Reisei nodded smiling as they headed out and put their stuff in the car.  
Seiji shook his head and sighed.  
Dana got in the car.  
Reisei got in the driver's seat and began the drive back to the mansion.  
Ryo sat on the stairs and sighed.  
Dana, "I hope your not broke after this little escape from reality!"  
After about ten minutes of driving they pulled into the driveway, "Nah. Trust me, I have plenty in my bank account." She said as she got out and got the stuff she bought.  
Seiji heard the car and walked out onto the porch not looking happy.  
Dana got out and grabbed her stuff, "Well, we should prepare ourselves for the biggest lecture of our life!"  
Kouken and Ryo followed him with equally displeased faces.  
Reisei shrugged, "Or the biggest fight." She said and bounded up the walk and stopped, the boys were blocking the porch and door. "I can go around back to get in, you know." Reisei said.  
Dana followed Reisei up to the porch.  
Seiji looked right at Dana, "I hope you think running off like that was real cute." He said.  
Dana, "I felt like taking a break! Sue me!"  
"You shouldn't be running off like that!" Seiji said.  
Ryo looked at Reisei, "What were you thinking?"  
Dana, "I can do whatever I darn well please!" Kou glared at her, "Oh and who says?"  
Reisei looked at Ryo, "I was thinking that I needed a small trip from reality. Is it a crime to need to get away every once in a while?"  
Seiji stood right next to Kou, jaw firmly set.  
Ryo, "And what if something happened?"  
Dana stood her ground.  
"Such as? One of my little heart attacks, those only seem to happen while I'm in the mansion. The friggin cracker jacks? What's the AOD for? Oh, I forgot, you're the big bad leader of all us, we have to get down and kiss the ground you wlak on if we piss you off." Reisei said.  
Seiji looked at Dana, "We didn't even know where you were going!"  
Ryo looked at her, "Do you know how worried you had us?"  
Dana, "Well Duh! That was the point! If we told you you would have come!"  
"Well, excuse me, next time I'll just stick around till everything inme is broke to the point where I jump off the roof!" Reisei said sarcasticly.  
Seiji glared at Dana, "You're not funny."  
Ryo, "You could have at least told us where you were going!"  
"You would have followed us! The whole point was to get away from the trouble, not bring it with us." Reisei said.  
Wes watched from a window on the second floor and shook his head.   
Dana, "I'm not trying to be! If you haven't noticed things for Reisei and I changed, our lives were turned up side down and we barely spend any time together anymore! We needed to get away and at least pretend to be normal!"  
Seiji, "That's not an excuse for running off like that." He said.  
Ryo, "You could have at least left a note or leave a message with Wes to give us so we wouldn't worry!"  
"We did. We said we were going out, we'd be back in a while, and, he said he wasn't going to tell. I don't need someone watching over my shoulder all the time, if you haven't noticed, Ryo, I'm not two years old!" Reisei said.  
Kou, "Dana" He said in a warning tone. Dana glared at him, "I would think you would understand more then anyone about why we did what we did and Seiji that's a perfectly fine reason for going out!"  
Seiji, "You could have been hurt or something! And God knows the way Reisei drives, you had to have been doing 80 getting out of the driveway!" Seiji said, Reisei turned her attention to Seiji for a second, "Sixty." She said and then looked back at Ryo waiting for him to bat something else out at her.  
Ryo, "I know your not two years old, but a lot is going on I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
"IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO ME THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT BEING UNDER A CONSTANT WATCH IS SLOWLY KILLING ME AND DANA!?" Reisei yelled at Ryo.  
Dana, "If you don't remember I can heal my wounds! If I get hurt so what! One simple action and the bad boo boo is all gone!!!! And don't even make a remark of Reisei's driving! Reisei has never been in a single accident!"  
Seiji glared at Dana.  
Dana glared back daring him to say anything.  
"As far as I'm concerned what you did tonight was inexcuseable." Seiji said.  
Dana, "And as far as I'm concerned I don't give a crap about what you think!! I needed a freakin break! Excuse me for wanting to be a normal teenager!!! I didn't think it was too much to freakin ask!"  
"Now, if going to the mall wasn't enough for you, I'll go stay at a friggin motel till you realize that I can take care of myself!" Reisei said, and she wasn't making an idle threat, she would got stay in a motel.  
"You aren't a normal teenager, Dana!" Seiji said.  
"I can wish! and beleive me I will go stay at a motel with Reisei if need be!" Dana said.  
Seiji, "You had better not!"  
Kou looked at Dana and decided to back off on her, he never heard her talk like that in his life and looked at Reisei, "Don't you dare!"  
Ryo looked at Reisei, "I don't think so!"  
"JUST WATCH ME!!!!" Dana yelled.  
Reisei looked at Kou, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You haven't been around for nearly two years, you don't know shit about my life right now." Reisei spun her head and looked at Ryo, "You do not tell me what I will and won't do, I love you, Ryo, but when you start snapping orders at me is when I will walk away, when you begin to think YOU run MY life, is when you will never see me again." She said looking him dead in the eye.  
Ryo glared at her.  
Seiji walked down those stairs and grabbed one of Dana's wrists, "In the house, now." He said.  
Dana pulled her wrists out of Seiji's grasp and took a couple steps back, "I DON'T FREAKIN THINK SO!! You have no right to tell me what to do!!!"  
"Go ahead and glare, I'm not afraid to live through a little pain, I already spent the most of my life wallowing in it. So go on, glare and think you'll tell me to jump and I'll ask how high. If you're that dumb then you are just as bad as everyone else and I must have been stupid when I thought I saw anything different in you." Reisei said and turned walking back towards the car, she had just managed to stab herself in the chest. "C'mon Dana, we don't have to put up with this." She said.  
Seiji glared at Dana.  
Dana turned around, "Your absolutely right Reisei, I'll see you guys around...Maybe!" She walked to the car with Reisei and got in on the passengers side.  
Ryo blinked dumbfounded.  
Kouken glared at their retreating forms.  
Reisei threw her stuff in and cast a look back at Ryo, she shook her head and got in the car, she started it and back out of the driveway and headed to the nearest motel.  
Dana crossed her arms, she had thrown her bags in the car before she got in, "They have no Freakin right to talk to us like that!"  
Wes shook his head and headed for the stairs. When he got down them he looked at the three guys, "Idiots." He said.  
Reisei pulled into the parkinglot and parked then laid her head on the sterring wheel.  
Kou glared at Wes, "And what right do you have to say that?"  
Dana leaned back and finally took in a deep breath calming down.  
"Well, I'm not the one who ran them off, am I?" Wes asked, holding a point and a half.  
Ryo glared at him, "And what would you have done!?"  
"The same thing that I did, let them get some breathing room. Jumping their asses doesn't help." Wes said, he was about ready to knock Ryo out.  
Kou and Ryo glared at him.  
Reisei shook her head, "He didn't even seem to care, I warned him and told him and he still pushed me." Reisei said commenting on Ryo.  
Seiji sat down on the steps shaking his head and biting his lip hard.  
Dana, "I don't know what gave him the idea he could tell me what to do"  
Dana, "And I thought that Kou would understand at least!"  
"Do you have a problem with me being right?" Wes asked, "Because if you had any sense you'd realize two great girls just walked away from you guys because you guys were being idiots!"  
Reisei covered her face with her hands. "I will knock Kou out if her tempts me enough." Reisei said, "C'mon, sitting out here won't get us anything." She said and grabbed her stuff getting out of the car.  
Kou, "I just don't understand what has gotton into Dana..(a) She never would have don something like that before and (b) I've never heard her use language like that..Dana's never tlaked like that in her life.."  
Dana got out of the car and grabbed her stuff.  
Wes shook his head.  
Reisei walked to the desk and rented a room with two twin beds, got the key, and headed for it.  
dana followed Reisei towards the room.  
Reisei opened the door and went in holding it open for Dana.  
Dana stepped in, "Thanks.." She went and sat down on one of the beds.  
Reisei closed and locked the door and walked over to the other bed setting her stuff down, she sat down on the bed indian stlye and leaned forward till her forehead touched the matress.  
Dana let her stuff drop to the ground laid down on the bed.  
Ryo, "And what do you sugest we do Mr.Perfect?"  
Wes looked at him, "Well, I suggest you get your asses out there, find where they're staying, and apologize, that is unless you wanted them to walk out on you!"  
"Oh shut up!" Seiji snapped at Wes.  
Ryo was speechless.  
Dana, "I guess we should try and get some sleep..."  
"You go now and you might be able to salvage what's left of your relationship!" Wes said looking Ryo dead in the eyes.  
Ryo gulped and sat down in thought.  
"You can." Reisei said, the thought of doing anything made her sick.  
Dana, "Are you going to be ok?"  
"So you sit down! Do you love the girl or not?" Wes asked Ryo.  
Ryo, "I do..I just.."  
"Yea.." :In time...: Reisei thought.  
"Just what?" Wes asked.  
Dana nodded, "Promise me you'll try and get some sleep tonight alright?"  
"Okay." Reisei said.  
Ryo, "Nevermind..I suppose your right..."He stood up, "I need a car though.."  
Wes pulled his car keys from his pocket and tossed them at Ryo.  
Dana nodded and went to sleep.  
Ryo caught them, "Seiji do you want to come with me?"  
Seiji looked at Ryo and nodded wordlessly.  
Ryo tossed him the keys, "You drive. I'll keep an eye out for Reisei's car."  
Reisei stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, not that Dana was asleep Reisei let herself break, she sat on the sill watching the sky and crying silently.  
Seiji caught the keys and nodded heading for Wes' car.  
Ryo followed.  
Kou shook his head and moved to go inside.  
Seiji got in and waited for Ryo, when Ryo got in he started the car and headed out.  
Wes looked at Kou, "Not going with them?"  
Kou, "And why should I?"  
Kou's pride was getting in the way again.  
"Aren't the girls like sisters to you? Or one is and the other is like a sister?" Wes asked.  
Kou's eye twitched, "and?"  
Wes shook his head and headed back up the stairs.  
Kou walked inside he went and sat on the couch in the sitting room.  
After awhile Ryo spotted Reisei's car, "There." He pointed.  
Seiji drove into the parkinglot of the motel.  
He parked and got out of the car.  
Ryo got out of the car.  
"There." Seiji said as he pointed to a window with a white hair girl sitting in it.  
Ryo nodded.  
Seiji walked toward the room.  
Ryo followed.  
Reisei happened to glance and see them coming and she moved out of the window, "Shit..." She hissed.  
Dana rolled over in her sleep.  
Reisei opened the door just as the boys got to it and looked at them both, "Go home." She said and went to close the door again.  
Ryo stopped the door with his hand before it shut all the way, "Hear us out first!"  
"Hear out getting yelled at more? I think not!" The red-rimmed eyed Reisei said holding the door as closed as she could.  
Ryo, "We're not going to yell. We came to apologize.."  
Rei let go of the door and walked over to the bed dropping down on it, "Fine, humor me." She said, not being sarcastic or a bitch, she looked down at her fingernails, easier than looking Ryo in the face.  
Ryo stepped in taking in a deep breath before beginning, "Reisei, I was wrong and I'm sorry I love you too much to let you go..I'm really sorry I over reacted I guess.."  
"You didn't seem to care so much when you were glaring and going on the righteous act..." Reisei said biting her lower lip.  
Ryo, "I'm sorry about that.."  
Rei got up and stood in front of Ryo, she looked down, "I refuse to be controled, and that's what it seemed like you were trying to do..."  
Ryo, "I understand, I didn't mean to act so controling at the time, I was just worried.."   
Reisei bit her lip again, she was going to cry, and she knew it. She put her arms around Ryo's neck buring her face in his chest.  
Seiji walked over and looked down at Dana.  
Ryo hugged Reisei.  
Reisei felt the warm tears begin to run down her face as she kept her face pressed into Ryo's chest.  
Ryo continued to hug her.  
Seiji sat on the edge of Dana's bed.  
Reisei finally moved lifting her head and looking at Ryo.  
Ryo looked at her.  
"I didn't mean to make you mad...I just had to get out, without having someone tagging along to be my protector...And I thought if I told you...You'd follow..." She said and looked away as she felt more tears run dow her face.  
Ryo, "Your right I would have followed...."  
"Which is why I didn't tell you..."  
"I'll not to be so paranoid about you and your safety.."  
"I can't be watched all the time...it makes me feel like I'm not trusted and that it's thought that I'm not responsible and can't take care of myself..." Reisei looked down again.  
Ryo, "I do trust you..."  
Reisei nodded slightly and hugged him again laying her head on his shoulder.  
Reisei had still kept her head on Ryo's shoulder. Seiji looked down at Dana wondering if he should wake her up or let her sleep.  
Ryo continued to hug Reisei and Dana continued to sleep peacefully.  
Seiji, chancing getting his head ripped off, gently grabbed Dana's shoulders and shook.  
Dana, "Five more minutes mom.." She mumbled trying to go back to sleep never opening her eyes.  
"Wake up." Seiji said softly and shook her again.  
Dana grumbled and rolled over.  
Reisei pulled away from Ryo, walked over, and clapped hard right over Dana's ear, "Rise and shine." She said.  
Dana opened her eyes and tried to form a glare in Reisei's direction, "What is it?"  
Reisei poited across the bed from her at Seiji.  
Dana grumbled and sat up and looked over seeing Seiji, she managed an ice cold glare his way.  
"Dana..." Seiji began.  
Dana glared at him.  
"I'm sorry..." He said, Reisei walked back over to Ryo.  
Dana raised an eyebrow.  
"I overreacted, because I was worried, because I didn't know what was going on. And I'm sorry." Seiji said.  
Dana, "You sure as hell did more than overreact!"  
Seiji winced, "I'm sorry." He said.  
Dana, "And what gave you the idea you could order me around!?"  
Seiji, "I don't know...I was just upset..."  
Reisei picked up her stuff and looked at Ryo, one of those, 'Let's leave them be for right now' looks.  
Dana, "That's not an excuse! Remember those words?"  
Ryo nodded and headed for the door.  
Reisei followed Ryo.  
Seiji looked down, "Yes...I remember them, and I'm sorry...Damnit Dana you mean to much to me." He said.  
Dana, "You don't have to worry about me you know! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry." Seiji said.  
Reisei put her stuff in her car then walked back over to Ryo and hugged him again.  
Dana, "Alright, I forgive you...but I expect to be allowed to live my own life"  
Seiji nodded and moved hugging Dana gently.  
Dana hugged him back  
Ryo hugged her back.  
"Let's go home, shall we?" Seiji asked.  
Dana nodded, she got up and grabbed her bags heading for the door.  
Reisei pulled away from Ryo as Dana came out the door followed by Seiji.  
Ryo turned around and looked at Seiji and Dana.  
"Everything ok?" Reisei asked quietly. Seiji nodded.  
Ryo, "It looks like we brought two cars.."  
Seiji nodded, "Dana and I will take Wes' car..." He then looked at Dana to make sure he wasn't going to far by telling her what car to ride in.  
Dana nodded, "That's ok with me"  
Reisei nodded. Seiji headed towards Wes' car. Reisei headed towards her own.  
Dana followed Seiji and Ryo followed Reisei.  
Seiji got in the car and waited when Dana got in he started the car and headed back to the mansion. Reisei got in her car and waited for Ryo to get in, once he was in she did the same.  
Back at the mansion Wes suddenly came running down the stairs looking like he'd just discovered some great secret, he ran past the sitting room mumbling, "Holy shit...holy shit....holy shit..."  
Kou looked at him oddly, "What is it?"  
Wes stopped and looked at Kou, he wasn't going to tell him all of it, but he could at least affirm something, "Reis' last name is Kurai, isn't it?"  
Kou nodded, "Yea why?"  
"Oh...Nothing..." He said.  
Kou raised an eyebrow, "I don't beleive you on that.."  
"Yea, well it's really none of your buisness." Wes said.   
Kou, "Well, since I know it something to do with Reisei it certainly makes it my buissness!"  
"Why? You're not her guard dog. She has a tiger to do that job. And you're not related to her!" Wes snapped.  
Kou, "She's practically a sister to me!"  
"Practically, but not exactly. Which means this is none of your buisness." Wes said.  
Reisei pulled into the driveway after Seiji. Wes heard the car and headed out towards the porch.  
Kouken narrowed his eyes, "Tell. Me. Now."  
"No." Wes said as he walked out onto the porch.  
Kou sat and fumedon the couch.  
Reisei got out of her car. Seiji got out of Wes' car. "Oh...joy..." Reisei mumbled expecting Kou to come out and raise all hell.  
Dana got out of the car and grabbed her stuff, "Who votes we go in the back way and avoid Kou?"  
Ryo got out of Rei's car.  
"We may as well face his fury now." Reisei said and walked towards the house. Seiji followed and they went in, Wes remained out on the porch.  
Dana gulped and followed Seiji in. Ryo followed Reisei in.  
When Ryo was about to walk in Wes grabbed his arm, "Everything cool?" He asked.  
Ryo, "Yea everythings cool..and as much as I hate to admit it you were right.."  
Kou looked up at the three that entered the house.  
Wes nodded, "Take care of her man, I want the best for my sis." Wes made 'sis' sound like a girl he saw as a sister.  
He let go of Ryo's arm and stepped into the house.  
Reisei looked at Kou. Seiji stood by Dana.  
Ryo stepped in the house and stood by Reisei.  
Dana, "Now Kou before you overreact-" Dana never got the chance to finish when Kou stood up, "Why didn't you two tell anybody where you were going?" He said in a low voicfe.  
Reisei shook her head, "Would you get over the damn pride factor and let it go?" She asked looking at Kou.  
Kou, "Fine! Now tell me what gave you two the idea you could go and stay in a motel!"  
Reisei looked at him, "You don't run my life and I didn't want to stay here at the time, that's what gave me the idea."  
Wes walked up standing behind Reisei and Ryo.  
Kou mumbld something and turned to Dana, "And what about you?" Dana, "And what about me?" Kou, "You know.." Dana, "I don't see why your so friggin upset! Before you left we did the same thing all the time! except for the fact that we were climbing out second story windows!" Kou, "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and/or is happening!" Dana was opened mouthed, "A bad feeling..is that why you.." Kou, "Yes! That's why I came back!" Dana closed her motuh and stopped talking, Kou, "I'm going to bed!" He headed to the stairs.  
Reisei blinked, then doing what she thought was the rational thing she ran after Kou and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, "We've got to talk." She said seriously.  
Kou, "We'll talk in the morning, I'm tired and going to bed!"  
"No, Kouken, this is about that feeling you had, we have to talk now or I will stand outside your room all night banging on the door." Reisei said.  
Kouken gave up and sat on the step, "Alright talk!"  
"Something is happening. Ugh! I don't know how to explain it, so here, I'll show you." She stepped back off the stairs, "Yoroi Kokushibyou Tao Metsubou!" She called her armor. Seiji looked at Ryo and raised an eyebrow. Wes looked about half duh. "Dana and I are part of a team that, well, this is going to sound silly, but we've got to save the world." Reisei said.  
Kou looked at her, "Ok I'm not surprised you have new 'super powers' but I think its rather silly to say you have to save the world."  
"It's true though. I was even captured by the enemy last week." She said banishing her armor. Seiji looked at Kou, "It's true." He said.  
Dana nodded, "It is!" Kou looked at her oddly.  
"I wouldn't lie about that, Kou." Reisei said.  
Kou nodded, "Strangely enough I believe you guys.."  
Wes spoke up, "Well, I'd hope so apparently it's true..." He said,  
Dana leaned over to Seiji, "I don't remember telling him anything..you?"  
Seiji shook his head. Reisei looked at Wes. :What?: Wes asked speaking through mind again. :How the hell did you know it was true?: She asked back. :I...well...to be honest....I'm not exactly sure...: Wes gave a nervous grin.  
Dana shook her head, "It's been a long night..."  
Reisei nodded. Seiji looked at Dana, "Let's go upstairs." He said.  
Dana nodded, "Well, Reisei this didn't turn out as well as expected, we'll have to try on our stuff tomarrow..."  
Reisei nodded, "That's ok." She said.  
Seiji headed towards the stairs.  
Dana nodded and headed upstairs to the room she shared with Seiji.  
Reisei watched Seiji and Dana disappear up the stairs.  
Kou, "Now I make my exit! But fear not! I shall return in the morning!" He finished his dramatics and headed upstairs to his room.  
Reisei shook her head.  
Wes sighed slightly.  
Ryo,"Wanna go to sleep Reisei?"  
"I'm not really that tired." Reisei said, and she wasn't lying.  
Ryo nodded.  
She looked at Wes, "What's wrong?" She asked the not to happy looking guy, he shrugged.  
"Reis, did you know both of your grandmothers?" Wes asked, Reisei blinked and gave him a strange look.  
Ryo blinked.  
"No...My grandmother on my father's side died a bout five years ago. My grandmother on my mom's side lives outside the country and I've never heard from her...Wes...I think you need some sleep." Reisei said.  
Reisei went to head towards the sitting room. "I'm related to you!" Wes called to Reisei, she stopped and looked at him, "What?"   
ryo fell over in shock.  
"Wesley Maboroshi Okeru Kurai is my real name." He said.  
Ryo made no attempt to get off the ground.  
Reisei blinked, "There could be 100 Kurai's in the world, it doesn't mean you're related to me." She said and helped Ryo up.  
Ryo accepted her help and decided it wise to sit on one of the steps.  
"Daniel Kurai ring any bells?" Wes asked, Reisei nodded and narrowed her eyes, "I'm his oldest son." Reisei suddenly felt light headed and almost fell backwards. "So, what, my dad is not only a scum bag to his kids but also sleeps around?" Reisei asked.  
Wes decided maybe telling Reisei wasn't the best thing, he turned his lips up in a mischevious grin, "Just kidding about all that, I like to cause trouble." He said. Reisei narrowed her eyes at him and punched him in the arm hard.   
Ryo blinked.  
"That wasn't funny." She said, Wes rubbed his arm, Reisei looked at Ryo, "Wanna go upstairs?"  
Ryo stood up, "sure"  
Reisei headed up the stairs. Wes shook his head once Reisei's back was to him.  



	10. Chapter 9

The next afternoon Seiji stepped up into the hall on the second floor and shook his head. Ryo and Reisei had yet to emerge from their room. He'd go in there and drag them out of bed if needed, he walked towards the door and grabbed the handle...And realized it was locked. In the room Reisei heard someone trying to turn the handle and grinned, she hadn't even bothered to climb out of bed yet.  
Dana sat in the sitting room with a book she found in the library.  
Seiji shook his head and headed back down the stairs, he went into the sitting room and sat down in a chair near Dana, "Those two are lazy." He said stating the obvious.  
"You just now noticed this?" She said not looking away from the book.  
Reisei looked over at Ryo, who had been awake but had fallen back asleep, it didn't sound like such a bad idea, she moved curling up to him and closed her eyes well aware she wouldn't get back to sleep, but it didn' hurt to try.  
"No. But. Jeez, it's 2 in the afternoon and they're still locked in the bedroom." He said.  
Wes was walking down the hall and accidently bumped into Kou, "Oh, excuse me your grace, I didn't mean to run into you." He said sarcasticly and headed for the stairwell.  
"I'm envious." She muttered, "It WAS a LONG night and I WOULD have locked MYSELF in the room if it weren't for SOMEONE Who shall remain nameless! " She said.  
Kou glared at Wes.  
Wes turned back and snickered flashing the victory sign and heading down the stairs.  
Seiji sweatdropped, "Still mad at me?"  
"I wanna go back to sleep!" She said. "But SOMEONE won't let me and he shall remain nameless!"  
Seiji picked up a book that had been discarded on the table near his chair.  
Kou glared at Wes' retreating form.  
Wes snickered and hurried down the stairs, "Good afternoon!" He called as he strolled into the sitting room.  
"Good afternoon." Dana replied turning the page in her book.  
"Tell me, is Kouken always such a spoiled sport?" Wes asked as he dropped into a chair and kicked back,  
"Kouken? I don't remember him having a temper like that but I haven't seen him in two years so..."  
"Well, he may just not like me much." Wes flashed a mischevious grin.  
Dana rolled her eyes.  
Seiji shook his head.  
Kouken fumed to himself.  
After a few minutes Reisei found herself to restless to lay, she got up and walked over to one of the bags and pulled out the dress she had showed off for Dana. She looked back over her shoulder to make sure Ryo hadn't woken up, she didn't feel like walking all the way to the screens to change, after a few minutes she was satisfied enough with him seeming to be perfectly asleep to turn her back to the bed and strip of her night clothing and put on the dress, once she got it on she reached behind her back to zip it up. (Lol, I could just picture Ryo suddenly zipping up the back of her dress and scaring the shit outta her)  
Wes looked at Dana, "Reis and Ryo STILL in bed?"  
Dana, "Yep, I would be too if it were a nameless person.."  
Seiji shook his head. "I can get them up..." Wes said with an evil grin.  
Reisei got the dress zipped and grabbed her brush, she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it deciding to just leave it down.  
She set the brush down and walked over to the bed, she sat down on the edge and leaned over kissing Ryo's forehead then she stood up and headed for the door realizing that the dress was low cut, but shrugging it off not really caring. She unlocked and opened the door and stepped out bumping into Kou, who was standing there fuming."Opps..."  
Kou, "Hey watch it!" He noticed Reisei's dress, "Isn't that a bit too low cut?"  
"Reow." Reisei said, "It was an accident." Then she looked down at the dress and back up at him and grinned nervously, "All in the eye of the beholder, Poe." She said and attempted to tiptoe away from him.  
Kou shook his head.  
Reisei got to the stairway and made her way down, she walked into the sitting room. "Good afternoon all!" She said dropping into a chair.  
Dana, "Good afternoon!"  
"How are you feeling?" Reisei asked just plain talking to talk.  
Dana, "I'm good! And I was right! The dress is perfect on you!" She mrked her place in her book and grabbed Reisei, "C'mon! We still have to finish showing each other what we got!" and she proceeded to pul Reisei back up the stairs.  
Reisei laughed as she was pulled up the stairs, "Kou doesn't think so, he thinks it's to low cut!" Reisei said referring to her dress, not realizing the fuming man had moved and was standing at the top of the stairs.   
Dana, "Good afternoon Kou!" He nodded as she breezed by him and to her and Seiji's room. She let go of Reiei and went to her stufff, going through her shoes she pulled out a pair and handed them to Reisei. "These should go with that dress!"  
Reisei took them, "Thanks."  
Dana nodded and started going through the bags she got from last night.  
"I'll go get mine in a few minutes." Reisei said and sat down on the bed waiting to see what Dana got.  
Dana pulled out the chinese dress she got and laid it out in front of her, going into her old stuff she pulled out a couple barrets that had some pearls on them, "I figured with these barrets and my hair in a bun and it would look pretty good..I have some black high heels that'll go good with it" She explained.  
"It's pretty." Reisei said nodding at Dana's idea of accesorizing it.  
Dana pulled out some other various outfits she got, just some skirts and tops, mainly white and blue or green colors. that was about it except for some new hair ties. "Now you have to show me all you got!"  
"Ok." Reisei said and stood up, she motioned for Dana to follow, "don't mind the sleeping log in the bed. You won't disturb him." Reisei grinned as she walked out of Dana and Seiji's room and headed towards her own.  
Dana got up and followed Reisei to her room, "We should wake him up one of these days don't you think?"  
Reisei shook her head, "I'll wake him up in a bit." She said and then looked at Dana, "You may wanna get a camera for it, it could turn out intresting." She said jokingly and walked over getting the bags. (I didn't plan any of it except the dress) "Of course you've already seen the dress." Reisei said, she pulled out some other things. A couple skirts, two more dresses, accesories, some pants and shirts, stuff she really should have saved her money on instead of buying but didn't care.  
Dana, "I'd find a camera if I knew where one was.." she looked at Reisei's new stuff, "Those are cool!"  
Reisei grinned big and went to one of her boxes she hadn't unpacked. "Video or still?" She asked with an evil smirk.  
Dana laughed quietly, "Video"  
Reisei pulled out a small video camera and handed it to Dana. Then she headed over towards the bed and pulled her skirt to her knees so she could climb up on it. She looked at Dana and laughed softly.  
Dana grinned, and got ready to start filming)  
"Home video of how to wake a guy...We could sell this ya know?" Reisei grinned.  
Dana, "We'd make plenty off of it I'm sure.."  
"Heck yea...The other ronins would pay a killing for it." Reisei grinned. (Ok)  
Dana, "Yea..I'm sure they would more likely for teasng pruposes against Ryo then anything..then again with Shuu and Touma and how late they sleep...."   
Reisei moved across the bed and straddled Ryo letting her weight rest on her knees, she leaned down resting her hands on his sides incase she had to turn to plan B, she leaned down putting her face to his neck gently and started placing kisses on his neck to see if that'd get him to stir.   
Dana filmed this grinning, Ryo blinked waking up, "huh?"  
Reisei lifted her head and looked down at him, "Afternoon sleepy." She grinned down at him.  
Ryo blinked, "It's afternoon?"  
Reisei nodded, "After two actually." She said leaning her face closer to his.  
Ryo, "I never noticed.."  
"No, you went back to sleep this morning when we woke up the first time." She grinned and slid her hands up his sides, not really tickling, but touching in such a way to give him shivers.  
Seiji wondered what was taking the girls so long but wasn't going to go bother them. Wes had begun to doze in the chair he was in.  
Kou shook his head and headed downstairs and sat down.  
Seiji watched as Kou entered the room and sat down then he went back to his book.  
Reisei looked down at Ryo.  
Ryo, "I have the feeling there's something else I should know..." Dana was grinning madly.  
"Hmmmm?" Reisei leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his.  
Ryo kissed back.  
Reisei wondered if Dana was getting all of this as she kept her lips locked with Ryo's. Reisei gently broke the kiss.  
"By the way, darling...I hope you don't mind a little fun to much..." Reisei grinned.  
Ryo, "And by fun what do you mean?"  
Reisei looked innocent, "Oh....nothing much...." She moved getting ready to hop off the bed and run, "Just Dana....Video taping...."  
Ryo blinked, "WHAT!?!?" Dana grinned and waved, "Smile for the camera!" she took a step back, "I think this is where we run..." she said to Reisei.  
Reisei nodded and jumped off the bed sliding barefoot across the floor, she grabbed the video cam in one hand and Dana's wrist in the other and pulled her toward the door, the skirt fallingback to it's original place around her feet.  
Dana laughed and pulled her hand free of Reisei's grasp and ran with her. Ryo hopped off the bed after the two girls.  
"Up or down?" Reisei asked as they got to the staircases. "We've got further to runa nd more places to hide if we go up." She said.  
Dana, "Up then!" she said and started running up the staircase.  
Ryo was running after the two, "Get Back Here!"  
Reisei bolted up the staircase with Dana. "Not a chance!" Reisei called over her shoulder to Ryo.  
Kou looked up, "Did anyone else hear some yelling up there?"  
Ryo got to the staircase and ran up after them.  
Wes snapped out of his doze and rubbed his eyes, "Who's the big mouth?" He mumbled. Seiji got up from his seat. "What in the world?" He headed out towards the staircase.  
Reisei ran as she took something out of the video cam without letting Ryo see. "Here Dana, take the cama nd the footage!" Reisei said and tossed the cam to Dana and winked as she tucked the footage away in a small pocket sack attached to the belt of her dress.  
Kou got up and followed Seiji and started up the staircase, "I wonder what kind of trouble they got themselves into this time.."  
Dana caught the camera and smiled at Reisei. Ryo started running faster.  
"Something about a camera..." Seiji said hearing some of what Reisei called out. When Reisei and Dana reached the top of the stairs Reisei looked at Dana. "You head this way, I'll head that way." She said pointing down the halls that extended on both sides. She took off down the hall she had designated to herself.  
Dana nodded and ran down the hallway she was designated to.  
Kou, "Maybe we should check on them..."  
"This won't do any good if he can get it to easy." She mumbled pulling the small footage things from the sack and thought for a moment, then doing what she'd seen in movies she slipped the small tape pack down the front of her dress into her bra as she ran.   
Seiji nodded and headed up the stairs, a groggy Wes followed.  
Kou headed up the stairs.  
Ryo ran up the stairs, not knowing which way each of them went he took a random hall and began running. Dana looked behind and'eeped' and sped up, ducking into a room.  
Seiji broke into a sprint. Wes shook his head harshly until he woke up completely and then sprinted after Seiji.  
Kou sprinted with them.  
Reisei collapsed against a door giggling and trying to catch her breath.   
Ryo continued runing down the hall, somewhat blindly.  
Suddenly the door Reisei was leaning against creaked and before she could move it popped open, Reisei tumbled and expected to hit the floor but didn't hit anything. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
Dana ducked into the closet and leaned against the wall then realizing to late there wasn't a wall thee she did the only thing she could think of, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'  
Ryo turned around after hearing the scream. he went to run towards it when the trapdoor he was standing on gave out, "AAAAHHHH!"  
Kou, "They scream alot..."  
Seiji sweatdropped, "That can't be good." He said and pushed himself harder to run. Wes just stopped and was grinning like mad, "I hope the girls weren't running from him for fear he'd kill them..."  
Reisei hit a cushion and felt something shoved onto her feet, then she was propelled up and across something smooth, in the darkness she reached out to grab onto something and found a wall or railing of some sort.  
Kou nodded and ran faster only slightly behind Seiji.  
Suddenly something sank in and Seiji stopped and turned looking at Wes.  
Dana landed on a cushion also and was propelled onto something cold, smooth and hard..though she only really noticed it being cold, "That's COLD!" She yelled.  
"Dana?!" Reise called in the darkness.  
Ryo fell onto a cushion also and was bounced onto his feet, he slid on the ground into a wall, he held onto it for dear life.  
"Maybe I'd better go start cooking dinner now..." Wes said and slowly began moving down the stairs.  
Dana shakily stood up, figuring it was ice she tried not to slip but failed, "owww...Reisei? Where are you?"  
Reisei heard something else and then realized what she was on, it was ice. "Over here by a wall." Reisei said.  
Ryo while trying to pull himself up hit the light switch with his hand and turned all the lights on.  
Dana used her feet and pushed herself with her feet, while on her but, towards Reisei, "No fair! How come you get skates...uh-oh..Hi Ryo! How are ya!?"  
Reisei was momentarily blinded but opened her eyes again and was literally within Ryo's grasp. She epped and jumped back, her skates sliding out from under her and sending her onto her butt, she slid to where Dana had landed and saw two ice skates sitting on some rusted out looking machine.   
Ryo blinked, he looked down and noticed skates on his feet, he gulped he didn't know how to ice skate.  
Dana spotted the skates, "I'll be right back Reis!" She said and pushed herself off the wall and towards the skates.  
Reisei pushed herself up and made no attempt to move, she didn't know Ryo couldn't ice skate.  
Ryo feared letting go of the wall.  
Seiji began to move down the stairs after Wes. The white hair blue streaked boy broke off into a run down the stairs and Seiji followed him, "What do you know?!" He yelled.  
Dana reached the skates putting them on securely she got on her feet and smiled, "That's more like it!"  
Reisei blinked, Ryo wasn't chasing her.  
"Yoohoo...Not gonna try to worm the tape from us?" Reisei called over to Ryo.  
Ryo looked at Reisei, "In a minute." he lied.  
Kou turned around and ran with Seiji, "I've had it up to here with you!" he yelled, "What do you know! Tell us now!"  
Reisei cocked her head to the side and skated over, stopping about ten feet from Ryo, "Liar." She stated simply.  
Wes ran faster, "Shit if I'm telling you!"  
Seiji continued pursuit.  
Ryo gulped.  
Dana grinned and tested her skills, leaving them to themselves, she skated around doing turns and tricks every now and then.  
Kou cursed and ran after Wes, "Get Back Here!"  
"You can't skate..." Reisei said, staing it more than anything. She skated close enough to him to grab one of his arms and pull it around her waist, if he went for that tape Seiji would be driving him to the hospital to get his hand reattached. Reisei didn't think he'd be able to see it, or that he was looking in that direction.  
"Nope!" Wes yelled and slid through the mainhall and into the library slamming the doors and then running between one of the many shelves of books.  
Ryo, indeed never noticed the tape, "So what if I can't?"  
Reisei shrugged, "I'll help you..." She said.  
Dana stopped paying attentionto what they were doing a long time ago and was skating and was off in her own little world again, If I had known about this I would have been here and not in the dining room last night..  
Ryo nodded and let go of the wall reluctantly.  
She made sure Ryo was close enough to the wall and let go of his arm for a second, she took the belt from her dress and pulled her skirt up layering it till it was nearly mid thight thens he tied the belt around again and before Ryo had a chance to fall or anything Reisei grabbed his arm again pulling it back around her. "Do you roller blade? It's sort of like that only easier in my opinion." She said attempting to help him some.  
Ryo, "Yea I roller blade sometimes.."  
Wes climbed a ladder up onto one of the balconies with bookshelves on it, they were only accessable by ladder, he pulled the ladder up and set it on the railing well out of reach then he headed up the next one.  
Dana prepared for and did a triple axle and landed and continued skating.  
Reisei moved so that she was facing him and she grabbed onto both of his hands and gently pulled so that she was skating backwards and he was going forward, towards her.  
Kou ran up to the library and pushed the doors open, he ran in the room he looked around.  
Seiji ran in after Kou and looked around looking at floor level.   
Kou turned to seiji, "kets leave him, we should go look for The girls and Ryo..We'll get him later"   
"Don't think or worry about falling, it only makes it harder." Reisei said.  
Ryo nodded.  
Seiji nodded. Wes looked down and laughed, "Hahahahahaha! Good luck! The only way you might find them is joining them!" He yelled.  
Kou growled, "C'mon"  
Reisei pulled Ryo a little closer as they skated and set his hands on her hips and held his forearms gently, almost not even holding them.  
Seiji headed out of the library. Wes shrugged, he HAD warned them. Seiji took off towards the stairs running up onto the second floor and then to the third.  
Ryo tried to not think or worry about falling.  
Kou ran up the stairs, when they got to the level Dana and Reisei had split up on he gave Seiji the same instructions Reisei gave Dana and headd off the way Dana went.  
Reisei tried to think of something to distract Ryo's mind. "Don't pay attention to the skating, just do as you would roller blading, think about something that will keep your mind off worrying." Reisei said softly.  
Ryo, "Like what?"  
Seiji nodded and ran off the way Reisei had went.   
"What normally distracts you?" Reisei asked softly, using a relaxing tone.  
Ryo looked down and blushed a bit, "..you..."  
Dana prepared for and did another triple axle, landing with her leg up in back and moving backwards she was smiling widely, "Reisei, it's been forever since we got a chance to go ice skating hasn't it?"  
Reisei stopped them and slid a little closer to him, "Don't blush. Dana's in her own world, I'm the only one who can hear you, and you don't have to be embarassed of anything in front of me." She said and moved one of her hands to lift his china dn look him in the eyes giving him a soft smile, then she looked over at Dana and nodded slightly before looking back to Ryo.  
She continued skating and doing other tricks and stuff.  
Ryo turned his head and saw Dana come out of another axle, "How does she do that!?" he shook his head and looked at Reisei and smiled a bit, forgetting he was skating  
"Dana has a lot of talents when it comes to water or ice." Reisei said, she smiled at Ryo's smile and used her legs to pull them into a slow spin on the ice that she had to add a little push to every so often, soon they were half the room away from a wall.  
Ryo didn't notice how far they were away from the wall.  
Kou ran down the hall and fell threw the same trapdoor Ryo did.  
Seiji saw the door open where Reisei had fallen and stepped in finding himself plunging down the same way she had.  
Kou refrained from screaming.  
Kou landed on the cushion and was thrust into some skates and thrust froward he caught himself on the wall.  
Seiji hit a chusion hard and felt something shoved onto his feet before he was propelled up, across the floor, and into the wall, he was hardly able to catch himself.  
Dana never noticed the new comers.  
Kou looked around and grumbled at the sight of Dana.  
Reisei didn't seem to notice them either.   
Seiji clung onto the wall and felt his feet start to slide from under him.  
Reisei began to softly hum, she eventually noticed Seiji and Kou, but didn't say anything, she was far to involved with keeping Ryo from realizing he was in the middle of the room.  
Dana went into another triple axle.  
Seiji yelped as his feet began sliding in two different directions.   
Kou grumbled more and pushed himself up and started skating slowly around the rink, away from Seiji.  
Dana blinked and looked up after landing she looked around and spotted Kou and Seiji, she gigled at Seiji and skated over.   
"Help..." Seiji mumbled.  
Dana laughed, "I don't know how to help you out of that position..."  
Wes had climbed down and was getting ready to go open the door of the icerink.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM REISEI: Due to the end of that being basicly useless I cut it out to save myself from going insane. It was actually pretty stupid in my opinion. Things, starting from now on, will not be cut unless it is essential to the story that they are. 


End file.
